


Unaccounted Lifeform

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is about to set out on a five year voyage.  As they leave dock, alarms start to ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written well before STID. Actually it was probably written before the screenplay for that movie was. We apologize in advance for any errors. We have edited it repeatedly, however we are still looking for a beta. If anyone is willing, please volunteer in comments!
> 
> The story is complete, and will be slowly posted over the coming days. For those who like to know in advance, it is NOT a WiP, and final length will be approx 100k.

It took six months, but finally repairs had been completed, and the Enterprise was ready to embark on its second departure from space dock. All hands were on deck, running final checks on their stations as anticipation ran high. Navigation and helm gave their final readys, and soon the ship was on its way.

"Captain," Spock said, looking up as the Enterprise pulled out of dock. "There seems to be an unaccounted lifeform aboard the ship. Permission to lock down its location until we can verify the functionality of the scanners?"

Jim spun his chair around and glared at Spock. "What the hell? We just left dock. Where is it?"

"The quarters of the Chief Medical Officer."

"Don't give me that look, I haven't smuggled anything on board," Leonard said gruffly, looking back at him.

"Should I call for a security team, Captain?" Uhura asked.

"Lock it down for now, Spock," Jim said. "And we'll call Security once we're away from port. I want to make sure we're safely away, first." Turning his chair around to look at Leonard, he asked, "What _did_ you bring on board, Bones?"

Leonard crossed his arms. "Oh, the usual contraband," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Doctor, I believe that was unwise--"

"Sarcasm, Spock." Leonard sighed. "Nothing alive, that's for damned sure, Jim. Didn't even bother to bring the cactus plant."

"Any baggage big enough for something to sneak in without your knowledge?"

"I don't see how, but probably," Leonard said, frowning

"Sulu, how far from dock are we now?"

"Free and clear, Captain, and ready to go to warp."

"Good. Spock, you have the comm. Bones, you're with me. Uhura, call a security team to meet us at the door."

"Aye, Captain," Uhura said, making the call as Jim and Leonard stepped into the turbolift.

"Damn it, Jim, I swear if this is some prank from someone. . ." Leonard said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Jim stepped out as the door opened. "Swear it wasn't me. I definitely didn't want to leave the bridge this early in the mission."

"I know."

They walked in comfortable silence until they met up with security in front of Leonard's quarters.

"Would you like for us to go in first, Captain?"

"If I say no, the Doctor here is going to hold me back anyway. So yeah, you guys go in first." He tapped his communicator. "Spock, allow emergency access to the room, we're going in."

"Emergency access granted, Captain."

"Don't just go firing and ruining anything," Leonard muttered as the doors swooshed open, the team entering first with he and Jim directly behind.

The first thing Leonard noticed was a high pitched giggle, and a creaking of his bed. When security moved out the way, he gasped. "Joanna?!"

"Hi Daddy!" she said, plopping on her butt, bouncing still as the force faded. "Surprise!"

Acting upon instinct, not really sure how he felt about Joanna being on board, he walked forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "Jo, baby, what are you doing here? How'd you get here? Are you okay? Is your mom okay?"

"She was when I left," Joanna said with laughter in her voice. "I wanted to come with you in case you got scared of flying."

"Thanks guys," Jim said to the security guards. "I think we'll be fine." He called the bridge again. "Spock, we're going to need a cot for the Doctor's room complete with bedding. We have a stowaway."

"Captain, stowaways are to be kept in the brig, Starfleet Regulation --"

Jim paused to bite his tongue before saying, "It's McCoy's daughter. I'm not locking her up because she couldn't bear to be separated from her father."

"Understood, Captain."

Leonard mouthed a thank you to Jim before taking a deep breath and setting Jo back onto the bed. He didn't know where or how to begin. He considered pouring himself a drink, but that was still packed. "Okay young lady, you have some explaining to do," he said, attempting to keep a stern voice.

"I couldn't let you come up here all by yourself, Daddy!" Joanna said. "So I ran away. Well, I crawled away really, and hid in the bags. I fell asleep, then looked ‘til I found your room."

"They were loading the baggage early this morning from the lift onto this deck," Jim said. "She actually lucked out." He grimaced. "And now I have to do a report on how security needs to be improved for baggage loading."

"And request for scanners that detect bioforms in luggage," Leonard added, sighing as he sat next to his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "It means a lot to me, honey, that you were so worried about me. But you do know what you did was down right dangerous?"

Joanna nodded. "But you're my daddy, and I couldn't let you go away again for so long. And I know Captain Jim would try to take care of you, but he can't do it as good as I can."

Jim smiled before asking, "Jo, does your mom know where you are?"

"Yep!"

Leonard quirked his eyebrow at her. "Joanna Emaline McCoy . . ."

"I left a note, Daddy! Lil Bob's holding onto it until Mama finds it." 

Jim got up and walked over to the communications panel. "Uhura, get me a connection to the Cloudsreach hotel in San Francisco? We need to reach Jocelyn Treadway as soon as possible."

"Understood. I'll patch it through as soon as I get it connected," she promised. "Is the little one okay?"

"She's fine. We'll bring her to the bridge when we're done here."

"Ooh, I get to see the bridge?"

"Maybe." Leonard reluctantly let go of his daughter and walked over to Jim. "We can't exactly turn this ship around," he said in a low voice.

Jim smiled. "Not planning to. She's yours until other plans are made, Bones. Talk to Jocelyn when we get through and tell her she's okay. We're not going into uncharted for a bit yet, so we can rendezvous somewhere for the transfer."

Leonard nodded and sighed again. "Did you bring anything else with you, darlin'?" Leonard asked, turning back to his daughter.

"Bubbles is in my bag!" she said, pointing into the corner. "And I've already put my toothbrush in the bathroom."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Leonard said with a grimace.

The comm link opened. "Captain, I have Mrs. Treadway. Patch her through now?" Leonard faced the communications panel, readying himself as Jim confirmed.

"What did you do with our daughter?" Jocelyn said right away. "She's vanished!"

"Hi Mommy!" Joanna said, coming up behind Leonard and waving.

"Oh thank God," Jocelyn said before glaring at Leonard. "You do know this is kidnapping."

"Yes, Joanna sneaking onto the ship of her own accord is kidnapping," Leonard snapped., Trying to keep his voice even, he continued. "I didn't know until about ten minutes ago that she wasn't still with you, Jocelyn."

"You expect me to believe that a seven year old child managed to sneak aboard the Federation's flagship and wasn't found until _after_ it left?" Jocelyn shook her head. "How gullible do you think I am?"

Joanna pouted. "Don't yell, Mommy. I came to surprise Daddy!"

"Surprise him? Whatever for?"

"She was worried I couldn't handle space alone and didn't want to not see me for five straight years, Joce," Leonard said tiredly. "Do you really think I'd take her like this into the black when you know damn well how dangerous it is and how I feel about it?"

Jim stepped up behind Leonard. "Mrs. Treadway, I can swear that this isn't Leonard's fault."

Jocelyn turned her gaze towards Jim. "So, did you cook this up with my daughter?"

"My God, Jocelyn! Not everyone's out to get you! You don't think our daughter's smart and brave enough to do this on her own?"

"She's seven!"

"And managed to get away from you and hide long enough to get aboard ship," Jim pointed out.

"Mama, Daddy, Captain Jim, don't fight!" Joanna said as she went between the vid-screen and Leonard. "It's all my fault, so punish me," she said with a sniffle.

Leonard picked Joanna up and held her, "Don't cry, Babydoll."

"I just wanted to be with you," Joanna said, burrowing into Leonard's chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"I won't press charges," Jocelyn sighed. "But I want her back as soon as possible."

"When we figure that out, we'll let you know. She brought a bag with her and I'm sure we'll be able to find whatever else she needs, Jocelyn," Leonard said, relieved.

"She needs her mother," Jocelyn said with a glare. "You going to find that for her, too?" She looked to how close Jim was standing behind Leonard's back. "Or is it going to be another father for her, instead?"

"Jocelyn!"

"We can pretend it's like day camp, Mama!" 

"Day camp, love?"

"Yeah, like Louise goes to when her parents go away."

Jocelyn frowned. "That's different, Jo. She was supervised all day, and was learning."

"I'm not going to sit her in front of the vid-screen all day," Leonard said as he set Joanna down.

"It isn't like there's a daycare on a Federation Spaceship!" Jocelyn snapped. "Especially one headed out to uncharted space!"

Stepping back into view, Jim said quietly but firmly. "Joanna will be back with you before we enter anywhere that has been identified as hostile or is unknown by the Federation."

"What if you get called for an emergency mission?"

"No need to be hysterical," Leonard muttered. "Look, it'll be two, three weeks, tops." 

"Mrs. Treadway, I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep both Joanna and Bones safe until we get Joanna back to you." Jim ran a hand through his hair. "That's the best we can do."

Jocelyn stared at him for a moment before turning to Leonard again. "I swear Leonard . . ."

He gave her a look she knew well and Jocelyn nodded before looking down at Joanna who was clinging to her father. "You be good, Pumpkin. For me, okay? And listen to what the adults tell you to do. No more sneaking around."

"Yes Mama, I promise. Love you!"

"Love you too, baby. I'll talk to you soon," Jocelyn said with a smile to her daughter before ending the transmission.

Jim was about to say something when the corridor door opened, Scotty bringing in a cot. "Someone asked for this?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Leonard said as he looked around his room. "Over there, I think?"

Scotty nodded and as soon as he set the cot down, Joanna bounded over to him. "Hi! I'm Joanna McCoy!" she said as she struck out her hand.

Taking her hand, Scotty bent low and kissed the back of it. "Why 'ello, Miss Joanna. The name's Scotty. Pleasure to meet ya!"

Joanna giggled. "Your voice is funny."

Jim snorted. "Wait till she meets Spock."

"Who's Spock?" Joanna asked.

"A Vulcan," Leonard said.

"Ohhhh," Joanna said as if that explained everything. She sat on the cot and wiggled, testing its bounciness.

"She's adorable," Scotty said, grinning. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thanks Scotty," Jim said. "I'll be down later to make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty looked down at Joanna. "Be seein' you around, Miss Joanna."

She giggled and smiled at him, nodding.

"Bye Doc, and good luck with the wee lass!" Scotty said as he left.

Leonard went to Joanna's bag and began to unpack everything onto his bed to see if there was anything she'd forgotten.

Jim stood awkwardly to the side, watching. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" he asked eventually.

"Come play with me!" Joanna said, hopping off her cot.

Leonard looked at Jim slightly startled, having nearly forgotten he was there. "Sorry, just trying to process this. You've already helped enough and I'm sure you want to get back to the bridge."

"I can stay for a bit," Jim said. "What are we going to play, Joanna?"

"Call me Jo," she said. "And I don't know. What games do you have?"

"I'm sure there's some in the computer database," Leonard offered as he went to clear out the bottom drawer. "Otherwise may be a deck of cards somewhere."

"Do you know Go Fish, Captain Jim?"

"I do. If your dad has a PADD we can borrow, we can play."

Leonard fished a PADD out of his nightstand and handed it to Jim. "Watch out, she plays a mean Go Fish."

"Good to know." He set it up and soon was playing, making loud noises as Joanna proceeded to start beating him soundly.

"Warned ya," Leonard said as he put away the last of her clothes. The only items left on the bed were a small picture book that Jocelyn's mother had given to her, and Bubbles.

"She's your kid," Jim said with a laugh. "Won't let me win at all."

"Just 'cause you're a grown up doesn't mean I go easy."

Leonard picked up Bubbles, a plaid elephant, and set it on Jo's cot. "Are you hungry, darlin'?"

"Nope! I had chocolate bars to eat while I waited!" She bounced again before yelling, "I win!"

"You do indeed," Jim groaned. "Think we should show this pipsqueak the ship?" Jim said. "I have to do my rounds to visit each department anyway, and this way she's looked after and I can get them done."

"Please Daddy! I want to see it!"

"I have to look at the other sickbay too." Leonard crossed his arms. "I don't know though, Jo's not exactly been good today."

Joanna got up and ran over to cling to her dad. "Pleeaase, Daddy! I promise to be good for the rest of the day!"

Leonard quirked his eyebrow at her. "Just for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"You sure she's not my kid?" Jim laughed. "That was my line growing up."

"You actually promised to be good for a whole day?" Leonard asked.

"Didn't say I followed through," Jim said with a wink. "So, what's the verdict, _Dad_ , are we exploring together?"

Leonard nodded, causing Joanna to jump and cheer. "Best behavior, the both of you," he said with chuckle.

"I'm Captain now, Bones, remember? I have to set an example!"

"But it has to be a good one," Joanna said, taking her dad's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Let's go, let's go!"

"To the bridge first?" Jim suggested. "That way Spock can stop panicking?"

Leonard grinned. "That I'd like to see."

"Yay! The bridge!" 

Jim led the way to the turbolift. "Where else do you want to see, Jo?"

"Where Daddy works! And the kitchens! And the shuttles, though I know daddy doesn't like them too much. Ooh and where you get dissolved!"

"Calm down, darlin', we'll get to see it all."

"Dissolved?" Jim asked as they stepped onto the lift. "Who told you it dissolved people?"

"That's what it looks like on the vids."

Leonard chuckled as he leaned against the lift. "But they do reappear. It's an insane but effective way of quick travelling in short distances."

"And from your dad, that's saying a lot," Jim said, poking him in the side just before the doors opened.

"Captain on the bridge!" someone called out as Jim stepped out.

Leonard stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he held Joanna's hand, following Jim.

"Captain, Doctor," Spock started, nodding at them. "I trust everything's in order now?"

"As much order as a surprise little girl can be," Leonard said.

"Captain Jim, is that where you sit?" Joanna asked, pointing at the command chair.

"It is," Jim said. "And your dad usually stands right beside me."

Leonard watched as Jim led Joanna towards the chair, amused at the rather surreal situation. 

"And what do they do? Play games?" Joanna asked pointing to Sulu and Chekov.

Sulu snorted. "We fly the ship," he said, sounding slightly put out.

"Without us ship would go nowhere," Pavel added. 

Joanna ran down towards them. "Ooh! That must be fun."

Sulu nodded. "It can be, but it's very hard work."

This time it was Uhura who snorted. "Say the two who spent half the trip back to Earth playing games on their consoles." 

"Hey, the ship was on auto and we were limping back."

Joanna's attention turned from them to Uhura, walking up to her. "You're pretty. What do you get to do?"

Uhura smiled. "Thank you. You're very pretty too. I'm the communications officer and translator. I make sure the right people get a hold of each other and understand what's being said."

"Oh! Cool!"

"She's the one you have to ask when you want to talk to your mom," Jim said, coming up behind her, having had a short conversation with Spock. "But remember she has a lot to do so she can't talk to you all the time, okay?" 

"Okay!" She turned and smiled at Jim. "I know you guys do good stuff. What next?"

One of the tactical ensigns came up to Leonard. "She's very adorable, Doctor, and smart for her age."

He nodded, a smile tugging at his face. "Very. Thank you, Ensign."

"Her IQ appears to be higher than that of the average human her age," Spock said. "For that you are to be congratulated, Doctor. Proper parenting is documented as being a heavy factor in encouraging such a thing."

Leonard simply nodded again, not wanting to bring up the fact that he hadn't been in her life much these past few years.

Joanna giggled at Spock. "You use a lot of big words."

"Jo, this is Spock, my first officer."

"Hi Spock! I'm Joanna McCoy, but you can call me--" Jo stopped and looked closer. "Are you Vulcan? I've never met a Vulcan before!" 

"I am half-Vulcan, half-human," Spock corrected. 

"Wow!"

"Bones, if we're going to get in everywhere, we should go," Jim said. "Unless you want to stay here with Jo while I do my rounds?" 

"C'mon Jo, you wanted to help Jim with his rounds, right?"

She nodded and went to take Jim's hand.

Instinctively giving it a squeeze, his face showing how in awe he was, Jim looked at Leonard. "Shall we?"

Leonard cleared his throat and nodded, trying not to show any surprise. They entered the lift and Jim gave Spock the comm once more.

"Damn but they make a cute family," Sulu said. "Bottle of sake says that they'll be together before the little one leaves the ship."

Uhura tapped the console with her nails. "I think by the end of this week."

"You are both wrong, it will be--"

Spock cleared his throat loudly. "Please refrain from speculation about the captain and our chief medical officer while on duty."

"Of course, Commander," Uhura replied. "We'll wait until we're all off duty," she said as she swiveled back towards her console to continue working.

Sulu discretely opened up a text only channel to Chekov to ask what he was going to say. He only got so far before he felt a now very familiar commanding gaze and closed the channel.

~~~

As they stepped into Medbay, Jim couldn't help it, calling out, "Doctor in the room!", setting Joanna off into a fit of giggles.

"You're silly, Captain Jim!"

"He's more than silly," Leonard muttered, rolling his eyes.

Nurse Chapel stepped out of Leonard’s office, "Oh, Doctor McCoy, Captain, I was expecting you earlier."

"Joanna, meet my top nurse, Christine Chapel."

"We had a bit of an unexpected surprise," Jim said, gently tugging Joanna forward.

"Is this?" Christine asked, shocked eyes looking at Leonard.

"This is my daughter, yes. She apparently didn't want me to go into the black alone."

Joanna nodded. "Someone has to take care of him."

Christine put a hand to her hip and pretended to look stern, the smile on her face entirely giving her away. "And you thought that this entire ship of people, many of whom are his friends, couldn't do it as well as you?"

"Nope!" She said as she shook her head. "Mama and Clay have each other but Daddy doesn't have anyone, so I thought I'd do the job of taking care and get to spend time with him."

"Well, your dad does need someone special in his life," Christine said. "Maybe you can help him find that?"

"Is there anything to report, Christine?" Leonard asked, not liking what Christine was trying to plant into his daughter's head.

"Nope, just need to look over the inventory list and rotation schedule sometime today."

Jim smiled. "You can stay here if you'd like and I'll take Jo around."

Leonard sighed. "Better I get them done now. You okay with that, Jo?"

Joanna nodded and took Jim's hand again. "And I know, Daddy.We'll be good."

"We'll do the observation deck and kitchens, and meet you in Engineering?" Jim suggested. "I don't have to do the science wing until tomorrow since they don't have anything going on, yet."

"Should be there shortly," Leonard said with a nod before following Christine back towards his office.

"You alright, Pumpkin?" Jim asked as they walked down the hall shortly after. "This is the quietest you've been since we found you."

"You know Daddy really well, don't you?" she asked, looking up at him as they stepped into the turbolift.

"He's my best friend," Jim said with a nod. "Why?"

"What kind of person does he like? Not someone like Mama anymore, right?"

Jim waited until they were out of the lift and he was sure the hallway was clear. "Jo, I'm not so sure that your dad wants to be with anyone right now."

"Why not?"

Choosing his words carefully, Jim said, "I'm with him a lot, Jo, and he hasn't shown any interest in anyone that we've been around."

"Oh." She bit her lower lip in thought. "Is he happy?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Jim said as he turned the corner that would lead them to the observation deck.

Joanna hummed to herself until she saw how big the deck was. "Wow!" She let go of Jim's hand and quickly ran to the center of it all, looking up and around.

"You sure you're your dad's kid?" Jim asked, watching her. "He hates this place."

"That's cause he's a worrywort!" She twirled around a bit, smiling. "Mama and I like flyin'!"

Jim sat down on a bench. "You miss your dad when he's not around?"

"Always!" Joanna twirled more before finally getting dizzy and sitting on the floor. "It was better when Mama finally let us vidcall, but not the same."

"Do you ever wish that he and your mom would get back together?" Jim kept his voice controlled, not trusting himself.

"Sometimes." She got up and went to sit next to him. "But I remember the yelling and crying. I don't want that."

Jim pulled her into a hug. "I don't blame you. So you'd be okay if your dad found someone else? That wasn't your mom?"

"I have to deal with Clay," Joanna made a face as she said his name. "So as long as it was someone better than him, and that I could give the once over."

Suddenly worried, Jim asked cautiously, "Why don't you like Clay?"

Joanna shrugged. "Cares more about Mama than me."

"He doesn't hurt you, does he?"

"No, but he doesn't really talk to me unless Mama's there."

Jim gave her another squeeze before pulling them both up. "Well, I'll make sure to talk to you, even when your dad isn't around, while you're here okay?"

Giggling, she nodded. "What are we doing now then? Telepathin’?"

"Was thinking we might grab a snack. Want to see the kitchens?"

"Okay!" Joanna hopped alongside Jim down the hall. "Do we get to help cook?"

"Not today," Jim said. "But somehow I have a feeling you could wrap the staff around your little finger and pout to get your way with them."

"That don't always work," she said with a slight giggle. "What snack are we gonna get? I can't eat berries though."

"You allergic? I have some allergies too. Once your dad gave me this shot and my face swelled up so much I thought I was going to float away!"

Her eyes grew wide at that. "Wow, really? Did Daddy fix you?"

Jim nodded. "Your dad always fixes me. That's why he's my main doctor on the ship, because he's the only one I trust with my life."

"That's good. Think I wanna be like him when I grow up."

A smile broke out on Jim's face. "You going to tell him that? I think he'd love to hear it."

"I will."


	2. Chapter Two

After a quick trip to the kitchens that included them both sneaking a snack, Jim and Joanna headed down to Engineering, where Jim let out a high whistle. "Oye! Scotty, where are ya?"

"It's noisy," Joanna commented, looking around and trying to take everything in.

"Over here, with a certain doctor!" Scotty yelled from around a large water pipe.

"Come on, your dad beat us!" Jim led her around to where the other two were waiting. "Sorry we're late. Jo liked the observation deck so we stayed a bit longer than planned."

Jo nodded. "And talked 'bout serious stuff."

Leonard chuckled. "Oh? How serious?"

"That's between me and the captain!"

Scotty burst out laughing. 

Jim, a huge smile on his face, said, "You'll never get us to tell our secrets!"

Shaking his head, Leonard turned to Scotty. "Bad enough we already had one child on board to begin with," he said with a grin.

"So says the grandfather of the ship," Jim teased. "Now Scotty, are you going to show off your lady to this little lady?"

"Let's let the captain and the doctor talk for a bit while I show you around the best department on this ship, yeah?"

"Okay!" Joanna walked beside Scotty as he began to regale her with how he first met the Enterprise.

Leonard shook his head at them before turning to Jim. "What am I gonna do, Jim? I'm sure the crew's appreciated the nice distraction but I can't just keep touring with her after today."

Jim pulled out his PADD. "I'm captain, remember? I can jiggle schedules. So we'll make a list of who you trust with her, and then set up a rotation. And I'll make sure you're on alpha so you can have the evenings with her."

"Rand's going to have a field day with you," Leonard chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Think it'd be better to find out first who'd be willing to look after her. Just 'cause I trust them doesn't mean they want to take care of a little girl, or are able to."

Jim shook his head. "Your trust comes first. So we'll ask once we have that list. Do you really want to put her in the hands of say, Cupcake, just because he's willing?"

"I didn't say just cause they're willing I'd let them." He took Jim's PADD, which displayed the personnel onboard, and immediately began to select the very few people he'd trust with his daughter, mumbling under his breath. 

Jim peeked over Leonard's shoulder. "You missed Chapel," he pointed out. "Unless you're going to be greedy and not let her work a different shift than you."

"How about half the time, then," Leonard said as he selected her. "There, should be enough variety to keep everyone happy." He gave Jim his PADD back.

"Chekov? Really?" Jim laughed. "That one's surprising." Jim scrolled through the rest of the list quickly before turning the PADD back off.

Leonard shrugged. "He's bright and young and just a feeling I got."

"Looks like alpha's going to be split up sooner than expected," Jim said with a shrug. "Once we sit down to dinner I'll ask around and see who's willing and who might not be." He looked over to where Scotty was letting Joanna sit at his desk and play with his tribble. Quietly he said, "I don't know how anyone could say no to her."

"Very hard to do, I gotta admit," Leonard said. He suddenly realized how close Jim was standing to him. "Is there anywhere else you need to visit, or are you heading back to the bridge?"

"My shift's just about over anyway," Jim said with a shrug. "And I have to try and set up how we're going to get Miss Jo back to her mom. So I figured I'd just tag along with you two until after dinner."

"You sure about that?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised. "You don't have to do everything, Jim." 

"Least I can do to help," Jim said.

"You helped me with handling Jocelyn, that's more than enough."

Joanna looked up and grinned as they approached the desk. "Think Mama will let me have one as a pet?"

"Sorry baby, but Treadway's allergic to them."

"You can come down and play with mine while you're on ship," Scotty promised. "Anytime your dad says it’s okay."

Jim smiled down at her. "Anywhere else on the ship you wanted to see before we go eat dinner, Jo?"

"Umm." She thought long and hard as she petted the tribble. "Do you have a garden?"

"There's a biology lab with plants," Jim said. "Sulu loves it there."

"Can we go there before dinner, then?"

"Sure, but you won't be able to run around, okay? Now say thanks to Scotty for showing you around."

Joanna set the tribble back down and thanked him.

Scotty grinned at her. "Anytime. And I'll think about what we talked about, I promise."

"C'mon Daddy, Captain Jim, let's get goin'!" she said as she grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards the exit. "Bye bye Mr. Scotty!"

"Bye Tribblet!" Scotty turned and saw Keenser sitting on the top of his desk. "Get off!"

As they headed towards the biology lab, Joanna kept chattering on about whatever popped into her mind, with both Jim and Leonard responding accordingly. When they reached the lab Jim entered the security code to let them in, stepping aside and entering last.

"It's greener than Ol' Dawn's veggie garden!" Joanna exclaimed.

Leonard laughed. "That's ‘cause Dawn overwaters everything."

"Sulu'd kill someone if they overwatered these," Jim said.

"Now don't touch anything," Leonard warned as he saw Joanna about to feel a fuzzy yellow leaf. "We don't want to ruin any experiments that could be just starting."

Joanna nodded. "Okay." Humming again, she gave each plant her full attention for a few moments. 

"She always been this interested in plants?" Jim asked Leonard quietly.

"When I used to come home from work, I'd always bring her a flower, even as a baby," Leonard said as he watched his daughter.

Jim looked over at Leonard, an odd look on his face. "Really?"

"Used to bring a few to Jocelyn too, but after a while she was tired of it. Jo liked 'em so kept doing it till I left."

"I'll make sure you have the code to get in here so you can do it while she's here," Jim said, clapping a hand onto Leonard's shoulder, not realizing he had a young person watching his movements. "And I'll make sure Sulu tells you which ones are okay to take."

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, do us no good if I happened to clip one that'll try to eat us."

"I'm hungry," Joanna called out as she came walking back towards them.

Laughing, Jim looked down at her, "Is that your hint that you're done here and want to go have dinner?"

"Yup. Soon as you're done touchin' my Daddy."

"Joanna!" He refused to acknowledge to himself that he suddenly missed the warmth of Jim's hand.

"To the mess, then," Jim said awkwardly. "Yeah?"

Leonard cleared his throat as he picked Jo up. "Yeah." 

"After dinner I'll have to leave you guys to get the schedules changed," Jim said. "Is there anything you'll need?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," Leonard said as he set Joanna down just before they entered the mess hall. 

"Daddy, you know what I want, I'll save us a table," Joanna said before walking off.

Jim laughed. "Is she seven or twenty seven?"

"Wait until she has a temper tantrum," Leonard muttered as he went to grab a tray and see what the cooks had decided was dinner.

"You think twenty seven year old women don't?" Jim asked. "You’ve been single too long."

"Ha ha," Leonard said. "That's a whole different kind of temper."

"Viper-like," Jim snorted, grabbing a plate of salad.

"Hmm, for once didn't have to bug you on that," Leonard said teasingly, pointing to the plate. He grabbed two small soups of the day and went over to the main meals. 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I do eat healthy once in a while." He grabbed a thing of milk and an apple before going for the sushi.

Leonard took a large helping of chicken strips and a couple of sauces before finally deciding on orange and apple juice. "Should be enough for the both of us," he said to himself.

They both sat down with Joanna, at a table next to Sulu and Chekov. "Hey guys," Jim said with a nod.

"Hey," Sulu replied grinning. "Jo's been telling us about her tour around the ship."

"Yep!"

"That's nice," Leonard said.

Sticking a straw in his milk, Jim smiled. "She really liked the botany lab."

"Don't worry Sulu, we didn't touch any of the plants."

"Well the dangerous ones are still seedlings," Sulu said as he bit into his sandwich.

Chekov sighed. "I am best friends with a daredevil."

"You and me both," Leonard said.

"You guys know you love it," Jim said with a grin, grabbing a chicken strip off of Leonard's plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Those are for Joanna and me," Leonard scolded, thwacking Jim's hand with his spoon.

"It's okay, Daddy, Captain Jim's got those icky rice thingies and they're not as good."

Sulu looked over at Jim's food and then asked Chekov, "Did she just insult sushi?"

"I think she did," Chekov said, pushing his chair back. "I will remove myself from crossfire now."

Leonard shook his head as Sulu and Jo, both while eating, gave the pros and cons of sushi. "Yep, a ship of children," he joked.

"Least I'm not silly about myself!" Joanna said. "I just don't like icky rice things."

"It's an acquired taste, Jo. Now if you’re finished with your soup, have some more chicken."

"It's okay to double?"

Leonard chuckled. "Yes, I don't mind your germs."

"Ewww! Bones germs!" Jim teased, eating the last of his sushi.

"You stole his chicken!" Joanna reminded him. "That had Daddy germs on it!"

"She's got you there, Jim." Leonard grinned as he dunked his chicken into the ranch sauce.

Jim sighed. "Not like I was making out with you or something."

"Eww!" Joanna said. "Adult kissing is gross!"

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked, curious. "What if I were to kiss you right now?"

Joanna rolled her eyes, mirroring her father. "That's different."

"Don't think he gets it, Jo," Leonard said, smiling as he ate his chicken.

"If you or Daddy or Mama kissed me, then that's just normal kids kind."

"And if Sulu and Chekov kissed each other?"

Sulu, hearing that, nearly choked on his drink. "Wait, what?!"

"Tryin' to eat here," Joanna said, making a face.

"That'd be 'adult kissin', Jim," Leonard said.

"And it is gross because . . . ?"

"Kids don't like to see their parents kissing and it usually gets extended to any other adult. I remember that phase," Sulu supplied.

"Wow, skipped that one," Jim said. "I went right from eskimo kisses to making out."

Leonard shook his head. "Of course you did."

"Daddy, what's making out?"

Gently kicking Jim under the table, Leonard responded. "More adult stuff you don't like to see and don't need to know yet."

"OW!" Jim rubbed his shin. "Jo, your dad is beating me up!"

"Well ya probably deserved it," she said as she finished her chicken. "Think I'm done."

"If you want some dessert, there's chocolate pudding."

"Chocolate chocolate chocolate!" Jo said, bouncing.

Polishing his apple on his uniform shirt, Jim said, "You sure you need more sugar?"

Leonard got up. "Other than the whole sneaking on board, Jo's been good." 

"Yep! So it means Daddy and I can share a dessert."

"Too. Adorable. For words," Sulu muttered, chuckling. 

Chekov leaned over and whispered loudly in Sulu's ear, "How did the grumpy doctor have such a happy child?"

"Sheer luck," Leonard replied as he passed.

Joanna watched Jim for a moment as he bit into his apple. "No dessert, Captain Jim? Have you been bad?"

"Your dad'd say yes," Jim laughed after swallowing. "But my apple's my dessert. I had cake last night so I have to be good."

Leonard came back with a small bowl of pudding and two spoons. 

"Captain Jim said you called him a bad boy," Joanna said. "What did he do?"

Sulu snickered.

"Too many things to bother recountin'," Leonard replied as he took a small spoonful of pudding.

"Captain Jim?"

"Yeah, Jo?"

"If you're such a bad boy, how didcha get to be captain? Only good boys and girls get to do that!"

Leonard snorted. "Cause his good outweighs the bad."

"Nice to see you care, Bones," Jim said, tossing his apple core onto his empty salad plate.

"Of course he does!" After each spoonful, Joanna would licked her spoon clean. "That's why he's here, right?"

"What do you mean, little one?" Chekov asked. "Your dad is here because Starfleet told him to be."

"That's not what Mama said."

Realization dawned on Leonard as he set his spoon down. Joanna had listened in to the last fight he and Jocelyn had when he'd said goodbye to his daughter.

Sulu leaned forward. "What'd she say?"

"Joanna, let's go for a walk," Jim said, standing. "I'll show you where the captain sleeps. Even let you bounce on my bed."

"Thought you had something to do after dinner, Jim."

Jim looked at him firmly. "Joanna really doesn't need to be here if this conversation's going to continue. And honestly I'm not so sure I want to re-live it myself."

"What made you think I'd let the conversation continue?"

Joanna looked at the two of them and bit her lip, knowing her father's tone. "Please, Daddy?"

Sighing, Leonard got up and started to place all the empty dishes onto the tray. "If you want to visit the captain's quarters, it's fine Jo."

Jo shook her head, hard. "No, not unless you're coming too. And no fighting with you and Captain Jim. Not allowed."

"All right, go on and I'll catch up with you in a sec."

"Good!" she said as she hopped off her chair and went to take Jim's hand.

Jim didn't move until he made eye contact with Leonard and was able to give a slight nod, trying to show everything was okay. Only then did he give Joanna's hand a squeeze and walk with her towards his quarters.

While they had a minute alone Joanna tugged on Jim's hand. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"

"Not at all," Jim said. "It just . . . reminded your dad of some things he'd rather not remember."

"Oh."

Leonard quickly caught up. "So, Jo, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yup! Dessert too."

Jim stopped and lifted her up. "How about a piggy back ride?"

Laughing, Leonard shook his head as he watched Joanna clamber over to Jim's back. "You know she's going to expect it all the time now."

"Who says I'm not going to offer?" Jim asked, giving her a twirl.

"Whee!"

"All right but when you throw out your back, don't come to me."

Jim snorted, giving Joanna a bounce. "Whatever, Chapel loves me more anyway."

"That's ‘cause she doesn't interact with you as often as I do," Leonard said smirking.

"You and Daddy spend a lot of time together, Captain Jim? Are you hurt a lot?"

"Yes, but that's not why."

"We're friends Jo, so that's why."

"Cause you like to be around each other. I see," she said.

They reached Jim's quarters and Jim entered the code, bouncing in first with Jo on his back. "To the bed, Miss McCoy?"

"Yes! Giddy up!"

Bouncing heavily, Jim made his way into the bedroom before turning around and jumping backwards onto the bed, keeping sitting so that Jo could fall back onto the mattress, giggling like mad.

Leonard smiled at the sight. "You two enjoyin' yourselves?"

"'Course!"

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Don't see the reason why the Captain's bed would be nearly twice as large as any other," Leonard remarked.

"For better bouncing, of course!" Joanna said, starting to jump.

"Definitely for bouncing with guests and dignitaries," Jim confirmed with a nod, his eyes clearly showing what he meant.

Leonard cleared his throat, wanting to remark on that but instead just shaking his head. "I'm sure it is."

"You should come bounce, Daddy!"

Jim got up and started jumping with Joanna. "How 'bout it Bones, did you wanna bounce with me on the Captain's bed?"

"'Nother time maybe," Leonard said noncommittally as he went towards the mini bar to get his daughter and himself some water. "Besides, one more person on that bed jumpin' and accidents are bound to happen."

"Three people on this bed could have a lot of fun bouncing together," Jim said.

"I'm sure ya have plenty of experience with that, Jim."

"One time Lisa Ann told me she bounced on one with all her cousins and they broke the bed!" Joanna claimed as she bounced in circles.

"Guess what, Jo?" Jim said.

"What!" she asked, plopping on her butt before getting up and jumping again.

Jim turned to make sure Leonard was looking at him before he said, "You're the first person to jump on a bed with me since I got the Enterprise."

"Really? Coooool!" Joanna tried her best to jump higher at that. 

Leonard set Jo's water down on the table and drank some of his own before responding. "Too busy?"

"Not interested," Jim said with a shrug, landing on his knees.

"Well, that's a shocker," Leonard said honestly.

Joanna bounced around Jim before finally falling onto her back beside him. "Bouncing makes me thirsty and tired."

"Your dad's got some water for you I think," Jim said, holding out his hand for the glass. "And really Bones, shocked? It's happened before."

"Not like I paid much attention, Jim. Only when we'd go out to get drinks," Leonard said as he handed over the water.

Helping Jo sit up before handing her the drink, Jim just shook his head.

"Didn't you guys share a room?" Joanna asked between sips. "And you didn't pay attention to people jumping on Jim's bed?"

Leonard couldn't really believe he was having this conversation. "Not always." 

Already tired of talking about bouncing, Joanna looked around as she drank her water. "Captain Jim, do _you_ have any games we could all play? Since daddy didn't want to bounce?"

Jim thought hard. "You know? I may have some crayons around here somewhere."

"And paper? I already know what I want to draw!"

Leonard laughed. "Any idea where, Jim?"

"Yeah, I know." Jim slipped off the bed and reached under it, dragging out a wooden chest. He pulled out a necklace from under his shirts that held an old fashioned key and used it to open the chest, opening the lid carefully as it creaked, the hinges needing oil.

"A treasure box!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Kind of," Jim said with a slight smile as he looked up. "It holds all of my favorite treasures." Rifling through, careful not to let anyone else see anything inside, Jim pulled out a set of eight crayons, well loved but still useable. "Including these." 

"Ooh, thank you Captain Jim!" She said as she took the crayons and went to sit at the table.

Going over to Jim's desk, Leonard knew he'd find a small stack of real paper in the bottom drawer and took a few sheets out. "Here ya go, sweetie."

Jim closed the chest and gently pushed it back under the bed. "Gonna go color, Bones?" he asked. "I'll message the list of crew and start schedules?"

"Thanks Jim." Leonard sat across from Joanna and watched her draw for a bit before he took a blank sheet and started himself.

Watching them together before getting to work, Jim got his PADD and sat on the sofa, first sending messages to everyone on Leonard's list to see if they were okay with watching Jo. Then he sent a message to the kitchen staff asking them to be aware of anything berry related, since Joanna was allergic. Only then did he start looking at their course and trying to figure out how to set up the rendezvous, not wanting it too soon, to make sure Leonard had time with his daughter.

At first, Leonard was going to simply draw some diagrams memorized from his old textbooks but in a fit of rare inspiration, he sketched out the cliff house that Jim dragged him to one day, wanting to explore San Francisco. Hearing a small yawn he looked up to see Joanna on her second picture looking tired. 

"Darlin’, why don’t you go show Jim what you drew and we'll head on back to Bubbles," he whispered.

She nodded and grabbed her drawings while Leonard placed the crayons back into the box.

"Hey baby doll," Jim said, setting his PADD aside as Joanna came up. "What did you draw?"

Joanna held up the finished one, showing her version of the Enterprise in space near the moon. "I also drew another, but it's not done yet."

Jim grinned. "I love it. You made my girl look really pretty."

She giggled before she showed the other one, pointing to each part. "This is my peach tree and there's me in my favorite dress and there's daddy and I started on you but only got as far as the head. I'm sleepy now so I'll work tomorrow on it."

"Did you show your dad this one yet?" Jim asked, keeping a smile on his face. "I think he'd love to see it."

Joanna turned around as Leonard approached them and gave the same speech.

"That's real pretty, darlin', looks exactly like your peach tree," Leonard said, using his dad voice. He picked her up. "Now thank Jim and say good night."

She turned in Leonard's arms and handed the picture of the Enterprise to Jim. "This one's for you, thank you! And night!"

"Night Jo!" Jim said, messing her hair. "And thanks for the art!" He set it on the sofa next to him. "Bones, if you want to come back when she's asleep I'll have the week's schedules done for your approval."

Leonard nodded. "Shouldn't be long, think you tired her out," he said, chuckling as Joanna yawned just then.

"That's what Captain Jims are for," he said with a smile. "If you need more blankets just call Rand. She knows you might call."

"Thanks again, Jim." Leonard smiled back and headed out the door, while Joanna waved at Jim sleepily.

Jim set his PADD aside once they'd left, going over to the bar and pouring himself a drink before walking to the table to put the crayons away. He stopped to look at what Leonard had drawn, and quickly drank half of his drink.


	3. Chapter Three

Leonard was grateful for how tired Joanna was, as she brushed her teeth and changed without her normal complaint of not being tired. She was dead to the world as soon as Bubbles, her elephant, was in her arms. Setting the computer to notify him of any major movement, he headed back to Jim's quarters.

"Enter," Jim said as his door buzzed. Seeing it was Leonard, he smiled a bit. "Hey. She asleep?"

"No, she's currently terrorizing Sulu's plants," Leonard said sarcastically, smirking.

"Just sit down," Jim said. "Wanna drink?"

"Ya even have to ask?" Leonard said as he sat down.

"Rocks or no?" Jim asked, getting up and heading over to the bar.

"Rocks." Leonard stretched on Jim's sofa. "What a day."

Jim started pouring, filling his glass as well. "But overall good, yes?"

Leonard smiled. "I have my daughter with me."

Handing over a glass, Jim sat next to him. "And she's amazing. She's already won over the entire crew."

He took a long drink before replying. "It's the southern charm, I'm telling ya."

"Then what's your excuse?"

"Hah hah. I prefer not to use it."

"You could seduce any woman on this ship with it, I bet," Jim said, setting his drink down.

Leonard snorted. "Why would I want to?" 

"So you could bounce in your own bed?"

"You should be glad I swallowed before you said that." Leonard put his glass down. "Bouncing's overrated."

"Then you're doing it wrong," Jim said with a snort. "And you don't strike me as the type of guy to be doing it wrong at all."

"Got the casual out of my system day before I enlisted," Leonard admitted. "Just haven't felt like it since."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about casual? On a ship like this few can pull that off, anyway."

"Even worse, Jim, trying for something steady. Cause if that doesn't work out, it's flying through the ship and not enough distance from each other. 'Sides, the whole thing about the charm is it's only to get you in the door. After that it's about who you are." Leonard picked up his drink and finished it off. "And I am a grumpy old bastard."

"Only to yourself," Jim sighed. "Otherwise you wouldn't have everyone on your damn list jumping at the chance to babysit."

"Because she charmed them."

Jim shook his head. "Not just her. You, you dumb ass. These are your friends and they want to help you. Because they actually _like_ you."

"Oh yeah, really feeling the like right now." He set his empty glass down. "So do I get to see the schedule?"

Passing the PADD over, Jim sat back and finished his drink, muttering to himself about idiot best friends who were blind to things beyond their nose.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he only made a few changes to the list. "Know it's too early but sooner I can let Jocelyn know, the better. Any idea past this week on when we'll be able to drop her off?"

"You've got two choices," Jim said. "We pass a starbase in two week's time. Mom's ship is there for repairs and due to leave in less than three weeks, and she said she'll make sure to not leave until we get there if you choose that option."

"I'm liking that. And the other?"

"Cargo ship headed back to Earth. Tomorrow."

"Damn . . . You know what the proper option should be," Leonard said, looking down at the PADD.

"Yeah. And you'll notice I did the schedules for a week."

"That you did." Leonard handed back the PADD. "Guess you should contact your mother again to make sure she waits."

Jim smiled up at him. "Already did. She looks forward to seeing you again." Jim's smile faded a bit. "She also said she can't wait to meet the closest thing she'll ever have to a granddaughter."

"She doesn't think you'll settle down one day? You're still young, Jim."

"Tried telling her that, but she seemed to think that kids weren't going to be part of the equation for me. Said if I was too stupid to know why, then I didn't deserve to know."

Leonard chuckled. "Maybe its old age?" he teased. "And considering the only grandmother Jo has is my harpy of an ex-mother-in-law, your mom would be a welcome addition."

"I'm telling her you called her old," Jim said, punching Leonard in the arm.

He laughed as he rubbed his arm. "Just ‘cause you're captain now doesn't mean you can punch your best friend," Leonard remarked as he got up. "Mind if I get another glass? Probably be a while before I can indulge again."

"Help yourself," Jim said. "What's mine is yours, you know that."

Pouring another glass, Leonard leaned against the bar. "You had a good chat with your mom?"

"A weird one," Jim admitted. "It felt like she was trying to smack some sense into me or something."

"About anything in particular?"

Jim snorted. "My love life."

"What, she was worried you had too many bouncing partners?" Leonard grinned. "In the past, that is."

"No," Jim said. "She kept hinting that I'd found someone and just hadn't told her yet."

"Right, cause you'd keep that a secret," Leonard said as he drank.

"That's what I said!"

"Maybe she's been listening to the news media? After Narada, you were pegged to practically everyone on the ship."

Jim shook his head. "No, she knows better than that. Especially after dad."

Leonard went to sit next to Jim again. "Then hell if I know. Think I'd've noticed if you were interested in anyone."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jim muttered. Louder he said, "So we'll need to help everyone out by getting them an idea of what'll entertain Jo, and how you're willing to let them discipline if she's bad. They can't be calling down to you every time."

Leaning over to grab Jim's PADD again, Leonard logged into his remote account. "Jocelyn's supposed to have sent me whatever schooling's she's got for Jo." He scanned his recent messages. "Damn, not yet. As for disciplining . . . We'll work on discipline tomorrow. It’s mostly a rewards based system Joce's got her on. We’ll have to tweak it a bit."

"So that's everything, right?"

"Believe so." Leonard took another sip. He was enjoying this, just him and Jim talking and relaxing. It had been a long time since they could take more than a breather alone.

Jim finished his own drink and set down the glass. "So I saw what you were drawing over there with Jo," he said. "You did a pretty good likeness."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just what came to mind. Figured that'd be better than what a Denobulan brain looks like under hypnosis."

"Definitely more child friendly," Jim agreed. "Didn't know you could draw, though."

"If that's what you call drawing, sure," Leonard said. "Doubt anyone besides you would've guessed what it was."

"Whatever. Stop putting yourself down."

"Not putting myself down, I know what I'm good at and drawing ain't it," Leonard said as he finished his drink before setting it down.

Jim just sighed, leaning his head back. "Guy just can't win with you, can he?"

"Win what? A compliment?" Leonard asked, confused.

"You certainly don't know how to take one."

"Jim, why would I want a compliment? Being acknowledged for the work I do every so often is one thing, anything else . . ." Leonard shrugged.

"You going to bring up Jo not giving her any?"

"Thought we were talkin' about me. Jo's a different matter," Leonard said defensively.

Jim rolled his eyes. "If you think your daughter needs and deserves them, why not her smart handsome dad as well?"

Leonard got up, trying to hide the sudden flush to his face. "Why?"

"Isn't that what I just asked you?"

"You asked why not, I'm asking why." Leonard picked up their glasses and went over to rinse them out.

With a loud overly dramatic sigh, Jim said, "Do I need to get Spock down here to explain to you the medical and logical reasons for why humans require praise and boosts to their self-esteem?"

"Didja just insult me there, Jim? I don't need Spock to tell me what I already know. My self-esteem is fine, thank you very much." Leonard put the glasses away, clinking them loudly.

"If it was, you'd take a damn compliment better," Jim pointed out.

"Why are you so put out? Did I bruise your ego for not taking it as well as you'd thought?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you don't want people to praise you."

Leonard sighed. "Can we just drop it?"

"For now, okay."

"Thank you." Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Anything interesting you and Jo talked about?"

"You mean besides how much she loves you?"

He smiled softly. "Despite it all, she does, doesn't she?"

"You seriously doubt that?" Jim looked at him in shock. "She snuck onto a Federation ship for you!"

"I know that, damn it. Haven't actually had a chance to process it, though."

"If coming aboard Enterprise for someone isn't love, I don't know what is." Jim laughed. "You have a habit of being close to Enterprise's stowaways, don't you?"

Leonard cleared his throat. "Apparently."

Jim smiled. "I wonder just how many people came aboard because of someone else. Jo, Spock, Keenser . . . the list has to be long."

"Yeah, though I doubt for all the same reasons." Leonard crossed his arms and leaned against the bar.

The grin on Jim's face grew. "I take it you haven't heard? I have a request to perform a wedding in Engineering in three month's time."

Leonard's eyebrow rose rather high. "Oh? Who're the lucky saps?"

"Scotty and Keenser."

"No shit? Well I'll be damned, never woulda pegged that." 

"So what were you saying about not all for the same reasons?" Jim asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"I wonder how long it'll take tomorrow to make Spock raise his eyebrow at me," Jim said randomly.

"Bet he'll have it up in anticipation when you walk in."

Jim smiled. "No, your eyes are the only ones that react when I walk into a room."

Leonard subconsciously licked his lips. "Do they now?"

Jim watched that tongue and only once it disappeared did he say, "Yeah."

"And can you read what my eyes are saying?" Leonard asked, amused.

"Usually it's a 'Damnit Jim' followed by an eyeroll, but yeah, I think I can."

Leonard chuckled. "That's usually it. So you think you know me that well, hmm?"

"Don't you think you do me?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's some inner workings of yours I still haven't figured out, but for the most part . . ."

"For the most part you pay no attention, considering you had no clue about my bouncing," Jim said.

"Your bouncing I figured was none of my business."

"Was in first year," Jim pointed out. "You always seemed to know when I'd been with someone."

"First year, when I didn't know you as well and was trying to figure you out. Plus, it was annoying at the time."

Jim's eyebrows rose. "My having sex was annoying?"

"Your cocky attitude after each and every single time was."

Jim laughed. "I'm always cocky, Bones."

"Apparently you have the knack to have different levels of cockiness."

"You're the doctor, you tell me how many levels my cock has."

"Probably changed since you became Captain, so why don't you whip it out and we'll see?" Leonard challenged, voice teasing.

Jim shrugged. "Why not?" He popped the button on his pants and drew down the zip.

Seeing that Leonard wasn't going to call the bluff, Jim shoved his pants off. "Full Monty, or through the cotton?" he asked. "Wait, stupid question, you're a scientist which means you need to have a full analysis."

"Does no good if it's flaccid, Jim," Leonard said evenly as he crossed his legs.

Standing up, Jim kicked off the pants and pulled down his boxer briefs, kicking them aside as well. "Well of course, this is only level one, no?" He took a step closer. "Question is, how shall we get it to level two?"

If Leonard could have, he'd've taken a step back. Instead he crossed his arms. "How do you normally get to level two?" he asked, managing to actually look up at Jim's face.

"Depends, is someone else around or is it just me?"

"Obviously, with someone else around," Leonard said, licking his lips again.

"Oh, well that's different, then," Jim said. "I'd already be at level two, since the pants don't come off until there's been at least some kissing." He waggled his eyebrows at Leonard. "Wanna help?"

"Wouldn't be an objective observation if I did," Leonard said, his voice now uneven.

"More fun though," Jim said. "Your loss." He shrugged then ran a hand down his chest, thumb trailing to tease a nipple on its way down.

Leonard couldn't help but follow that hand downwards with his eyes, nor help how flushed he was suddenly feeling. He cleared his throat again.

"Sure you don't wanna help, Bones?" Jim asked, his hand now cupping his balls, thumb massaging gently. "Look, we're already at level two."

"Is it that quick for you to get to level three also?" He uncrossed his arms and gripped the bar behind him.

Smiling knowingly, Jim took another step forward. "That all depends on if I want it to be. If it is just me, sometimes I like to draw it out, take my time. Like this . . ." He ran two fingers up and down his cock, gently, teasing himself. "Or like this." He sucked two fingers from his other hand into his mouth, fucking them for a few strokes before pulling them out and circling first one nipple than the other under his shirt.

The sight of his best friend like that, half-naked, aroused, and taunting, crashed Leonard’s personal walls. "Damn it, Jim!" He pushed himself away from the mini-bar and pulled Jim in, crushing his lips against Jim’s. Jim matched Leonard's intensity, only pulling back when he couldn't breathe, panting warm breath against Leonard's neck.

"Well . . ." Leonard said hoarsely, his hands resting on Jim's waist.

"Umm, level three?" Jim said, trying to sound light.

Leonard chuckled and responded by nipping Jim's ear.

"Seriously Bones, you made me start stroking off in front of you before you jumped me?"

"What, don't I get to enjoy you tryin' to seduce me?"

Jim looked at him in exasperation. "If you think that was seduction, we have our work cut out for us."

"Certainly was a form of one, unless you expected me to run off."

"You going to run off now?" Jim asked.

"Almost did," Leonard admitted. "Don't think I will."

"We going to see if we can get it past level four?"

"It's your cock, Jim. That's up to you, though I’d rather go somewhere more . . . bouncy."

"Been looking forward to bouncing with you for a long time," Jim said with a smirk.

"Have you now?" Leonard asked slowly walking towards the sleeping area. 

Jim followed, pulling off his shirts as he walked. "Hell yes. Just look at that ass of yours."

Leonard stopped at the foot of the bed and began to take his clothes off. "How long?"

"Let's just say a year."

"And you waited until I challenged you to show off your dick to do something about it?" Leonard asked, turning to face Jim, now completely naked.

Jim would have rolled his eyes, but he couldn't look away from Leonard. "You just didn't clue in until I was half naked."

"Right now we need less talking, more action," Leonard said before pulling Jim in for another hard kiss. He didn't want to think anymore, just feel.

Giving as good as he got, Jim ran his hands down Leonard's back and cupped his ass, massaging the cheeks at the same time as he ran his tongue along Leonard's lower lip.Leonard moaned as he gripped Jim's hips harder, pressing his erection against him. "Ya really do like my ass," he managed to say before he moved a hand between them to flick a nipple.

Hissing loudly, Jim said, "And you my chest, apparently."

"Just might," Leonard said as he kissed down Jim's neck and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Jim with him.

Putting a hand on either side of Leonard's head to brace the fall, Jim slowly lowered himself down, grinding their erections together. "What else do you like about me, hmm?"

Gasping, Leonard bucked as he ran his hands up Jim’s sides. "Nothin' else," he said before wrapping a leg against Jim's ass to keep him in place.

"Liar." Jim ran a finger along each of Leonard's eyebrows. "Love your eyes. How you try to look so cranky but they always give you away."

He was going to say that he is usually cranky, but the look in Jim's eyes at that moment caused so many feelings to run through him all he could say was, "Jim . . ."

"Ssssh," Jim whispered, moving his finger to silence Leonard's lips. "Don't say anything you'll regret in the morning. I couldn't handle that."

Leonard licked and kissed the finger against his lips. "You do realize I can't stay the night, though, right? Need to be sure I'm there before Jo wakes up," he said softly.

"I know," Jim said, putting their foreheads together. "Jo comes first."

"Then let's just enjoy this," Leonard said, kissing Jim and pressing him closer.

Jim clearly let himself fall into the moment for a little while before pulling back suddenly. "Wait, what did you mean by that? This moment, this one time, or what?"

"Really Jim? I love your brilliant mind but stop over-thinking everything, I just mean this moment."

"Thought you only liked my chest," Jim teased, the tension fading from his voice.

"Like you said, I'm a liar to that." Leonard rocked his hips up. 

Jim snorted. "Always knew it." He started kissing his way along Leonard's chin and neck, heading south.

"Damn attitude," Leonard grumbled as he ran a hand through Jim's hair.

"You love it," Jim growled back before scraping his teeth along one of Leonard's nipples.

Leonard gasped and gripped Jim's hair. He moved his other hand to grab hold of their erections.

Eyes bright, Jim looked up. "Liked that, hmm?" He shifted and scraped the other, running his teeth multiple times before soothing with his tongue.

Moaning in response, Leonard started to stroke their cocks.

"God, Bones, why didn't we do this sooner?"

Laughing, Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Shoulda pegged you for a talker." He flicked his thumb across Jim's slit. "Don't know," he said in response.

"Fix it with lots of repeats," Jim said before sucking on a patch of Leonard's chest.

"Mmm . . ." Leonard moved the hand in Jim's hair down to his back, trailing with his nails as he squeezed their cocks with his other hand.

Jim gave each of Leonard's nipples one last lick before sliding up to look him in the eyes. "So, who's fucking who tonight? Going to let me know what it's like to have that hard cock inside of me?"

Leonard groaned at the thought. "After that little show earlier, think you can get whatever you want tonight," he drawled.

Reaching down to add his hand to the stroking, Jim whispered into Leonard's ear, "I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Moaning loudly, Leonard nipped Jim's ear in response. "Your nightstand drawer, I take it?"

"Yeah," Jim said, rolling off to grab the lube.

Slowly moving into a kneeling position, Leonard couldn't believe this was actually happening. His brain was racing, but he told it to shut up, that he wanted this. Wanted Jim.

Handing the tube to Leonard, Jim smiled softly at him, "How do you want me?"

"Facin' me, so I can see everything."

Jim nodded before stretching out on his back, pulling a pillow under his head.

Leonard moved between Jim's legs. He stroked Jim's cock a few times before lubing up his fingers. "Don't care if it's not Jim, but gotta know, have you done this before?" he asked as he circled a finger around Jim's hole.

"Couple times, yeah," Jim said, voice showing he was enjoying Leonard's actions.

"So I don't have to worry about hurting you then," Leonard smiled as he circled a few more times before pushing a finger in half way.

"Promise one finger ain't gonna do shit to me," Jim said, wiggling down to get it further inside of him.

"But wanna tease ya, Jim," Leonard said, now smirking as he pulled his finger out. "Makes the fucking more intense." This time he used his nail to circle lightly around.

"I'm best friends with a bloody cocktease," Jim groaned.

Leonard responded by pushing two fingers in all the way and twisting.

"Umph, fuck yes," Jim said, pushing back.

"Mmm, ya look so good," Leonard moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out. "So needy lookin' there, Jim."

"Need you," Jim said. "More of you, all of you."

Pulling out far enough, Leonard added a third finger and thrust. With his other hand he began to lube himself up, groaning as he did so.

Jim spread his legs further, reaching back and gripping the headboard. "Fuck, knew you'd look amazing like this."

"Imagined this a lot, did you?" Leonard asked as he removed his fingers and lined up his cock. His other hand gripped Jim's hip as he pushed in.

"Fuck yes," Jim groaned, reacting and answering at the same time.

Now using both hands to grip Jim's hips, he lifted them slightly as he began to slide in and nearly out of Jim slowly. "So fuckin' good," Leonard gasped. 

"God Bones, touch me, please," Jim moaned.

"Since ya asked so nicely," Leonard drawled, leaning over to lick up Jim's chest and sucking on a nipple as he slid an arm around and tightly grabbed Jim's cock.

Jim's body felt like it was on sensory overload, and he didn't know where to focus. He matched Leonard's thrusts, letting out little pants with each and not caring what he sounded like. In response Leonard moaned at all the sounds, along with the sensations he'd gone without for so long. It took a few more hard thrusts before he remembered to stroke Jim's cock, purposely staying out of sync with his thrusting. "God, Jim . . ."

"Right there, damnit, just like that again!"

"Aye, Captain," Leonard groaned as he complied, keeping the angle and pace.

"Sounds so wrong, you calling me that here," Jim admitted.

He laughed, "Never wanted to call me Doctor?" Leonard began to thrust harder as he twisted Jim's cock. "Or worried I'd bring the hypos with me?"

"I like playing doctor without accessories," Jim said, thrusting hard. "Accessories are for other games."

Leonard closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck, Jim, so close . . ." He matched each hard thrust from Jim with a hard stroke and twist of his cock.

"Next time, going to have you fuck me while you're wearing a plug," Jim said, watching Leonard's face. "Have you stretched out, and every time you thrust in me it'll feel like I'm thrusting back into you."

The image formed perfectly in Leonard's mind and the sound of Jim's voice along with the rest of the sensations sent him over the edge with hard, deep thrusts and a loud shout.

"God Bones, so good," Jim panted. "Gonna wake up tomorrow with you leaking out, oh GOD!" He came, tightening around Leonard's cock and arching as he gripped the headboard as hard as possible.

Leonard moved his hands to either side of Jim's as he dropped and rested on his elbows. He licked up Jim's chest again, every so often tasting Jim's come, and stopped at his collarbone before nipping it.

"Mmm," Jim said, wrapping his arms around Leonard. "We're doing that again, soon, right?"

"I'm not that young," Leonard joked, resting his forehead against Jim's shoulder, sighing happily.

"Bones?" Jim said, sounding hesitant. "Don't leave till I'm asleep, please?"

Rolling them to their side and reluctantly pulling out, Leonard kissed Jim softly. "Promise, Jim, I'll wait till you're snoring in my ear," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Who has Jo tomorrow morning?" Jim asked, letting his fingers draw random patterns on Leonard's back.

Leonard shivered at Jim's touch. "Mmm, Christine does. Figured it'd be easiest to start with one of the people Jo met and liked."

"Gonna have to rejig those schedules so we have some matching off-time," Jim said.

"Hmm, yeah." Leonard sucked gently at Jim's collarbone.

"Think Jo'll be okay with this?"

"Don't know."

Jim moved a hand up to cup Leonard's cheek. "And if she isn't?"

Leonard closed his eyes and leaned against Jim's hand for a moment. "Don't know Jim, honestly didn't figure us into any future plan."

"You really didn't know, did you?"

He looked at Jim. "Not tonight, Jim, please."

"What, I can't tell you how long I'd hoped you'd finally wake up and realize?"

"'Course you can and I do want to know just . . ." Leonard sighed, not able to find the right words at first. "I'm not ready to hear it yet, what you need to tell me." He hoped Jim could understand.

Jim let his arms loosen a bit. "You're not ready for us, is that what you're saying?"

"I don't know. What did you expect? That after we'd kiss it'd be happily ever after, just like that? All I can guarantee you at this moment, is that I _don't_ want this to be our only time," Leonard admitted.

Jim sighed loudly. "Of course, nothing in my life can ever be easy, can it?"

"Sorry I'm not easy enough for you," muttered Leonard as he rolled onto his back.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jim said, rolling over to look at him.

Leonard didn't say anything, just looked up at the ceiling.

"Bones, come on," Jim said, watching him. "Look at me. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Jim?" he asked, looking over.

"I don't know. But right now I'm lying here beside you, hell, naked and still feeling you inside me, and wondering if I just fucked up the best thing in my life because he doesn't know if we have a future beyond the now." Jim rolled back and ran a hand through his hair. "For the first time in my life I'm ready for commitment, and it's just my luck that the person I offer it to doesn't want it."

"Jesus, Jim, I'm being honest here. I need time to figure this all out." Leonard sat up and turned to face Jim. "I don't regret what we just did, and I hope you don't either. I'm not saying I don't want a relationship with you, but I can't say yes right this moment."

"And I don't understand what's holding you back."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Leonard sighed in frustration.

"Talk to me, Bones. Please."

"Fuck Jim, can't you at least let me sleep on this? I don't talk personal shit out, I need to think."

"Okay then, think. Sleep." He rolled over and pulled up the covers. "Night."

Leonard moved to sit at the edge of the bed. He knew he'd messed this up and should go, but he was going to wait till either Jim fell asleep, like he'd promised, or was kicked out. He did his best to clear his head so he could at least begin to sort his feelings out.

Jim tossed and turned for a bit, finally giving up. He curled around Leonard's body as much as he could without actually sitting up. "I'm not pissed off, I promise."

"Hmm," Leonard said, leaning in to Jim’s warmth, "Good." He reached out to run his hand through Jim's hair.

"Frustrated," Jim said.

"Think I'm not?" Leonard sighed again, tiredly this time. "Wish it was simple. It's not like I chose you to just scratch an itch, you know.”

"So what now?"

"Now? You try to sleep, knowing you'll wake up with a sore ass," Leonard said with a small grin. "I go back to make sure Jo's doing all right and in the morning . . . Maybe I'll have an answer or an idea on where to go from here. Know it's not the best plan, Jim, but it's all I got."

"If that's all you’ve got, then that's what we've got," Jim sighed.

Leonard leaned down and kissed Jim softly. 

"Promise me one thing?" Jim asked as they pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

"We'll talk? Soon? And you'll have answers, or at least try to have some?"

"Talk soon, promise."

Jim stretched out on the bed once more, his head on his pillow. "Now lie down here so I can get to sleep."

"Good, thought my ass was gonna go numb," Leonard said as he lay next to Jim, facing him.

"Can't have an ass like that suffer," Jim said, trying to tease but not still not sounding his normal self.

Leonard snorted. He rested his own head on his arm. "Good night, Jim," he said sincerely as he placed his hand on Jim's waist.

"Night, Bones," Jim said, closing his eyes.

Watching Jim slowly fall asleep calmed and soothed Leonard. If Joanna wasn't in the back of his mind, he would've fallen asleep. He tried to wrap his head around why he couldn't face the future of them, why despite knowing his own feelings for a while now, he could never picture it. Soon he heard soft snuffling coming from Jim and quietly removed himself from the bed and got dressed. 

Picking up the PADD from the table, Leonard made a few schedule change suggestions so that he and Jim could have time together alone and with Joanna before sending it off to Rand for approval. He left it on the nightstand beside Jim, and then returned to his own quarters.


	4. Chapter Four

When Jim woke up the next morning, at first he couldn't figure out why he felt like something was missing. He rolled over in bed and only as he smelt the pillow did he realize and remember. Leonard. He and Leonard had finally . . . and then he'd not been willing to promise anything, leaving Jim even more confused and hurt than before.

Getting out of bed with a groan Jim headed to the shower, determined to at least pretend that everything was okay.

Meanwhile, Leonard, who hadn't slept much at all, was trying to convince his daughter that she did want to spend most of the day with Christine Chapel.

"But dad, I came to spend time with you," Joanna whined.

"I know darlin', but I need to work and we will spend time together. Every day. Just not all day. Now you liked Christine and she's going to be here any minute . . ."

The buzzer rang, and the door opened to reveal Christine. "Morning Leonard, Jo," she said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, Christine, hope you slept well," Leonard greeted, relieved.

Joanna was sitting in a chair with Bubbles, pouting. "Morning," she mumbled.

"What's got you so upset so soon?" Christine asked, crouching in front of Jo.

"I want to spend the day with Daddy," Joanna replied.

"Your daddy has to go make people better," Christine said. "But maybe if you smile and give him a hug goodbye he'll join us in the mess for lunch."

Perking up at that, Joanna turned to Leonard. "Will you, Daddy?"

"Only if I get my hug," Leonard said and laughed as his daughter nearly bum-rushed him into a hug.

"See you at your normal lunch?" Christine asked as he headed to the door.

"Barring any complications, yeah. Thank you, Christine."

"Bye Daddy! Be a good doctor!"

"See you at lunch, Leonard!"

Leonard smiled at them both and headed to sickbay. He checked in and make sure all was well before looking for Jim.

When he finally made it to the bridge, Jim was half asleep in his chair, letting the stars on the screen lull him. They were still too early in the mission to have paperwork for him to work on, and there was nothing exciting about space that the Federation traveled daily.

"Exciting as ever, I see," Leonard remarked as he took his usual spot by Jim's side.

"Better than under attack," Jim said. "Sometimes even I prefer things being safe."

"How is the little one, Doctor?" asked Uhura.

"She's spending the day with Christine. Took a bit of convincing for Jo to warm up to the idea."

Jim turned to look at him. "Is she okay?"

Leonard nodded. "She woke up a little disoriented and then pouted when she found out she wouldn't be around me all day. But we compromised."

"Did you bribe her with ice cream?" Jim teased, trying to be normal.

"Close but no," Leonard said, giving him a slightly concerned look. "Lunch together."

"She'll like that," Jim said. "And she didn't wake up while you were . . . gone last night?"

"No, she was that tuckered out."

"Sneaking onto the Enterprise wears a person out. I know from experience."

Uhura tried to hide her laugh within a cough.

"Hell, you tired me out getting you on here and chasing you around the ship."

"Still chasing him around ship," Chekov muttered under his breath.

Sulu smirked at Chekov, just barely hearing him.

"Did Rand approve all the changes to your schedule, Jim?" Leonard asked.

"My schedule's changed," Jim said, turning back to look at the screen. "So I'm off in two hours."

Leonard frowned and nodded. "I have a few appointments lined up so I better head back," he said as he turned to leave.

"See you after your lunch," Jim said.

"Yes, after lunch," Leonard replied as he entered the turbolift, ignoring the odd look Uhura was giving him.

"Back to work, everyone," Jim said, sliding down in his chair once more.

~~~

Leonard had been staring at his PADD, not reading the words, for the last ten minutes. His daughter had chatted happily to him about her day over lunch, and didn't pout as much when lunch was over. While he did listen, all he could really think about was how much better the lunch could've been if Jim was there.

Finally giving up on reading, Leonard scowled and tossed the PADD onto his desk as Jim came in. His scowl quickly disappeared.

"Hey," Jim said, stepping into the room. "What's on the PADD and pissing you off?"

"Articles that I can't seem to focus on, and myself, in that order," Leonard said as he gestured for Jim to sit.

Pulling a chair up to the desk, Jim just looked at Leonard silently, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, Jim, for the way I acted after . . ." 

"You were being honest to yourself." Jim leaned back. "I can't fault you for doing what I did for years."

"Still could've handled it better," Leonard admitted. "Or maybe we should've tried to talk after I jumped you but before we got to the bed. Though I don't know if I would've had any more answers, before."

"And now?"

"I've some," Leonard said, sighing as he stared at the desk. "Let me start with this. I began to realize something was up when they offered me any position in Starfleet and all I could think about was joining you on Enterprise."

Jim nodded, not wanting to interrupt him now that Leonard was actually talking.

"You've gotta understand, Jim, I've closed myself completely off since Jocelyn. I had no intentions of ever feeling that way about someone again. Hell, I'd even lost my drive, and to a point was fine with how things were at the Academy." Leonard looked up to face Jim. "To suddenly have wants and needs again, especially for my best friend, threw me."

"Makes sense," Jim said with another nod.

"Only in the past few weeks did it occur to me that you wanted more than our friendship," Leonard said, leaning forward slightly. "And this is where I can't give either of us an answer yet. Why it bothers me to consider a future, and not just cause it's you, Jim."

"So what can you answer?"

"Which question?"

"Any. All of them. Tell me what you can."

Leonard rubbed his eyes, wishing he had gotten even just an hour of solid sleep. "Tell me first, what I couldn't handle last night. When did you realize . . .?"

"When did I realize that you're the one person I actually want to have the whole she-bang with?"

"Yeah," Leonard said. "Maybe why you'd even want that with me?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Jim asked.

Leonard sat back in his chair. "I'm not going to make you say anything you don't want to, Jim. I'm just trying to figure out why the thought of 'us' scares me."

"Maybe for the same reason it scared me over a year ago. Because we both know it could work." Jim ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "You're the first person I've ever felt like this for, Bones. The only one who I want to still have in my life, and in my bed, ten years from now. Who I want to wake up beside or inside every day."

Closing his eyes, Leonard shivered at the idea that Jim wanted him like that. "Jim . . ." he said as he looked at him a minute later, "I did that once. Maybe we were too young back then, but I just don't know if I could handle it again. Why d'ya think I shut myself off?" He stopped Jim before he could interrupt him. "I _know_ this isn't the same, and I know this could be much better than that ever was, but I just need time to get used to this all again. Let me ease back into loving someone again, 'cause I don't want to run, even if it's my first reaction."

"I love you too, Bones. And that scares me more than you can ever know."

"So now what?" Leonard asked, smiling softly.

"You're calling the shots here," Jim said. "So you tell me."

Leonard got up and walked around the desk so he could lean down and kiss Jim. "One day at a time, just for now. And as soon as I can say yes to the whole she-bang, I will."

"Can't say I'm not going to push," Jim admitted, holding on so Leonard couldn't straighten up.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Leonard replied.

Jim kissed Leonard again, pushing all his frustrations and feelings into the kiss. "Glad we got that straight," he said after pulling back.

Leonard couldn't help but lick his lips as he stood up, knowing he looked flushed. "Good," he said as he cleared his throat.

"Now are you going to fuck me again, or what?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Leonard locked the door, grinning. "On the floor or over the desk?"

"Both?" Jim asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna kill me," Leonard said, laughing, as he pulled off his shirts.

Laughing as well, Jim stood up. "But what a way to go, yes?"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he went over to one of the medical drawers. "Maybe," he said as he pulled out some medical grade lube. "Still dressed?"

"Want you to undress me this time," Jim said with a shrug.

"I can do that," Leonard said, smiling as he approached. He slid his hands under Jim's shirts and ran them up his chest.

"Mmm, your hands are warm," Jim said, shivering.

"Be a bad doctor if they were frozen," Leonard replied as he flicked Jim's nipples and kept his hands roaming under.

Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard, leaning in for another kiss. "Too much clothing," he said, slipping his hands down the back of Leonard's pants.

"I agree. Lift your arms," Leonard said as he moved his upper body away and grabbed the hem of his shirts.

"Just got to grab your ass and you're already making me let go?" Jim grumbled, complying.

"Faster we get these clothes off, the quicker you get your hands back there, and you'll be able to fondle as long as you want," Leonard said, grinning as he pulled off Jim's shirts and dropped them to the floor before lowering his head to suck and lick Jim's collar bone.

"Fuck yes," Jim groaned, unfastening Leonard's pants before sliding his hands back and squeezing.

Leonard moaned as he slid one hand down the front of Jim's pants, grabbing his erection.

Jim thrust up into Leonard's hand. "Damn Bones, how could you not want this every day?"

"Startin' in already?" Leonard chuckled as he nipped Jim's skin. With his other hand he undid Jim's pants so he could pull Jim's cock out to stroke.

"Not one to give up an advantage," Jim said, pushing Leonard's pants and boxers down.

"I can see that." He tugged Jim hard before letting go so he could get completely naked.

"I'm still wearing too much," Jim said, kissing at Leonard's neck.

"Mmm," Leonard said as he swiftly fell to his knees and took Jim's cock in his mouth, pulling Jim's pants and underwear down along the way.

"Yes," Jim said, grabbing Leonard's head and thrusting a bit. Leonard did his best to accommodate, opening his mouth wider and encouraging Jim to fuck his mouth by moaning. "Oh God," Jim panted, "Never thought you'd be okay with this . . ."

Rolling his eyes up at Jim before closing them, Leonard let his teeth graze lightly as he ran his hands up and down Jim's thighs.

Jim thrust further, amazed at how sexy Leonard looked, naked and doing everything he could to take Jim as deep as he could go.

It'd been too long, and Leonard hadn't realized until now how much he missed this, how much he loved it. Even more so, since it was Jim. He swirled his tongue around and moaned again, looking up at him.

"Fuck," Jim moaned, keeping eye contact. "Do you know how amazing you look right now? How those lips of yours look like they were made to suck my cock?"

Leonard wanted to smirk but instead began to bob quickly, sucking every so often while he did his best not to lose contact.

"So damn close," Jim said, pulling on Leonard's hair.

Groaning, Leonard closed his eyes and tried to take more of Jim as he grabbed and squeezed Jim's ass. As Jim came he called out Leonard's name, holding his head in place. Leonard did his best to swallow as much as he could, gasping as Jim's cock softened.

Hearing the gasps Jim let go and pulled back, slumping down into the chair behind him. "Fuck," he groaned softly.

Licking his swollen lips, Leonard chuckled. "Holy hell, Jim," he said hoarsely, "Not good for my knees, but damned if I didn't love that . . ."

"You're not the only one," Jim said, still in awe that Leonard had let him fuck his mouth like a common whore.

"'Course _you_ loved it," Leonard said, smirking as he slowly got up and leaned against the desk, feeling slightly dizzy. He worked his jaw a few times.

"Still want to fuck me over the desk?" Jim asked with a wink.

"No, I'll just deal with this hard-on on my own," Leonard said, rolling his eyes. 

"So tell me where you want me."

Quickly dumping everything on his desk into a drawer, Leonard patted the smooth surface.

Jim stood and slipped his ass up onto the desk, sitting and facing Leonard. "Next?"

"Lie back so I can prep you," Leonard said as he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers.

Reclining back and propping himself up on his elbows, Jim spread his legs and lifted his feet up onto the desktop edge.

"Fuck, Jim," Leonard breathed, enjoying the view before him. 

"You're not the only one who can look like a wanton whore," Jim said, lifting his hips in invitation.

Leonard groaned, walking forward and slipping in two fingers to start with. "Keep talkin'."

"You want me to tell you how much I've wanted your cock inside me all day? How I wanted you there when I woke up so I could climb on top of you and ride that morning wood until we both screamed?"

"God, yeah," Leonard grunted as he pumped in and out a few times before adding a third without stopping.

"Want your cock to be the last thing I feel every night and the first thing I kiss every morning," Jim moaned, fucking himself on Leonard's fingers.

Pulling his fingers out, Leonard began to lube his cock up quickly. "Fuck Jim, that sounds . . ." He wanted to say wonderful, perfect, but instead all he could do was moan as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

Jim's arms gave out and he fell back against the desk, laughing. "Move!" he gasped between laughs, "Don't stop now!"

"Damn you're pushy," Leonard muttered as he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into Jim.

Wrapping his legs around Leonard's back, Jim laughed more. "This is news to you?"

Leonard shook his head, muttering under his breath as he started a faster pace, groaning.

"That's right," Jim said. "Fuck me hard. Make me feel it for the rest of the day."

"Gonna make sure ya feel it through the night," Leonard growled as he grabbed a hard hold of Jim's hips, digging his fingers in.

Jim groaned loudly, putting his hands on top of Leonard's and matching the thrusts, arching his head back off the desk.

"Feels so fuckin' good," Leonard moaned, losing himself in the sensations as he kept the pace.

"Fucking perfect," Jim agreed, rubbing his thumbs along Leonard's hand.

Leaning down, Leonard kissed Jim roughly. "So close . . ." he gasped.

"God, need to watch you come."

Breathing hard against Jim's mouth, Leonard quickly came as he continued thrusting.

"Fuck Bones, love you so much," Jim groaned.

Leonard collapsed on top of him, his knees nearly giving out. "Jim . . ." he moaned happily as he nuzzled his face into Jim's neck.

"Mmmm?" Jim hummed, wrapping arms around Leonard's back.

"You know how distracted I'm going to be from now on in here?" Leonard said as he nipped Jim's neck. "Constantly thinking about this."

Jim grinned. "Sure you should be telling your captain that?"

"Well since it was the captain's fault . . ." Leonard grumbled, moving his hand up to tweak a nipple.

Jim chuckled. "How much longer are you off, for?"

"Can't possibly want another round now, do you?" Leonard asked, before answering. "Depends on what time it is. But really only have an evaluation appointment before dinner and I'm done."

"When do you get Jo from Christine?"

"Dinner, unless I'm done with the appointment earlier than expected." 

"It was . . . nice . . . having you both with me last night like that," Jim said.

"Her coloring in your room?" Leonard asked as he got up and stretched, trying to remember which drawer held the wipes.

"It felt . . . it felt like I had a family for the first time."

Leonard stared at him. "Jim . . ." Leonard started, his chest suddenly feeling tight. "It was nice," he admitted before turning and getting a packet of wipes.

"I can't not be honest with you," Jim said. "And you know how I feel about secrets."

"I know," Leonard said as he handed a few wipes to Jim. "I do want you to be honest with me." He sighed. "You're welcome to join us for and after dinner tonight," he finally said, meaning it.

"You sure?" Jim asked, starting to clean himself up. "I don't want to impose."

Leonard shook his head, "You won't be imposing." He quickly cleaned himself up and tossed the wipes into the bin beside his desk.

Tossing his own in after, Jim nodded. "Okay then. Dinner it is. Want to go get a coffee before your appointment?"

Leonard shrugged. "Sure. Got to check if there's any messages first," he said as he walked around his desk to pull out his personal PADD.

"Unless it's from Spock, an Admiral, or someone dying, they can wait," Jim said.

"Well you're lucky, no new messages," Leonard said as he dropped his PADD back into his drawer. "Time for coffee."

"Think we should take one to Christine, too?"

Leonard nodded as he slipped his boots back on. "Definitely." He walked out and immediately told the nearest staff that he’d be back before his next appointment and to comm him if needed. They simply nodded.

Jim followed Leonard out and down the hall. "Damn Bones, I'm surprised I can walk."

"That's the point of having a semi-quickie, Jim," Leonard said quietly, "It's so you can still function the rest of the day. Now if I had you for an entire night, it'd be different."

"Oh yeah?" Jim asked. "I'd ask you for details but I don't think the captain should be walking around the ship with a hard-on."

"Love to see you explain that to Spock or Uhura," Leonard said, smirking.

"Spock'd see the logic of it and Uhura'd roll her eyes at me," Jim said. "Although both would say it was inappropriate to talk about during working hours."

Leonard snorted.

"You know it's true," Jim said as they walked through the doorway into the mess.

"Drink ours here or all to go?"

"Depends, how badly do you want to see Jo right now?"

He headed toward the travel mugs. "I always want to see her."

"Then to go it is," Jim said. "How does Christine take hers?"

"Easy on the milk, heavy on the sugar when it's not first thing in the morning."

"Good for her!"

Leonard laughed. They soon got all three coffees ready and headed out the mess.

"I should carry them," Jim said. "Otherwise you'll wear them." 

"If you insist," Leonard said as he handed the tray over.

When they arrived at Leonard's quarters, Jim waited for him to key in the code. They could hear laughing as the doors slid open.

"Hah! Go fish!" Christine said triumphantly.

Jo looked up as she heard the door. "Daddy!" she yelled, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

Leonard hugged back just as tight. "Hey pumpkin, how've you been holding up?"

Christine smiled at the two before looking up at Jim. "Hope one of those is for me, Captain."

"Of course," Jim said, handing hers over. "How've things been going?"

"Not too bad, if you consider the fact that this one is a born card shark," Christine said as she took a sip.

"She got that from the both of us," Leonard said as he picked up Joanna.

"Mommy says even she has trouble beating me," Joanna said, grinning. "Hi Captain Jim!"

"Hey Jo," Jim said, tousling her hair. "Your dad invited me for dinner, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Are you hurt?"

"No, why?" Jim asked, confused.

Joanna looked at him funnily. "You were walking weird."

Leonard coughed and ignored Christine's raised eyebrow. "It's what happens when he sits on his ass all day," Leonard teased.

"Daddy, don't swear," Joanna said, smacking him on the shoulder and making Jim laugh.

"Sorry darlin', I forgot," he said, kissing the top of her head before sitting down at the table with her.

"Here's your coffee," Jim said, handing it over to him before sipping from his own.

"Thanks," Leonard said. "So did you only play cards all day?"

Christine chuckled. "I wish," she said with a smile.

"Uh oh," Jim said. "Tell me now so I know when my shift comes up."

"She likes to act out stories, which can get a bit tiring," Christine said. "And then she wanted me to teach her something about being a nurse."

Leonard grinned as he drank his coffee. "And what did you learn, JoJo?"

"That nurses are good stuff," Jo said, grinning.

"That they are," Leonard agreed. "Christine's one of the best."

"Not _the_ best?" Christine asked, smirking.

"Daddy doesn't know all the nurses of the galaxy," Joanna said with a shrug.

"Thank you, honey," Leonard said.

"Are you done for the day, Captain?"

"No, I'm due back on bridge at the same time Bones is in sickbay," Jim admitted. "We're still too new into the mission for me to not be doing frequent shifts."

Christine nodded as she drank her coffee. "Well it's nice to have a full shift off, so thanks to all three of you."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "That's because you're tired of me already, isn't it?"

"Definitely, Doctor. One can only handle so much grumbling," she remarked, grinning.

"That's part of Daddy's charm, isn't it Captain Jim?"

Jim smiled at Joanna over his coffee. "Sometimes, yes."

"Sometimes, he says," Leonard muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" Jim asked. "Sometimes you grumble so much you're worse than a bear with something stuck in its paw."

"Oh, doctors are the worst patients, Captain. I'm sure he can out whine the best of them."

"I do not whine."

"Daddy?" Jo asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a sleepover?"

"With whom, darling?" Leonard asked as he looked at her.

"Christine and Captain Jim."

Laughing, Leonard looked at the other two. "Really?"

"Why is that funny?" Joanna asked. "We'll have fun!"

Smiling, Jim said, "If that's what she wants, I don't mind sleeping on a cot tonight, and Christine can have the sofa."

"Pushover," Leonard muttered. "Christine?"

"Well, I have dinner with the girls but I can come by after that."

"Yay!" Joanna said, clapping. "Bring ice cream!"

Christine smiled. "Of course."

Leonard looked at the chronometer and drained his coffee. "Sorry kiddo, but Jim and I have to get back to work."

"I'll have Scotty bring up another cot," Jim said. "And see you guys back here for dinner at the usual time, Bones?"

"Yeah." Leonard hugged Joanna and set her down before getting up. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Have a good day, dear," Jim said, teasing, as he poked Leonard in the side. "See you ladies later!" He left and headed back to the bridge, Leonard following him out.


	5. Chapter Five

Leonard hated to run late to things, especially when it had to do with his daughter, but the evaluation had taken longer than planned. As soon as he left sickbay, he did his best to get back to his room to pick up Joanna and relieve Christine.

When he walked into the room, it was to the sight of Jim sitting on his sofa, bouncing Joanna on his lap, Christine nowhere in sight. 

"Sorry I'm late," Leonard managed to say. He had that tight feeling in his chest again, but was able to give an apologetic smile.

"No problem," Jim said, giving Jo one final bounce before letting her fall back against his chest, full of giggles. "Jo here was just taking a horseback ride."

"I see," Leonard said as he went to get himself a glass of water. "And did Jo have a fun time with her horse?"

"It's fun to ride Captain Jim!" Jo said, grinning.

Leonard was glad he hadn't drunk yet, shaking his head. "I bet," he said as nonchalantly as possible before finally drinking.

"Okay Jo," Jim said, giving her one last tickle. "You're going to have to give my knee a rest now and go say hi to your dad properly."

"This is the longest I've gone without a hug," Leonard grumped, purposely overdoing it.

Slipping off of Jim's lap, Jo ran over and gave him a big hug. "Bend down, Daddy!"

"Yes, darlin'," Leonard said, grinning as he bent down to reach her.

Jo gave him a big loud messy kiss on the lips. "There. Now no more being grumpy. We have a sleepover to start!"

Grinning wide, Leonard nodded and stood up again. "You're not dressed proper for a sleepover yet, though."

"You and Captain Jim aren't either!" Jo pointed out. "You need pjs too!"

Leonard went over to hand Jo her pyjamas. "Ladies first, and don't forget to wash up while you're in the bathroom."

"Fine, but I want to see pjs when I come back!" Jo said, pouting a little but taking her pyjamas.

"Maybe," Leonard said, teasingly. "Now get." He rumpled her hair.

"Fine," Jo said. "Pjs, Captain Jim!"

"Maybe," Jim laughed, echoing her dad.

Leonard grinned as he watched his daughter enter the bathroom in a huff. He turned to Jim. "So did you remember to bring any?"

Jim shook his head. "Came right from the bridge. Got a pair of flannel I can borrow?"

"Yeah yeah." Leonard went over to his drawer and tossed Jim a pair of dark blue ones while he pulled out his Ole Miss pants.

"Thanks," Jim said. "Guess I shouldn't change here when she might be back out any second." He pulled off his command gold, leaving him in the black undershirt.

"Unless it takes you five minutes to change, then you should be fine," Leonard said as he tossed his medical blue into the laundry chute.

"Okay then," Jim said hesitantly, still moving to have the sofa hide him if Jo came out earlier before pulling off his pants.

Leonard chuckled as he changed. "With kids, one learns how to do many things quickly."

"Hopefully never sex," Jim said as he pulled on the pants.

"So naive."

"Quickies are so not always fun," Jim said. "Emphasis on the always."

"Didn't say we always needed to have a quickie, Jim."

"Coming out now and y'all better have jammies on!" Joanna called from the bathroom.

"Yes Miss Bossy," Jim said with a chuckle. "Now come model yours for me."

Leonard grinned at Jim as he sat on the sofa's arm rest.

Joanna came out in a sky blue nightgown and pants set, littered with clouds. "Ta da!"

Jim applauded. "Very lovely. Now twirl!"

Giggling Joanna did as Jim asked. 

"I'll order us up some slumber party food then," Leonard said, still smiling at his daughter.

"And just how do you know what slumber party food is?" Jim asked. "How many of these things did you ever go to?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "From her previous ones. She'd tell me all about them whenever I got a chance to vidcall."

"Don't forget the whipped cream, Daddy!" Jo said. "That one isn't optional!"

"Yeah, that I knew," Leonard said as he went to get everything.

Joanna kept twirling, making her way to Jim. "Hey Joey my love," Jim said, catching her. "Don't twirl too much or you won't feel up to eating!"

"Woah-kay . . ." Joanna said, giggling. "I'm not a kangaroo though."

"Kangar--" Jim started. "Oh, you don't like being called Joey, is that it?" 

"Not an icky boy or a kangaroo," she said.

Leonard chuckled as he brought over a tray of varying sandwiches and chips surrounded by what looked to be healthy dip.

"Hey, I'm a boy!" Jim reminded her. "Am I icky?"

Joanna scrunched her nose. "I haven't decided yet. Daddy, can we have drinks now?"

"I only got two hands here."

"I'll grab 'em," Jim said, setting Jo down on the sofa and heading over to the replicator. 

"Finally, some help," Leonard said with a smirk. He sat next to Joanna. "What's the plan till Christine gets here, Jo?"

"Holovids and painting our nails, of course!" Jo said as if it was the silliest question ever. "And when Christine gets here we're going to play Twister!"

"I bet you brought the nail polish, didn't you, Jo?" Leonard asked before handing her a grilled cheese wedge.

She began to munch on it before speaking. "Of course!"

"I thought you went through her bag?" Jim said. 

"Bubbles has a secret compartment, and Daddy knows not to look."

Jim smiled despite himself. "Bubbles is a very talented creature." 

"C'mon Jim, have some sandwiches and dip before they get cold."

"Can't have cold veggies!" he teased, grabbing a grilled cheese with ham. "And I thought sleepovers always had pizza!"

"That's later, silly!" Jo said. "This is the fake real food." 

Leonard snorted. "Yeah, silly."

Joanna grinned at them as she grabbed and dipped some chips.

"So what holo are we going to watch?"

"Something totally romantic and like a fairytale!" Jo said. "I want to see people falling in love!" 

Leonard groaned. "You sure you don't want to watch some comedy instead?"

"Nope!" Jo said, shaking her head violently. "I want love and kisses and all that good stuff! This is a sleepover, Daddy! That's what you watch!"

"You heard the lady," Jim said, grabbing some vegetables. "It's sappy romance tonight." 

"Great," Leonard grumbled as he picked out one that he didn't loathe.

As the movie started, Jo suddenly panicked. "Daddy Daddy! We forgot the most important part!! We need popcorn!!"

"You're right, sorry 'bout that," he said as he kissed her forehead before getting up to replicate some.

Once her dad had gotten up, Jo moved on the sofa over into the corner where he'd been sitting, stealing all the pillows and putting them all around her. "Much better!" she sighed happily.

"You didn't want popcorn at all, did you?" Jim asked teasingly.

Jo just stuck out her tongue and turned to keep watching the movie.

Leonard came and shook his head at his daughter, smiling. Throwing some popcorn at her, he sat down next to Jim.

The movie continued, with Jim occasionally grabbing some vegetables or popcorn, always with his left hand and always being sure to linger, touching Leonard for longer than necessary. Occasionally, Leonard would glance at Jim but he kept his focus on the movie, doing his best not to react, and was all too glad when the movie finished and Christine commed the door.

"Heya Christine! Did you bring the ice cream?" Joanna asked, bouncing up off the sofa.

"Of course. You better have that whipped cream you promised me!" Christine said with a smile as she handed the ice cream over to Leonard.

"Hope someone has caramel sauce," Jim added.

"Yeah, we got all the fixings to make excellent sundaes," Leonard said as he gathered everything. "How was dinner with the girls?"

Christine grabbed a carrot and some dip. "Oh, the usual, complaining about our bosses," she said with a grin.

"Christine!" Jo said, tugging on her skirt. "You forgot something!"

"Hmm? What’s that, sweetie?" 

"Your pyjamas, of course!"

"Apparently they are mandatory at a sleepover," Jim added.

"You're right, how silly of me. How about this, while your father gets the rest of the sleepover food ready, why don't you come and help me choose the perfect sleepover outfit?"

"Okay!" Joanna said, getting up. "But no stealing my spot, Daddy! Or you, Captain Jim!"

"We promise we won't, right Jim?"

Jim pretended to think about it for a minute before saying, "I guess I can let her have it." 

"We'll be back soon," Christine said as she took Jo's hand and left.

"This'll be an interesting sleepover."

"So, who you going to let sleep in your bed?" Jim asked, teasing with his eyebrows.

Leonard snorted. "The girls of course."

"Girls?" Jim asked, "I could pull you up on charges for propositioning Christine." The slight smirk on his face showed that he didn't expect anything of the sort to happen.

Shaking his head, Leonard started on the sundaes. "You and I get the pleasure of sleeping on cots." 

"We can't just share the sofa?" Jim asked, this time his voice sounding more serious. 

"Jim . . ." Leonard sighed. "Let's just keep tonight about Joanna?"

"Fine," Jim said as he went and got some whipped cream.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't like to Jim, just not tonight." 

"Did I push?" Jim asked as he added whipped cream to each bowl.

"Just clarifying is all." Leonard mumbled as he got the rest of the toppings.

"Bones, I know she comes first," Jim said. "But we haven't really talked about . . . well, anything really."

"Felt like I talked quite a bit, earlier today."

"Okay, yes, but we didn't really talk about how to act around other people. If we tell anyone. That kind of shit." Jim looked up at him. "I mean, am I even allowed to lean against you when we're sitting on the sofa?"

"Certainly don't want to make an announcement or anything as it's our own damn business." Leonard frowned slightly. "And we should just act like normal, don't see why much would change," he said shrugging.

"Not saying I want to have sex with you in the mess," Jim said, "But are you saying basically we're hiding things?" 

"I don't know. . ." Leonard started before his door chimed. Christine came in carrying Joanna.

"Your call," Jim said softly before walking forward. "Let me take that baggage, Christine." 

"Be careful, Captain, she's a wiggly one," Christine said, grinning as she handed Joanna over.

"Jim," he corrected instinctively as he started tickling Jo. "Were you giving Christine here trouble?" 

"No, but she kept trying to tickle me," Joanna said, giggling.

"So she says," Christine said with a smirk.

"You ready for ice cream?" Jim asked, letting Jo catch her breath again. 

"Yesyesyes!"

"Well that's an enthusiastic reply if I've ever heard one," Leonard said as he placed the ice cream bowls on the table.

"Hope you like cherries!" Jim said, setting Jo down. 

"Love 'em!" Joanna said as she grabbed the one with the most whipped cream.

Leonard chuckled. "So what do we do while we enjoy our ice cream?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Gossip and listen to music of course, right Jo?"

"Or compare pjs!" Jo said, giggling. "Although I think that Captain Jim wins most comfy looking since they don't fit him right."

Jim chuckled. "That's what I get for wearing your dad's clothes I guess, right?" 

"You two share clothes?" Christine asked, not being able to hide the smirk.

"Jim didn't want to feel the wrath of Jo," Leonard said as he put one of Jo's music playlists on low.

Jo turned to look at Jim, her spoon stirring her ice cream. "But I saw you wear one of Daddy's sweatshirts once!"

Jim nodded. "I remember. Your dad loaned me clothes after I got caught in the rain that day. I was soaked."

"That's what he got for not listening to me," Leonard said, chuckling. "But yeah that wasn't the first and I'm sure this won't be the last time."

Inexplicably, Joanna burst into giggles at that, almost dropping her ice cream and not looking at anyone. 

"You okay there, darlin'?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Was funny."

"What was?" Jim asked, confused.

Joanna shook her head. "Not tellin'!"

"You and your secrets," Leonard said, pouting a bit as he ate his ice cream.

Christine chuckled. "That's what little girls do best."

"Anytime you want to tell me your secrets, I'm all ears," Jim said, poking Joanna in the side. 

"Maaybe," she said as she picked up her ice cream again, grinning. 

"So who gets to have this little bundle of giggles tomorrow?" Christine asked.

"In the morning, Chekov, and afternoon Scotty does for a few hours."

"Less boring, more fun talk!" Joanna said. "Captain Jim, tell me who my Daddy has a crush on!"

Jim started choking on his ice cream, setting the bowl down on the table next to him.

Christine, who was closest, thumped him hard on the back. "Well, it is a good question," Christine said.

Leonard was glad he hadn't taken a bite just yet. "What makes you think he would know?"

"Christine, would Captain Jim know?"

"Either he or I would," Christine answered mysteriously. "But you should ask your dad first."

Raising an eyebrow at Christine, Leonard simply took a bite of his ice cream.

"Weeell?" Joanna asked.

"Well nothing, darlin'. I may but as to whom, that is only for me to know," he said while trying not to look at Jim.

"Nope, not good enough," Jo said, turning to Christine again. "Tell me?"

"I can only guess on who it is as your father's never told me."

"So what's your guess?"

Leonard coughed. "How about we talk about something else? Something more fun than boring old me?"

"Nope," Jo said, shaking her head, hard. "My sleepover so I get to ask whatever I want."

Jim chuckled at that. "She's a determined one, Bones." 

"Well, my guess is that it's someone in this room," Christine finally said before digging in to her ice cream.

"Ooooh!" Joanna squealed. "That makes it even more fun!"

Jim looked over at Christine, a funny look on his face.

"But I could be completely wrong," Christine said, ignoring him.

Trying to act casual, Leonard ate some more of his ice cream. "And what would you do with this information, missy?" 

"Not telling," Jo said, shaking her head before eating more of her own dessert. "Captain Jim, who do _you_ like?"

"Guess," Jim said.

"Is it Daddy?" 

This time, Leonard nearly did choke on his ice cream.

Christine looked amused. "Why do you think that?" she asked as she ate a big dollop of whipped cream.

"He’s wearing his clothes right now, and is always touching him." She turned to Christine. "And he argues with Daddy the same way you do." 

"Friends do share clothes sometimes, Jo," Christine said.

"But what about the touching and arguing?"

"That kind of arguing is what good friends tend to do, honey," Leonard responded.

"And the looks?"

"Looks?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, like in the movie we just watched! All through it they kept giving each other these looks! Like the one Captain Jim's always giving Daddy."

"But in the movie they both look at each other that way," Jim said in an attempt to deflect. 

"Daddy's sometimes hard to figger out," she said.

Christine couldn't help but laugh at that. "He does have different levels of scowling and raised eyebrows."

Leonard rolled his eyes and setting her empty bowl down on the table, Joanna curled up into her father's side. "It's okay Daddy, I love when you scowl. More you scowl at someone, more you love 'em."

Jim dropped his spoon loudly into his empty bowl at that, before quickly setting his down next to Joanna's.

Instinctively, Leonard wrapped his arm around his daughter as he set his own bowl down. He gave a quick glance at Jim before clearing his throat. "Except when it comes to you, baby, can't ever help but smile at my darlin' daughter," he said to Joanna as he kissed the top of her head and gave a squeeze.

"Aww," Christine said, smiling at the two. 

"So what do we do now, Joeybean, now that we're out of ice cream?" 

"Play a game," she said as she snuggled against Leonard.

"More cards?" Christine asked, wary.

"Nope," Joanna said, shaking her head. "Something like truth or dare or spin the bottle!" 

"You are way too young to even know about spin the bottle, let alone playing it, young lady!" Leonard admonished.

"Bones," Jim said quietly before whispering into his ear, "Just be happy she didn't say seven minutes in heaven." 

"Truth or dare could be fun," said Christine, "Or we could play ten fingers."

"I'm up for either one," Jim said. "Jo, what's your preference?"

Joanna hmm'd for a long time before finally answering. "Ten Fingers 'cause I never played it before."

"You haven't played spin either, right?" asked Leonard.

"Nope. Why I suggested it."

"Bones, stop being a worrywart dad." 

"Don't think that'll ever happen, er, Jim," Christine said, still not used to calling Jim by his first name.

Leonard nodded in agreement.

"Daddy only worries 'cause he loves me," Jo said, snuggling in closer. "Does he worry about you Captain Jim?"

Jim nodded. "He does." 

"When it comes to the Captain, Leonard's constantly worrying," Christine said.

"Anyway," Leonard started, clearing his throat, "explain this ten fingers thing, Christine, so we can get on with it."

Christine sat forward. "Well everyone holds up all ten fingers and we go around saying things we've never done, like steal candy or told a lie. If you've done one, then you put a finger down. Winner is the one who has no fingers left first."

"Wait, before we start," Jim said. "New rule. Jo can't get in trouble for anything she tells us during the game."

"Thank you, Captain Jim!" 

"Fine," Leonard said. "All right, hands up, I'll go first. I've never snuck on to a ship," he said smirking at Jim.

"Hey, you weren't exactly innocent in that!" Jim said, knocking one of his fingers down as Joanna giggled and did the same. 

"But I was supposed to be on the ship."

Christine chuckled. "Okay, I'll go next. I've never . . . had to hypo the Captain more than once on a given day."

Leonard snorted as he put a finger down.

Jim went next with a grin. "I've never worn underwear created for a woman."

"Well obviously, you're a boy," Jo said as she and Christine put a finger down. "Yay, so my turn. Hmm . . . well I've never had pancakes for dinner!"

"Is that you asking for that next time?" asked Leonard as he did put his finger down. 

Chuckling, Jim put his down too. "She is completely missing out on that experience." Looking over at Christine, he said, "Your turn!"

"I've never been to a real farm before," she replied.

"Well now that's a damn shame," Leonard said, with Jo nodding as they put a finger down.

"Grew up on one," Jim said as he put one down too. "Nothing like having a cow chew on your hand."

"Eww," Joanna said, making a face.

"Oh hey, we skipped me," Leonard said as he tried to remember the order. "I've never worn a skirt."

Christine rolled her eyes as she put a finger down.

"Mine again?" Jim said. "I've never eaten ice cream for breakfast."

"Me either!" Jo said, giggling.

"And hopefully that won't change," Leonard said despite putting another finger down.

"Says the one who's done it," Christine chided.

"Okay Miss Jo, what else haven't you done?" Jim teased. 

"Lots of course!" Joanna said as she sat up straight. "I've never . . . saved anyone, yet."

"Guess I have to drop one too after Nero," Jim said, turning to Christine. "Come on, save us from the sadness!" 

"Saving someone isn't sad, Captain Jim."

"She's right," Christine said, "but let's change directions. I've never kissed Leonard."

Joanna giggled as she put her finger down. "I think you don't want me to win, Christine! I'm the only one-" Her jaw dropped as Jim put down his finger. "Captain Jim? You've kissed my daddy?"

Jim nodded. "Is that okay with you?" 

"I . . . guess?" Joanna said, slightly confused. "Why'd you want to kiss my daddy?"

Leonard coughed and tried to keep his gaze away from either of the two adults.

"Because he was kissing me," Jim said, trying to ease things and not looking at anyone but Jo, ignoring Christine’s knowing smile.

"Oh." Joanna looked up at her dad. "Why were you kissing Captain Jim, Daddy?"

"Because," was all Leonard was able to say, feeling uncomfortable.

"Because sometimes adults who like each other very much kiss each other," Jim said, pulling Joanna onto his lap. "And know what else they do?"

"Hug?"

"That too," Jim said with a nod. "But I was thinking more of . . . tickling!" He started tickling Joanna on both sides, making her giggle like mad. 

"Poor girl is going to wake up with her sides sore from her constant giggling," Christine said as she got up to get some water.

"Daddy, help!" Joanna said between giggles.

Leonard grinned. "How do you know I won't help out Jim?" he asked, taking part in tickling Joanna before finally rescuing her.

Joanna caught her breath, curling up against her dad's chest. "Captain Jim's mean. He keeps tickling me, Daddy!" she said, clearly not meaning it. 

"Well we should punish him somehow, right Christine?" Leonard asked, grinning.

"I bet you have some hyposprays around here."

"Bones wouldn't dare!"

"Captain Jim's afraid of a hypo?" Joanna asked, giggling.

"Not afraid," Jim said. "I just hate them more than you probably hate plomeek soup." 

Joanna made a face. "I was dared once to have that and YUCK."

"I guess Jim's off the hook for now then," Leonard said, chuckling.

"Yay!" Jim cheered. "And damn, I don't remember how many fingers I had left."

"Not a lot, probably," Christine teased.

"Speaking of fingers, I think its painting nails time," Joanna said as she slipped out of Leonard's grasp and went to grab Bubbles.

"Did you bring remover too?" Jim asked hesitantly. 

"Why would I bring that?" Joanna asked as she pulled out various colors of nail polish from Bubble's secret compartment.

"In case the color doesn't look good," Christine said. Leonard chuckled as Joanna realized Christine had a point. "Think hot pink would clash with your command gold, Jim?"

"Think it would look great with Bones's blue," Jim said with a smile. 

"Ooh, it would!" Joanna said as she picked the pink bottle up.

"So if Joanna's going to paint her dad's nails, I guess that leaves me . . ." Christine started as she picked up the lime green bottle and grinned at Jim, "to paint yours."

"I can't do yours instead?" Jim offered. 

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Think you can without painting my skin too?" she asked, skeptical.

"Now Daddy, sit down and give me your hand."

Leonard grumbled to himself as he did as he was told by his daughter.

"Think it'll go over better if your nails are colored, rather than mine, when I have to video call with Pike tomorrow," Jim admitted. "I'll even let you pick the color." 

"That is true," she said as she handed Jim a light blue bottle. "Plus, how often does someone get their nails painted by a captain?" Christine teased.

Jim smiled as he opened the bottle. "Not as often as people'd like, I'm sure." 

She chuckled both at Jim, and at the fact that Leonard was really allowing his daughter to paint his nails. "I always knew it, but it's kind of funny to see how much of a pushover Leonard can be. Well, when it comes to the people he loves."

"She's the only one who can do it," Jim said, looking over and smiling. "He'd give up anything if she asked for it."

Christine held out her hand. "I'm sure he would, but I don't think she'll be the only one in the long run."

Jim started painting her little fingernail. "Yeah, there'll be grandkids one day, I'm sure."

"Before that, even," she said, watching him paint. "You're practically there."

It was lucky that Jim had put the brush back in the bottle at that point as he almost jumped. "Me? Not a chance. Bones and I are just friends." 

"Friends who kiss?" 

He looked down at the floor. "Okay, maybe a bit more than friends. But he doesn't want something serious right now." 

Christine frowned in Leonard's direction. Both father and daughter were completely oblivious to them as Joanna chatted happily while she painted. "Well that's surprising."

"Believe me, you weren't the first one to be surprised." Jim started painting again, being careful not to screw up and give Christine more ammunition.

"Men," Christine muttered before smiling softly. "But I can understand, not wanting to open up your heart again. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"Hope so," Jim said before realizing he'd spoken aloud. "Christine, I don't think I need to say this but I'm going to just in case. We don't really want the ship to know right now, so if you could . . ."

"What is learned in sleepovers, stays in sleepovers."

"Thanks," Jim said, letting out a breath and feeling some stress leave that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "He'd run faster than a scared cat if everyone found out right now."

"He might, yes. But I doubt he'd run very long." Christine smiled at Jim. "I'm just glad you two finally admitted it to each other."

"Why can I not play stupid with you?" Jim asked, setting the bottle down to let the first coat dry.

"Nurses have to notice things that others may miss," she said as she inspected her nails.

"So you've been studying us the way you would a medical case?" 

She chuckled. "You could say that."

"And what do you think you found out?" Jim asked, aimlessly rolling the bottle while he watched Leonard start giving Jo's nails a second coat. 

"That you've cared about the doctor for a very long time, more than 'just friends'. Leonard . . . wasn't as obvious. I don't think I realized it until we finally came back to Earth."

Jim looked over at her. "And you're basing that all on what evidence?" 

"Looks when you both think no one's around. Lingering touches. The fact he kept worrying more and more about you closer we got home, muttering under his breath almost every chance he got. Evidence like that," she said as she tested to see the polish was dry.

"I touch most people," Jim said, "and Bones is a doctor, touching them is part of his job."

Christine snorted. "I'm sure if you touched Mr. Spock the same way you do Leonard, Nyota would've had words with you."

"Spock's a touch telepath, touching him isn't like touching anyone else," Jim said with a shrug.

"Don't deny that you know what I mean. When you're with Leonard, you're completely different." 

Jim started painting once more. "Not denying that I probably am. But he's no different around me."

"He lets you get close to him, but you're right," she said, glancing over to see Joanna now inspecting her nails. "It's when you're not around he lets his guard down a bit."

"His guard?"

Before Christine could respond, Joanna called out to them. "Look, Daddy did a good job!" she said as she showed off her sparkly purple nails.

"He did!" Jim grinned before painting Christine's last nail and recapping the bottle. "How do your dad's look?" 

"Daddy, show 'em!"

Leonard grumbled slightly as he showed them his brightly colored nails. 

Christine couldn't hold back the grin. "Why, that looks very pretty on you, Doctor."

"Great color, Bones," Jim said, barely containing his snicker.

"And your nails aren't painted because . . .?" 

"Because I have a meeting with Pike in the morning," Jim said. "Christine understood."

"'Course you do," Leonard said. 

"So after everyone's nails dry, what do we do next, Jo?" Christine asked.

Joanna thought for a minute. "Usually we watch another movie, play another game, or dance."

"Cards or a movie," Leonard said as he stared at his nails.

"I'd like to watch a movie," Christine chimed in.

"What movie?" Jim asked. "The last one was pretty sappy."

"Something funny!" Joanna said. "But not stupid boy funny."

Leonard chuckled. "Any particular one in mind?"

Joanna shrugged.

"Christine, you pick? That way she can't claim it's too boy funny?" Jim suggested. 

"Think I can do that," she said, chuckling as she searched through the video archives. "Though it seems like your popcorn bowl needs to be refilled."

"What, don't care for veggies and dip?" Leonard asked as he got up to get a fresh batch.

"Movies demand popcorn!" Jim said. "And no skimping on the butter this time, Bones."

"Fine, fine," Leonard muttered, rolling his eyes.

Joanna double-checked her nails before finding her spot on the couch again. "Bestest seat in the house."

Jim laughed and took up the opposite corner again. "Don't say that too loud, your dad may think his lap is instead."

Christine angled her chair and got comfortable. "All right, movie chosen, so hurry up Leonard."

"See if you get any popcorn," Leonard said as he brought the bowl and sat between Jim and Jo.

"Much better," Jim said as he took a handful. "None of this healthy business."

"Pass it over here, please," Joanna said, not wanting to move.

Leonard moved the bowl so she could reach and grab a few handfuls just as the movie began.

Jim snickered as he realized what they were watching. "Really, Christine I never would have expected it from you!"

"What, it's a cute and funny movie!"

"Shh!" Joanna said.

Chuckling, Leonard took the popcorn back and ate few.

Occasionally Jim'd toss a piece of popcorn at Leonard, smirking when he got an eyeroll or a glare, as they watched. Joanna was engrossed by the film, so they weren't noticed except by Christine who didn't say a word.

By the end of the film, Joanna praised Christine's choice before yawning loudly.

"Gettin' sleepy there, darlin'?" Leonard asked as he put the nearly empty bowl on the table.

"No," Joanna said before yawning again.

"So who gets what?" Christine asked, looking at the two cots and the bed.

"You and Joanna get to have the bed."

"Ooh do I get to bounce in it?" Joanna asked, yawning again.

"Only if you go to sleep soon."

"You going to bounce on the cots with Captain Jim?"

"Cots aren't made for bouncing," was all Leonard could say with a straight face.

Joanna shook her head. "No fair, everyone should get to have fun and bounce!" 

"Well you'll just have to bounce doubly extra to make up for it," Leonard said. "But first, go brush."

"Okay," she said as she scrambled off the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

"What is it with her and bouncing?" Jim asked.

"One of the neighbor's kids got a trampoline but she's not allowed to play on it."

"Those hovering kind?" Christine asked. Leonard nodded. "Yeah those can be dangerous for little kids."

Jim grinned. "No more than a car and a cliff." 

Christine gave Jim a quizzical look while Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"Drove a car off a cliff before I was old enough to drive," Jim said, explaining. "Jumped just at the last minute so I didn't go over myself." 

"Wow, really?" Christine shook her head, smiling. "Not hard to imagine, surprisingly."

"'Course not," Leonard said, chuckling.

"Is this the part where I promise not to do the same to Enterprise?"

"As long as we're in it you better not," Leonard said.

Joanna came back out yawning. "Better not what?"

Christine got up and stretched. "Nothing, sweetie. Ready for bed?"

"Guess so," Joanna said. "Are we all going to bed now?" 

Leonard picked up Bubbles and handed him to Joanna. "We wouldn't keep on having the sleepover without you," he said.

"I want waffles in the morning," Jim said. "So you better wake up earlier enough so we can eat together." 

"Oooh, waffles," Joanna said as she bounced a few times on the bed before diving under the covers.

Christine grinned. "Good night Leonard, Jim," she said as she got in as well. She then kissed the top of Joanna's head, "Night princess." 

"Night ladies," Jim said. "Have a good sleep."

"Night Captain Jim, Daddy!" Joanna settled in with Bubbles. "Night Christine."

"Night darlin', Christine." Waiting a little until both Jo and Christine were lying down, Leonard moved the cots closer together before getting in.

Jim pushed his closer still before getting in himself, automatically turning on his side to look over at Leonard. "Can't believe I'm this close to you and your bed and still not in it with you," he whispered.

Leonard chuckled softly. "Patience, Jim." He turned off the lights before leaning over and giving Jim a quick kiss.

"Mmm, can you kiss me goodnight like that every night?" Jim asked, leaving his hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"That would be nice," Leonard admitted, adjusting his pillow before resting his head.

"Bones?"

He looked at Jim. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay with Christine knowing?"

"Couldn't be helped," Leonard said. "But I trust her."

"She respects you, she wouldn't screw that up," Jim said, agreeing. 

"'Course not." Leonard yawned and took Jim's hand in his. "Night, Jim."

"Night Bones." Barely audible, he added, "Love you." 

Leonard wasn't sure he heard correctly, but couldn't reply even though he wanted to. He hoped in the morning maybe he could give Jim more answers.


	6. Chapter Six

"Captain Jim, wake UP!" Jo said, pulling on his arm. "I want waffles now!"

"Jim, hit the snooze, will ya?" Leonard said, smiling as he opened his eyes to see Jim being nearly half drug out of his cot by Joanna.

"If I did she'd hit back," Jim said, yawning. "Okay Jo, relax. I'll be up in a minute and start." 

Joanna ran over to the other side and launched herself onto Leonard. "Mornin' Daddy!"

"Oof!" Leonard hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Morning, sweetpea. Sleep well?"

"Christine kicks, but I didn't tell you that," Jo said in a fake whisper.

Jim snickered as he sat up. "I think she can hear you, Jo!" 

"He's right," Christine said as she came out of the bathroom. "Morning sleepyheads."

"Just cause you used to get up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean we all can," Leonard mumbled before saying morning to her.

"Least we don't kick," Jim teased. 

Christine rolled her eyes. "So where are these waffles you promised?"

"Gotta move to my quarters," Jim said. "Bones doesn't have a stove." 

"'Course I don't have a stove, why would I need one?"

"Well I'm going to pop by my room and get ready," Christine said.

"No!" Joanna said. "No one leaves a slumber party early unless they were sick!" 

"Jo, baby, calm down," Leonard said. "She'll be having breakfast with us, but needs to get ready for work too."

"No!" Shaking her head hard, Jo added, "We eat in our pjs." 

"Okay, we'll do it your way," Christine said. "But I need to leave right after, otherwise my boss might reprimand me for being late."

Leonard grinned, "Oh yeah, I'll put you on clean up duty."

"You know, Jo, at some point your dad will have to say no to you about something," Jim said.

"I know," Joanna said as she went back to the bed to grab Bubbles. "Let's go to your room now!"

"Is everyone else ready to go?" 

Christine nodded.

"Yep," Leonard said as he stretched.

"Then a pyjama parade it shall be. Lead the way, Miss Bossy!" 

Joanna grinned at Jim before heading on out, humming loudly. She was followed by Christine, Jim and Leonard at the end. As it was early, they luckily were only seen by a few ensigns before they got to Jim's room.

Once in his quarters Jim headed to the kitchen and started mixing up some batter. "How hungry is everyone?" 

"Very," Joanna and Leonard said at the same time.

Christine laughed. "I'm feeling rather peckish."

"Double batch it is!" Jim said as he poured in more flour.

Leonard came into the kitchen. "Plates and utensils in their normal spots?" 

"Yup. If you want to set the table that'd be great. There are some strawberries and bananas for them too, if ya want." Jim tested the waffle maker to make sure it was hot enough.

Pouring the first of the batter onto the griddle, Jim started whistling to himself before setting the bowl down and watching Leonard work. He could feel a dopey smile form on his face but couldn't bring himself to hide it. He liked feeling like this, the sensation that this felt right, acting like a family with Jo and her dad.

Hearing the griddle, Christine looked over and couldn't help but grin at her captain looking so happy. "Why can't you see that, Leonard?" she muttered to herself.

"Mmm, I can already smell the waffles!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Who wants first up?" Jim asked, putting them onto a plate and pouring the next set.

"Christine can."

"Thank you, Jo," Christine said as she went to fill her plate.

"Hey Bones, who's got the squirt this morning, again?"

"Dropping her off at Chekov' s."

"The guy with the weird accent?" Jo asked. 

Leonard chuckled. "Yes. He's Russian."

"Second one's ready here if someone brings me a plate," Jim said. "Jo, you up next?" 

"Yes, please!" Joanna said as she grabbed her plate and went up to Jim.

Jim scooped it out onto her plate. "And for using your manners you get a kiss as well." He bent and kissed the top of her head.

Joanna giggled and went to eat her waffle.

"Guess next one's mine?" Leonard asked as he leaned against the counter next to Jim. 

"It is if you ask nicely," Jim said with a smile, pouring in the batter.

Rolling his eyes, he lowered his voice so only Jim could hear, drawling, "That waffle you’re cookin's going to be mine, yeah?"

"Guess I should reward you for being nice same as I did Joanna and keep things fair, hmm?" Jim asked, leaning forward and dropping a quick peck on Leonard's lips. 

Leonard chuckled and shook his head, unconsciously licking where Jim's lips had touched his.

"Morning," Jim said softly with a smile before leaning in and giving him a longer kiss, running a hand up and down Leonard's arm.

Kissing back at first, Leonard nearly moaned into it before he heard Joanna giggle and he pulled away, mumbling a 'good morning' back. 

"Kiss him again, Captain Jim!" Joanna squealed.

"No can do, squirt," Jim said. "That'd be a waste of good waffle!" He turned and pulled out a perfectly golden one and set it onto Leonard's plate.

Leonard cleared his throat and nodded his thanks before heading to the table, pointedly ignoring Christine's look.

Starting what was now his routine, he looked over at the table. "Who's ready for seconds?" 

"I am!" Joanna said as she finished her last bite.

Christine turned to Jim. "I think I can do with a half."

"Another two coming up, then!" Jim said as he went to the fridge to get himself a glass of juice.

"You are going to eat yourself, right Jim?" Leonard asked.

"Once everyone else has as much as they want, yeah," Jim said before taking a sip. 

While waiting for her next waffle, Joanna stole a banana slice from Leonard's plate when he was watching Jim instead.

Hearing Christine chuckle, Jim looked up as he checked on the waffle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said smiling at Jim. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her before catching Joanna stealing another piece of fruit. "If you keep taking my fruit, you'll be too full for another waffle," he warned lightly.

"Never!" Jo said, getting up to bring her plate over to Jim. "I'm ready when it is, Captain Jim!"

"One waffle, coming up," Jim said, setting it down onto her plate. 

"Thank you! They're yummy!" Joanna went back to her seat and took a few more pieces of Leonard's fruit. Just as she was reaching for the syrup, Leonard moved it out of her reach.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for taking my fruit," Leonard said, chuckling as he nudged the syrup to her.

"Daddy's mean!" Joanna said, quickly snatching the syrup back.

"Play nice and share, Bones," Jim said. "Don't make me come over there."

"And do what?" Leonard asked, as he ate his waffle.

"Hey, no hanky panky at the breakfast table," Christine said, grinning.

"Daddy, what's hanky panky?" 

Leonard coughed, scowling at Christine. "Never you mind, darlin'."

"Next one's up, need a plate!" Jim said. 

Christine went over and handed Jim her plate. "I'll leave you the other half, then?"

"Give it to Bones, he's only had one so far," Jim said. "I'll cook up these last three or so with the batter and bring them on over." 

"Here you go Leonard, see if you can keep it away from Miss Ninja here," Christine said when she cut her waffle in half.

Leonard chuckled. "I'll try."

"There'll be one extra here, too," Jim said as he started pouring his own. "They don't keep so someone'll have to eat it." 

"I will!"

"We'll see, Jo. First finish that one," Leonard said.

Jim grinned. "Too many waffles and you won't be able to bounce on the beds anymore!" 

"Don't talk crazy," Joanna said between bites.

"Bones, you want to take that one? You're the doctor." He pulled out the waffle and poured his second.

"Jo, remember what happened at Louisa's birthday party?"

"Oh. Yuck!" she said, remembering exactly. "I won't let that happen, then."

"Good girl."

Switching the griddle again and pouring the last of the batter in, Jim started rinsing the dishes as the last one cooked, just watching the rest at the table. 

"Do you know what plans Chekov has with Jo?" asked Christine as she finished her waffle.

"Teaching Jo chess, as her mother never got around to doing it."

Jo made a face. "Chess is fun," Christine said. "Like in cards, you can be sneaky and bet people out of anything!"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Like she needs to become a chess shark, too."

"You're just afraid she'll beat you at chess like I do," Jim said, sitting down at the table and putting the extra waffle in the middle. 

"Never said chess was my strong point," Leonard said. "And wait until she beats you at it."

"Spock can't," Jim reminded him. 

Grinning, Leonard cut the extra waffle and took a half. "That's true."

"You really can beat him?" Christine asked, amazed. "One day we'll have to play, then."

"You play?" Jim asked. "How did I not know that?" 

"Hell, I didn't either," Leonard said.

Christine sighed, rolling her eyes. "Because I do like to keep a bit of mystery to myself. And it never came up in conversation."

"So I'm the only one who doesn't know how to play?" Joanna asked, pouting.

"No, Uhura doesn't either," Jim said. "But soon you'll be able to play too." 

Joanna finished her waffle and pushed her plate away. "Will I learn in a day?"

"Possibly, honey. Depends on how good of a teacher Chekov'll be."

"Why aren't you teaching me?" 

"He offered and I've got to work. Besides, wouldn't you rather show off what you learned this evening?"

Joanna thought about it. "Hmm, I guess."

Jim polished off his waffles and finished his juice. "Half a waffle left. Who's eating it?"

"I'll take a half of a half!" Joanna offered.

"Where on earth are you putting it all?" 

"In my stomach!" she said as she only put a couple slices of banana on top.

Christine grinned, "She wears it off with all her bouncing, of course."

"And people say I can pack it away," Jim said, taking the last quarter himself.

"She's still growing, what's your excuse?" Leonard asked, smirking.

"So, Princess Joanna, this was a wonderful sleepover, but I'm afraid I must head back to my room so I can get ready for work," Christine said.

Joanna pouted but nodded. "Okay. Thank you for coming to play."

Christine got up and kissed the top of Joanna's head. "And thank you for inviting me! I had a lot of fun." She turned to Jim and Leonard. "Thank you again for breakfast, Captain. See you at work, boss."

Leonard nodded. "Thanks Christine."

"What time is Chekov expecting you?" Jim asked once Christine had left.

"Twenty minutes or so," Leonard said, looking at the current time. "So we should head out in a few."

"Yeah, Pike's calling me in under an hour so I should probably at least be wearing my own clothes when he does."

Leonard ate the last strawberry. "And you'd be out of uniform. Ready, Jo?"

"Nope. We need kisses goodbye first!" 

"Ladies first," Leonard said.

Joanna smiled and went over to Jim to leave a syrupy kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Captain Jim! Thanks for the waffles and sleeping over!"

"I had a good time, Jo," Jim said, meaning it. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"'Kay! Daddy, your turn," Joanna said as she skipped around the table.

Leonard debated arguing, as he stood up. "If Jim'd like one, he'll have to come and get it."

"Thought I was the one to give orders around here," Jim laughed, heading towards Leonard. 

"Says the one wearing my clothes," Leonard said, not moving.

"Tell me you don't love the idea of me wearing your things," Jim said leaning forward and whispering in Leonard's ear, "and the thought of taking them off of me." 

"Just kiss me, damn it," Leonard half-growled, half-whispered, trying not to show how affected he was by the idea.

Wrapping his arms around Leonard, Jim whispered, "Knew you preferred me naked," before pulling Leonard in for a deep kiss. 

"I said a goodbye kiss! That's not a goodbye kiss," Joanna stated. "C'mon Daddy, I wanna get ready now!"

Jim pulled back, looking over at Joanna but not letting go of Leonard. "Some people give different types of goodbye kisses." 

Joanna rolled her eyes, the same way her father would. 

Clearing his throat, Leonard squeezed Jim's waist before letting go and moving away. "I'll see you later, Jim. Tell Pike I hope he's still doing his physical therapy."

"I'll try to make it down to sickbay later. Scotty wanted to see me to talk about some changes he wants to make down in engineering and I don't know how long that'll take." 

"Most of the morning I'd think," Leonard said as he picked up Joanna. "I shouldn't be too busy whenever you do drop by."

"Bye Captain Jim! Be good captaining!" Joanna waved as they headed towards the door.

"Pay attention to Pavel so you can beat me, okay squirt?"

"Okay!"

~~~

Not getting a real breather until mid-shift, Leonard finally settled into his chair. He'd meant to start work on a report, but his mind kept wandering back to the morning with Jim. He'd commed earlier, saying he wouldn't be able to break away until just before Leonard got off shift due to a few quirks that had come up now that they were in space and at warp.

Writing up a quick report to send, Leonard left himself a note to add depth later and told Christine he'd be back shortly. Since he missed his little girl at lunch, having a yeoman bring him food instead, he decided to pay her and Chekov a visit.

When he entered the rec room where Chekov'd said they would be, he was greeted by the sight of Joanna standing on her chair, hands on her hips, loudly proclaiming Chekov to have cheated.

Chuckling at the sight, Leonard shook his head. "Now Princess, d'ya have any proof of that?"

"Don't need proof, Daddy! He won so he cheated!" She jumped down off the chair and ran over to Leonard. "Make Captain Jim court-martial him!"

Leonard laughed this time as he picked up Joanna and hugged her. "Just because you lost doesn't mean the other person cheated, darling. Right, Chekov?" he asked as he approached the table.

"Is right," Chekov agreed, getting up and heading over. "Was only second game, Joanna. You will get better, and quickly."

"Promise?"

"You just have to keep practicing, honey," Leonard said.

"Then I can beat Captain Jim!"

Chekov smiled. "Is hard to do, but I think you could."

"My bright girl," Leonard said as he kissed Joanna's forehead. "Otherwise, everything's been okay so far?"

Nodding, Chekov smiled down at Joanna. "She is good kid."

"Daddy?" Joanna said, bending to whisper in his ear, "Why is Captain Jim a stallion?"

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Where'd you hear that? From who?"

"Don't know who she was," Joanna admitted. "And Chekov had gone to get me a drink so I couldn't ask him. She said that the Captain was a stallion in and out of bed. What did she mean?"

He frowned for a second before giving Joanna a neutral look. "That he can race into and out of bed when needed," Leonard said lamely.

Chekov snorted but Joanna didn't hear as she asked, "But what does that have to do with breaking him? Her friend said something like that after the stallion thing."

"No idea," Leonard said, voice a bit strained as he lied. "You know it's not good to eavesdrop over other people's conversations, right?"

"I know, but they were so loud. And laughing in a weird way."

"Well then I guess it can't be helped. I've got to head back and finish my shift, Jo, so promise me you'll stop calling Chekov a cheater if you lose again?"

"Only if he stops cheating," Joanna said solemnly.

Chekov shook his head and headed back to his chair silently. 

"Be good," Leonard said, smiling at his daughter's seriousness. "And I'll see you at dinner."

"Is Captain Jim coming again too?" 

"Maybe," he said. "We'll see."

"I want a kiss!" Joanna demanded. "But not one like that icky one this morning that lasted too long. A real goodbye kiss."

Leonard coughed, face slightly flushed. "Of course not, always reserve the best ones for you," he said before kissing his daughter goodbye. "How was that?"

"Perfect," she grinned. "Now go do doctory things while I learn how to stop this cheater."

"You go do that," Leonard grinned back, then nodded at Chekov. "Good luck, kid," he said before leaving.

"Now, no more cheating!" he heard as the door closed behind him.

Leonard chuckled all the way back to Sickbay where he was met with more than enough patients to keep him busy for the next few hours.

~~~

Jim finally made it to sickbay about an hour before dinner. Looking around as he came in, he only saw Christine and Leonard. Giving Christine a wave he quietly stepped up behind Leonard and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey."

It took a moment for Leonard to relax into Jim. "Took your sweet time," Leonard said as he turned off the diagnostic monitor he'd been calibrating.

"Blame Scotty and the ship. Had to fix a few things so she didn't make you more scared to be out here." He dropped a kiss onto Leonard's cheek. "How's your day been?"

"Full of patients. Apparently some of this morning's food expired before it was supposed to." Leonard moved away from Jim so he could look at him with a raised eyebrow. "And heard something interesting when I visited Jo and the kid."

"What's that?" Jim asked, shifting so he could lean against a bio-bed.

"From my daughter, no less, I find out that people are gossiping about your abilities in bed," Leonard said, not able to keep his voice from sounding more than annoyed.

Jim's eyes widened. "How the . . . from Joanna? And who was it? There's only a small percentage of people on ship who'd even know that." 

"Well it certainly wasn't Gaila as she'd never and Joanna would've said something along the lines of 'pretty green lady.'" Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Joanna overheard two rather loud women talking about what a stallion you are while Chekov was away getting her a drink."

"Shit Bones," Jim shook his head. "You know I had nothing to do with this. You're the only one I've been with in months."

"So then why are you being talked about all of a sudden? I certainly haven't heard shit since the Academy." A few orderlies came in and Leonard headed towards his office, knowing Jim would follow.

Jim waited for the door to close before he answered, "We've been out of the academy for less than two months, and most of that was spent with everyone else on leave. We've been in space for what, three days?" He shook his head. "And Gaila told me ages ago she stopped talking to you about me because of the faces you made. Maybe that's why."

"I did not make faces," Leonard said, frowning. He sat down and quickly sorted through the PADDs left on his desk. "Doesn't matter if it's only been a few months, there should be a bit more decorum now that we're on our mission." Leonard sighed. "If Jo hears any more, I'm leaving it to you to explain," he said gruffly.

Nodding, Jim said, "That's fair. And I can't stop people talking, Bones. At least not without hearing them do it."

"Well, I thought you should know."

"Bones, you're not okay with this, are you?"

"With having to come up with an explanation for my daughter on the spot? Of course not." 

Jim sighed. "I can't change my past, and I'm not sure I would if I could. But I am sorry that Jo got pulled into it at all." 

Leonard looked at him. "Jim, if your past had ever truly bothered me, I wouldn't have started this between us."

Walking over to where Leonard was, Jim took his hand. "Okay then. What can I do to make this better besides banning sex talk outside of quarters?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well shit, if you don't know, how the hell can I?"

Sighing, "Wasn't expecting you to."

"So, now what?" Jim said.

"Now, I think you should go so I can finish up here. Jo's expecting you for dinner."

Jim was quiet for a minute. "Are we okay? You don't normally order me out."

Leonard squeezed Jim's hand before letting go. "We are, I'm not," he admitted. 

Making a face, Jim headed towards the door, turning back just before he left. "I _am_ sorry Jo heard that."

"It wasn't your fault," Leonard said, picking up a PADD and going through the list of today's patients. "See you at dinner."

"Quarters or mess?"

Part of Leonard wanted to say mess in case those women were there. "My quarters."

"Okay," Jim said quietly. "Love you." With that he slipped out the door, not waiting for Leonard's reaction. 

"Me too, I think . . ." Leonard said to himself, “God help me.”


	7. Chapter Seven

With Dr. M'Benga coming in early, Leonard had enough time to pick up Joanna and get back to their quarters. He had her set the table while he ordered up dinner. It was another twenty minutes before Jim got to Leonard's door. He'd taken time to change, not sure exactly what his reception was going to be tonight, and doing everything he could to delay arriving. Finally he took a deep breath and typed in the code to enter.

"I still think he's cheating," Joanna said, sitting at the table, twirling chopsticks.

Leonard shook his head, smiling before finally looking up at Jim. "Glad you finally could make it."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Jim said, heading over to the table. "Who's cheating, squirt?" 

"Bad to be late when we're having a theme dinner!" Joanna scolded as she handed him chopsticks. "And Mr. Chekov is."

Moving the last of the dishes to the table, Leonard explained. "Joanna's not yet won a game in chess."

Jim chuckled. "I guarantee Pavel hasn't cheated, but maybe later I'll help give you some pointers." He looked over at the table. "Bones, wow."

"We'll see if he hasn't cheated, I'll figure him out yet."

"I'm sure you will honey," Leonard said, sitting down. "Know it's not as good as that place you liked to frequent in the Mission, but the edamame's decent."

"Bones, now I know I love you," Jim said, sitting down. "You even got miso soup!" 

Leonard rolled his eyes but a slight smile formed on his face. "Dig in you two, while it's still mildly hot."

"So squirt, how was your day?"

Joanna slurped some of her miso before answering. "Fun! Chekov's a good teacher but he cheats. And got to see daddy for a bit, so that was nice too. Yours?"

"Busy, but at least everything is running well again, now." Jim stole some edamame and started chewing. 

"That's cause you're a good captain, right Daddy?"

"That's right, darlin'," Leonard said, scooping himself some rice and tempura.

"Not as good as your dad is at being a doctor," Jim said.

"True," Leonard said smirking.

Joanna giggled. "Practice makes perfect!”

"Just like with chopsticks, right?" Jim said, picking his up.

"I can only stab with them, so far." Joanna demonstrated as she stabbed a piece of chicken.

"Like this, Jo," Leonard said as he helped her form the proper hand position to hold the chopsticks. "She doesn't get taken out to Asian restaurants much."

"Then this is a treat for both of us, right Jo?"

Joanna nodded as she was able to clumsily move some chicken with the chopsticks. "So are you sleeping over Captain Jim?"

Jim almost choked on his edamame. Coughing, he asked, "Why do you ask that?"

"Isn't that what couples do? At least on the shows they do," she said as she finished her soup.

"That's . . . That's when they've been going out for a long time and Jim and I--"

"Joanna," Jim said after catching his breath, "Your dad already has a guest sleeping over, and you're more important than I am."

"You're not a guest though, you're Captain Jim!" 

"And you're daughter Joanna. That beats everything."

"Ohhh, okay." She began to hum as she drizzled sauce over her rice.

Leonard gave Jim a small smile.

"What?" Jim mouthed before stuffing a stickful of rice in his mouth.

"Later," Leonard mouthed back. He poured himself some more tea. 

"Careful!" Jim said suddenly, seeing Joanna about to send her rice flying everywhere. "Like this, Jo." 

Joanna let Jim show her before mimicking him. "Better?"

Leonard watched them silently for a few minutes. As much as he did enjoy this moment, the three of them, a part of him knew it was only temporary. "Any plans for after dinner, Jim?"

"Not really," he said before grabbing another soybean. "Why?"

"Good! We can play chess then," Joanna stated.

"Jo, let your dad talk," Jim said automatically before turning to Leonard. "Bones, what were you thinking?"

"Taking Joanna down to the observation deck as I know she enjoys it there. Got a portable chess set," Leonard said shrugging.

Smiling, Jim nodded. "Sounds good to me. We can sit near the edge and let her wander."

"She is right here, listenin'," Joanna said loudly. "And she agrees with the plan."

"Damn she's yours," Jim laughed.

"Who else would I be?"

Leonard chuckled. "Finish your dinner, darlin'."

Joanna just humphed, stealing an edamame and trying it. "Ewww!"

"That's what you get for stealing from other people's plates," Leonard chided lightly as he handed her a napkin to spit into.

"How can you like that?"

"Easily," Jim said, picking up another. "It's salt and soy. Delicious." 

"You might like it when you're older," Leonard said as he took one to eat. 

"Doubt it," Joanna said before eating some more rice.

Soon dinner was over, and Jim automatically helped Leonard clean up while Jo went and cleaned herself, having got soy sauce all over not only her meal and the table but herself.

"She might take a while," Leonard warned, chuckling to himself. "She'll probably want to change her whole outfit."

"Wow, are all girls into that stuff from birth or something?" 

"From what I've been told, some do grow out of it. Doesn't bother me though," Leonard said as he finished wiping down the table.

"As long as she doesn't grow into being a spoiled brat, I think you're good." He sat back down in his chair. "She's almost too perfect."

"No such thing," Leonard said, grinning as he went to get the travel chess set before sitting down.

"But you're not a proud dad at _all_ ," Jim teased. 

"Oh no." Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Okay ready!" Joanna called out, coming out of the bathroom, sauceless and in new clothes.

Jim smiled at her. "But what if we aren't?" 

"Well you're on a ship, aren't you always supposed to be ready?"

"Can't be ready if you're in the shower," Jim pointed out.

"Touche," Leonard said, chuckling as he got up.

Joanna nodded. "What Daddy said. Now, can we go?"

Jim stood as well. "Remember where it is, squirt?" 

"Think so!"

Leonard grabbed the chess set. "Well lead the way then, missy!"

Joanna successfully guided them to the observation deck. Immediately she began to wander around, looking at the slightly new set of stars.

Chuckling, Leonard watched his daughter for a few minutes, Jim watching him.

"Bones," Jim said softly. "Come sit over here, you can still see her."

Leonard sat down next to Jim, leaving the chess set on the floor.

"She's a good kid, Bones," Jim said. "You're a good dad." 

"When I'm there for her, yeah."

"No, don't put yourself down like that," Jim said. "You do what you can when you're out here, and you wouldn't have been half as good if you'd stayed. Seeing you and her mom fight all the time would have been bad for her."

Leonard sighed. "I know. Just feels like I'm missing so much. But I'm going to make do with this extra time I get to spend with her."

"Still can't believe she snuck onto the ship," Jim laughed. "You sure she isn't our kid?"

"Ha," Leonard said as he nudged Jim with his shoulder. "Never in a million years would I have imagined her doing that."

"And I'd never have expected you to drag me onto the ship either, but you did," Jim said with a smile. "Sometimes things work out for the best."

"They sure do."

Joanna wandered back towards them. "Captain Jim, ready to lose at chess?"

Leonard laughed.

"Only if you promise that if I win you don't claim I cheated."

"Well, daddy'll be the judge then."

"If I see any cheating I'll let you know, darlin'."

Jim smiled. "Well then, set up the board and let's play chess to the death."

Joanna grinned as she grabbed the box and began to set up. "Silver or black?"

"You take the one that goes first. Do you remember which that is?"

"White but since this . . . silver?" She asked as she turned it so the silver ones faced her.

"Good job," Jim said. "And don't feel rushed, take your time with your moves, okay?"

"Okay." Joanna bit her lip as she moved a pawn two paces, nodding to herself before she let go.

Leonard smiled as he watched Jim help Joanna along as they played. Jim was clearly not playing to the best of his abilities, but he wasn't going easy on Joanna either. Instead he would explain every move he was making so that she'd understand the game's true playing on a deeper level.

Occasionally Joanna would look at Leonard who would confirm that everything was still within the rules as she started to make bolder and smarter moves. In the end, it became a stalemate.

"Hmm," Joanna said, staring at the remaining pieces on the board.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm going to need more practice to beat you. And that maybe Chekov didn't cheat."

"Told ya, sweetie," Leonard said, chuckling.

Jim laughed as well. "You can apologize to him tomorrow. He's on alpha like your dad so we can all eat breakfast together before you join me on the bridge."

"Ooh, okay!" She started to put the chess pieces away. "I'm gonna go stare at the stars again. Thank you Captain Jim, for giving me hints!"

"Anytime," Jim said, biting his tongue before he called her daughter. He wondered where the slip came from, shaking his head slightly. Fuck but that was too fast, even for him.

"You all right?" Leonard asked after Joanna skipped away. He’d noticed the odd look Jim had.

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Just thought of something."

Leonard leaned against Jim. "Care to share?"

"Not sure you're going to want to hear it," Jim admitted. "It isn't bad, just . . . possibly not what you want."

"Well I’m not going to make you," Leonard said, feeling bold enough to entwine his fingers with Jim's. "Surely it can't be that off-putting."

Jim gave Leonard's hand a squeeze. "I wanted to call her daughter, Bones. I literally had to bite my tongue not to."

Leonard frowned. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Told you you might not want to hear it."

"I . . . don't want to give Joanna any false hopes, Jim. It's just too soon." Leonard didn't let go of Jim's hand but didn't look at him either.

"I didn't, did I?" Jim pulled back a bit. "Give me more credit than that."

"It's only been two days and you're already thinking like that. Slip ups are bound to happen when we . . . when I've got her for much longer."

Jim caught the slip but didn't say anything about it. "About that. What exactly does your custody agreement say right now?"

Leonard groaned, not really wanting to think about it. "Got the short end of the stick on that, fuckin' lousy lawyer. I'm guaranteed at least a month with my daughter, but it's to Jocelyn's discretion and she can meter it out, like she has."

"You're going to lose Christmas because she's here now, aren't you?"

"Christmas was always a losing battle." 

Jim shifted so their legs were next to each other. "We'll get her back here, somehow."

"Next time we're in orbit, yeah that'd be nice. But ain't gonna hold my breath on it." Leonard sighed.

"Mom's ship could have some engine trouble and have to re-route," Jim said, pressing his leg against Leonard's.

Leonard snorted, pressing his leg back. "No, I don't want to make things worse with Jocelyn."

"How much worse could they be?"

"Believe you me, they can be much much worse."

Joanna came running back and jumped into Leonard's lap. "Daddy, I'm bored and kinda tired now."

"You want to head back to the room, darlin'?"

"Nope," Joanna said, shaking her head. "Captain Jim's room."

"Why to his room?" Leonard asked.

"Haven't 'splored it all yet," Jo said.

Jim shrugged. "I'm okay with it if you are."

"All right little one, let's go!" Leonard hoisted Joanna over his shoulder as he got up.

"Hey!!" Joanna squealed. "I'm not that tired!"

Laughing, Jim started tickling her.

"Daddy! Run away from the tickle monster!" Joanna said between laughs.

Leonard headed towards the exit, not exactly running but not walking either as Joanna stuck her tongue out at Jim.

Jim chased after, keeping his arms up and making tickling motions, cackling all the while. "Gonna get you, Miss Jo! Gonna tickle you so hard you laugh your sides off!"

Joanna laughed and howled all the way to Jim's quarters. Once they were inside, Jim sat on the sofa as Leonard dumped Jo onto the bed. "Looks like Miss Jo lives to see the tickle monster another day!"

"Woo!" Joanna said, laughing as she bounced and rolled around the bed.

"Want some water, Jim?" Leonard asked as he went to pour for himself and Jo.

"That'd be great," Jim said. "Thought you were tired, Jo!"

"A little tired!" Joanna corrected as she rolled off the bed, catching her breath.

"Kids," Leonard muttered as he set one glass down on the table and carried the other two. "All that energy just comes out in spurts." He handed a glass over to Jim as he sat next to him.

"Thanks," Jim said, taking a sip. "Wish I had some of it some days."

"Hell, you have more than me on most," Leonard said before drinking.

Jim snorted. "That's because you're an ancient old man with no life left in you."

"Never said I was ancient," Leonard said, setting his glass down.

"Relax, Bones, I'm just pulling your leg."

He rolled his eyes. "No need to run Jo," Leonard said as he heard the tell-tale thumping of the floor.

"Sorry, but his room's so much bigger!"

"And not a gym," Jim added. "Listen to your dad."

"Okay." Joanna went to the table to drink some water before she headed towards Jim's bookshelf.

Leonard chuckled as Jim asked, "Well at least she listens, right?"

"Yep, gotta enjoy that while it lasts." Leonard bent to pick up his water to drink again. 

"Ooh!" They heard Joanna squeal as she came round the corner with a small photo album in her hand. She immediately sat between them.

Jim looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Just how much of a mess did you leave my stuff in to have found that?"

"I made a stack in the order I found them," she said before batting her eyelashes at Jim. "Can we flip through as you give us stories about them?"

"Why don't we flip and you can ask questions?" Jim compromised. "That work?"

Joanna nodded as she opened it up to the first page. "Are there any of you and daddy in here?"

"There's a couple near the back." Jim looked over to Leonard, wondering what he was thinking. Jim hadn't shared his album with him before, and he knew it wasn't the sort of thing most people would expect him to have.

"No embarrassing pictures I hope," Leonard said as he wrapped an arm around Joanna. He knew Jim loved to take photos but never realized he'd kept an old fashioned album.

Jim shook his head. "No, not in this one." He smiled as Joanna ran a finger across the first picture. "That's my mom, Jo. She's holding me as a baby."

"She's so pretty! And you're chubby," Joanna giggled.

"You were a pretty chubby baby too," Leonard said.

"And at least I was cute, right?"

Leonard laughed and kissed the top of Joanna's head. "Yes. Jim wasn't so bad himself," Leonard said, smirking at Jim.

Joanna flipped the page and saw a picture of a very young Jim behind the wheel of an old car. "You had a car? As a kid?"

"That's the one you . . .?" Leonard started making a motion with his other hand.

"It wasn't mine Jo, it was dad's," Jim said, nodding to Leonard. "Wasn't she a beaut?"

"Yeah! Did she go fast?" Joanna traced the car.

"Probably like the wind, right Jim?"

Swallowing, Jim nodded again. "Yeah. And I got to drive her at top speeds once."

"Cool! Daddy can I--"

"No, honey. When you're of driving age, maybe."

Joanna pouted and turned the page, making Jim breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Ooh, you have a brother?" Joanna asked pointing to a smaller picture in the corner.

Leonard looked over at Jim, making sure he was still okay with Joanna's questions.

"I had one, yes," Jim said quietly. "His name was Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joanna said just as quietly before turning to hug Jim.

Jim hugged her back tightly. "Thanks squirt. Maybe we should move on to the next page?"

"No, not yet," Jo said, hugging him again. "First tell me who that guy is. He looks like you, but doesn't."

"That's Jim's father, sweetie," Leonard said, squeezing Jim's shoulder. "He died a long time ago, protecting the people he cared for."

Joanna ran a finger along the side of George's face in the picture. "You two have the same eyes."

Jim bit his lip and made a sound to show he agreed. "You might recognize someone in the next picture if you take a look."

Nodding as she turned the page, Joanna giggled. "You don't look so good in red, Daddy."

"I wasn't too fond of it myself," Leonard admitted. "I remember this, it was about a month in, right?"

"Yeah, just after we'd met Gaila."

"You're so scowly, daddy. You know you're supposed to smile when taking photos."

That got a solid laugh out of Jim. "Your dad only smiles around you, Jo."

She looked up at Leonard. "You don't smile around Captain Jim?"

Leonard cleared his throat, "Only when he's not looking."

"Oh really?" Jim asked, a big grin on his face. "I'll have to remember that."

"What, you going to try and catch me at it?" Leonard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not telling," Jim said, giving Joanna a bit of a tickle.

Joanna giggled and tried to tickle back.

"Bones, save me!" Jim yelped.

Grinning, Leonard began to tickle Joanna, which caused her to howl in laughter. "Okay okay! I give!"

Catching Jo before she fell off the couch, Jim set her back and made sure she was safe before picking the album up off the floor and handing it back to her. "There are more of your dad in there if you keep looking."

Getting comfortable again, Joanna opened up the album and flipped to the next page. "Is that Gaila?" Joanna asked pointing to a picture with Leonard, Jim, and a green skinned woman.

"Yeah, she's even on this ship."

"She's really pretty," Joanna said. "Prettier than you, Captain Jim."

Leonard snorted. "You might be right there, Jo."

"Gee thanks," Jim groaned. "Hard to compete with an Orion!"

"I've never met an Orion before," Joanna said as she flipped the page.

"You'll get to soon, I'm sure. She's in engineering like Scotty but was off shift when we went down there."

"Is she one of my babysitters, Daddy?"

"Later in the week she is." 

"Cool!" She looked down at the album. This one was of just Leonard looking out at the sea.

"Didn't realize you captured me there," Leonard said.

"Lots you don't realize I have," Jim admitted. "Probably a few more in the album too."

"You look nice there, Daddy. Relaxed." Joanna began to yawn as she flipped the page again.

"Getting tired, darlin'?"

"Nope!" she said, yawning again as she looked at a picture of Spock and Uhura.

Leonard chuckled. "You can always look at the rest another day."

Joanna shook her head. "Are they a couple?"

"Depends on which you ask," Jim asked.

"Can I ask?" Joanna yawned again.

"Only in private darling, if you must. Now I think it's off to bed with you."

"Uh unh," Jo said, flipping another page. "It's Chekov!"

Leonard mussed up Joanna's hair. "Dang, he looks younger even in photos."

"That was on the way back to Earth," Jim said. "Flip it again, Jo."

Jo did, and started giggling. "Oh my-- Daddy why is there a fish on your head?"

"I lost a bet," Leonard said, groaning. He must've been extremely drunk to not realize Jim had taken a picture.

"Looks like it's trying to eat you!" She kept giggling.

"It did at one point," Jim said, laughing at the memory.

"Daddy's fish food!" 

Leonard chuckled. "Funny now, sure. Wait until you have a fish going after you."

"Captain Jim would protect me!"

"I'm sure he would."

They continued looking through the rest of the album, with more of Joanna's giggling turning to yawns until she finally fell asleep as Leonard and Jim recounted the day at the cliff house.

"Looks like we wore her out," Jim said quietly, taking the album from her and closing it.

Leonard gently kissed the top of her head. "Seems so."

"Stay," Jim said, voice earnest. "She can stay here on the sofa. I'll even loan you pyjamas and sleep on the floor if you want."

"Jim . . ." Leonard ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at Jo who was sleeping peacefully. "Why would you want us to stay if you're willing to sleep on the floor?"

Jim looked at him and said, "Do you really not know? Because if you don't, there's no way I can explain it to you."

Sighing, Leonard slowly got up and laid Joanna down with a cushion under her head. "We'll stay."

With a soft smile, Jim pulled the blanket out from behind him and stood before spreading it out over Jo. "Night angel," he said quietly. Joanna mumbled in her sleep and turned to the side. Leonard bent over and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. He stood up and headed over to the bathroom. "Gonna go wash up."

"You want some pajamas?"

"Yeah, thanks."

After a quick wash up, Leonard opened the door to see Jim right there with pajamas. "Thanks, hopefully they'll fit well enough," he teased.

"Yes, because us sharing clothes hasn't become a tradition of sorts." Jim handed them over but didn't move. "Maybe one day I should show up on the bridge in blue instead of gold."

"I'm sure Spock would get a kick out of that," Leonard said, smirking.

Jim chuckled. "I wouldn't hear the end of it all day."

"Though if I wore your gold, does that mean I could sit in the chair?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can sit on my chair any day," Jim drawled.

Leonard snorted. "Think you're so smooth," he said before kissing Jim and then closing the bathroom door to change.

"Tease," Jim said before going and getting changed himself.

Changing and folding his clothes, Leonard came out and dropped them on a chair. "What side do you normally sleep on?"

"One with the book beside it," Jim said. "We gonna share?"

"Yeah," Leonard said as he got in from the other side.

"Just got to brush my teeth," Jim said, "then I'll be right there." He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before a huge smile broke out on his face. Finally getting himself under control and having cleaned himself for bed, Jim left the bathroom and went over to the bed. "I have to admit it, I love seeing you here."

"Yeah, yeah," Leonard said, looking away to not show his slightly reddened cheeks. 

Jim slid under the sheets and shifted until he was on his side, looking at Leonard with a hand propping up his head. "Hi," he said softly, not wanting to wake up Jo.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim but grinned. "Hey."

"Don't know if I can share a bed with you and not touch you at least somewhere," Jim admitted.

Leaning over, Leonard kissed Jim long and deep, resting a hand on his face. "Don't think I can either."

Jim turned his head and kissed Leonard's hand. "So who's spooning who?" he asked.

Leonard responded by maneuvering them so that he was the one spooning, holding Jim tightly. "Answer your question?"

"Mmm, yeah," Jim said, snuggling in. "Damn you're warm."

"If you say so," Leonard said, relaxing against Jim. "Night, Jim."

"Night," Jim said, yawning and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight

Leonard woke slowly, nuzzling his face into the warm body next to him. He groaned slightly, wondering why his body decided to wake him before the alarm.

"Daddy, wake up!" Jo whispered loudly again, shaking his arm.

"Wha's it?" Jim mumbled, holding on tighter to Leonard, their bodies having turned toward each other in sleep.

Opening his eyes, it only took a moment for Leonard to remember exactly where he was. He pulled away from Jim, difficult as it was with their limbs entangled, and toward his daughter who was still attached to his free arm. “Morning already, darling?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

"I heard a noise," Joanna said, climbing up onto the bed. "It scared me."

"What did it sound like?" Jim asked, shifting over automatically as Jo climbed over her dad to be between them.

"It echoed and was like a twanging sound," Joanna said. She wrapped her arms around Leonard.

"It's okay, sweetie." Leonard rubbed her arm soothingly.

Jim pulled the covers up to tuck them around her. "I'm sure it was just Spock playing his lyre. He doesn't sleep as much as we do and he finds it relaxing at night."

Joanna loosened her grip so she could turn to Jim. "But momma says it's not nice to practice at night."

"The ship's gotta hum a certain way for one to hear something from another room," Leonard said before kissing the top of her head. 

"Can I sleep here with you?" Joanna asked, looking at Jim.

"Of course, squirt," Jim said. "Here, have some more pillow." He moved his head over to give her a bit more room.

Joanna molded it to suit her head before lying down and snuggling under the covers. 

"Comfy, darlin'?" Leonard asked, smiling at her.

"Now I am, yep! Thanks Daddy, Captain Jim."

"Any time," Jim chuckled. "Night Jo."

"Sweet dreams, princess." 

Sighing happily, Joanna was the first to fall asleep.

"Wish it was that easy for me," Jim said softly.

"What, for me to call you princess?" Leonard half whispered, smirking at Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes. "First time you call me that, you become Sugarbear, I'm warning you."

Leonard glared at that idea. "Let's see if we can get a few more hours of sleep, yeah?" He smoothed some hair away from Joanna's face before settling down on the pillow again.

"'kay." Jim put his arms around Joanna and hugged her to him. "Love you."

"Starting to realize that," Leonard said, laying a hand on top of Jim's.

~~~

Jim woke up first the second time, with Joanna tossing and turning in his arms. Holding her a bit tighter he pulled her up a bit and started whispering comforts into her ear, running his hands up and down her arms. "Sssh, it's okay baby girl, you're safe here."

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked, half-asleep still as he sat up.

"Don't know," Jim said. "She was moving like she had a nightmare." He kept trying to soothe her, dropping occasional kisses to the top of her head.

Leonard frowned. "She was okay these past two nights." He scooted over and pressed his hand against her forehead, his doctor instincts taking over. "She feels normal," he said before whispering his own soothing words to Joanna.

"She's calming down," Jim said, slowing his hands. "You wanna hold her?"

"'Course," Leonard said. Without waking her, Jim moved Jo into Leonard's arms. "Thank you for comforting her, Jim."

"What kind of monster wouldn't?" He pulled the blankets up more around her before looking at the time. "Only about thirty minutes before the alarm."

"Hmm, not enough time to fall asleep." Leonard shifted Joanna in his arms to ensure she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck. She mumbled and buried her face into him. 

Jim smiled a bit. "She sure seems comfy in my bed."

"It's softer than your sofa, of course." Leonard kissed the top of Joanna's head. "Two weeks doesn't seem like enough."

"It never will be, Bones," Jim said sadly. "But we'll do all we can to get her again."

Leonard kept quiet, closing his eyes but fully awake. 

Jim must have dozed off again, because he jumped when the alarm went off. "Damnit," he mumbled. "Bones you get ready, Jo and I are sleeping in."

"That's what I'll tell Spock, you wanted to sleep in." Leonard reluctantly moved Joanna back onto the bed between them and got up, stretching. "Should wake her up though, as she's got no clothes here and I'm sure whatever I bring back will be wrong."

"Hold on," Jim said rolling over and grabbing his comm before slipping into the bathroom. He came out a minute later and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before going and opening the door to his quarters.

A minute later Rand entered, holding up a gold bunch of fabric. "Thanks Janice," Jim said.

"There are some panties there too, for her," Janice said, looking over his shoulder. "Morning Doctor McCoy."

Leonard cleared his throat, not very pleased at being caught in Jim's pyjamas, let alone in his quarters. "Morning, Yeoman Rand."

"Janice, remember what I said," Jim cautioned.

"I know, sir, I saw nothing and know nothing. I will see you on the bridge." With that she left, the door closing behind her.

After making sure Jo was still sleeping peacefully, Leonard grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Got a fresh towel I could use?" he asked gruffly.

"Course. Under the sink," Jim said, bringing the dress over to set on the table.

"She's gonna love it," Leonard said before closing the door.

"But you don't," Jim sighed, setting his glass on the counter and going to sit on the sofa, staring at the floor, which is where Leonard found him when he got out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all yours," Leonard said as he finished drying off his hair. "All right, there?"

"Yeah, did you want to wake up the squirt while I change in the bathroom?"

"That works." Leonard went over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Joanna for a moment as Jim closed the door. "Darlin', time to get up," he said as he rubbed her arm.

"No, later," Joanna said into the pillow.

Leonard smiled down at her. "If you don't wake up now, you don't get to wear a very special outfit Jim got for you."

"Captain Jim doesn't know anything about girl's outfits," Jo mumbled, rolling over to look at her dad.

"But he does know about Starfleet uniforms," Leonard said before kissing her on the cheek and getting off the bed.

"Uniforms?" she asked, perking up. "He got me a uniform?"

"He might if you're willing to get ready now."

"What color is it?" Joanna sat up, swinging her legs around to slide her bum off the bed.

Leonard ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go see? Jim's left it on the table."

"Where is he?" she asked as she walked as fast as she could without running over to the table. "It's gold!"

"Getting ready like the good captain he is." Leonard walked over and sat down. "So you'll get washed up after he's done."

Joanna picked up the dress and flapped it out, the panties falling to the floor. "Eww, please tell me Captain Jim didn't pick those out too!" she said as she bent and picked them up.

Leonard laughed. "No honey, Yeoman Rand did. Jim had her bring the dress and she was thoughtful enough to add it along."

"A girl did? That's okay then," Joanna said, nodding. "Morning Captain Jim!" she added as Jim stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey squirt, how are you this morning?"

"Great, cause I'm an officer now, right?" Joanna beamed as she pressed the dress against her, making sure it was the right size.

"You're on your way," Jim agreed. "Do you like it?"

"Yep! Thank you Captain Jim!" Joanna went over and hugged him hard.

Jim hugged her back just as hard. "You're welcome, Jo. Now go get in the shower and get clean, okay? I left a towel and cloth on the counter for you." He whispered in her ear, "and then we'll talk your dad into letting you have french toast in the mess."

Joanna giggled and nodded, taking her new clothes with her into the bathroom.

"What were you two conspiring about?"

"Just breakfast," Jim said innocently. "She seems okay about last night, though."

"She didn't mention anything when I woke her up but I think the new outfit was enough of a distraction."

"Then it was an even better idea than I thought," Jim said. "And don't worry, I made sure it would have a full skirt."

Leonard nodded. "Good."

"You okay?" Jim asked as he grabbed the PADD he'd need for the day. "You seem off."

"I'm fine," Leonard said, getting up and clearing the glasses that they'd left over night.

"I'd call bullshit but we don't have time to get into it now," Jim said as they heard the shower snap off. "Just tell me this, is it Rand knowing, or Jo not freaking out that we were in bed together?"

"I'm sure that was the last thing on Joanna's mind when she woke up scared. And it's not just one thing." Leonard rinsed out the glasses and dried them before putting them away. 

"Then talk to me," Jim said. "Being our stubborn asshole selves isn't going to do any good for anyone."

"Like you said, we don't have time to get in to it." Feeling the need to keep himself busy, Leonard went to the couch and began to fold up the blanket.

"Did I fuck up again?"

"Jim--" Leonard started before Joanna came out, humming contentedly to herself.

"Daddy! Captain Jim! How do I look?" she asked, twirling slowly around towards them.

"Like a future captain for Starfleet," Jim said, smiling.

"Beautiful as always, honey."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." She twirled again, admiring her dress. "I left my dirty clothes on the floor, is that okay Captain Jim?"

"I'll make sure you get them back clean later, I promise."

"To the mess then!" Joanna said, moving to pull on Leonard's hand.

Chuckling, Leonard let himself be pulled. "C'mon Jim."

"Right behind you," Jim said, shaking his head to himself, knowing he and Leonard would be finishing their talk later. Along the way, everyone smiled at them and some even saluted Joanna, who saluted right back. 

"You find us a good table, and I'll get a delicious breakfast for you, okay?" Leonard said to Jo as soon as they entered.

"We're going to sit with Chekov, right?" she asked Jim.

"Yup, he's over there with Sulu. Go on over and we'll be there with food soon."

Nodding, Joanna skipped over in their direction.

Leonard looked over the food options and frowned, realizing he wasn't feeling very hungry. He grabbed a tray and put two fruit bowls on it.

"I promised her french toast," Jim said. "She seemed really to like that idea."

"French toast then, but she still needs to eat some fruit." Leonard got the french toast along with the fixings for it and a muffin. He decided he'd come back for the drinks.

Jim got his own meal, french toast, hashbrowns and bacon, adding a pear to take to the bridge for later. "She's over with Sulu and Chekov."

"Right," Leonard said, walking over there. "Mornin'," he said nodding to Sulu and Chekov before setting down Joanna and his food. "There you go darlin', do you want me to get you milk or juice?"

"Juice please!" Joanna said. "Apple!"

Jim sat down across from Jo and next to Sulu. "Hey guys."

"Morning Captain," Chekov said. "Doctor, can you get me a napkin while you are up?"

"Sure, anyone else need anything?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I'm good."

"Chekov, did Jo tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" he asked, looking at her.

"I forgot," Joanna mumbled as she drizzled syrup onto her french toast. "I've thought it over and now believe you weren't cheating, so I'm sorry I kept saying you were."

Hikaru looked confused. "Cheating at what?"

"Chess," Jim said. "Joanna's learning it."

"Ahh, chess is fun. But I prefer checkers or dominoes."

Leonard came back to the table. "All right, coffee for me, apple juice for Jo, and a few napkins for Chekov," he said, sitting down.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Jim said, starting to eat. "What shift are you on this morning, Sulu?"

"Going to be in the botany lab for most of the morning."

"Where the plants are, right?" Joanna asked between bites.

"That's right," Chekov said. "Where are you this morning, Miss Joanna?"

She grinned. "I'm on the bridge, right Captain Jim?"

Jim nodded. "She's with me for the morning so we'll be on the bridge while I do paperwork. I figured she could sit with Uhura or someone and listen to the frequencies."

"And daddy's going to join us, right?"

"For a few before I head back down to sickbay," Leonard said as he finished off his fruit bowl.

"You can watch him pretend to stare off at stars," Chekov said before finishing his yogurt.

Joanna giggled into her juice.

Leonard picked at his muffin, rolling his eyes.

"If Bones isn't watching the stars, what the hell else is there to look at?"

"I ain't looking at anything, just use the time away from sickbay to gather my thoughts without being distracted," Leonard finally said.

Hikaru was about to say something else when Leonard's glare caused him to keep quiet.

"Daddy?" Joanna asked. "Can I please have more fruit?"

"Sure, darlin'," Leonard said, getting up with her fruit bowl.

As soon as Leonard was gone, Joanna turned to Chekov. "Daddy hates stars. What's he really looking at?"

Hikaru lifted up his coffee mug and mumbled, "At someone."

That got Jim's attention. "Who?"

"Is it Captain Jim?" Joanna asked.

Hikaru looked at Pavel to answer.

"Do not look at me," Pavel said.

Jim looked up to see Leonard coming back. "You'll have to tell me later, he's coming back."

"Here ya go," Leonard said, handing Joanna her bowl back.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she said before popping a few banana slices into her mouth.

Leonard sat back down to finish his coffee. "So what were y'all talking about that you're now suddenly quiet?"

"Nothing," Joanna said. "Right Captain Jim?"

"Right!"

"Sure . . ." Leonard said, stealing a grape from Joanna.

Finishing up his breakfast, Jim stuck his finger into the extra syrup on his plate. "So Jo, what did you want to get into on the bridge today?"

"Hmm, everything!" Joanna said, nodding to herself.

"I think she should get a chance to sit in the command chair," Leonard said.

"You do, do you?" Jim asked, watching Joanna bounce at the idea.

"She _is_ wearing command gold, and I'm sure she'd be an excellent captain."

"Captain Joanna McCoy!" she said happily.

"Guess I have to now, don't I?" Jim said, smiling. 

"Promise I won't make any crazy commands," Joanna said.

Chekov snickered. "Unlike our captain." 

Leonard grinned. "If we're lucky, she'll rub off on Jim," he teased.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Joanna asked. "I'd like to see my bridge."

Jim groaned. "Am I this bad?"

"Maybe," Leonard said as he got up and clapped Jim on the shoulder. 

"Have fun on the bridge, Jo!" Hikaru said, clearing up his dishes.

"I'll try!" she said, pushing her dishes towards him. "Thanks for taking mine too."

"Jo!"

"Captain's don't do dishes!"

Jim picked his up. "Good captains do."

Leonard shook his head, seeing a very Jocelyn trait from his daughter. "Jim's right, Joanna. If you want to be a good captain, take your dishes."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But when I'm captain I'm making it a rule that I don't have to."

"But until you are, you carry them." Leonard picked up his own stuff.

Joanna kept grumbling as she followed him to drop off the dirty dishes.

"Ready, grumpy gus?" Jim asked.

"More than ready!"

"Lead the way to the lift, then, squirt!"

"Don't you mean Captain Squirt?" Leonard asked as he followed behind them both.

"No bands on those sleeves yet, Bones," Jim reminded him. "And Captain Squirt isn't exactly a bridge friendly name."

"Yeah," Joanna said, after she pressed for the lift. "Not very . . . professional, I think. That's the right word right?"

Leonard nodded. "Captain Joanna it is then."

"I should've got you blue," Jim teased. "Then you could pretend to be Spock."

Joanna stepped into the turbolift. "Don't think that'd be as fun."

"Mister Spock rarely is," Chekov said under his breath.

Jim elbowed him in the side. "Ensign, that is your superior officer you are slandering."

"Aye Captain. Sorry Captain."

"Just don't do it where I can hear you, in uniform, next time," Jim said.

Joanna tugged on Leonard's sleeve, waiting for him to bend down before whispering in awe, "He just sounded like a real captain!"

Leonard couldn't help but snicker.

The turbolift opened and Jim led the way onto the bridge. "Report."

Spock turned towards Jim. "Captain, we are still on schedule and on course, with you and Ensign Chekov arriving three point four minutes early." He raised a slightly amused eyebrow at Joanna. "Are we adding a new member to the bridge crew, Captain?"

"For the day, Spock. She looks good in gold doesn't she?"

"It does match well with her hair, Captain."

Joanna grinned. "Thank you Mr. Spock!"

"So Jo, are you going to start working now? Your position is empty," Jim pointed out.

Beaming, Joanna tried to walk normally towards the chair, and not run like she wanted to. She hopped in and smoothed out her dress. "What is our destination, Mr. Chekov?" she asked in her most serious voice.

"To Infinity, and beyond, Miss Joanna," Chekov answered solemnly, facing her in his chair and causing Jim to chuckle.

"That's a pretty far destination," Joanna said, resting her chin on her hand, pondering it. "No stops on the way?"

Leonard grinned at Joanna, standing closer to her than he normally would with Jim in the chair.

"Just one stop to rendezvous with our former captain's mommy," Chekov said, not daring to look at Jim.

"Ensign," Jim said, voice of warning.

"Quiet on my bridge," Joanna said. "You will speak when addressed by the captain only!"

"Permission to speak, Captain Joanna?" Leonard asked, still grinning.

"Fascinating," Spock said to himself. 

"Granted," Joanna said with a nod. "But be quick, Doctor McCoy."

"I'm just curious on what you'll be having Jim do while you're the Captain."

Joanna grinned. "Why, braid my hair of course!"

"Oh, of course," Leonard said nodding and smirking at Jim.

The turbolift opened and Uhura walked in. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"You mean ma'am," Joanna said, turning in the chair to face her. "But I'll forgive the slip this time."

Uhura smiled. "Thank you, Captain." She went over to her station. 

"Well, Jim? You do know how to braid, right?" Leonard asked, nudging him.

Jim just glared at him before saying, "Captain, you are forgetting your paperwork. There are approximately thirty PADDs for you to read and sign off on today."

"Are they fun reads?"

"Boring as dirt," Jim admitted.

Joanna made a face at that. "Maybe I can help Miss Uhura then?"

"If she says you're allowed, you're completely welcome to," Jim said with a nod.

She turned towards Uhura in the chair.

"You may, I even have an extra head set so you can listen in," Uhura said.

"Yay!" Joanna hopped off the chair and then looked at Jim, clearing her throat. "You may now have the Captaincy," Joanna said, fumbling over the last word.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim said with a grin. "Go on over and listen in. Just poke me if you need anything, okay?"

"'Kay!" Joanna went over to Leonard. "How was I?"

"Between you and me, darlin', you're the best Captain," Leonard whispered loudly.

She giggled as she then headed towards Uhura.

Jim sat in his chair and spun around to look at Leonard. "You free for lunch with us?"

"Should be but I've got a consult that might go into it a little."

"We'll wait for a bit here if you don't call and let us know you can, then," Jim said. "You going to stay here for a bit?"

Leonard looked over at Joanna listening intently into her head set. "Just for another few."

"Afraid she'll disappear, still?"

"The probability of that happening is next to--"

"I know it's near impossible, Spock," Leonard said, scowling, "but a parent always worries."

"Especially when he doesn't get Jo that often, Spock," Jim said quietly. "Just let him be a proud dad for a bit."

Spock inclined his head in a way that Leonard interpreted as an apology for his presumption. Leonard cleared his throat. "So you really got that many PADDs to read, Jim?"

"Nah, only ten," Jim admitted. "Feels like thirty though."

Leonard snorted. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I'll probably have a stack as soon as I get to sickbay."

"This is so cool," Joanna exclaimed, oblivious to everything else.

"Damn PADDs, never ending," Jim mumbled. "Job'd be a lot more fun without them."

"Think they do it just to make sure we're not ever lazying about," Leonard said. "As if we would be."

"Speak for yourself," Jim laughed. "I'd love a job where I didn't have to do anything for hours in a day."

"Hah. You'd go crazy for something to do within a half hour." Leonard said, smirking.

Jim looked at Leonard and mouthed, "I'd just do you."

Leonard licked his lips as he looked away, pretending he didn't like the idea.

"Ooh, mommy's tryin' to call!" Joanna exclaimed, which caused both Jim and Leonard to look over at her and Uhura.

"Doctor, Mrs. Treadway is requesting to speak with you."

"Have her talk to Joanna while I head to my office and then connect it there."

"Yes, Doctor," Uhura said, gesturing for Joanna to go ahead and talk.

"What the hell does she want?" Jim asked.

"Nothin' good," Leonard muttered. He began to walk quickly toward the turbolift. "Later, Jim."

"Later," Jim said, sounding lost.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for rimming and felching. Sorry if that isn't your kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer one this time, hope you guys enjoy!

"All right, Ensign Parker, you're free to go. Just stay away from the critters in the bio-labs when you're not supposed to be in there," Leonard said, putting the tricorder away.

"Yes, Doctor, thanks," Parker muttered as she slipped off the bio-bed and hurried out as quickly as possible.

"I swear," he muttered. He still had a few hours left on his shift and all he wanted to do was drink. The call with Jocelyn had taken longer than he'd’ve liked, which pushed everything back. And he’d had to skip lunch.

"Bones, you got a sec?" Jim asked, peeking his head around the curtain. "And before you panic, Uhura's taken Jo to get a treat in the mess."

"Yeah, guess I do." Leonard turned to him. "Jo okay I had to skip lunch with her?"

Jim nodded. "She said that you had to be a good doctor so that she had people to captain."

Leonard smiled at that as he walked past the curtain. "My office, then?"

"Sure," Jim said, following him in. Only when the door closed did he ask, "So how bad was it?"

"Needin' a drink bad," Leonard admitted before pulling Jim in for a kiss.

"Mmm, I don't mind being a bourbon substitute," Jim said. "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't." He kissed Jim again, this time pressing his whole body against him and running his hands down Jim's back.

"Don't have much time," Jim said, ignoring his own warning by slipping his hands under Leonard's shirts at his back.

Leonard kissed along his jaw. "Then we'll have to make the most of it," he said before squeezing Jim's ass.

"And be quiet," Jim added. "Chapel's just outside after all." 

"I can be quiet," Leonard whispered in Jim's ear before nipping it. Kneading Jim's ass, he began to grind. "Can you?"

Jim's answer was a loud groan as he started to pull Leonard's shirts up, both at the same time. "Off," he ordered.

Grinning, Leonard complied, quickly dropping his shirts on the floor.

"Fuck I love your chest," Jim groaned before starting to tease a nipple with his teeth. "So responsive," Jim teased.

"Ya like that I am," Leonard said as he used his other hand to tweak Jim's nipple through his shirts. 

"Hell yes," Jim said, slipping a hand down the front of Leonard's pants and starting to stroke, biting again before kissing his way across Leonard's chest to his other nipple. "You want me to stroke you off? Make you so needy that you'll come here in my hand?"

Leonard bucked into Jim's hand, moaning softly. "Already needy for you." He scraped his fingers down the back of Jim's neck and shoulders.

Jim kissed his way further down Leonard's chest, stopping at his bellybutton and sucking on the stub there while using his free hand to start unfastening Leonard's pants.

Biting his lip to muffle his groan, Leonard moved his hand back up and through Jim's hair.

"Gonna make you come so hard, Bones," Jim said, breath warm and moist across Leonard's cock.

Leonard gasped. "Expect you to swallow every last drop," he growled lowly, gripping Jim's hair. "Tastin' me for the rest of the day."

With another groan, Jim sucked Leonard's cock into his mouth, going about halfway down before pulling up and teasing the head.

"God, your lips look so good wrapped around my cock, Jim. Your tongue feels so good," Leonard babbled, watching him.

Jim kept working at him, adding a hand to stroke against the thrusts of his mouth, while moving his other hand to start teasing at Leonard's asshole, running circles around it but never actually touching. Looking up at Leonard, Jim started to hum, letting his lips vibrate against Leonard's skin and not stopping his movements. 

The mix of new sensation along with Jim's look caused Leonard to moan louder. "Fuck, Jim, I'm--!"

Jim grinned around Leonard's cock and started to swallow, repeating his swallows until there was nothing left except for a couple drops he'd missed that ran down his chin.

"Mmm . . ." Leonard licked his lips, still watching Jim with half-lidded eyes as he pulled out and kneeled to kiss him.

"And you said you could be quiet," Jim teased.

Leonard responded by nipping Jim's lip as he grabbed Jim through his pants.

"That mean it's your turn to tease?" Jim asked before pulling Leonard into a full kiss.

Kissing back happily, Leonard trailed a finger up Jim's erection before unzipping and pulling his cock out. 

"No teasing then," Jim moaned, arching into Leonard's touch.

"Teasing is for when I can spend a long time doin' it," Leonard drawled as he flicked the slit every few strokes.

Jim burrowed his head into Leonard's neck, sucking at the skin where it met his shoulder.

Leonard went faster, twisting on the upstrokes as he kissed whatever skin he could reach.

"Fucking love you," Jim panted into Leonard's skin before coming hard over Leonard's hand.

Bringing up his other hand, Leonard cupped Jim's face so he could kiss him again.

"Never get tired of kissing you," Jim said when they broke apart.

He licked his lips and grinned. "Gotta admit you’re damn good at it." Leonard kissed him again before getting up to quickly get some wipes for them.

"Which, the kissing or the blow job?"

"Since you're only damn good at one of those, I'll let you figure that out," Leonard joked as he tossed Jim some wipes. 

"Asshole," Jim said as he started cleaning himself up.

Leonard chuckled, finishing up and looking around for his shirts. "It'd be nice if we could do this on a bed again, next time," Leonard said, more to himself than to Jim.

"Mine's always open for you," Jim said, tossing his wipes in the bin and zipping himself back up.

"I know, just tough with Jo here." Leonard pulled his shirts. 

Jim smiled at him. "We'll manage. Because if I have my way, she'll be here a lot more." 

Leonard raised a slightly disbelieving eyebrow at that but did smile softly. It was getting easier to think about them in the future, but he still couldn't voice it.

"You ready to tell me what the shrew said?"

Sighing, Leonard went to his desk and sat down. "Just a bunch of bullshit and blame she tried to throw on me." He picked up a PADD that Christine had left for him and began skimming it. "Like thinking I'm hoisting our daughter on random crewmates, strangers."

"Strange maybe, strangers no," Jim said, following him over and sitting on the desk itself. "She really has no faith in you, does she?"

"She still thinks I'm going to punish her through our daughter." Leonard looked away.

"Punish her?" Jim looked at him in confusion. "How . . . wait a second. She thinks you'll hurt Jo to hurt her?"

"Not directly, but yeah. She'd use Jo against me when we were married. Nothing harmful, mind, just petty crap."

"What kind of petty--" Jim stopped and took a deep breath. "No, I won't."

"It's why I never talk about it." Leonard ran a hand through his hair.

"So what did she say besides lying and calling you a bad father?"

Leonard shook his head, not wanting to talk more about the call. Luckily for him, Christine commed him.

"Doctor, there's a patient requesting to see you."

"I'll be right out, Christine, thanks," Leonard replied, getting up.

"I should be getting back to Jo," Jim said reluctantly.

Nodding, Leonard gave Jim a quick kiss. "Glad you stopped by." 

"You're just saying that ‘cause you got to come."

"A bonus, maybe." Leonard smirked at him before walking out. "All right, Chapel, who's the one crazy enough to actually want me to treat them? Besides Jim."

"Me!" Jo said pitifully from the biobed. "I got an ouch."

Leonard rushed to her side. "Jo darlin', what happened?" 

"She spilt her tea," Uhura said. "And it was hot enough to burn her arm."

"It hurts, Daddy." 

"I know honey, but you're being such a good girl right now," Leonard said, using the tricorder to see how severe in one hand and going through the cabinet next to him with the other.

"I'll get the bandage, and I think Nurse Vogels left some chocolates on her desk, sure she won't mind," Christine said.

Jim slid up to sit next to Jo. "You had to go and get hurt on him, didn't you?" he teased. "Now we won't hear the end of how everyone he loves always gets hurt."

Jo's upper lip started to wibble. "I didn't mean--"

"Shit!" Jim pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Jo, I was just teasing. We know you didn't get hurt on purpose."

Leonard, more in parent mode than anything, glared at Jim while Joanna wasn't looking as he grabbed the proper salve. It wasn't a major burn, thankfully, so he decided the salve and a bandage would be simplest for her. "Don't listen to the mean captain, and hold still as this might tingle," he said, giving Joanna a few seconds before applying the salve.

Uhura watched for a second before saying quietly, "Captain, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Jim looked up in surprise, having forgotten she was there. "Now?"

"Yes, now," she said, making it clear she wouldn't accept no.

Christine came back and wordlessly handed it to Leonard, who nodded as he quickly wrapped up the area.

Joanna moved away from Jim, watching her dad patch her up.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Jim asked once he'd moved away from Joanna.

"If you're not planning on becoming a second dad to that little girl you better stop it right now, or I'm going to make you regret the day you were born." Uhura kept her voice low but still venomous.

"You're overstepping, Lieutenant."

"No I'm not, Captain," Uhura snapped back. "Jim, look, that little girl means the world to McCoy and if you break her heart by only being a fly-by-night father figure, you're going to hurt both of them. Deeply."

"What makes you think--"

"You're acting like she's your own little girl. It's bad enough that you keep stringing McCoy along like you do, but don't pull Joanna into the mess too."

"If you think I'd hurt either of them like that, clearly you don't know me at all," Jim said angrily. "Dismissed, Lieutenant. Return to the bridge."

Nodding once, Uhura returned to Joanna first before leaving. "Feel better, Joanna." 

Joanna smiled at her. "Already do! Daddy's a good doctor. Have fun listenin' to the noise!" 

Uhura smiled back and walked out.

Jim took the time Uhura said her goodbyes to calm down, pasting a fake smile on his face and coming back over. "So, will you live, Jo?"

"It was a close call," Joanna said before popping a chocolate that Christine gave her into her mouth.

Leonard snorted at that, ruffling Joanna's hair. He had quirked an eyebrow at Jim, curious on what had just happened.

"Later," Jim mouthed before sitting back on the bed. "So Jo, I'm done on the bridge for the day. What shall we do now?"

"Can we color in your room?"

"That sounds perfect," Jim said, his smile genuine now.

"Yeah, perfect way for captains to relax," Leonard said, chuckling. He leaned over and kissed Joanna's cheek. "I'll come pick you up when my shift's over, okay Jo?"

"We can't sleep in Captain Jim's bed with him again?" Joanna asked. "It was more comfy than the cot!"

Christine bit her lip to keep from grinning or laughing. Plucking the PADD that Leonard had just picked up, she said, "I'll just go file this for you Doctor, okay?" She smiled at Jo and nodded silently at Jim before closing the curtain and leaving.

"We can't keep imposing on him, Joanna," Leonard said quietly, finally, after Christine left.

"Not 'posing," Jo said, shaking her head. "Are we Captain Jim?"

Jim looked at Leonard and said seriously, "You're both always welcome in my bed, Jo, but maybe your dad likes having his bed to himself sometimes?"

"Then let him sleep by himself," Joanna whined.

"Joanna," Leonard said sternly. She looked at him. "We won't be sleeping over tonight and that's that. But you and Bubbles can always sleep with me whenever you want."

"Daddy's mean," Joanna said, crossing her arms. "Captain Jim, order him to let us sleep with you."

Jim shook his head, "I can't do that, Jo."

Leonard kept his face neutral, finally putting away the tricorder and salve. "I'm sure you don't want to hang around here any longer, Jo, now that you're all fixed up, so go with Jim and color."

"Are you coming soon too?" Jo asked, voice hopeful.

"As soon as I'm done with my shift," Leonard said, giving her a smile. He hugged her before helping her off the biobed. 

"You better run fast when you're done to get to me!" Jo gave him another hug before jumping up onto Jim. "Let's go Captain Jim!"

"I can run fast, right Jim?"

"Still not fast enough to catch me with a hypospray," Jim teased, hoisting Joanna up more with a bounce. "See you at the end of shift."

Leonard nodded. "You two don't get into too much trouble now," he said before heading towards Christine, who was busying herself by the supply cabinets.

"So, bed sharing?" Christine asked once they were gone.

Groaning and knowing that Christine would keep at it in her own way, Leonard took a minute before speaking up. "Jo fell asleep in Jim's quarters and he asked us to stay. She woke up and didn't want to sleep alone." 

"And the Captain decided to just invite you both into his bed after the nightmare?" 

Leonard scowled at her. "No. I was already there. No sense having him sleep on the floor like he offered." He moved away to check on a few supplies. 

"Nice to see you finally woke up," Christine said with a grin. "Maybe by the end of the mission you'll be able to admit it in public."

He turned to face her. "I'm still not sure where this is going, Christine, so don't look so smug. And he knows that. I've tried to keep this separate from Jo but it's hard. And if I want to take my damn time figuring things out, it's my business."

Christine looked at him in shock. "I know you're my superior officer but I don't care. You're in love with him, and it's clear every minute of every day. Your face brightens when he walks into a room and you smile more when he's around. When he's off ship you worry every minute until he's back and you've seen him for yourself. So lie to yourself, but don't lie to me. And if you hurt him, expect the entire crew to hurt you back."

"You're dismissed for the rest of the day," Leonard said gruffly, turning around and heading towards his office. "I can handle it from here until your relief comes."

"Fine," Christine said. "But you're an ass." She picked up her coffee and left, not looking behind her.

"Like I don't know that," Leonard muttered to himself, wishing he could slam his door.

~~~

"Captain Jim, is Daddy off work yet?" Joanna asked, coloring her third picture.

"Soon, Jo," Jim said, polishing off his first. "Why, you in a hurry to leave me?"

Joanna looked up at him and shook her head. "Nope! It's fun hangin' out with a fellow captain," she said, grinning. "Jus' curious."

"Good," Jim said, holding up his picture. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, not bad!"

Jim's door chimed, indicating Leonard's arrival. "Come in," Jim called, looking at Jo. "Think your dad got off early!"

Leonard entered and smiled as soon as he saw Joanna. "My reliefs were early tonight," he said to Jim.

"Yay! Daddy, come over here and see what I've been drawing!"

"Yes Miss Bossy," Leonard said, walking over.

"Captains are supposed to be bossy," Joanna said with a shrug before holding up her art. "Do you like them?"

Looking over the first two, Leonard grinned. "They're wonderful Jo," he said. He looked over at the unfinished one and blinked. It was a picture of the three of them. "You're getting better each and every time."

"She is, isn't she?" Jim said, pushing his own aside. "How was the rest of your shift?"

"What, I don't get to see what you drew?" Leonard asked, evading the question.

Jim laughed and held up his picture. "It isn't perfect, but I kinda like it." On it, a man who had blue eyes and dark hair was riding a motorcycle.

Leonard snorted. "Not bad."

"We're not going yet, right? I need to finish this one at the very very least."

Bending down to kiss her on her head, Leonard said, "We can stay a bit longer."

"What are you two troublemakers going to get up to without me tonight?"

"Plot a prank against you!" Joanna suggested, giggling at the idea.

"If we have time, Jo," Leonard said, grinning at that. "As for what will happen, you'll just have to find out when she tells you in the morning at breakfast."

"Okay, now you _are_ being mean," Jim teased. "Did you guys want anything to drink while you're here? I'm getting a pop." 

"I want a pop! Is it okay if I have a pop, Pop?" Joanna asked, giggling more at her own joke.

"Make that two, Jim," Leonard said as he sat next to Joanna, smiling at her silliness.

"What kind, squirt?" Jim asked. "I've got cola, root beer, and some really sweet pink stuff that Gaila left last time she was here." 

"Hmm. I'll try the pink stuff!"

"Only a small glass for her, Jim. And I'll have a root beer." Leonard sat back and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Two rootbeers and some pink stuff," Jim said, getting the drinks ready, sneaking in some ice cream while Leonard's eyes were closed. 

"Hard day at work, Daddy?"

"Hmm, slow but stressful, darlin'," Leonard said as he kept his eyes closed, just taking the moment to relax.

Jo bounced up to grab both his and her drinks, winking at Jim as she did so. Walking over to her dad, she set them down on the table and crawled up on his lap. "No more stress. You're home and we're here to snuggle."

Leonard smiled and hugged Joanna, kissing her forehead. "You do make the day better, princess." He looked at Jim, "Even you too, sometimes, I admit," Leonard mumbled, teasing him.

"Love you too, Bones," Jim said, bringing his drink over to sit down.

"Ice cream, hmm?" Leonard said as he moved Joanna's drink closer to her and picked up his own. "Thanks Jim."

"Floats make everything better," Jim said with a nod.

Joanna took a sip of hers, a big grin on her face as she pulled the cup back, a moustache left on her lip. "Mmmm!"

Leonard chuckled at his daughter as he sipped his, careful to not match his daughter with a mustache. He wondered how long it would take for her to notice. "And what will you be doing, Jim, bereft of our company?"

"Not sure," Jim admitted. "Might go down to the gym and test it out since I haven't been down there yet. Maybe challenge Spock to a game of cards or something."

"Ooh cards! I want to challenge him to cards!" Joanna said before taking another big sip.

"Another night, princess, I'll have you swindle all their credits," Leonard said, grinning.

Jim shook his head, "Way to raise your daughter there, Bones."

"It's their fault to under . . . underestimate me," Joanna said.

"Jo love, believe me, if you beat them, I know you'll beat them fair and square. I was just teasing your dad."

She grinned and drank some more. "You two are always teasin' each other."

"That's just how we are, darlin'."

"Like I tease you 'cause I love you, Daddy?"

"You better love me," Leonard said, tickling his daughter as soon as she put her drink down.

"'Course I do! If ya stop!" Joanna said between giggles. "Captain Jim!"

"Oh, you want me to tickle you too?" He got up and started tickling. "My pleasure!"

Joanna giggled like mad. "Mutiny!" she cried.

Leonard laughed and finally stopped tickling her. "Okay I think she's had enough for now."

Plopping his butt onto the floor, Jim looked up and grinned. "For now, maybe!"

"Good!" Joanna said, leaning over to pet Jim's head.

"Am I a puppy now?" Jim asked, chuckling.

"Maybe," she said before finishing off her drink, causing a bigger mustache.

Leonard grinned as he reached over, finally, to give her a napkin. "We should get going."

Joanna sighed. "Fine. But we're having breakfast with Captain Jim, yes?"

Leonard swirled the melted ice cream in his glass. "We'll see, if you're good maybe," Leonard said before drinking the rest.

"What if I want to do breakfast?" Jim asked.

"That's fine if you want to, doesn't mean it'll happen. We'll just see," Leonard said as he slid Joanna off his lap so he could stand.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Now you're being mean again." He stood up and smoothed his pants in the back. "You going to give me a hug goodbye, Jo?"

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Now why would I do that?" she said, waiting a sec before launching herself at him for a big hug.

"Have a good night with your dad, okay?" Jim said, hugging her back tightly. 

"I will! And you too, have a good night!" Joanna turned to her dad. "I'm gonna wait outside while you two do that gross kissing stuff."

Leonard couldn't help but redden a bit as he rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Jim watched her go to the door. "You sure she's not ours, Bones?"

Ignoring the question, Leonard said, "Might come by after she's gone to sleep."

Jim smiled. "Door's always open for you. I'll be short at the gym just in case." 

Leonard nodded before stepping closer and kissing him. Wrapping his arms around Leonard, Jim pulled him closer, opening his mouth and slipping a tongue inside of Leonard's mouth. 

Groaning, Leonard pressed his tongue against Jim's and carded his hand through his hair. After a moment he pulled away from Jim, licking his lips. "Later, Jim."

"Later," Jim said softly, watching him go and not moving.

~~~

Hours later, after Leonard and Joanna had some quality time together, Leonard headed out to see Jim.

When his door chimed, Jim called out enter, not moving from where he was stretched out on his bed reading a PADD. 

Leonard came in and quietly found him on the bed. "How was the gym?"

"Felt good, especially after all the ice cream lately." He set the PADD aside and rolled his shoulders, causing the tank top he was wearing to ride a bit. "Jo fall asleep okay?" 

"She tried to stay up longer but whenever I read to her, she's usually out within a few chapters," Leonard said, trying not to stare at the bit of skin Jim's shirt was showing.

"How's her burn?"

"Completely healed, but she wants to keep the bandage on," Leonard said as he sat down on the bed.

"Worried about her body the same as her dad is, hmm?" Jim asked, shifting to be closer to Leonard.

"Somethin' like that," Leonard said.

"You come just to sit on the bed?" Jim asked, watching him.

"Not sure why I came," Leonard said, not looking at him. "But I'm here."

"Bones," Jim said. "Look at me."

Leonard turned to look at him.

"What's wrong? Because clearly something is, and we can't go about fixing it unless I know how I managed to fuck up."

"I know for a fact you're going to be pissed at me," Leonard said. "I realize it's my own damn hangups and paranoia."

"You don't want me to be close with Jo," Jim said dully, leaning back a bit. "That's it, isn't it?"

"It's too late for that, she's smitten with you," Leonard said, unconsciously tapping his fingers on the bed. "You want a family, and that's fine, you deserve to have one. I'm not saying that I don't want you in ours but . . ." Leonard scowled as suddenly he couldn't find the right word.

"But what, Bones? You think I want you because of Jo? Because that's a load of shit and you know it."

"Not just cause of her, damn it, I do know that. But you couldn't wait, could you? Couldn't let me ease into the idea of all this, of us. Couldn't help Christine finding out the way she did. But Rand? The dress?" Leonard stood up and ran both his hands through his hair. "You inviting us to stay. Her wantin' to always be here or with you . . ." He closed his eyes, knowing how ridiculous this was sounding. 

Jim just sat there in shock, looking at Leonard for a minute. "Rand doesn't know a fucking thing other than the fact that you were in my quarters early this morning with Jo. The dress is something I'd have done for any little girl who behaved herself on the ship and who would enjoy it." He sighed deeply. "And of course I invited you to stay. I'd have you moving in here right now if I could. So I'm fucking selfish.You'll have to deal with it."

"Rand's damn smart and knows you, she can put two and two together." Leonard looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, you are selfish. I like being with you but damn it, man. I need to do this on my own terms." He sat back down, frustrated.

"I'm sure Rand would never even think we'd be doing something if Jo was in the same room. Even if she thought I was capable of it, she knows you wouldn't." Jim growled and got up off the bed, pacing toward the sofa. "I haven't fucking forced you into anything. It's been your call all along."

"Hell, Jim, that's not what I meant about Rand or you and you should know that." Leonard sighed. "And no, you haven't, but hard to say no to my little girl when she wants to be here or with you or have us together. I'm fucked up, Jim. I want you, want to be here, but there's a part of me that just wants to back off."

"Well you'll get your space tomorrow," Jim said, sitting on the sofa. "Pike messaged after you left. I'm in meetings all day over vid conference so you won't see me at all."

Leonard nodded. "You had a long time to sort your feelings for me, Jim. When I figured it out I just pushed it out of my mind because I wouldn't let myself hope or want." He went over to sit with Jim.

"And I get that," Jim said, shifting to look at him. "But you can't just shut me out when you get scared. Or when it fucking works for you. If we're really doing this, we're doing it properly, and that means talking things the hell out and communicating."

"You do realize I normally shut everyone out, right? It comes naturally to me. Yeah, I never did it to you before, but I'm fucking scared, Jim," Leonard finally admitted.

Jim shifted closer. "All the more reason _not_ to shut me out." He grabbed Leonard's hand.

"I'll try not to," Leonard said, squeezing Jim's hand.

"So talk to me," Jim said. "What's got you freaking out?"

"Hard to put in words." Leonard sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Try?"

"It's all going to come crashing down somehow."

"What do you mean?" Jim squeezed the hand he still held. "You mean you're afraid we'll fail?"

"Either me or you or some outside force, and it'll be hell." Leonard kept his eyes closed.

"Bones, look at me." Jim waited for Leonard to open his eyes before continuing. "The only thing in this galaxy that I'd let fuck this up between us is Jo, and that's only because she's your daughter and comes first. You got that?"

Leonard quirked his lips slightly. "You know that won't ever happen, seems like you have a way with charming McCoys."

"Well they're worth charming," Jim said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Leonard's hand.

"Of course." Leonard grinned. "And having some space tomorrow will do us both a lot of good. But doesn't mean I want space right now," he said before straddling Jim to kiss him, still holding on to his hand.

"Not sick of me yet, then?" Jim teased, running his free hand up Leonard's inner thigh.

"Can tolerate you for a little longer I suppose," Leonard said as he nipped along Jim's jaw line down to his neck.

Jim grinned, moving his head to give Leonard better access. "You're just saying that so you can get off." 

"If you want me to go, I will," Leonard teased, before licking down Jim's neck to his shoulder, sucking on the skin there.

"Want you to come, not go," Jim moaned.

Leonard responded by rocking his hips against Jim, still sucking on the spot.

"Fuck, strip. Now," Jim ordered, helping by starting to undo Leonard's pants.

He nipped Jim's skin once more before moving away so he could pull his shirts off.

Jim pulled off his own tank top, then ignored his own sweatpants to watch Leonard strip.

Grinning, Leonard ground his hips into Jim a few times before standing up to finish stripping his clothes, going slow to tease Jim. 

"And you say I'm the one that taunts," Jim said, trying to drawl.

Leonard laughed. "Says the one who's now more clothed than me."

"Don't see you moving to take 'em off me."

"Lift your hips, smartass," Leonard said as he slapped Jim's thigh.

"You love my smart ass," Jim said, lifting up so his pants could be pulled down. "And at least I was only wearing one layer. Now you're behind!"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he finished pulling off Jim's pants. "I'll take off my boxers when I see your smart ass up in the air. Either here on the couch, or on your bed."

"Thought you said you wanted to do it in a bed again," Jim said with a smirk, running a hand down Leonard's chest.

Shivering at Jim's touch, Leonard drawled, "I'm easy, could go either way."

Jim chuckled, "And here I have the reputation of being the easy one." He stood and grabbed Leonard's hand, dragging him toward the bed. "Come on." 

Squeezing Jim's hand, Leonard smirked and allowed himself to be led.

"So, ass in the air was it?" Jim asked, climbing up on the bed, crawling a bit until he was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. "Like this?"

"Almost," Leonard said as he knelt on the bed behind Jim. "Lower your shoulders, get comfortable."

Jim crossed his arms and rested his head on them. "Like this?" 

"Perfect." Leonard grabbed Jim's asscheeks and pulled them wide apart, before blowing directly onto his asshole.

Groaning loudly, Jim pushed back into Leonard's hands. "Oh man, yes."

"Should punish you," Leonard murmured, kneading Jim's ass, keeping them wide. "For making me feel crazy." He nipped the perineum.

"Mmmm, but you've been driving me crazy for ages."

Leonard started to lick up and down from the base of Jim's balls to past his asshole in response.

"God, revenge is sweet."

He kept at it until Jim was squirming and moaning. Leonard grinned as he pulled away. "Your punishment Jim, is that you're not allowed to come until I say so." He let go of Jim's cheeks and slapped his hip. "Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Jim moaned, liking someone else taking command for once.

"That is if I even let you come," Leonard said before spreading Jim's asscheeks again and sucking the tight ring, hard. 

"Fuck Bones," Jim panted, glad his arms were already on the bed.

Alternating from sucking to pressing his tongue in, Leonard continued like this for a few more long minutes. "Don't move a muscle," he ordered as he suddenly stopped and moved off the bed, taking his time to get the lube.

Jim tried not to move, not speaking since that would mean moving. Leonard was clearly enjoying himself, as was Jim, so he didn't see any reason to fuck that up.

Leonard turned to stare at Jim as soon as he got the lube and couldn't help but grin at the sight of him. "Never thought I'd ever get to see you like this, listening to me for once." He got back on the bed and trailed his hand down Jim's back.

"Gettin' something fucking amazing out of it, aren't I?" Jim asked. "Totally worth it."

Leaving bite marks on Jim's ass, Leonard lubed up his fingers and slowly pressed two in.

"Oh God, yes, fuck Bones," Jim moaned, pushing back against Leonard's fingers.

Groaning, Leonard pumped his fingers and only added a third lubed one when he felt Jim relaxing around him. "Love the noises you make Jim."

"Only 'cause you make me feel so--" Jim gasped as Leonard hit his prostate.

"Mmm, liked that, did ya?" Leonard asked as he rubbed the prostrate a few times before pulling his fingers out. 

"Like you don't fucking know," Jim said in a near bark.

Laughing, Leonard slid his cock all the way in, groaning as he started a slow but deep pace.

"God, wanted this all day," Jim admitted. 

Curling around Jim, Leonard kissed the skin closest to him as he thrust harder. Hands roaming, he whispered, "Me too." 

"Oh shit, Bones, do that again."

"Remember, you can't come till I tell you to," Leonard drawled as he complied.

"Want to feel you come inside me," Jim said on a gasp.

"Mmm," Leonard moaned, teasing Jim's nipples as he kept thrusting. "Gonna come so deep!"

"God Bones," Jim groaned. "Fuck me, hard. Want to feel you tomorrow."

Kissing Jim's shoulder, Leonard moved up to grip his waist as he pounded into Jim, groaning and panting before coming.

"Don't stop!" Jim ordered. "I'm so close."

"Not your choice, sweetheart," Leonard grunted as he pulled out of Jim and pushed his ass down to the mattress.

"You fucking bastard," Jim growled, not anger but need in his voice. "You damn well better not leave me like this."

"Now there's a thought," Leonard said, grinning at Jim. "Leave you achin' for release by me." He spread Jim's ass cheeks again, loving the abused sight of it. "Whimper some more and I may just give it to you," Leonard said before licking and sucking on Jim's hole.

The dirtiness of what Leonard was doing, sucking his own come out of Jim's hole, had Jim keening loudly, gripping the sides of the bed for dear life.

Leonard moaned at Jim's reactions, loving that he was causing it. He paused to nip the tight ring. "Want you to come so hard for me," he said before continuing, pushing his tongue in as far as it could go.

"That better be my permission because fuck. . ."

He continued rimming Jim, digging his nails into Jim's cheeks. A moment later Jim came, shuddering under Leonard silently, a strange contrast to all the noises he'd been making.

Leonard tongued him through the orgasm, not stopping until he felt Jim relax underneath him. Moaning slightly to himself, he crawled up Jim's body and collapsed on his side, half onto him. "How do you feel?" Leonard asked as he rubbed Jim's back soothingly.

"Like a very happy wet noodle," Jim said into the pillow.

Kissing Jim's shoulder, Leonard smiled tiredly. "'M glad."

Jim turned to look at him, eyes soft. "You can't stay, can you?"

"God Jim, I want to." Leonard said as he moved closer to Jim, wrapping his arm around him. "I don't need to leave just this minute, though."

"Stay till I fall asleep?"

"Not a problem, but you have to get under the covers first, unless you want to sleep in the wet spot?" Leonard asked, grinning slightly.

Jim smiled softly, "Least you know you'd be the first thing I thought of when I woke up."

"I thought it'd be your sore ass that'd remind you of that? Or next time do I need to try harder?"

"Sore ass is to remind me all day long," Jim said as he pulled away finally to slide under the covers.

Getting under the covers himself, Leonard moved towards Jim and lay on his side facing him.

Stifling a yawn, Jim shimmied over until his head was next to Leonard's and wrapped an arm around him. "Feels so right to have you here."

"I have to agree," Leonard murmured before kissing him.

Smiling into the kiss, Jim pulled Leonard against him. If he had his way Leonard would never leave his bed again.

Shifting them into a better position, Leonard rested his forehead against Jim’s. “Night Jim. . .”

"Night Bones," Jim sighed happily. "Love you."

Smiling softly, Leonard ran a hand down Jim's side, hoping Jim knew he did too, even if he couldn't say the damn words yet.

Leonard dozed for a few minutes before remembering he needed to get back to Jo. Gently kissing Jim's forehead, he slowly slid out from under Jim, who immediately went into his warm spot, and went to the bathroom to quickly rinse himself before heading back to Jo.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still looking for a beta, both for this one and for another long fic that requires some TLC. Please if you're interested, let us know!

That morning Jim decided to eat breakfast in the officer's mess, wanting a little bit more quiet. Here he could sit and stare at his PADD with few people bothering him, since only Leonard or Spock would dare disrupt him when he was clearly showing quieter than normal behavior. 

He was concentrating so hard on said PADD that he didn't notice Spock sitting down across from him until he heard his usual morning greeting.

"Hey Spock," Jim said, looking up and nodding before going back to his PADD. "What's up?" 

"Captain, I know this is rather unorthodox, however, based on previous experience, I thought it beneficial to go through you rather than the source."

"Oh?" Jim asked, setting down his PADD and looking up, now giving Spock his full attention.

Spock clasped his hands. "I would like to be put on Miss Joanna's rotation for her care and tutelage. As it currently stands, there are some timeslots where only Nyota is off shift, or where you are supervising her while on duty."

Jim looked at him in shock for a second before shaking himself out of it. "You're saying you want on the roster of people helping take care of the squirt?"

"In essence, yes."

"You know that other than the ship schedules, I have no say in who Bones lets take care of her, right?"

"However, he does take your opinions in consideration and I will have a higher percentage of chance in his acceptance if you were to talk to him rather than I." Spock leaned back. "If you think this may cause a problem with you and the doctor, then I would completely understand your refusal of my request."

Jim shook his head. "Don't worry about that, I can take it. But maybe if you explained why?"

"Why I would like to take care of Miss Joanna?"

"Yeah."

Spock took a moment before answering. "She is a fascinating child. I have not had much contact with human children and she of course has not had much with Vulcans. This would be an enlightening experience for the both of us. It would also give reason for the doctor and I to converse more outside of our duties."

"You want to bond with Bones? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Whether it is a good idea or not, it is something I'd like to pursue."

Jim nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to Bones and see what he says. That's the best I can do."

Spock quirked his lips slightly. "That is what I expected. Thank you Captain."

"You expected? What if I'd said no?" 

Standing up, Spock inclined his head. "Fortunately, I do not have to worry about that outcome."

"I'm going to say no next time, just to test you," Jim said, picking up his PADD before standing. 

"Then I shall take your planned test into consideration, next time I require a favor."

"You do that, Spock," Jim teased.

"That is what I said," Spock replied, "Since you are in a meeting with Admiralty today, perhaps I shall see you at lunch. Good luck with them, they can be difficult to navigate in groups."

"Thanks, I think," Jim said. "See you later!" He headed out the door, not wanting to be late.

~~~

"I miss Captain Jim," Joanna pouted as they entered the mess hall for dinner.

Leonard chuckled, "It's not even been a whole day, princess."

"Well you miss him too!" Joanna said, sticking out her tongue. "Probably miss that kissing stuff too."

"Shush," Leonard said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Now go find us a good table and I may let you have chef's special dessert item tonight." 

"Should I get a table for two, or three?" she asked.

"Three, though don't assume who number three might be," Leonard said as he grabbed a tray and headed towards the food.

Joanna shook her head as she walked away, getting a table for more just in case. She was determined to see Captain Jim and this way there would definitely be a seat for him.

As Leonard got their food, he turned and laughed as he saw her sitting happily, guarding a large table.

Waving at him, Joanna looked toward the door again, smiling at Chekov as he came in.

"Care to join us?" Leonard asked Chekov as they both approached the table at the same time.

"As long as it is okay with Miss Joanna as well," Chekov said with a nod.

"Just keep a seat for Captain Jim too!" Joanna said.

Leonard chuckled, shaking his head as he handed Jo her food. "Like Chekov could fill up the rest of the seats by his lonesome," he teased.

"You said it might not be Captain Jim we were saving a seat for!" Jo reminded him.

"Hey guys, are all these seats taken?" Sulu asked, grinning as he approached with his tray of food.

"Have to save one for Captain Jim!" Joanna said, looking at her dad.

"There's one left, sweetie," Leonard said as he gestured for Sulu to sit.

"So I'm the last lucky one then!" Sulu said as he sat down.

Joanna stuck her tongue at her dad. "You said it wasn't going to be for Captain Jim."

"Said it might not be," Leonard corrected. "Now don't let your food get cold."

Ignoring her dad, Joanna jumped up on her chair and started flailing her arms. "Captain Jim Captain Jim! Over here!"

Jim, having just come into the mess, looked over and grinned before heading in their direction.

Sulu snickered into his drink at Joanna's enthusiasm.

"Jo, baby, sit down and eat," Leonard said, rolling his eyes at Jim.

"She's just happy to see me," Jim said now that he was close, bending and kissing Jo on the top of her head. "At least someone is."

"Daddy is too, he just doesn't like to show it," Joanna said, grinning at Jim.

"But Sulu and Chekov aren't?" Jim asked.

Sulu quickly swallowed his food before answering. "Of course, Captain! It's always interesting when we dine with you."

"Yes," Chekov added. "Interesting is right word."

Jim looked at them with a question on his face. "Do I want to know what that really means?"

"Doubt it Jim, now go get your food so we can all eat and finish around the same time," Leonard said before sipping his coffee.

"Yes, _dad_ ," Jim said sarcastically before ruffling Jo's hair and heading over to get himself dinner.

Joanna giggled as she began to mix her potatoes and vegetables together. "How was your day, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov?"

"Got to spend the last few hours of it conversing with the botanists, so pretty good," Sulu said, smiling.

"Would rather have been doing other things," Chekov admitted. "Spent day in Jeffries tube fixing wiring."

"Ooh," Joanna said. "Did you zap yourself?"

Chekov looked insulted. "I am expert," he said. "Of course I didn't."

Not noticing the insulted look, Joanna nodded. "Of course not," she agreed.

Leonard chuckled as he made room for Jim's tray, seeing him coming back.

"What did I miss?" Jim asked as he sat down next to Leonard.

"Everyone's talking about their day. How was yours with the upper stuffed shirts?"

Jim's face twisted a bit but he shrugged and said, "Just your usual Admiralty hot air, mostly."

"Not surprised," Leonard said, stirring his soup. "Won't have to see them again any time soon, I'd hope?"

Sulu shuddered. "Man, after the interrogation when we got back to Earth, I definitely had my fill of a panel of them glaring down at me."

"Have another meeting with them next week, actually," Jim said after swallowing some of his salad. "Not looking forward to it, but whatever."

Joanna yawned, bored of the conversation and ate her food while she hummed to herself.

Leonard ducked his head and whispered softly so only Jim could hear, "Anything to do with Joanna being here?"

"No," Jim said quietly back. "If it was I'd just turn it back on them and show how a young kid managed to get around their security protocols and for that alone deserved to be here."

Nodding, Leonard smiled slightly at that, proud of his too smart daughter, before returning to his dinner.

"What is everyone doing tonight after dinner?" Chekov asked.

Joanna perked up. "Hang out with Captain Jim! Right Daddy?"

"If he's free, perhaps."

Jim looked over at Jo. "Don't you want to spend some alone time with your dad?"

Joanna smiled. "I want Daddy to be happy, and you make him happy."

Sulu grinned and was about to make a comment before Chekov 'gently' kicked him under the table.

"You make him happiest," Jim said, voice weaker than normal.

"Is that true Daddy?" she asked, hugging him.

"He's right on that." Leonard leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Jim's a close second, however."

"Then you must love him too, right?" 

"Hmm," was all Leonard said as he took that moment to down his coffee.

"Is a valid scientific theory, Miss Joanna," Chekov said with a nod. "Are you going to look for proof?"

"I should but you're the expert!" She pushed her empty plate aside and leaned forward towards Chekov. "What would be the best way?"

Leonard groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Joanna McCoy," Jim said, "You know better than to torment your dad like this." 

"But it's fun!" she said before slumping in her chair. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"Help Pavel relax after a stressful day in the Jeffries tubes," Sulu said automatically.

Jim snorted. "Relax? That's a new name for it."

Leonard grinned at Jim.

"What's the old name?" Joanna asked.

"Bouncing," Jim said automatically.

"Oooh, can I come bounce too?" Jo asked excitedly, face lighting up.

Chekov, choking on his water, started coughing loudly. Sulu bit his lip from laughing and began to rub Chekov's back.

Groaning again, Leonard hit Jim in the shoulder for that."What?" Jim asked. "And no Jo, the boys have a no sharing bouncing policy. But if you want you can jump on my bed again."

"Can I, Daddy?"

"You know I can never say no when you ask like that," Leonard said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yay!" Jo said, clapping loudly. "Right after dinner?"

"We gotta go somewhere first, but after that we can."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that but didn't ask, instead finishing his salad. "Should I meet you in my quarters then?"

Leonard nodded before turning to Joanna, who was finishing off her drink. "Ready, pumpkin?"

"Where we goin'?"

"You'll have to guess," Leonard said, smirking as he got up.

Joanna hopped off her chair. "Hmm. Somewhere fun?"

"Yep."

"The bridge?" 

Leonard snorted. "No. C'mon Jo, you can keep guessing on our way there." He turned to Sulu and Chekov, "You two don't strain yourselves 'relaxing' now."

"No comment," Chekov said.

Leonard grinned and clasped Jim on the shoulder, squeezing gently. "See you in a bit."

Nodding, Jim leaned into Leonard's hand a little. "Don't be too long."

"Bye all!" Joanna said, waving as she and Leonard took their dishes away and left.

"Yep," Sulu said as he gathered his dishes. "Always interesting."

"How so?" Jim asked, adding his to Sulu's pile. "All that happened was Chekov choking and Joanna being excited."

"My findings are my own, Captain," Sulu said, taking all the dishes without complaint.

"Could order you," Jim said, following since the bins were at the door.

Sulu nodded. "You could, but you won't."

"You have that much faith in my morals?"

"Of course, it's why I signed on with you." Sulu smiled. "Have a good evening, Captain."

~~~

Nearly an hour later, Leonard and Joanna were finally heading towards Jim's quarters.

"Think he'll like the flowers, Daddy?" Joanna asked as she carried a huge bundle of flowers, all approved to be cut and taken.

"Since you picked them, of course."

She stuck her nose into the middle of them and sniffed. "They smell so pretty!"

Leonard smiled as they stopped at Jim's door. "And soon they'll make his quarters smell just as."

Stretched out on his bed listening to some music, Jim sat up as soon as he heard the door. "Enter!"

Joanna ran in as soon as the doors opened. "Captain Jim! We've got a present for you!"

"Those are for me?" Jim asked in shock. "No one's ever given me flowers before."

"Well now someone has," Leonard said, smirking at him as Joanna sat next to him and handed them over.

"I picked most of them but Daddy helped!"

"And they're almost as pretty as you are," Jim said, pulling her into his side. "Thank you."

Joanna blushed. "Glad you like 'em!"

"We should probably put them in some water," Leonard said, watching the two of them.

"Jo, you go find something to put them in, okay?" Jim asked. "Look in the kitchen area."

"'Kay!" Joanna leaned into Jim once more before scooting off the bed with the flowers and heading into the kitchen.

Leonard came and sat down next to Jim. "Too much?"

"No," Jim said, smiling at him. "Not at all." He leaned over and gave Leonard a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leonard said, smiling back. "Don't expect it all the time though, got a reputation to keep of bein' a grumpy bastard."

"Too bad I saw through that ages ago," Jim said before kissing him again.

Groaning slightly, Leonard kissed back, taking Jim's hand in his.

"Found somethin' Captain Jim! Where d'ya want 'em?" Joanna called as she came from the kitchen, and towards them.

"Why not over on the table?" Jim asked, giving Leonard's hand a squeeze. "Did you want to help me get them ready?"

"Yes, stop kissin' Daddy and let's arrange this," Joanna said, turning around and laying the bouquet on the table.

"Yes ma'am!" Jim said with a grin.

"And what would you have me do?" Leonard asked, following Jim to the table.

Joanna thought for a moment. "Get us pudding. Chocolate. With real whipped cream."

"All right," Leonard said, ruffling her hair. "Means I have to head to the kitchens. Anything else?"

"Something good to drink with it!"

Chuckling, Leonard nodded. "You two have fun with your flowers," he said, grinning before heading out.

"Smart Daddy," Jo said with a nod, turning to the flowers.

Jim quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He went to the kitchens instead of the replicator."

"And this is good because?" Jim started putting the flowers into the container.

"Because it means we'll actually get real whipped cream!"

"Oh, gotcha," Jim said with a smile. "You're that picky?"

"Mommy says I have refined tastes, like her," she said as she shifted some of the flowers around in the container.

Jim managed to restrain his snort. "So what else are you refined about?"

"Mmm, stuff." After the flowers were all in she did her best to center them on the table. "Like who gets to be with Daddy."

"Oh?"

She grinned up at him. "Only the best for him!"

"So I should step away now, is that what you're saying?" Jim asked, not sure if he should laugh or be serious.

Joanna quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying you're not the best?"

"I--" Jim breathed a deep sigh of relief when Leonard came back into the room. "Welcome back!" he said, sounding overly enthusiastic.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at them, "Wasn't gone that long was I?" He set the tray of pudding, whipped cream, and milk onto the table.

"Milk?" Jim asked, ignoring the question and looking at the tray. "Well, I suppose it does go well with chocolate."

"'Course it does, and it's healthy," Leonard said, passing the bowls of pudding around.

"I like milk! Thank you, Daddy!"

"Thanks Bones," Jim said, taking his.

"Yeah, yeah," Leonard said gruffly, though smiling as he said it, spooning himself a nice dollop of whipped cream before passing it to Jo.

Grabbing his milk, Jim went over to sit on the sofa, putting his feet up on the table. "Did you get this from Carmen? It's better than usual."

"We got lucky, she was just about to finish her shift." Leonard followed Jo, who was humming happily to herself, to the couch, where she sat between them.

"Second best staffing choice I made," Jim hummed around his spoon. 

"Daddy being the best right?"

"Of course," Jim said, leaning over and putting a bit of pudding on Leonard's nose.

"Funny," Leonard said as he wiped the pudding off with the back of his hand before licking it, staring at Jim.

"It really is," Joanna said, still giggling.

"Mom never did convince me why I shouldn't play with my food," Jim said, taking another spoonful and eating it in a way to deliberately torment Leonard. 

Leonard tried not to groan, shaking his head as he went back to his dessert.

"Can we watch a movie, Captain Jim?"

"That's up to your dad, squirt," Jim said. "He hasn't said how long you're staying for tonight." 

"We can stay for a movie, but then back to our quarters, okay, Jo?"

"Okay," Joanna said, sounding a little down but still eating her pudding.

"What are we going to watch, then?" 

Joanna leaned over and whispered into Leonard's ear.

"You're not tired of that one yet?" Leonard asked, chuckling.

She shook her head, "Nope! Plus I only remember seeing it with you once."

Leonard wrapped an arm around Joanna as he set up the movie from his personal database. It was an old and classic film with lots of singing and happy endings.

"Need more milk, Jo?" Jim asked as it started running.

"Yes please!" Jo handed Jim her nearly empty glass.

Smiling, Jim took her cup and his, going to fill them both. Bringing them back he looked over to Leonard to see if he wanted anything. 

Leonard shook his head, and as soon as Jim sat back down, reached over to rest his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"You're gonna love this movie, Captain Jim!" Joanna said in a loud whisper.

"I believe you," Jim said, smiling over and resting his head on Leonard's hand.

They watched the movie, enjoying every minute of it. However, near the end of it, Leonard began to doze off, having a long shift and not getting enough sleep lately.

When his hand fell off of Jim's shoulder, it caused Jim to look over and see a fully asleep Leonard. Smiling, he poked Jo in the side and pointed for her to look, grinning more as Jo started giggling and tried to muffle it.

Leonard shifted slightly as he stayed asleep.

Joanna pulled Jim down to whisper in his ear, "Should we wake him or play a game while he naps?"

"Still want to bounce on the bed?"

She nodded. "Just for a bit."

Jim turned off the holo and lifted Jo up. "Come on then, let's have you bounce off that pudding we ate." He walked over to the bed and gently tossed her down with a grin.

Joanna giggled and started to bounce around. "Don't you have to work off your food too?"

"I will later, don't worry," Jim said, watching her. "This bounce is all yours."

"Good, cause you don't want to be a pudgy captain!" she warned, grinning.

"Never," Jim swore, shuddering. "Hard to run away from aliens if you aren't in shape!"

Giggling, Joanna bounced hard a few more times before falling onto her back. "Or from Daddy's hypospray!"

"You shouldn't be running away from those," Jim chided. "He does them for your own good."

"I know." She blew some hair off her face. "Doesn't mean they're not scary lookin'."

"I won't tell him if you don't," Jim promised. Nodding, she rolled over onto her stomach. "Now what? Should we try to tuck daddy in?"

"Why don't you snuggle in next to him and I'll tuck you both in? That way when he wakes up he can carry you back." 

"But what about you? Won't you be lonely?" Joanna asked, rolling herself off the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep just yet," Jim said, ruffling her hair as she came close. "Go brush your teeth and I'll get some blankets, okay?"

"'Kay!" Joanna headed toward the bathroom to wash up as best she could.

Jim went to the closet and pulled out a couple spare blankets, bringing them over to the sofa. "Damn Bones," he breathed. "Why does this feel so right?"

Leonard responded by groaning in his sleep and shifting again.

Joanna soon came out after, trying to hide a yawn. "Ready squirt?" Jim asked, shaking out a blanket. "If so, get on up here with your dad."

"Too bad we can't sleep over again," Joanna said as she got comfortable on the couch and used her dad as a pillow.

"That's up to your dad, not me," Jim said quietly, covering her with the two blankets before bending down to kiss her on the forehead. "Night Jo."

"Night," Joanna yawned, snuggling into the blankets. "Daddy'll come around, he's just used to bein' stubborn."

"He's not the only one," Jim smiled, tucking the blankets more in around her before going over to his desk and grabbing a PADD to read.

Joanna fell asleep within minutes and it was nearly an hour before Leonard woke. He blinked, taking a moment to remember exactly where he was as he looked down to see his sleeping daughter. "Damn," he muttered, surprised he had nodded off like that.

"Hey Bones," Jim said quietly, coming over. "She's brushed her teeth and everything so you can put her right to bed."

"How long was I out?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper, as he gently scooped Joanna into his arms.

"Over an hour," Jim said. "You were beat so we let you sleep. Told her you'd probably carry her back so she won't panic when she doesn't wake up here." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "She wanted to stay though, so expect to be bugged about that in the morning."

Leonard nodded. "We simply can't be here all the time, Jim." He headed towards the door before turning towards Jim, "Walk with us?"

"Yeah," Jim said, going and slipping his shoes back on. "And you know you could if you wanted to."

"You don't have to keep reminding me, I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Jim said as they left his room. "I mean permanently."

Leonard slowed his walking. "That's a big step."

"That you aren't ready for, I know." Jim sighed. "But I do mean it."

"How was the meeting today, really?" Leonard asked, changing the subject.

"Fucking hell," Jim said. "Apparently a small number of my crew have reported me for conduct unbecoming of a captain."

He started to chuckle at first before realizing Jim was serious. "What the hell? You may be unconventional Jim, but I've never seen the likes of that."

"They believe, and have given enough evidence to prove their statements, that I am overly close with a member of my senior staff." Jim didn't say more, knowing that Leonard wasn't an idiot and could put two and two together.

Leonard swore under his breath, immediately understanding, but kept quiet as they walked the rest of the way.

"Before you ask, it wasn't Rand or Chapel," Jim said quietly. "It was someone who took issue with the friendship, not the relationship."

"And that makes it all the better," Leonard said sarcastically as he keyed in his code. "Come in."

Jim did, watching as Leonard settled Jo down onto her cot, silently.

"How did you respond?" Leonard finally asked as he walked into the living area to sit on the couch.

"You mean after I demanded all the details of the complaint including ranks, and asked why the hell the Admiralty thought my having a friend on ship was a bad thing?" Jim tossed himself down on the couch next to Leonard, automatically turning toward him.

"And did they give you all that?" Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Hell, our friendship, let alone anything else, is no one's damned business."

"Told me it wasn't senior staff or anyone who reported directly to you or I," Jim said. "Which easily ruled out Chapel and Rand. That's all they'd tell me though."

"So it's no one that matters then." Leonard leaned against the couch. "What's gonna happen now?"

"Like the lovely diplomats they all are, they gave me options. I can cut all but professional ties with you, which, by the way, I'm not even considering so stop your brain right now. I can attempt to prove to them that having strong ties such as this strengthen the crew rather than compromise it, or . . . " Jim paused before finishing, "we perform a commitment ceremony in front of the entire crew."

Leonard got up and headed towards his mini bar. "Wasn't saving the goddamn planet proof enough?"

"Apparently not." Jim grimaced. "I really wish I knew who it was who reported us. It means more trouble down the road too, after all."

Pulling out his brandy and two glasses, Leonard poured a finger's worth in each. He wanted to say fuck them all but that wouldn't solve a thing. Leaving the brandy out, he went back to Jim and handed him a glass before sitting down again.

"Thanks," Jim said before taking a sip. "So . . ."

"I'm not going to do something I'm not ready for," Leonard said as he swirled the brandy in his glass.

"Have I asked you to?" Jim snapped.

"You didn't have to, Jim," Leonard snapped back before he downed his glass. "But I know that would make you happy. The whole kit 'n caboodle just like you wanted from the beginning." He sounded tired as he said it, wishing he could give Jim that right there and now.

Jim glared. "Do you really think I'd want it like that? You being forced into something you don't want?" He drained his own glass. "If you really think that low of me I don't even know what the hell we're doing."

"Damn it, Jim! Why d'ya always jump to me thinking so fucking low of you? That I think the worst?" He nearly slammed the glass on the coffee table. "Always puttin' words in my mouth! I just didn't want you to get your hopes up! That suddenly all my hang ups would go away and I'd consider it. You want me to be fucking honest, then you have to deal with what the hell I say and not what you think I'm trying to say." Leonard was up and away from Jim, holding the bridge of his nose.

Joanna started tossing on her cot, mumbling to herself.

"Shit, we woke her up," Jim said, looking guilty as he glanced over.

Leonard immediately was by her side, trying to soothe her as he gathered her into his arms. 

"She okay?" Jim asked, coming over and running a hand through Jo's hair. 

Whispering a few more calming words as Jo fell back asleep, Leonard nodded. "Gonna put her in my bed," he said softly.

Jim stepped back to let Leonard carry her over, pulling down the sheets and tucking them back around Joanna as she curled up into her dad's pillows. He didn't dare say anything right now, afraid to start up the fight once more.

Leonard bent down and kissed her forehead before quietly walking back towards the living area to put away the brandy and glasses. He only gave Jim a tired look as he past him. 

Moving back to the sofa, Jim sat down once more, resting his head against the back. "Damnit, why can't anything ever go my way for once?" he sighed to himself.

"So now what?" Leonard asked, his back towards Jim. "If we leave things be, they may demand reassignment."

"I won't let that happen," Jim said. "I fought too hard to get you in the first place."

"Still haven't answered my question." Leonard turned around to look at Jim.

"I can't just answer that, can I?" Jim turned to look at Leonard. "You have equal say in this."

Leonard snorted. "Well I've got nothing right now."

"We have a week," Jim reminded him.

Crossing his arms, Leonard nodded. He couldn't see another solution to this, and while it wasn't a horrible idea or thought, Leonard just wasn't a hundred percent ready. He sighed. 

"Look," Jim said quietly. "I had to tell the Admiralty that we were together, but other than Chapel and Rand no one else knows for sure. I know you aren't ready to get married or anything, and I understand that, I do. But maybe just making the step of telling the rest of our friends?"

Leonard rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, make an announcement at the next senior meeting? Take the others aside one by one to tell 'em?" 

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Jim said. "I'm not going to force you into anything you aren't ready for."

"I don't care, you decide." Leonard started heading towards his bathroom. "Taking a shower, you can stay or go."

Jim got up and followed him into the bathroom. "Bones, I'm not deciding this myself. You're an equal here, and I'm not changing that."

"Except when you had to tell Admiralty without asking me, or bothering to let me know as soon as possible, instead of waiting till I asked," Leonard said as he began to undress. "I can deal with the next step, isn't that good enough?"

"Fuck Bones, you really think I wanted to tell Pike and the rest anything? They didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter. And did you really want me to tell you in front of everyone at dinner? In front of Joanna?" Jim sighed. "I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Leonard rolled his eyes as he got the shower ready. "What I was comfortable with has already gone out the space dock. I wanted this to be between us for a while, something that was only ours," he muttered.

Jim looked at Leonard silently for a second before saying, "It is only ours, Bones. No matter what happens with everyone else, what's between us is ours and only ours. I love you, and nothing's going to change that, and there's no way I'm letting anyone ruin what we're building." He smiled. "And that includes you."

He smirked at Jim. "And how're you going to stop me?"

Instead of speaking, Jim simply dropped his pants and boxers in one shot and took a step forward.

"Should I be scared?" Leonard asked, grinning as he pulled Jim towards him by his shirt to kiss him.

"Mmmm, only if you're afraid of my mighty cock," Jim teased before pulling off his shirt.

"Oh yeah, real afraid," Leonard drawled as he stepped into the shower.

"You should be," Jim laughed, stepping in after him and pulling Leonard back into his arms.

"I'll take it into consideration," Leonard said, before kissing him again.

"I meant it, Bones," Jim said when they'd pulled apart a bit. "Not letting anything fuck this up on us."

"I believe you, Jim." Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim's waist.

"Good." Jim kissed behind Leonard's ear. "Because we have a bad history of fucking up a lot of things between us and I'm determined it isn't going to happen."

Leonard moaned and chuckled. "Of all the people to fall in love with, had to choose the second most stubborn one of all."

Jim grinned, realizing what Leonard had just said, even if Leonard himself didn't. "Hey, I did with the most stubborn."

"Well that's your own fool fault," Leonard said, moving his hands down to grab Jim's ass as he bent his head to suck on Jim's collarbone.

"Well you are pretty damn appealing," Jim moaned.

"Hmm," Leonard said smiling as he began to kiss down Jim's chest.

Leaning back against the wall, Jim tangled his hands into Leonard's hair. "Love being here with you, like this."

"You just love my mouth," Leonard joked as he kissed Jim's belly button, now nipping at the skin further south.

"Love all of you," Jim gasped. "Fuck, and your mouth."

Grinning up at Jim, Leonard took his half hard cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

Thrusting forward instinctively, Jim pulled on Leonard's hair. "God those lips of yours look so good wrapped around my cock."

Leonard groaned as he began to bob up and down on Jim, his hands running up and down his thighs.

"Gonna come all over you, Bones," Jim groaned as he fucked Leonard's mouth. "Gonna bathe you in my come. Do you know how fucking sexy you are?" Jim asked. "But no one else gets to see you like this, you're mine now and I'm not giving you up." 

At that, Leonard closed his eyes and swallowed as much of Jim's cock as possible while moving a hand to massage his balls. 

"Fuck Bones, pull back," Jim ordered, releasing Leonard's hair a bit. As soon as his cock was free of Leonard's mouth Jim came, his come landing all over Leonard's face. 

Gasping for air, Leonard moaned as he licked his lips, catching some of the come. "Fuck," he said, grinning.

"Only if you ask real nice," Jim teased.

"Thought I just did," Leonard said, voice a little hoarse as he tried to wipe the come off his face and lick it off his hand.

Jim grinned. "That was pretty good." He bent down and licked up Leonard's cheek.

Leonard turned his head to the side and caught Jim in a messy kiss as he stood up. "Fantastic, you mean."

"Somehow I think I'm going to have to increase your water rations," Jim teased as he ground himself against Leonard's erection.

Moaning and chuckling, Leonard gripped Jim's hips as he ground back. "If you want to have showers like this more often, then yeah."

"So what do you want to do, come in me or on me?" 

"On you, gotta return the favor, don't I?"

Jim grinned. "My body's yours to command." He caught Leonard in another kiss, grinding still. 

Leonard moaned into the kiss, deepening it as he grabbed Jim's hips, rutting against him. Gripping Jim's hips hard to leave reminders, Leonard nibbled on Jim's lips as he got close.

"Fuck, come for me, Bones." 

"Jim!" Leonard shouted as he came all over Jim.

Jim kissed Leonard hard, holding him tightly. "So fucking hot." 

"Course you would think so," Leonard said, grinning against Jim's cheek. He basked in being held by Jim, this private moment without worry of time for once.

"Not just me," Jim said. "Anyone with eyes has to realize how fucking amazing you are." 

Leonard chuckled. "If you say so." He kissed Jim again. "Want to stay the night?"

"Of course," Jim said. "Do I get the cot, then?"

"Depends if Jo's hogged the whole bed yet or not," Leonard said with a grin.

Jim smiled, trying not to show just how happy he was about that answer. "Looks like I'm borrowing your clothes again."

"I guess," Leonard said, mock sighing. "Now let's actually try to get clean, yeah?"

"So much more fun being dirty," Jim smirked, stroking Leonard's cock.

Leonard moaned, leaning his forehead against Jim's shoulder.

"Like that, do you?" Jim teased, nuzzling. "Think you can get it up again for me so soon?"

"Fuck yes," Leonard hissed as Jim continued stroking.

Jim bit the top of Leonard's ear before whispering, "What if I told you I wanted you to shove this big cock up into me and make me scream?"

Groaning, Leonard pressed himself against Jim as he reached over to grab lotion. "Turn around, then."

"Yes sir," Jim said, turning and bracing himself against the wall, the water of the shower now hitting his side.

Leonard trailed a finger down Jim's spine, between his cheeks, and only stopped when he got to the base of Jim's balls.

Pushing his ass back further, Jim wiggled it a bit. "Come on, Bones. . ."

"Damn, love how wanton you are, Jim," Leonard said as he poured lotion between Jim's cheeks, teasing his hole with two fingers.

"God, want your cock in me bad, Bones."

He slipped his fingers in. "Soon, Jim, soon," Leonard whispered in his ear, before moving his fingers in and out.

Fucking himself on Leonard's fingers, Jim bit his lower lip and rested his forehead against the shower wall with a groan. Leonard kissed his shoulder as he pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock, pushing all the way in.

"Fuck yes," Jim hissed, pushing back. 

"God, so tight," Leonard groaned, starting a hard and fast pace.

"Love how you feel inside me," Jim admitted. "Never want it to end." 

"There is a hypo for that we could try," Leonard teased as he bit down on Jim's shoulder, one hand reaching for his cock. 

"Would make for more interesting--" Jim gasped as Leonard hit him just right, "staff meetings."

Leonard tried the angle again and grinned as he got Jim to gasp again. "Soo good."

"Always good with you."

Moaning in response, Leonard slammed hard into Jim, twisting his hand on Jim's cock.

"Come first, Bones," Jim said, "want you to come inside me."

Leonard sucked on Jim's neck between gasps before coming hard. "Let it all go," Leonard drawled, still shallowly thrusting into him as he pumped Jim's cock with his hand.

Leaning his head back onto Leonard's shoulder Jim kissed Leonard as he came over Leonard's hand and the shower wall.

Leonard moved his hand to wrap around Jim's waist, pulling him against him, not breaking the kiss.

"Fucking love you so much," Jim sighed happily into Leonard's neck once the kiss was over.

"Mmm, Jim," Leonard moaned, as he pulled Jim away from the now cold water. "Me too," he whispered.

Turning in Leonard's arms, Jim rested both his hands on Leonard's cheeks with a soft smile. "I know. I was just waiting for you to realize it."

"Damn know-it-all," Leonard grumbled as he nipped Jim's lower lip.

"And you love me for it." 

"I might," Leonard said before turning off the water and leaning over to grab some fresh towels. "Let's go see if we have a bed to share or not."

"Gonna need some clothes," Jim said, gesturing to his naked body. 

Leonard tossed a towel at him before quickly drying and wrapping one around himself. "I'll grab you some sweats."

"Thanks," Jim said as he started to dry off. 

Leaving and returning momentarily, Leonard handed Jim a pair of sweats and a tank, bringing his own normal pyjamas in with him. "Jo's still sleeping soundly, and just enough room for you to squeeze on the edge."

"What shift are you on tomorrow?" Jim asked as he got dressed.

"Beta, so I get to spend the morning with Jo. You?"

Jim grimaced. "Night shift."

"I'll be sure to visit at least once with you on the bridge then," Leonard said as he gathered their clothes to leave on the cot.

Smiling at that, Jim went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Spock won't be around to ask what you're doing there, either."

Leonard snorted, "As if I'd care he was there." He pulled the covers down from under Jim and got in behind him. "So I guess you'll be having breakfast with us."

"If I'm welcome," Jim said hesitantly.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't." Leonard lay down and pulled Jim with him. "Though you can't blame me if I want to be a selfish father at times."

"Don't worry, Bones," Jim said as he snuggled in against Leonard's body. "I get it, and won't stop you from having time with her alone."

Pulling the covers over them, Leonard smiled softly, holding Jim tight.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Joanna said right before plopping herself across Jim and Leonard.

"Bones, your alarm clock is heavy," Jim groaned.

"Hey, I'm not heavy!"

Leonard chuckled. "At least she's not loud and annoying like other clocks."

"Will be if we don't get up soon I bet," Jim said, burrowing further into the crook of Leonard's neck.

"I do have a tickle mode!" Joanna stated as she tried to tickle Jim's sides.

Jim started curling further into Leonard, trying to get away. "Bones, she's evil! Those fingers!"

"I can fix that," Leonard said grinning as he pulled Joanna away and started tickling her.

Giggling madly, Joanna flailed.

Once they were all laughing, Jim sat up with a smile. "So what did you make us for breakfast, munchkin?"

"Cereal!" Joanna said as soon as she calmed down from laughing. "And imaginary tea."

"Would you like some real tea then, sweetie?" Leonard asked as he tried to untangle himself from the blankets.

"Sweet tea!" She bounced up off the bed.

"Sweet tea it is." Leonard turned to give Jim a quick morning kiss before finally getting out and getting the tea.

Following the others, Jim got up off the bed, running a hand through his hair as he crossed the room. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Breakfast o'clock!" Joanna said as she sat at the table.

"You going to make your dad do all the work?" Jim laughed as he went to get milk from the mini fridge. 

"Not all the work," Joanna said as she shook the cereal box already on the table. "Got the spoons too but couldn't find the bowls."

"You did good, love," Jim said with a smile.

Leonard came back with the bowls and pitcher of sweet tea. "Mind getting the glasses, Jim?"

"Sure." He grabbed three and brought them to the table. "You guys have plans for your morning together?"

Waiting to pour the milk as Joanna filled each bowl with cereal, Leonard shook his head. "Leaving it up to Jo here, within reason."

"So what is it going to be, Jo?" 

"More exploring," Joanna said after a moment of thinking.

Leonard chuckled as he poured everyone some sweet tea before finally settling down to eat.

"Thanks Bones," Jim said as he dug in. "Who's got squirt this afternoon?"

"Uhura, figured she could help Joanna get an edge in on learning another language."

"That reminds me," Jim said before swallowing his cereal. "Spock wants in on the rotation."

"Of taking care of Jo?" Leonard asked, surprised. "You yanking my chain?"

"Nope. He asked me to bring it up with you. Said Jo being around another culture might be a good thing and he'd love to help with her homework." 

Leonard shook his head. "I'll think about it."

"He's interestin'," Joanna commented between bites.

Jim smiled. "Told him I wasn't going to make any promises. Knew better than to force you into a hole like that."

"Might not be a bad thing," Leonard admitted. "Will look over Jo's schedule."

"I have a schedule?" Jo asked. "Like a real crew member?"

"You have a uniform so of course you're a real crew member, right Jim?"

"Right," Jim said with a grin after draining his sweet tea. "But you better be careful or I'll put you on the duty roster!"

"If only I get to be on it as captain!" she exclaimed, finishing her cereal.

"You out to steal my job, squirt?"

"Maaybe!" Jo said into her glass.

"If you’re done sweetie, best to get ready," Leonard said as he ruffled her hair.

"You coming with us again, Captain Jim?"

"Sorry Jo, not this time. I have to work tonight so I'm going to try and catch some more sleep."

"Lazy captain," Joanna teased. "You sleeping here?"

Jim looked over at Leonard, letting him answer that one.

Leonard gathered up the dishes. "As long as you make the bed, Jim, I don't care."

Joanna giggled. "Okay, time to pretty up!"

"But how do you add to perfection?" Jim asked with a grin. 

"With practice," Leonard and Joanna said at the same time. She giggled as she gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Leonard grinned. 

"You sure it's okay if I sleep here?" Jim asked, gathering the dishes.

"You're already in pjs, no sense to get dressed to go back to your place, and go through the whole process."

"Thanks," Jim said, getting up and giving him a kiss. "I promise I'll make the bed after."

Leonard smiled, "Good." He then went and quickly changed before Joanna would come out.

Once Joanna had finished getting ready the boys took their turns and soon Jim was waving them goodbye at the door. "See you for lunch before your shift?"

"Meet you in the mess," Leonard said smiling. "Later Jim."

"Have a good sleep, Captain Jim!"

"Enjoy exploring my ship," Jim said, giving Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Enjoy sleepin' in my bed," Leonard whispered, smirking before he led Joanna away.

~~~~

Jim woke up a few hours later, smiling happily. Leonard's bed was definitely comfortable, and that combined with the fact that it smelled like the man himself meant that Jim had had a very good snooze. Like he'd promised, Jim made the bed before he grabbed a glass of juice to tide him over until lunch. Only after he'd drained and rinsed the glass did he head toward the door.

Ensign Stanley stopped as he turned the corner, fumbling with the PADDs in his arms. He knew better than to stop in front of a door in case someone came out to slam into him but he was still surprised to find the captain, out of uniform and certainly not in his own clothes, come out of the doctor's quarters in the middle of the day.

Not having thought to look around before exiting, Jim turned towards his own quarters still half asleep, and only after he passed the ensign did he notice him. "Oh, at ease Ensign Stanley," Jim said before yawning. "I apologize, I just woke up and didn't see you there."

"Captain." Stanley only relaxed slightly, still not used to seeing the Captain around, off duty. "That's okay, um, late night?"

"No actually," Jim said, smiling. "Working nights tonight so I got some extra sleep. I won't keep you." He yawned again. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Stanley nodded. "Next time, Captain," he said as he made a mental note to send another message out as soon as possible. He nodded again as he hurriedly walked past.

Not thinking anything more of the encounter, Jim went to get showered and dressed before meeting up for lunch in the mess.

~~~

Leonard stared at the food options and in the end, went for Scotty's recommendation of a toasted sandwich. He was still considering a beverage when he saw Jim enter from the corner of his eye.

Waving, Jim walked over to where Leonard was. "Hey. Anything look good?" The urge to kiss him hello was strong, but Jim resisted.

"Took the last of the sandwiches but almost did go for the pasta," Leonard said, nudging him towards it.

"I could go for pasta," Jim said, nodding. "Where's Jo?"

"Having a picnic with Uhura and Gaila," Leonard said, grinning.

Jim chuckled. "A girls day, is it? She's going to love it."

"Sure she will." Leonard waited for Jim to get his food before they both started to head to a table for two. "Had a good nap?"

"The best," Jim answered, grabbing a drink as they went. "Didn't wake up until about an hour ago."

"Good. Last shift is always the worst, especially when there's nothing going on. Easy to fall asleep."

"I'm sure driving people mad will help keep me busy," Jim laughed as he sat down.

"Like usual," Leonard said, smirking. He made a quick inspection of his sandwich before taking a bite, pleasantly surprised on how good it really was. "Have you given thought about our dilemma?"

"Was thinking in the shower but didn't get a brilliant solution. You?"

"Not a damn one." Leonard sighed. "Hell, even if we weren't," Leonard lowered his voice, "together, I've no idea how to change how we are around each other if it came to that."

"And I wouldn't want to," Jim said before forking some pasta. "It works for us, and isn't anyone else's damn business."

"Isn't that what I said at the start of this?" He took a few more bites. "Maybe you should start giving someone else more work so they have less time to be so damned nosy."

"Still doesn't solve the Admiralty issue," Jim reminded him. "And somehow saying fuck you to everyone doesn't seem right either."

"No, but it'd feel damn good, at least for a day," Leonard grumbled. He took a sip of his drink.

"You think more about telling at least a few people?" Jim didn't look up, instead focusing on his pasta.

Leonard sighed again. "I don't want to make a big deal of it. Yeah for us it is, but no one else. Shoot off a comm text or something." He said before finishing off a half of his sandwich.

Jim snorted. "And then have Uhura kick our asses for not telling her in person? I don't think so." He looked up and smiled at Leonard. "We have the staff meeting tomorrow. Why don't we do something there instead? Maybe they can help us figure out how to deal with the rest of the shit."

"We can add it to the end of the announcements," Leonard said. He returned Jim's smile with a small one of his own. "Well, you can announce it."

"As good as done, then." Shifting topics he asked, "How was exploring?"

"She had a fantastic time scaring me, finding all these alcoves to hide in. But she got to meet a few more crew members and ensnare them with her Southern charm." Leonard grinned.

"She's a great kid, Bones. You should be proud of her."

Leonard rolled his eyes, smiling. "I am damn proud of her. She's growin' up so well."

"I pity the boys in a few years," Jim teased.

"More than a few," Leonard said sternly as he flicked a discarded piece of lettuce at Jim.

"Hey, I have vegetables already!" Jim said, tossing it back at Leonard. "And I think you need to be prepared for the boys after her. If Chekov wasn't already with Sulu I think he'd be making eyes at her." 

Leonard glared at Jim for that thought. "Great, now I'll be paranoid. Thanks Jim."

"There isn't anyone on this ship the right age for her, don't worry, Bones," Jim said with a shrug. "And she's not looking. She was too busy trying to set you up."

"Still, I won't be able to watch her once she heads on home."

"She's too smart to date some asshole boyfriend who's too stupid to use protection, Bones," Jim sighed. "You don't have to worry about her. She's the type that would never have looked twice at me."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Not allowed to talk about the person I'm sleeping with like that, considering I have excellent taste." Absently, his hand moved forward to nearly touch Jim's hand.

Shifting his hand to rub a finger along one of Leonard's, Jim smiled. "You didn't know me back then. Ask Uhura, she saw me that last night. I was a wreck."

"I saw the aftermath, remember?" Leonard finished off his sandwich using his other hand. "Besides, if I did know you, I'd've smacked some sense into you."

Jim chuckled. "Probably needed it, to be honest."

"Still do sometimes," Leonard said, grinning. "But not as often."

Jim gave Leonard's hand one last rub before pulling his back again. "Just wish that we could smack some into whoever the hell has a problem with us."

Leonard was surprised how much he wanted to grab Jim's hand and hold it right then and there. He cleared his throat, nodding. "Making damned trouble and drama for no good reason."

"Once we figure out who it is, we'll have to figure out why."

Remembering something Jim had said the other day, how Gaila wasn't the only one on board, he leaned forward a bit. "You don't think it could be one of your old flings?"

"There aren't that many onboard," Jim said. "And only one who would have cause. But she isn't the type. If anything she'd come and kick your ass instead."

Leonard snorted at that. "Well, just a thought. Only logical one I can think of."

"An ex of yours? I don't remember you dating in the academy much but it isn't like you've told me everything." He quickly looked up. "Not that I expect you to."

"Did have a slightly casual thing second year," Leonard admitted. "She didn't survive," he said before finishing his drink.

"I'm sorry," Jim said automatically, staying silent after that, not sure what to say.

Leonard shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for. We all lost good people." He got up, picking up his tray of dishes. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Jim said, getting up himself. "You heading to medbay early?"

"Need to look over some reports," he said as they headed toward the bins.

"And you want me there?"

"I _can_ multi-task." Leonard glanced at Jim. "Unless you've somewhere else to be?"

Jim shook his head. "Not for a few hours at least."

"Then you can keep me company until a patient comes by," Leonard said casually.

"Works for me," Jim said with a smile, brushing his hand against Leonard's.

"'Course it does," Leonard said, rolling his eyes as they headed towards medbay, walking closer to Jim than usual.

They made it there shortly after, stopping for a minute to talk to Sulu in the hallway who was on his way to the mess. Once there, Jim waved at Christine. "Quiet morning down here I hope?"

Christine smiled at Jim while giving one of her looks to Leonard. "Just a few simple check ups, Captain. Doctor, I've left all the paperwork on your desk."

Leonard nodded. "Any new appointments today?"

She shook her head. "Only the one at 1800."

"Someone getting cabin fever already?" Jim asked. "Who is it?"

"Yeoman Lee," Leonard replied. 

"Lee," Jim said, thinking. "Not ringing any bells."

"Never met her myself, just know the medical records."

"She's a bit of a hypochondriac, had her in one of my classes. But never know," Christine replied. "It'll either be a very easy appointment or a very difficult one." 

"Glad I don't have to deal with that crap," Jim admitted. "I'll never have imaginary hostile life forms."

"Nope, just real ones," Leonard said, smirking, walking towards his office. "We'll be in my office if needed, Christine."

"That bored, Captain?" Christine teased.

"Never boring with Bones," Jim said with a shrug. "See you later, Christine!" 

Christine nodded.

Leonard groaned as he saw the small stack of PADDs on his desk, before sitting down. 

"Man, your paperwork's as bad as mine," Jim teased, sitting across the desk from Leonard.

"Rand and Christine probably conspire," Leonard said as he browsed and sorted them. 

"Probably," Jim admitted. "And invite Uhura in for the big plans."

"Bet she hosts it," Leonard joked, sitting down. "Oh, when you do start your shift, tell Spock I'll send him an updated schedule where he can take care of Jo."

Jim smiled at that. "Decided to give him a chance, did you?"

"Figured the kid could teach him a thing or two."

"I'd love to watch that, actually," Jim chuckled, shifting his legs.

Leonard grinned as he started reading the first report. "Maybe try to get a copy of the security feed."

Grabbing a PADD himself, Jim flipped over to his own log in and glanced over his communications. "He'd know, somehow. I swear he monitors everything."

The next hour passed by relatively easily, with the occasional grumbling from Leonard or chuckling from Jim. Every so often Leonard would look up and watch Jim work, smiling to himself.

"What?" Jim asked, finally catching him at it.

Clearing his throat, Leonard concentrated on the last of his paperwork, pretending he didn't know what Jim was talking about. "Hmm?"

"What did that smile mean?"

"What smile?" Leonard asked, eyebrow raised as he signed off the report and placed the PADD on the desk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jim teased, uncrossing his legs and standing up.

Leonard leaned back. "I do?" He grinned.

"Yes," Jim said, leaning over and kissing him. "Admit it, you're happy."

"Me? Happy?" He pulled Jim into a longer, rougher kiss. "I guess you could call it that."

"Oh?" Jim teased. "And what would you call it?"

"Untroubled. For the moment at least."

"So what would it take to make it up to the level of happy?"

"When I figure that out, I'll let you know." Leonard gave him a small smile.

"There's that smile again," Jim said, running a finger along Leonard's lower lip. "Think we can keep it around for a while?"

Leonard took Jim's hand and kissed his palm in response.

Shifting his hand, Jim caressed Leonard's cheek. "Always knew you were secretly a romantic."

"Am I now?" Leonard smirked.

"With flowers and palm kisses? Definitely." Jim kissed him on the forehead. "I like it."

"Time for you to go yet?" Leonard asked, not even sure of the hour it was.

Jim shook his head. "Only if you want me to. Got nowhere I have to be until after dinner."

Grinning, Leonard pulled Jim into another kiss, moving a hand to card through his hair.

"We going to move this to the couch, or you going to keep me bent over your desk?" 

"Lead the way."

Jim stood up and held onto Leonard's hand, pulling him down onto the sofa with him. "Now isn't this better than that desk chair?"

"Hey, I like my chair. But I wouldn't be able to do this." Leonard leaned back against one end of the sofa while pulling Jim on top of him.

Jim kissed the end of Leonard's nose. "I definitely prefer this to you in your chair."

"Hmm," Leonard grinned, letting his leg fall off the sofa as he ran a hand down Jim's side.

"Think we could get away with making out in the Captain's chair tonight?" Jim asked, slipping a hand up under Leonard's shirt.

Leonard groaned. "Just makin' out?" he teased as he bucked his hips up.

"Why Bones, you kinky bastard," Jim said as he twisted Leonard's nipple. "You want to fuck me in my chair, don't you?"

Taking in a breath, Leonard nipped Jim's lip. "That's one idea," he said, sliding a hand to cup Jim's ass.

"Other way around, hmm?" Jim said with a grin. "I definitely agree with that thought."

Leonard craned up to whisper in Jim's ear, "How would you like me? Bent over your chair? Or you in it while I ride you?"

"Any way," Jim said, nibbling. "Every way."

"That might require more than one night shift," Leonard half-moaned, grinding his hips. 

Jim moved his hips to match Leonard's grinding. "Would make things a lot more interesting."

"You'd never be able to sit in that chair the same again," Leonard drawled, squeezing Jim's ass.

Jim was about to answer where there was a knock at Leonard's door. "Doctor, your patient is here."

Leonard silently swore and cleared his throat. "I'll be out in a minute Christine!" 

"Yes, doctor."

"Looks like it's time for you to go rather than come," Jim said, sitting back.

"Ha ha, doesn't mean you get to jerk yourself off before work, either." Leonard sat up, automatically going to fix his hair. "We both have to suffer," he said before kissing Jim.

"Bastard," Jim teased, grabbing one more kiss before standing. "See you later on the bridge?"

Leonard stood up after him, straightening his uniform. "After Jo's to bed," Leonard said, nodding.

"Okay." Jim kissed Leonard on the cheek and swatted his ass before sauntering out of the room without another word.

"Brat," Leonard said, rolling his eyes as he walked out to a waiting Chapel and patient.

~~~

Spock looked down at his console, hearing the notification for a new communication. "Ah, I see you were successful in talking to Dr. McCoy. Thank you, Captain."

Jim turned in his chair to face the science station. "Not a problem. He agreed really easily, actually."

Spock made a noise. "He had no doubts?"

"Not any that he voiced to me," Jim said. "Why? Should he have?"

"Of course not." Spock looked over the new schedule, pleased at the times he was given. "It is simply a rare occurrence when the good doctor has nothing negative to say. In my observations, that is."

"It's all an act, Spock, you should know that by now." 

"Ah but one can never be too cautious, Captain. Underneath, there's always an ounce of truth."

Jim shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Sometimes when a man's had a lot of pain he . . . he doesn't know how to show pleasure the way most humans do."

Spock nodded. "He is certainly quite unique."

"Who is?" Leonard asked, coming in from the turbolift.

"You are," Jim said with a grin, spinning his chair around. "No one jabs a hypospray just like you."

Leonard snorted. "’Cause you have so much experience with other people jabbing you."

"Not recently, and hopefully not in the future," Jim said seriously.

"Doctor, I'd like to thank you for allowing me some time in taking care of your daughter," Spock interjected.

Walking down to his normal spot by Jim, Leonard simply shrugged. "Figured it couldn't hurt."

"Jo's looking forward to it, I bet," Jim said.

Leonard nodded. "She's been having a blast so far. Wanted me to tell you good night, by the way."

"You kiss her good night for me?" He ignored the ensign on the navigation console who nearly choked on his drink at that.

"Might've," Leonard said noncommittally.

"You are in the habit of kissing Miss McCoy before her slumber, Captain?" Spock asked, surprised.

Jim smiled. "She's a sweetheart. She deserves all the kisses she can get."

"That she does," Leonard agreed, enjoying the slightly surprised look on Spock's face. "And yes, Jim tends to be around by the time Jo gets to bed."

"Fascinating," Spock said, looking between them both.

"What is fascinating, now? And what are you doin' on this shift anyway?" Leonard asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

Spock looked straight at Leonard. "The dynamic between the two of you has changed. You are more relaxed around each other. As for my presence, a colleague asked to work another time for a religious reason."

Jim looked at Spock. "We've always been relaxed with each other."

"That is true Captain, however, before there was an undercurrent of tension. Now there is none."

Leonard's other eyebrow rose. "Have you always watched us this closely, Spock?"

"Yes."

Clearing his throat, Leonard turned to look at Jim, "Well then."

"Do we want to know your hypothesis as to why, Spock?"

"No."

Leonard chuckled. "For once the Vulcan's giving us short answers."

"The longer answer would not be appropriate conversation for the bridge while the Captain is on duty."

Jim looked at Leonard. "Vulcan logic strikes again."

"Apparently." Leonard smirked. "So is it always this lively?"

"The activity levels at this time are at an abnormally low level," Spock answered calmly. "The usual bridge crew during this shift--"

"Thanks, Spock," Jim said with a smile. "Yeah, it's usually pretty dead but that's a good thing."

"Gives you plenty of time to work on other things, I bet."

"If I feel like it, yeah." With a smile he asked, "How was Jo's picnic with the girls?"

Leonard grinned. "She wouldn't stop talking about it. Said it was almost more fun than the sleepover." 

Jim pouted. "More fun than hanging out with me?"

"As much as you charmed her, Jim, you're still a boy."

"There was a time when you slept with Miss McCoy?" Spock asked.

"Only you could say that without it sounding more than it was," Leonard said shaking his head. "Joanna wanted a sleepover, which needed more than just me in the equation so she invited Jim and Christine."

"So the four of you all slept together? This is a custom of Earth with which I am unfamiliar."

"Never had sleepovers when you were young, Spock?" Leonard asked, looking at him. "Shame. Usually everyone's supposed to sleep on the floor, but Jim and I had the cots while Christine and Jo shared the bed."

"This serves what custom?"

"Sleepovers? Just to bond with your friends in close quarters. Same purpose for going camping."

"It's fun, Spock. Should I organize a senior crew sleepover one night so you can experience it?" Jim grinned. "That could be fun, actually."

"That experience could be enlightening."

Leonard groaned. "I'm on a ship full of children. . ."

"Come on, Bones, it isn't like I'm suggesting a pillow fight!"

"You're not _now_ , but who knows if and when you pull this off. Or other activities that generally happen in mixed company."

"Curious, Doctor, what would these activities entail?" Spock asked, intrigued.

"It isn't like I'd actually want to plan an orgy, Bones," Jim groaned.

"Captain I believe it'd be in bad form to host a--"

"He was joking," Leonard interrupted. "And I know that, Jim." He rolled his eyes.

"Spock, did you want to join us for a coffee break?" Jim offered.

Spock blinked at the sudden invitation, before inclining his head. "That would be acceptable."

Smiling, Jim started heading to the turbolift. "Officer's mess okay with you guys? Probably quieter right now."

"Considering the current hour, it would most likely be empty."

Leonard trailed Spock and Jim behind. "That's fine with me Jim."

"Mitchell, you have the comm," Jim said before stepping into the lift and moving over so the others could get in as well.

Spock waited until the turbolift started moving. "Your relationship status has changed."

"You perceived that just by the fact we were more relaxed?"

"Among other things, yes."

Jim laughed. "Looks like we'll have to hide it harder if Spock's not in on a secret, Bones." He looked over at Spock. "We're not exactly advertising it right now."

"Spock's the exception to the rule, Jim. He admitted he'd been," Leonard cocked an eyebrow at Spock, "observing us for quite some time."

"He'd have found out at the meeting anyway, Bones," Jim reminded him as the lift doors opened. 

"Still, that's at the meeting. Over 8 hours from now," Leonard grumped, walking out.

Spock raised his eyebrows. "You are planning to make a formal announcement?"

With a nod, Jim followed Leonard. "Kind of. We were going to let senior staff know since there's complications. Bones is technically under my command."

Leonard simply grumbled under his breath.

"I see," Spock said. "If I am only one of a few that know of this recent development, how can there already be a complaint?"

"Wait," Jim said, stopping in the doorway to turn and look at Spock. "How did you know. Neither of us said there had been one."

"Rumors, Captain. Rumors of complaints. Usually I am the last to know of them as I have no human desire for gossip, so I had believed you would have known of them before I." 

"Rumors and complaints about us?" Leonard asked in shock.

Spock shook his head. "There were no names attached to the complaint rumors, however, it was not difficult to, as you may say, put the pieces together?"

"You're saying it's logical for someone on the ship to complain about the friendship between Bones and me?" 

"Let's get in the mess first, shall we?" Leonard said as a tired crew member walked by. Going in, Leonard found that Spock was right as the Officer's mess was completely empty. 

"No, it is completely illogical for such a complaint, Captain," Spock stated as soon as the doors closed behind them. "What I was saying was that putting together the rumors, your new status with each other, and the fact you need to bring this to the senior crew during the meeting tomorrow allowed me to assess the complaint was indeed referring to you and the doctor." He paused for a moment to let Jim's previous statement sink in. "The true complaint was regarding your friendship?"

"I think that's the second time I've ever seen a baffled look on his face," Leonard said, sitting down.

"Yeah, someone thinks that we are too friendly with each other and that it jeopardizes the mission." Jim's face showed just how he felt about that.

"Ain't that a kick in the pants," Leonard muttered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. The expression or that reasoning."

"If you figure out the reasoning, please, let us in," Jim said with an eyeroll, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

Spock nodded as he fixed his usual blend of tea. "It is a most unusual complaint."

"And one we have a week to fix or I have the fight of my life on my hands. I'm not letting them take Bones."

"Jim, no one's going to take me anywhere," Leonard said, trying to reassure him.

"Those were your only options? Interesting. Hopefully by tomorrow's meeting, I may have some suggestions."

Jim nodded. "Thanks Spock." He took a sip of his coffee before daring to ask, "So who else figured it out?" 

"I believe Nyota has, but she is quite adept at keeping things to herself," Spock said before drinking his tea.

Leonard grinned at that.

"And you think she's okay with me being with someone under my chain of command?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "I don't presume to speak for her, but I believe that part of it is the least of concerns."

"But she has concerns," Leonard said. "'Cause of course everyone has a damn opinion on us," he muttered.

"Bones," Jim said, putting his free hand on Leonard's arm, "It's because they're our friends and actually give a shit about us. I know, it's weird for me too but I like it." 

"This is why I became such grumpy bastard in the first place," Leonard complained, only half-meaning it.

"Fascinating."

"You keep saying that, Spock." 

"Yes I do," Spock agreed, taking another sip of his tea.

Leonard chuckled as he shook his head. "Want to tell us why this time?"

"What is fascinating is that I did not pick up on the subtleties before. But I suppose that was the purpose, for no one to notice." 

"Wait, Spock, how long do you think Bones and I have been together? What subtleties before?"

"This I'd like to hear," Leonard said just as his communicator started beeping. "Damn." He silenced it before getting up. "Jo's stirring too much, need to head back."

Jim turned and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Go take care of her. And you need some sleep yourself. You didn't get the nap I had earlier." 

Leonard nodded, "See you at breakfast, Jim." He turned to Spock, "Have a good rest of shift, Spock."

"Thank you, sleep well, doctor."

"That's the plan," Leonard said as he headed out the Officer's mess.

"So Spock, what do you want to say now that he's gone? I know there's got to be something."

"I believe congratulations would be the proper thing to say, Captain," Spock said, sounding sincere.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

Spock set his tea down. "I do not normally say things I do not mean. The two of you work well."

Jim felt a smile spread across his face. "We do, don't we?" He sipped his coffee some more. "I just wish I knew why someone would say otherwise."

"It has been my experience that such people are either governed by what they do not understand or what they desire most and cannot have."

"You think this is about wanting Bones or me?"

Finishing his tea, Spock inclined his head. "I would not dismiss the possibility. But it is difficult for me to put myself in such an illogical and counterproductive situation as this person seems to be in."

"I'm figuring it is one of the new crew who wasn't with us before, since I didn't see anyone complaining on that trip. And they told me it isn't someone directly under my or Bones's supervision. Which rules out medical." Jim set his cup down on the counter. "And still leaves a fair number of people."

Spock clasped his hands together. "Of the crew that returned to Earth, only thirty-seven percent came back to serve the Enterprise, so yes, the amount of people who could be at fault is quite high--"

"Exactly." Jim hand a hand through his hair. "We should get back to the bridge. And remember, we're not telling everyone yet."

"My lips are sealed, as they say, Captain."

"Still not used to you using slang," Jim said, chuckling as they headed out of the mess.

"That is what Nyota says, also," Spock informed him.

Jim's PADD went off and he glanced down, smiling to see that Leonard had invited him to come back after his shift. Typing that he would, he smiled to himself that Leonard hadn't freaked out over the kiss in front of Spock like he'd half expected he might.

"Oh, sorry Spock," Jim said as they stepped into the lift. “Didn’t mean to drop you like that.”

"I assume that is the doctor?"

"Yeah," Jim said. "That obvious?"

Spock nodded. "You suddenly looked more relaxed and happy."

"Damn, we're never going to be able to hide this." 

"Is that not a good thing?" Spock turned to look at him. "Once this issue is resolved, you will be able to be more open about your relationship."

"Maybe," Jim said. "It's a bit more complicated than that." 

"I am always willing to listen, Jim," Spock said just before the doors opened. "When we are off duty, of course."

"Of course," Jim said, nodding. "And Spock? Thanks."

"You are welcome, Captain," he said as he walked over to his station.

The rest of the shift went by quietly, and once the relief squad had come in Jim turned over the comm and made his way to Leonard's room, whistling quietly to himself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to thank everyone for your feedback so far, both positive and negative. We believe in the right to voice opinions openly and respectfully, and therefore will be leaving the negative feedback on our posts.

Lt. Anders didn't mean to follow behind the Captain, but she told herself that since they were going the same direction, it wasn't exactly the same. She smiled as she listened to him whistling, heading back to his quarters after his late night shift. Except, the door he was in front of, entering the keycode of, wasn't his own. She stopped dead in her tracks as he entered the quarters of Dr. McCoy.

'Didn't Stanley mention something similar to this?' she thought. As she changed directions and hurried to her own quarters, she knew it time for another long talk with her friend.

~~~

Jim slipped into Leonard's room and took off his boots, trying to be as quiet as possible. Leonard was trained to wake at the drop of a pin, though, and he opened his eyes and tiredly watched the shadow of Jim with a smile on his face.

Slipping out of his uniform and leaving it on the sofa, Jim left himself in his boxers and slid into bed behind Leonard, pulling him in close.

"Missed me?" Leonard whispered as he settled into Jim's arms.

"Always," Jim sighed happily. "What are you doing still up?"

"Wasn't up, was sleeping lightly, and before you think it was just for you, it wasn't. Also wanted to respond to Jo quickly if she had another nightmare." He gestured to the other side of the bed where Joanna was sleeping peacefully.

"Has she?" Jim asked worriedly.

"Not exactly, this time. She just couldn't sleep well, at first." Leonard sighed and pressed himself closer to Jim.

Jim frowned at that. "What can I do to help?"

"Not sure there's much to do. It might be a result of being away from home for so long. It's not something she's used to." Leonard yawned and rested his hand on top of Jim's.

"Spock sends his congratulations to us, by the way."

"Really? He had no concerns or objections?" Leonard looked up at Jim.

"I was as shocked as you are. Don't die of shock or anything but he said we work well together."

Leonard snorted. "I've got to be dreaming this."

Jim kissed the back of Leonard's head. "If it is we're sharing it."

~~~

Leonard sat silently in his usual seat, pretending to be immersed in a PADD as everyone started trickling in for the meeting. Despite getting Spock's seal of approval the night before, he still felt unsettled about what was coming. 

Jim came in and sat beside Leonard, giving his knee a squeeze. "Relax, two of them already know."

"I'll relax when the problem's resolved, maybe," Leonard muttered, sitting back.

"We're working on it. Now stop grimacing." Jim squeezed Leonard's knee again.

"I'm not grimacing," Leonard said.

"I believe you are, Doctor," Spock said as he entered, with Uhura following behind.

Jim snorted. "Thanks Spock."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Morning, Uhura."

She smiled. "Morning. How's the little one?"

"Rand's trying to teach her the joys of paperwork."

"Poor squirt has homework with me after, too," Jim added.

"Keepin' her hard at work like the rest of us, I see," Scotty said, grinning as he took his usual seat. 

Leonard chuckled, relaxing a small bit. "Well Jo is vying to replace Jim soon."

"Is everyone here?" Jim asked, looking around.

"Now we are," Sulu said as he came in with Chekov. 

Setting down his PADD, Leonard turned to Jim. "Let's get this meeting over with then."

"In a hurry, Doc?" Scotty teased.

Leonard cocked an eyebrow at Scotty. "Don't tell me you actually enjoy these meetings?"

"They can be _quite_ informative," Spock stated.

"And boring as hell," Jim said. "But necessary. So let's get this one over with, yes?"

The majority of the meeting was just that, boring, as they went over reports and concerns. The final section was a discussion about Security and Engineering's recommendations to ensure stowaways like Joanna wouldn't happen again. 

"Definitely don't want hostile alien buggers to make use of such weaknesses," Scotty concluded. "Worked in the Doc's favor though," Scotty said with a grin. "She's a charmer, that one."

"Thanks. Know it's selfish but I'm certainly grateful for this extra time with her."

"Does anyone have any other business they want to bring forward?" Jim asked, looking around the table. 

With the exception of Leonard, everyone else shook their head.

Sulu grinned. "Wow, done under an hour for once!"

"Not quite done," Jim said. "There's one more bit of information I need to share with you all."

Leonard turned his chair slightly so that he didn't catch anyone's expression as they all waited for Jim to continue.

"Bones and I are moving from friendship to a relationship. If any of you have any issues with this, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

"Congratulations to you both!" Scotty said as he slapped Leonard hard on the back.

"Thanks," Leonard mumbled.

"Wow, took you guys long enough," Sulu said, grinning.

"And to be clear, no one here has any issues with this?" Jim repeated. "Because I mean it, if you do we need to hear them now."

"Why would we have issue, Captain?" Chekov asked. "Is about time, yes?" 

Leonard turned around to ask if everyone suspected about them and for how long when Uhura interrupted.

"A serious relationship? Will you two be having a commitment ceremony?"

"It's been less than a week Uhura, don't you think that's a little fast?" Jim asked. "But yes, we're serious about this." 

"In Uhura's defense," Sulu started, "You two do sometimes act like an old married couple so it doesn't seem that unreasonable."

"Anyways, laddie, I believe it's safe to say we all are happy for you two," Scotty said, smiling. "As long as you don't start groping each other in public, I'm sure there'll nary be a complaint."

Leonard groaned. "Not like we'll suddenly be frolicking down the damn hallways."

"Should we tell them?" Jim asked quietly.

Sighing, Leonard nodded. "I still haven't come up with a solution, you?"

"There's _more_ news?" Sulu asked.

Jim nodded. "There is a chance that Doctor McCoy will be receiving new orders. A complaint was lodged by someone on ship about how close he and I are in our friendship, and the Admiralty gave us a week to solve the problem." 

Only Spock remained calm as everyone else exploded in surprise and discontent at the news. It took a while before Jim was able to get their attention again. "Needless to say, we need to figure out a way to beat this. There's no way we're letting them take him."

"This is ridiculous, how could they even think it'd be the right course of action?" Uhura asked. 

"We'll definitely think of something," Sulu assured.

"Spock, please tell me you've got some ideas," Leonard said, finally speaking up.

"Other than a ceremony I suspect you are not yet ready for in your relationship, I have not yet found a solution with a high probability of success." 

Leonard sighed at hearing that.

"Yet," Uhura said, looking at Spock. "You knew about this before the meeting?"

"Through a matter of circumstance, the Captain and the Doctor informed me of their predicament last night during a coffee break," Spock explained.

Sulu made a noise. "How about giving a talking-to to the person who complained?"

"We don't know who it is," Jim admitted. "We know it isn't one of you, and isn't someone in medical."

"Which pretty much leaves the rest of the damned ship," Leonard muttered.

"I could go over the communications logs," Uhura suggested.

Jim looked at Spock. "Just how ethical is that?"

Spock looked at Uhura with a raised eyebrow. "Assuming the person who filed the complaint used the highest security allotted to them to send the transmission, not ethical at all."

"Yet what this person did was? Going straight to the top instead of voicing whatever concerns they had to the people they had concerns about?" 

"She does have a point there," Scotty agreed.

"Uhura, I can't officially agree with it," Jim said before smiling and adding. "But if you learn something interesting in your daily work, feel free to share."

"Thank you Captain, duly noted."

"It’s hard to convince someone about something that just works. Especially if they're not here for the day to day of it," Sulu commented.

"Agreed," Chekov said. "What will you do once you know who it is?"

"Give 'em a piece of my mind," Leonard said.

"And be kicked out of Starfleet when they run and cry to mommy?" Scotty asked.

"Well I certainly ain't gonna pander to them," he muttered as he crossed his arms. 

"Perhaps a discussion with the person would bring better results."

Jim tapped his fingers on the table. "We need to figure out what's behind this, and for all we know, it isn't just the one person. If we can solve the motive, the complaint disappears."

Sulu slumped in his seat. "Well I hope it's not bigotry or the like, though other than that I can't see the supposed problem with you two having a close relationship, let alone friendship."

"Hmm, jealousy maybe?" Scotty offered.

"Spock, did you want to explain your theory?"

"There is a strong possibility that the person or persons have a desire for the Captain or the Doctor and in not being able to fulfill such, have lodged a complaint against them instead. It is still unclear whether it is the individuals or the relationship itself that is causing them aggravation."

"You think the person wants to get into bed with one or both of 'em?" Scotty asked. "Well, that's one theory."

"That, or they cannot comprehend the kind of friendship that the Captain and Doctor have always had."

"The kind that saved all our asses during the Narada Incident," Sulu said.

Spock nodded. "Exactly, which is why neither the Captain nor I believe it is from anyone who was witness to that."

"Well, that won't help much in my 'accidental findings'," Uhura said, "but it's something."

"Any other ideas?" Jim asked.

"Doctor, you are being strangely quiet," Chekov pointed out.

"'Cause I've nothing to add, other than to complain. Haven't an idea on how to prove to the damn Admiralty that what Jim and I do is no one's business and won't affect the ship's mission. And I don't see how the hell a ceremony would prove any different!"

"Whoa, no one is making you get married against your will," Scotty said.

"Not what I said, Scotty. I just don't see how it'll make Jim's and my relationship suddenly okay, nor, if Spock's first theory is right, placate the damn complainers."

"It won't," Jim said. "But it'll shut the Admiralty up. Apparently people in a committed relationship are allowed to be close."

"But the complaint happened before you. . ." Uhura trailed off as Leonard nodded.

Chekov looked around before focusing on Sulu. "Is many here who have friendships or more that could have repeat performance."

Scotty grunted in agreement. "Aye, and I don't think this problem will be solved during this meeting. We have about a week you say? Then maybe give us some time to figure a solution out."

"Three days. I want an answer in three days," Jim said decisively.

"And I'm sure we'll have one, Captain," Sulu said encouragingly. 

"Good. Meeting's dismissed."

They all soon filed out, Uhura apologizing to Jim for her moment in sickbay, and all saying congratulations again until it was just Jim and Leonard left.

"That went better than expected," Leonard said, standing.

"What were you expecting, then?"

"Should know me by now, Jim, I always expect the worst." He rolled his shoulders, releasing the tension that built up. "Even if I've no reason to."

Jim stood and wrapped his arms around Leonard. "They're our friends, of course they support us."

Leonard relaxed into Jim's arms. "Lucky, aren't we?" Leonard mumbled against Jim's neck.

"More so than I deserve," Jim said quietly.

He looked straight at Jim with a glower. "Don't ever say that. You deserve this and so much more, Jim. You just have to live with getting me instead," Leonard said before fiercely kissing him.

"Think I can live with that, considering you're the best person I've ever met," he said when they came up for air.

"How sad," Leonard said with a grin.

"Come on," Jim said with a smile. "We're both off shift and Christine has Jo for another hour."

Leonard took Jim's hand and squeezed it before heading towards the door. "So whaddya implying?" he asked, teasingly.

"Whatever you want, _dear_." 

He rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Well since your quarters are closer . . ."

"Works for me," Jim chuckled, heading out holding Leonard's hand.

"'Course it works for you," Leonard mumbled, trying to act nonchalant as they headed for Jim's quarters, hand in hand.

"You really care?"

"About what?"

"Where."

"Long as it's private, no." Leonard was grateful that the halls were rather empty. "Was just sayin'."

"My Bones, totally not an exhibitionist," Jim teased.

Leonard snorted. "Prefer other ways to be wild."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you may even find out some day how wild," Leonard said with a grin.

Jim grinned back before entering his code. "Now that I look forward to." 

Leonard smacked Jim's ass as they entered his quarters. "Good."

As soon as the door was closed Jim pushed Leonard up against it. "You dare spank the captain?" He nipped at Leonard's chin. 

"Going to reprimand me?" Leonard challenged, quirking an eyebrow at Jim. 

"Should punish you," Jim said before licking Leonard's neck. "But you'd enjoy it too much."

Leonard shivered and lowered his head to nibble Jim's earlobe. "You don't know that for a fact yet."

"Gonna make me find out one day?"

"Maybe," Leonard said as he smacked Jim's ass again before kneading it.

"Look forward to it," Jim said with a grin before giving Leonard a deep open mouthed kiss. 

Groaning with need, Leonard pushed against Jim's hips. "Bed."

"Okay bossy." 

"You love it," Leonard said, kissing Jim everywhere as they maneuvered themselves towards Jim's bed.

"Love you," Jim said. "This is just bonus."

"Hmm . . ." Leonard smiled as he pushed Jim onto the bed and crawled on top of him, despite still being fully clothed, and kissed him again. "Love you too," he mouthed against Jim's neck. 

"Say it again."

"Who's the bossy one now?" Leonard teased. He leaned in and whispered the words again against Jim's ear.

Jim shivered happily. "Love hearing you say that."

Sitting up on Jim, Leonard pulled his shirts off. "Good, hope you love me showing it to you too," he said with a grin.

"As long as no hyposprays are involved," Jim chuckled before ending all conversation by making Leonard moan.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Leonard was grateful for once to have an early shift, it meaning more time in the day to spend with his daughter and Jim. Since it would be a few more hours before Jim joined them, he was finishing up his shift reports. He was just about to go pick up Joanna when Uhura commed him.

"Doctor, you have a secure communication from Starfleet."

 _Damn_. He highly doubted whoever needed to contact him had medical business in mind. "Patch it through, Uhura, thanks."

"Let us know what happens. We're here for you," Uhura said before clicking it over, an Admiral's face now filling Leonard's screen.

"Lieutenant Commander McCoy," she said solemnly with a nod.

"Admiral Johnson," Leonard gave his most professional smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Before we continue, I need to ensure you are aware that there are others in the room listening to our conversation. Is that clear and understood?" 

_Double damn_. He tried to appear nonplussed about that. "Completely understood, Admiral."

"Good." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Are you aware that there has been a complaint made to the Admiralty about one of your relationships on ship?"

"Yes I am, ma'am," Leonard said evenly. "I'm also aware that there is a deadline of under a week now to come up with a suitable solution."

"We would like to hear your views on the complaint and the relationship."

Leonard cleared his throat before speaking. "The complaint is unfounded, Admiral, as it was originally made before Jim and I had decided to take a step further into our relationship. A relationship that grew out of friendship from attending the Academy together. But yes, it is more than that now, and I currently do not see how it would interfere with anyone on this ship."

"Is that all?"

There was so much more that he wanted to say, but none of it was professional, nor would it help him. "Yes, I believe that is all."

"Captain Kirk was much more vocal than you are being. Perhaps he is more passionate about the situation?" She calmly took another sip of her drink.

"Oh I can be very vocal. I'm sure if you look over the transcripts when I had to justify my reasoning on bringing Jim onto the Enterpise during the Narada incident, you can see how vocal and passionate I can be regarding him." Leonard leaned back into his chair. "But why beat a dead horse? I'm sure whatever I'd say would simply back up what Jim has, and it still wouldn't satisfy whatever justification you may have on threatening to break up the crew that the _Captain_ had so carefully selected based on our merit. And believe me, by doing that you'll do more damage to this ship's morale and well-being than allowing two people to keep the strong connection they have to keep on going."

"So you see no conflict of interest in having a relationship with your direct superior officer?"

"Absolutely not. My main job is to keep everyone healthy and alive when I can help it. Being a doctor for as long as I have, I know my priorities, as does any medical officer. With the exception of when we're both off duty, neither Jim and I have treated each other any different, and curried no extra favors."

The Admiral didn't show any emotion. "And in an emergency situation would this hold true for both you and Captain Kirk?"

"Will I hope harder that he's safe? Worry more? I won't deny that. Will it hinder my abilities as a doctor? I'd be a piss poor one if it did. So yes, it would still hold true," Leonard said seriously as he leaned forward. "I've known Jim since the day we both enlisted into Starfleet, and I can say, be it me or any other member of his crew, he would do his damnedest to ensure their safety. But only Jim can answer about himself truthfully, and no one ever knows what one will do in a situation till they're faced with it. Though I'd think what happened during the Narada Incident would give you an idea on how well we work during an emergency."

"And how do you answer to the complaint that the relationship is unprofessional?"

"How can a close friendship be unprofessional? That's what this complaint's based on." Leonard frowned. "As Doctor and Captain, we've always been our professional selves. Now that may not be to the liking of one individual, but considering not one of the senior staff or my own medical staff have _ever_ expressed any similar concerns, and there's just no way to please everyone on a ship about everything--"

"One individual? Where did this hypothesis of yours come from? We have not released how many people were involved in the complaint."

That surprised Leonard. "And by admission, there's more than one? I think then, Admiral, I have a right to know just how many people are discomfited by my supposed lack of professionalism." He crossed his arms. "If I don't have all the facts, how the hell can I properly defend Jim or myself?"

"And we have a right to withhold such information." She leaned forward. "Do you feel a need to defend your actions? Your captain? Your lover?"

"Considering I feel like I'm at an Inquisition, yes. Especially considering that by the end of the week, I could either be continuing my life here or being forced to transfer just because I fell in love with my best friend. Who just happens to be my Captain. I'm feeling the need to defend because I'm certainly not going to roll over and let this complaint dictate how I live my life on my personal time."

"Is that your final answer, Commander?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"We thank you for your time, then, and will end the transmission now. Unless there is anything you would like to add?"

"Just that we're not hurting anyone, Admiral. And it's certainly not hurting our mission or interfering with our duties."

"Your opinions are noted. Good day, Doctor." The transmission ended, leaving Leonard sitting staring at a blank screen.

Leonard sighed and got up from his seat. Not caring anymore about the mess on his desk, he left his office. "Christine, you able to take care around here until M'Benga arrives?"

Christine looked up from her PADD and nodded, frowning at the tension she could see coming from Leonard. "Not a problem, Doctor. Going to pick up Jo?"

He nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Christine said, watching him go worriedly.

Leonard did his best to clear his mind before he reached Spock's room. He wanted to be able to smile genuinely at his daughter. Soon enough, he was at the door.

"Enter," Spock said as he heard the chime. "Joanna, your father is here to end our session together."

Joanna jumped up. "Yay, Daddy!" She ran over and gave Leonard a huge hug. "I had so much fun today!"

Quirking an eyebrow at Spock, Leonard hugged Joanna back. "You did, did you?"

"I did! Mister Spock is so funny!"

"Miss Joanna has an interesting sense of humor," Spock commented.

Leonard chuckled, picking Joanna up and holding her close. "Is that so?" He looked down at Joanna. "What did you learn today, Jo?"

"That I don't like Vulcan food!" Joanna shook her head at that. "It tasted icky."

"I'm sure it did, but that was good of you to at least try it," Leonard said.

"Miss Joanna was very polite in her manners and was willing to sample all of the dishes I set before her," Spock said with a nod. "Her ultimate meal, however, was a traditional Earthian meal." 

"That's my girl," Leonard said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mr. Spock also taught me all the meanings behind the dishes and when best to serve them. I then told him about a typical Georgian meal."

"So you both learned from each other?" Leonard asked, amused by all this, momentarily forgetting his worries.

"He even tried peach cobbler!"

"It was a very . . . interesting taste," Spock said, his face showing that it wouldn't be repeated. Leonard laughed at that. "I'm sure it wasn't as good as Gran's recipe. Ready to go, princess?"

"Just one minute, Daddy." Jo ran back over to Spock and offered her hand. "Thank you for everything today, Mister Spock."

Spock gave Joanna a small but pleased smile as he shook her hand. "And thank you, Miss Joanna. I look forward to future sessions."

"Well I'll be damned," Leonard said softly to himself, grinning. A little louder, he said, "Thanks Spock."

"It was a pleasure. And thank you for the opportunity."

"I'm ready now, Daddy."

"Okay pumpkin." Leonard took Joanna's hand. "Have a good day, Spock," he said over his shoulder.

"I will endeavor to do so," Spock said before the door closed behind them.

"You really enjoyed hanging out with Spock?" Leonard asked as they walked down the hallway. 

"Is that bad, Daddy? Wasn't I supposed to?" Joanna worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Chuckling, Leonard shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised is all. I'm happy though, you've been having such a good time with your crew," he teased.

"They're good people," Joanna said with a smile. "And they really like you and Captain Jim."

"Jim, I'm not surprised." He gave her hand a squeeze. "He could charm a rattlesnake I'm sure, if he wanted to."

Joanna giggled. "Uhura said you were so grumpy only Captain Jim could win you over."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause that boy's so damned stubborn and doesn't know when to let up." They finally got back to his quarters and he punched in his code. "So what do you want to do, baby girl?"

"I don't know! What do you want to do?" 

"How about you show me how far you've come in chess?"

"Okay!" Joanna said, running over to get the board. "I'm going to win, I warn you Daddy!"

Leonard went over to get them some water before they began. "Consider me warned, princess."

They spent the next hour playing as Joanna talked about her time with Spock."And then he made me do some of my homework, just like Captain Jim did," she said, moving a pawn.

"Is your homework going well?"

"It was really boring until he taught me how to make it fun," Jo said. "Now I don't mind it."

Leonard moved his bishop. "He did? That's good. Check."

"Hey! No fair!!"

"It's not a checkmate, so it's completely fair," Leonard said, smiling at his daughter. "I'm sure you can find your way out."

Joanna pouted for a minute as she stared at the board. Before she made her move, the door rang. "Captain Jim?" she asked. 

"Possibly. Enter!"

"Hey squirt," Jim said, smiling as he stepped in. "Bones."

"Captain Jim! Daddy's tryin' to cheat I think," she said as she pointed to the board.

Leonard chuckled and gave Jim a genuine smile, suddenly feeling better now that he was here.

Smiling back, Jim came over and sat next to Jo. "Is that so? How'd he cheat?"

"He completely distracted me and then moved his bishop to check," she explained.

"That's not cheating," Jim chuckled. "That's just smart playing."

She sat back and humphed. Then Jo grinned as she saw the perfect move and did it. "Hah! Checkmate, I think!"

Leonard looked at the board and raised an eyebrow as he assessed all the possibilities. "Well done, Jo darlin'."

"Told you I was going to win!" she said, giggling before giving Jim a tight hug. "Thanks lucky charm!"

"All Jim's fault," Leonard said. "Another game or something else?"

"Something we can all play?" Jim suggested, pulling Jo onto his lap.

"That's fine with me." Leonard began to clear up the board and put it away. "Sulu dropped off some board games the other day, think I left them by the bookshelf." 

"Sulu has board games?" Jim asked, curious. "The things a Captain doesn't know!"

Jo hopped off his lap and ran over to see what was there. "Oooh, can we play this one?"

"I'm sure there's a lot," Leonard said chuckling. "And sure, darlin', whatever you want."

"Yay!" Joanna came back with the game and began to take everything out, setting it up.

Jim gave Joanna a kiss on the cheek before getting up and getting some beer, and chocolate milk for Jo.

"How was your shift?" Leonard asked, coming next to Jim and watching Jo double checking she'd set everything up right.

"Quiet, how's your day been so far?"

"Was smooth until the end when Admiralty called."

"Fuck," Jim breathed, almost dropping a glass. "What the hell did they want?"

Leonard took the glass from him. "My side, apparently. I'll give you the details later," he said as he walked over to sit at the table and handed Jo her milk.

Jim followed over, quiet. "You ready to lose, Jo?" he asked, trying to hide the fact he was worried.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" she challenged before taking a big gulp of milk.

Waiting until Jim sat down, Leonard took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "Don't be disappointed if you don't win, princess," he teased.

"Just don't cheat!" 

"Promise, right Jim?"

"Promise I'd never cheat on a McCoy," Jim said, looking at Leonard. 

"'Course you wouldn't, we'd have your hide," Joanna said.

Leonard chuckled at his daughter, but turned to look at Jim. "I know," he said softly.

"Love you," Jim mouthed before turning to Jo. "So what color are you?" 

"Since there's no pink, red!"

"I'll be as predictable, blue," Leonard said, gathering his piece.

"Guess I'm green then. Jo, did you want to go first?"

"More fun to roll for it," Jo said as she picked up the dice and rolled. "Highest number goes first!"

Leonard rubbed his leg against Jim's reassuringly. "Be tough beating a seven," he said as he took the dice to make his roll.

"Don't need to go first, just need to go last."

"Got a strategy do you?" Leonard asked as he rolled a total of five.

Jim grinned as he rolled. "Don't I always?"

"Ooh, twos! You're last," Joanna said, "and I'm first!"

Leonard chuckled. "That's what you always claim, Jim."

"Got everything I want so far, don't I?"

He shrugged, smiling at Jim as an answer.

Joanna rolled her eyes at them as she made her first move on the board.

"I saw that Miss Jo," Jim said. "Don't think that you aren't part of what's making me happy." 

"I am?" she beamed.

"Course you are, darlin'," Leonard said. "You make us both happy." 

Jo beamed and they started to play, not really saying much that wasn't game related until suddenly Jo turned and looked at Leonard. "Daddy, I don't want to go back home." 

Leonard blinked at his daughter in surprise. A big part of him felt overjoyed at her admission but knew no matter what, it couldn't happen. He dropped the dice he was holding. "You don't miss it?" he managed to ask.

"Just Sarah and Michelle and Rover," Jo said. "But they could come visit, right? Just think how much more fun the ship would be with Rover barking everywhere!"

He smirked at that, thinking about what a headache Scotty would have with Rover getting into his area. "That's a nice thought but its not possible darlin'. We're not going to be hanging around this part of space for too long and . . ." He turned to Jim, not wanting to give his speech on disease and danger.

Jim looked over to Jo. "Don't you think your mom would miss you?"

"Who cares?" Jo asked, spiritedly. "She made Daddy go years missing me, so now it's her turn!"

"Jo, now that's not nice. Your mom did the best she could," Leonard said, gripping the table to keep from agreeing with his daughter. 

"Bullshit," Jo said, pushing her pieces forward in frustration. "She's always off playing with Clay and leaving me with babysitters and doesn't even help me with my homework!"

"Jo!" Jim said loudly.

"You watch your tongue, Joanna," Leonard said in his stern voice. "That may be, but she's your mother. As much as I'd love to be with you every day, baby girl," his tone got softer as he got up and knelt beside her, "a Federation starship is no place for a child."

"But I'm on one now!"

"Because you sneaked on," Leonard reminded. "And we've only just begun our missions, which will get progressively harder." He didn't want to scare her about the dangers, even though it was the truth. 

"Then I'll help!"

"Joanna," Jim said calmly. "You know we both love you like mad, but no. You can't stay here. This ship doesn't have the ability to keep you healthy and educated and cared for properly. As much as it will break both my and your dad's hearts, you'll be going back to Earth with my mom."

"You're lying!" She knocked the pieces of the board game over and slid off her seat. "You're just getting tired of me now just like momma!"

"Joanna that's not--"

"Yes it is!" She ran out of both Leonard and Jim's grasp, grabbed Bubbles and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Well shit," Jim said on a sigh. "You or both of us?" 

Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Let me try first, okay?"

"Okay," Jim said, draining his drink before giving Leonard a kiss. "Good luck."

"Thanks. If she's anything like her mom in a fight, I'll need it." Leonard gave Jim a wry smile before taking a deep breath and heading towards the bathroom door. "Jo, darlin', we're not tired of you. No way could I ever get tired of seeing my baby girl having the time of her life with me," he called through the door. 

The only sound was of something plastic hitting and bouncing off of the bathroom door.

Leonard sat on the floor, and rapped on the door. "C'mon Jo, talk to me. You know Jim and I love you, right?"

"If you did you'd let me stay!"

"You can't stay, I wish you could but it's just not possible, darlin'. This place isn't made for children. You'll get lonely, being the only one since we can't just bring kids out here willy nilly."

"Don't need more kids, just you and Jim," Joanna said, her voice showing that she'd started crying.

He impulse to use his override code and pull her into his arms was strong, but he wanted Jo to come out on her own. "If you mean that, then _please_ come out, darlin'."

"No!" Jo yelled. "If I stay in here you can't make me leave!"

"It's not like you're leaving right now, Jo. And do you really want to spend the rest of your time in a stinky ole bathroom?"

"Yes!"

Leonard looked at Jim for some help.

"Joanna, if you want to be a captain you're going to have to get out of that bathroom and face the difficult situations in life," Jim said. "That's the hardest part of the job."

"What if I don't want to be captain anymore? What if I wanna be like Daddy?"

"Same thing, Jo. As a doctor, I make tough decisions and face them head on, just like Jim."

Joanna was silent other than her sniffles. 

Not able to take it anymore, Leonard inputted his override codes. As soon as the door opened, Joanna launched herself into his arms and started crying harder. He tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"It's alright, baby girl," Jim said, kissing the top of her head as he joined in the embrace.

"It won't be," she said between sniffles, "'Cause I'll have to leave you soon."

Jim tightened his embrace. "We'll come visit, I promise. As often as we can. And you can come visit us in San Francisco, too."

"Mama won't let it happen."

Leonard bent down to kiss her forehead. "That was before, princess. Things are different now. I swear, as often as we are back on Earth, you'll see us."

"I'm scared you'll forget about me," she sobbed.

"Look at me," Leonard said, and waited until Joanna did. "You're my precious baby girl, there's no way in hell I could ever forget about you. Jim would kick my ass if I ever did. Besides, if you write to us, then you can make sure it never happens."

"You'll write back?" she asked pathetically.

"Better," Jim said, "we'll vid chat back whenever we can."

"Though I'm not sure why you'd want to see his face all the time," Leonard teased.

"Long as you aren't kissing it," Joanna said before sticking out her tongue.

"Fine fine," Leonard said, mentally sighing in relief. "You okay now, darlin'?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I need ice cream."

"Think we can manage that," Leonard said as he stood up, carrying Jo. "Right, Jim?"

"Definitely," he said, standing up himself. "But no more tears, okay?"

Joanna nodded, scrubbing her face. "Bubbles wants ice cream too."

Leonard chuckled as he went into the bathroom to get Bubbles, who was perched precariously on the basin's edge. "You and Bubbles can share," he said as he walked them over to the couch.

"Love you daddy," Joanna said as she settled next to Leonard on the couch, patiently waiting for her ice cream. 

"Love you too, baby girl." Leonard kept an arm around her, holding her close.

"And love ya, Captain Jim!"

Jim beamed as he brought her a chocolate sundae. "Wouldn't want to live without you," he admitted.

Joanna grinned and thanked him for her sundae. 

Leonard gave Jim a relieved and happy smile, which Jim rewarded by handing him some ice cream. "I could get used to having ice cream this much," Jim teased.

"Hah, well don't. Going to schedule your physical soon, so you better be in shape," Leonard said as he had a spoonful of ice cream.

"Just keep me exercising at night and I'll be ready to go," Jim said, looking extremely innocent as he licked ice cream off his spoon.

"Bouncing is a good exercise," Joanna commented.

Leonard groaned and shook his head. 

"Not when your belly's full of ice cream," Jim said automatically, not looking at Leonard.

"Hmm, that's true," Joanna said before she really dug into her sundae.

As casually as he could, Leonard stretched his arm so he could lightly thwack Jim on the back of his head.

"What?" Jim mouthed.

"You know what," Leonard mouthed back.

"Can we watch a holovid?"

"Sure darlin'," Leonard said automatically.

"You pick, Jo," Jim said, shaking his head.

"'Kay." Joanna took her time in finding something she thought they could all enjoy, and then settled comfortably between Leonard and Jim as she finished her ice cream.

Jim wrapped an arm around Jo, holding her close as the vid started, rubbing his foot against Leonard every once in a while.

The movie eventually ended and Jo yawned. "Daddy, I'm tired."

Leonard bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Then let's brush up and get ready for bed, yeah?"

Joanna sleepily nodded, handing Jim her empty bowl before sliding off the couch and heading towards the bathroom, Bubbles in tow.

"All that emotion wore her out I guess," Jim said quietly, stacking the empty bowls.

"Surprised she held out this long," Leonard said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He went to deliver Jo her pyjamas before she closed the door again to change. "How are you holdin' up?"

"Still no solution in sight, and now I'm worried about why they called you," Jim admitted.

"They wanted my opinion on the complaint, and tried to test me."

"Test?"

"That's what it felt like. Trying to see if I had the same reactions and feelings as you did when they talked to you. Also wanted my suggestions on how to go from here." He sighed. "Did you know it's more than one person that filed?" 

"What?" Jim said rather loudly, clearly showing he hadn't. "Shit, that changes things."

Leonard nodded. "They got rather defensive when I mentioned it was only one person amongst the crew, then slipped up. But damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a diplomat. What if I fucked things up more?"

"Oooh, Daddy!" Joanna chided as she came out of the bathroom.

"Sorry darlin'," Leonard said, wincing.

"Ready for bed, squirt?" Jim asked, picking her up. "Mmm, you smell all clean!"

Joanna giggled and nodded, "Of course I smell clean!"

"Guess that means it's time to drop you into bed, then," Jim said, walking her over to the cot and setting her down.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" she asked as she settled under the blanket.

Jim smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay at least until you and your dad fall asleep, okay?"

"'Kay, good."

Leonard came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

"Love you, Daddy," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Love you too." He quietly walked back over to the table and began to clean up the abandoned game.

Jim watched Joanna fall asleep for a little bit before coming over and hugging Leonard from behind, resting his chin onto Leonard's shoulder, who leaned back and sighed tiredly. "Thank you for helping me with her."

After kissing the back of Leonard's neck, Jim settled back onto his shoulder. "You know I'd do anything for her. If I could keep her here with us, I would."

"Even if you could, it wouldn't be safe, Jim. And she needs to be around children her age, even if she doesn't think so." Leonard closed his eyes. "But it is a nice thought."

"It is, isn't it?" Jim sighed happily, tightening his hug. "Come on, leave that for now. We need to talk about that call and I don't want to do it where she might hear."

"Where do you want to talk then?"

"Damnit, I promised her I wouldn't leave."

Leonard chuckled. "That just leaves us with the bathroom." 

"Bath?" Jim offered, running his hands down Leonard's arms.

"Finally, a good idea," Leonard teased.

Jim snorted. "I'm not going to comment on that."

Lightly smacking Jim's arms, Leonard pulled him towards the bathroom. "Hope you’re not expecting a bubble bath."

"You disappoint me. And no rose petals and candles either, I bet."

"Hah! Only time that ever happened was . . ." Leonard shook his head. "Besides, all you need are my hands."

"Is that so?" Jim asked as they walked through the door. "No soap or water?"

Leonard rolled his eyes as he started the water. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Jim said, pulling Leonard into an embrace. "And you're wrong. All I need is you, not your hands or your cock, just you."

"Well that's good to know," Leonard said with a grin before kissing Jim.

"Can't get in there dressed," Jim teased as he pulled back and pulled off his shirts.

"Can, but that'd be no fun," Leonard said, beginning to strip.

Jim just grinned and finished getting naked, slipping into the tub first and turning off the water.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow as he dropped the last of his clothing, "Always first, hmm? Facing, or not?" 

"Not always," Jim said, shaking his head. "And get in here, either way is good."

Deciding he had a stressful enough day, Leonard got in so he could lean against Jim. "Perfect temperature."

Automatically wrapping his arms around him, Jim snickered in Leonard's ear. "Should be, since you set it."

Leonard lightly elbowed Jim before getting comfortable in the water, grinning to himself.

Grabbing a washcloth, Jim started running it up and down Leonard's chest. "So, tell me everything."

Closing his eyes, Leonard waited a few minutes before speaking, simply relaxing against Jim. "Let me just tell it in one go, and no interruptions, all right? Then you can tell me if I helped us or not."

"Okay," Jim said, dropping the cloth in the water to warm it up again. "I'll try not to talk."

Leonard told Jim everything, adding his own commentary on how Admiral Johnson reacted and worded things. He tried not to get frustrated while he spoke, but the whole situation was just that. Frustrating. "She then said good day and closed communications."

"And she didn't say who was in the room with her?"

"Just that there were others monitoring."

"Then Pike was there," Jim said firmly. "She didn't want him to say anything because she knows he's on our side."

"That's a slight relief, then." Leonard took the wash cloth and ran it down Jim's arms.

Jim sighed. "I'll comm him tomorrow if he doesn't me, first. But I'm worried about it not being only one person. We're running out of time."

"Almost wanted to say to them that if the whiners didn't approve, they could transfer out."

"Don't think that would go over so well," Jim snorted. "Although you know I agree with you."

"You better," Leonard said as he scrubbed the top of Jim's thighs. "Don't think it's a whole group, do you?"

"If it is, they're working together on the complaints," Jim said, shifting his legs so they wrapped around Leonard.

Leonard groaned, running his hands down Jim's legs. "Great, a coalition against us."

Jim tightened his arms into a hug. "You can't think of it that way. If you do you'll never be able to think strategically against them."

"Isn't that your department? I just want to give them painful physicals. Or give them hives."

Jim laughed at that. "I'll be sure to enforce inoculations on them all as soon as we know their identities. How's that?"

He turned to grin at Jim. "Perfect. So many things to be inoculated for, you know, space being full of disease and danger."

"You're positively evil sometimes, aren't you?"

"I just don't appreciate getting fucked without my consent."

"You really feel this is like getting raped?" Jim asked, turning and shifting so he could look Leonard in the face.

"Shit Jim, yeah. Someone had to be watching us closely during _our_ friendship, and then went above our head first. Making us question our actions around each other and worry if other people, our friends, had a problem. And then forcing us to choose or compromise?"

Jim gripped Leonard's wrists tightly. "First of all, I never question my actions around you, unless it's because I think you're going to bitch at me about something. And I will never choose between you and this ship. This job. You got that?"

"You know I'd never ask or make you choose," Leonard said in a low voice.

"If it comes to it we'll both leave Starfleet and become farmers in Florida somewhere so Jo can visit us all the time. Or even better, we'll fight for custody of her. Okay? I'm not losing you. I waited too fucking long to get you this far to lose you now."

Leonard smiled at that, though it didn't fully reach his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Jim deeply.

"I love you. More than this job and more than this ship. Got that?"

"You're a damned fool, but I still love you."

"Good," Jim said, letting his hands travel down to give Leonard a stroke. "Because I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

Leonard moaned and settled back into Jim's arms. "Not like I'd let you, either."

Jim ran his tongue along the shell of Leonard's ear. "Guess we're stuck with each other, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Leonard teased, shivering and rubbing his ass against Jim.

"Gonna play that way, are we?" Jim asked, starting to roll Leonard's balls in his hand.

Rolling his head back, Leonard groaned and rubbed harder. Kissing and nipping at Leonard's neck, Jim let his other hand wander down and tease at the base of Leonard's cock. "Like that, hmmm?" 

Leonard responded by raking his nails down Jim's thighs, causing him to chuckle. "Guess so." He tugged on the dark hair under his hand with a smirk.

"Fuck," Leonard hissed, before turning his head to tug on Jim's earlobe.

"Not tonight, dear," Jim said softly, starting to stroke Leonard in earnest.

"Jim . . ." Leonard moaned as he thrust into Jim's hand.

Not answering, Jim just kept fondling and stroking, sucking and nipping along Leonard's neck.

Leonard reached up and gripped Jim's hair as he bucked and came.

Dropping a kiss on Leonard's neck, Jim rinsed his hand off in the bath water. "Good?" 

"Ya have to ask?" Leonard said with a blissed out look.

Jim smiled. "No, but I do anyway." He kissed Leonard lightly.

"Hmm. And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Jim said, wrapping his arms around Leonard once more.

Leonard snorted. "You know how impossible that is? I always am." He rubbed his leg against Jim's lightly.

"I'm a big boy, Bones," Jim reminded him.

"I know," Leonard said teasingly as he rubbed his ass against Jim again. "Still doesn't mean I'll stop," he said a bit more serious.

"And they call me the incorrigible one," Jim sighed exaggeratedly.

Leonard rolled his eyes, and then kissed Jim. "We going to try and actually wash up? Don't want to stay in too much longer and get even more wrinkles."

"You're not wrinkly," Jim said automatically, fishing for the washcloth and handing it to Leonard before grabbing the soap.

"Hah, you're not looking close enough," Leonard said, squeezing out the excess water from the cloth.

Jim pinched Leonard's nipple, hard. "Stop that. I'm captain, and I say you're not."

Leonard winced and threw the washcloth in Jim's face. "Just for that, you're washing my back first, _Captain_." He grinned.

Sputtering, Jim wiped a hand down his face. "Evil bastard," he muttered.

"Thought we already figured that one out," Leonard said as he leaned forward.

Jim nipped the small of Leonard's neck. "Remember who regularly holds your cock, now," he teased before starting to soap up Leonard's back.

Leonard chuckled. "That's still me, considering you don't hold it when I have to use the facilities," he teased before relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, not my kink, thanks," Jim said, using the cloth to rinse.

"Figured as much," he said, sounding amused at that.

Jim's hands froze. "Not yours, is it?"

"Hell no," Leonard sat a little straighter. "As sterile as it can be, I know I wouldn't be able to shut off my medical knowledge to even think of enjoying something like that."

Hands started to move again as Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "Kinda glad to hear that. Don't really want to be pissed on."

Leonard laughed and turned so he could kiss Jim.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's that for?" Jim asked, reaching around to soap up Leonard's chest.

"Fact you'd be willin' to do it if it were something I'm into."

"Well, ya," Jim said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know not many people would? Not saying just for that particular thing but in general." Leonard grabbed the still soapy washcloth and ran it up and down Jim's arms.

"Why the hell not? If you love someone you make them happy however you can." Jim shifted, his butt getting sore.

"Goes both ways, don't forget," Leonard said, getting up and pulling Jim up with him. "C'mon, we'll clean faster as a shower and warm up again."

Jim chuckled. "By the way, where _am_ I sleeping tonight?"

Leonard drained the water and set up the shower, maneuvering them so it would hit Jim's back. "Leavin' it up to you this time."

"You know where my preference is,” Jim said, leaning his head back to rinse his hair.

"Sure like to borrow my clothes," Leonard said teasingly, taking the washcloth to finish cleaning.

"You got a problem with that?" Jim asked, lathering.

"I'm saying you probably should take over a drawer."

Jim's hands stilled. "You're not kidding about that, are you?"

"I know you'd prefer just to have one room but--"

"You're serious," Jim said, letting the soapy water he'd been rinsing out run down his face. "And I know you can't leave Jo on her own, I wouldn't even think of asking it of you."

Leonard stepped in close so he could get some of the water. "Know that, just still need to take this slow. Even after Jo's . . . after we meet up with your mother, still haven't figured it all out yet."

Jim dunked his head and quickly got out the shampoo before stepping up to Leonard. "I won't force anything, Bones, you know that."

"Don't have to keep reminding me," Leonard said, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of the water. 

"And you don't have to remind me that you need time," Jim said. "We move forward when you're ready. I'm new to all this too, so I don't mind going slowly."

"Jim Kirk, movin' slow," Leonard said in mock-amazement.

"Jim Kirk, in a committed relationship," Jim reminded him. "That's enough to shock most of Starfleet."

"Maybe that's why it took so long for Admiralty to contact me," Leonard said, grinning. "They all fell into shock."

"Come on," Jim said, pulling Leonard under the water. "Let's hurry up and get out of here so we can get some sleep."

Leonard nodded and they soon finished up. Almost having anticipated Jim staying the night, Leonard pulled out an extra set of pyjamas that were next to the clean towels and tossed them to him as he began to quickly dry himself off.

Grinning to himself over the pjs, Jim dried off as well and was soon dressed once more, running a towel through his hair.

"You have mid shift tomorrow, right?" Leonard asked as he gathered the wet towels and dirty clothes to toss in the chute.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same, so we can sleep in then."

"Who's got squirt?" Jim asked quietly, opening the door and peeking at her, smiling automatically at the sight of her asleep on her knees, butt in the air, as she clung to her pillow.

"Chekov for a few hours, then Chapel I believe," Leonard said quietly through a yawn. He remembered needing to look at a few PADDs of paperwork but figured he'd get through it during breakfast and headed straight for the bed. 

Jim followed, automatically going to what had become his side of the bed. "She'll have a good day, then."

"If she can have a good night, I'll be happy with that," Leonard said, sliding into the covers.

"She looks comfy . . . well, content at least . . . now," Jim said, pulling Leonard close.

"Hmm, if we're lucky, she'll only wake to jump on us for food." Leonard tangled his legs with Jim's. 

"Night Bones," Jim sighed happily.

Leonard rested a hand on Jim's waist. "Night, Jim."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Joanna slept through the night, and it was only two hours before start of shift when she pounced on the foot of the bed. "Wake _up_ sleepyheads!"

Half asleep still, Leonard smiled against Jim's chest. He blindly reached for an unused pillow and tossed in the general direction of his daughter.

"Hah! Ya missed!"

"'S that Jo or a bullhorn?" Jim mumbled. He was soon met with a pillow to the head. "What's that for?" he asked, blinking his eyes open.

Joanna giggled. "For comparing me to a bullhorn! Now up, you lazy butts!"

Leonard rolled onto his back and stretched. "Is that an order, Captain Jo?"

"Yes! Now feed me!"

"What are you, a blood drinking plant?" Jim teased, sitting up quickly and pulling her down between him and Leonard, tickling. 

"I said feed me not tickle me!" Joanna managed to say between laughs. "Daddy!"

Grinning, Leonard watched Jim and his daughter for a few moments more before finally rescuing her.

"Awww Bones, you're mean!" Jim playfully pouted.

"To you, maybe!" Jo said. "He was rescuing _me_!"

"Can't resist a damsel in distress," Leonard said, still grinning. "C'mon princess, let's get you dressed and we'll head to the mess."

"Finally," Jo huffed.

With that, Leonard threw Joanna over his shoulder and got out of the bed, mock threatening to drop her in the tub, pjs and all, and getting a squeal in the ear in return.

"I'll meet you guys down there?" Jim asked, watching with a smile.

"Sure, we'll think of saving you a seat," Leonard teased.

"Don't listen to him, we will!" Joanna said, grinning.

"See you soon, Captain Jo," Jim said before kissing Leonard goodbye.

~~~

"I don't want eggs Daddy, I want pancakes," Joanna pouted, staring at her scrambled eggs and toast.

"You need more protein, darlin'. See, even I'm eating eggs." Leonard was trying not to wonder how much longer Jim would be.

Joanna glumly at her toast. "Gross eggs."

"Even grosser if you let them cool," Leonard said. Hearing the doors swoosh open, he couldn't help but smirk a bit as Jim, finally, came in. 

Having waved to make sure Leonard saw him, Jim went and grabbed himself food and quickly went to sit down with them. "Sorry, saw Spock in the corridor and wanted to fill him in on what you told me last night."

Joanna pointed with her fork. "He doesn't have eggs!"

"What?" Jim asked, looked at her. "Yes I do." He pulled up the large slice of fruit covering his plate. "See? Omelette with lots of eggs and cheese." 

"Damn."

"Jo!" Leonard chided, adding some more eggs to her plate.

"Sorry," Jo mumbled.

"What was Spock's opinion?"

"We'll talk after," Jim promised. "How's your breakfast?" 

"Blah," Joanna said as she took a bite.

Leonard chuckled. "Good."

"Ready to play more chess today, Jo?" 

"Depends, who'm I playin'?"

"Chekov," Leonard answered, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Oooh, I'm going to win this time!" she said, bouncing.

Leonard grinned at Joanna. "I'm sure you will."

"Not until you finish your eggs, though," Jim said. 

"Boo," Joanna sighed, finally deciding to scoop the rest of the eggs onto her toast.

The rest of breakfast went quickly, with Jo actually finishing everything on her plate. Soon Chekov was there, looking a bit rumpled, and whisked Joanna away with a promise of a prize if she could actually beat him in chess.

"Really don't want to sit on the bridge all day," Jim admitted.

"Then stand, that way you won't get a flabby ass."

"Then you'd just have more to kick."

"Hah. C'mon, I'll walk you to the bridge and you can tell me about Spock's input."

"Sounds good," Jim said. "Then you can come visit, later."

"I might," Leonard said with a grin as he gathered his tray and got up.

Jim chuckled. "You're addicted to me, admit it." 

"I'm pretty sure that's the other way around," Leonard said, though not entirely denying it.

"I just keep you around so I can tickle your daughter," Jim said before grimacing. "Wait, that sounded wrong."

"Yeah it did," Leonard said before elbowing him in the side as he dropped his tray off.

"Hey!" Jim laughed. "Come on, I've got stuff to tell you." 

Leonard sighed dramatically. "Then tell me," he said as they walked out of the mess. 

"Spock and Uhura have a theory about who it is and why," Jim said. "The fact that it was more than one person confirmed it for them."

"In a way, that's a relief that it was more than one, then. Now we can finally put faces to 'em."

"If we're right, you won't like it," Jim warned.

Leonard looked at Jim. "Shit, really?"

"If Spock was a betting man he'd put the entire Vulcan rebuilding fund on the next complaint coming from one of your nurses."

"What?" Leonard said, stopping just short of the turbolift. 

"She would be the last in the social group to have filed a report," Jim said quietly.

"I see," Leonard said stiffly, walking in and waiting for Jim to follow.

"Not going to ask who?"

"I've a feeling. Just going to drop you off, okay? If I can get to the bridge later, I will." Leonard crossed his arms.

"You gonna fill me in?"

"Later," Leonard promised. 

"You and your secrets," Jim grumbled before leaning over and kissing Leonard on the cheek.

That brought a small smile to Leonard's face. He took Jim's hand and squeezed it before letting go just as the turbolift stopped. "Have a good day at work, _darlin'_."

"Bastard," Jim said with a smile. "You use that accent as a weapon." He stepped out of the lift and turned to Leonard. "Comm me if you find out anything."

Leonard nodded, grinning slightly.

Jim gave him a small wave as the door closed, then went and sat in his chair to start the shift.

~~~

"Think Captain Jim'll be happy that we're surprising him?"

Chapel chuckled and nodded. "Of course he will. He only has ten minutes left of his shift, at any rate," she said as they entered the turbolift.

"And then we'll go get Daddy too, right?"

"Yes, if he's not still busy."

Joanna grinned and immediately stepped out as the doors opened to the bridge. 

Jim heard the lift but didn't turn, knowing shift change was soon and figuring someone had come up early. He kept looking over Sulu's shoulder, working on a flight path. 

In a fit of child brilliance, Joanna quietly tip-toed behind Jim and went "BOO!"

Jim jumped as he whirled around. "Joanna McCoy!" he snapped, holding his heart but smiling. "You nearly killed me!"

Although Joanna was the only one laughing, the rest of the bridge were grinning along. "You look pretty alive to me!"

"What are you doing up on the bridge? And where's-" he stopped as he saw Christine still standing near the lift. "Everything okay?"

"I came to relieve you!" Joanna said, before going to lean against the Captain's chair. 

"Everything's fine, Captain," Chapel reassured. 

"If you're relieving me, what are Spock and I going to get up to?"

Joanna considered. "Spock can stay on bridge and be science officer. You though, you can go smooch with Daddy."

"Joanna!" Christine said in surprise. Other than her, Spock and Sulu were the only senior officers on this shift.

"Fascinating," Spock started, "how wide a child from Earth's imagination can be." It was the best he could do without lying.

"But-"

Jim pulled her into a hug and started tickling her. "No buts, squirt!"

Joanna began to squeal with laughter. "Okay, I give! I give!"

"You better," Jim laughed, stopping the tickling. "So should I leave you here with Spock?"

She thought about it as she caught her breath. "Hmm. Nah, I want to see Daddy."

Christine chuckled at that as Spock raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Okay then, we'll go find him," Jim said, picking her up. "You coming with us, Christine?" 

"Actually, if you don't mind, I need to go check up on someone before their shift begins."

"Not a problem," Jim said. "Spock, you okay for me to leave now?" 

"I believe I can take care of the bridge for the next five point two minutes until our relief comes in."

"So that's a yes?" Joanna asked.

"Yes, that's a yes," Jim said with a chuckle. "Ready to go?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Yep! Bye all!" she waved to the crew as they stepped into the turbolift. 

"Goodbye Miss Joanna," Spock said with a nod.

"Thanks again, Spock," Jim said just before the doors closed.

"Whatcha thank him for?"

"For covering up a mess," Jim said. "Or at least trying to."

"Oh, okay." Joanna took Jim's hand into her own and hummed until they reached the right floor. "Think Daddy's busy?"

“He was a few hours ago," Jim said. "So don't be surprised if you're stuck with me for a bit."

"Aww," she said, pretending to pout at that.

"Come on," Jim said as the lift stopped. "I know you don't mean it." 

She giggled and nodded. "So how was your day?" she asked as they walked down the corridor. 

"Boring until you came on bridge," Jim admitted.

Joanna was about to reply when an orderly came out of medbay, looking rather frazzled and muttering under his breath, not even noticing the Captain or Jo as he stormed away.

"Daddy's grumpy again, isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"Probably," Jim said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

"We should be able to fix that, right?" she asked.

"Hope so," Jim said with a nod before stepping up and catching the sensor to make the med bay doors open. 

Inside was a small flurry of activity. Nothing looked major, however, and Leonard could be seen tending to a patient on the far biobed. His back was turned to them but it looked tense.

"Jo love, go wait in your dad's office, okay?"

Taking one look at her dad, Jo nodded and skipped across the room. Jim waited until the door closed behind her to step over to where Leonard was, hefting himself up onto the biobed next to the injured ensign.

Leonard sighed. "Be with you in a second," he said gruffly over his shoulder. The monitor next to him beeped. "All right Ensign, you’re free to go. But if your arm starts to act up, you better come straight back here."

The ensign mumbled an affirmative and tried not to look like he was high-tailing it out of there.

"Rough day?" Jim asked.

"Somethin' like that," Leonard muttered, only relaxing slightly once he realized it was Jim next to him. He turned to lean against the now empty biobed. "You're here early. Shift doesn't end for another few."

"I know. Christine brought Jo up to the bridge. Which, yeah, I have to tell you about later. But for now she's in your office hoping to be able to cheer you up."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well that's something. Had a staff meeting with whoever was available. Going to talk to the rest of them at next shift, so you'll have to take care of Jo after dinner for a bit. Least I got through that before we got flooded with idi--patients."

"Don't mind taking care of Jo, you know that," Jim said. "But you going to fill me in now?"

"You know how it is when you see the obvious after the fact? Once you said there was someone fool enough to go over my head in my department, I remembered things that hadn't blipped at the time. So I called a staff meeting both here and at the other med bay."

"Things like what?"

"I know I'm not easy to get along with," Leonard said, ignoring the small eye-roll that Jim gave him, "and while I chose nearly everyone under me, I can tell who fits and who doesn't. So it’s things like a hesitancy in doing what they're told, being nowhere in sight whenever you're around, or clipped responses to my inquiries."

"Someone dared be clipped with you?" Jim asked, truly surprised. "Do they _know_ you?"

"They do now," Leonard said with a snort. 

"We'll talk more later," Jim promised, sliding down. "Let's go get Jo. She's probably destroying your office by now."

He groaned at the idea of that. When they opened the door, they found Joanna happily bouncing on the couch, wearing Leonard's extra lab coat.

"Giving up on Captain, squirt?" 

"Figure I should try Daddy's job for a bit and then decide," she said as she bounced onto her butt and grinned.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Is that so?"

"Looks like it'll be a blue dress for her tomorrow, eh Bones?"

"Hmm," he said, watching Joanna try to push up the sleeves again. "Think so. Ready to go, Princess?"

"Doctor Princess!" Joanna corrected, giggling. "And yep!"

Jim smiled at her. "You may want to leave the lab coat here for tomorrow, Doctor." 

"Okay," she said, slipping out of it and doing her best to fold it up.

Leonard chuckled as he walked over to his desk, remembering to close up whatever programs he’d left running before it got busy. "All right, let's get. Don't want to see this place until tomorrow if I'm lucky."

"Done," Jim said. "Food?" 

Joanna nodded, "Doctor's orders!"

"Well hopefully for once, Jim'll follow them," Leonard teased.

"Just for that I'm not going to listen later," Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows.

~~~

The second meeting Leonard had planned didn't happen until well after dinner, he being too distracted by Jim and Jo. When he left it was nearly time to put Jo to bed and he let Jim take care of it. The meeting went as he expected, but at least now he knew how they all felt. The headache only grew as he headed back to his quarters.

When Leonard came in, Jim was stretched out on the sofa, reading a paper book. He closed it right away when Leonard came in, and set it on the table. "You okay?" 

"Headache," Leonard mumbled, going over to the bar to get a glass of water. "Jo?"

"Went down easy once I promised her you'd be there the rest of her time here," Jim said with a shrug. 

"Barring anything else, that shouldn't be a problem." He sat at the table. "It's not just one, Jim, from my department."

Carefully, Jim asked, "How many?"

"Three total, I'm sure of it."

"Any idea why?" Jim pulled his legs up, instinctively making himself smaller. 

"Never seen us work before, young, and I think part of it is peer pressure. Of all damned things. Still trying to process it." Leonard pretended the water was bourbon as he drank.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "So where are they going from here? And what about their friends?" 

"Probably going to gather the first chance they're all off duty. Seriously, what the hell?"

"What did you say to them?" 

Leonard got up for another refill. "Gave 'em all a speech about what I expected of my team. How it may be easy now, but soon it won't be and I've got to be able to rely on them and vice versa. Then in broad terms, explained a complaint has been made over everyone's heads and how I would not stand for that again in the future. _That_ showed me who was nervous."

"In the morning we'll give their names to Spock for confirmation, then call them all in I guess," Jim said before sighing. "Maybe we can talk to them and get the complaints revoked?" 

"If we could be so lucky." Leonard drained his glass and looked over at Joanna, who was sleeping peacefully as Bubbles drooped over the edge. "Even if we did get 'em to revoke, Admiralty might not be satisfied."

"Which leaves us still looking for a solution after narrowing down the problem," Jim sighed. "Fuck."

"It's too big of a group for them to ignore." Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose. "A whole god damned group."

Jim shook his head. "I'm sick of this. Hand me my comm? It's on the table beside you."

Leonard gave him a slightly wary look as he handed over Jim's comm. "What're you gonna do?"

Typing already, Jim said, "Need the names of the three you discovered."

With the headache, at least now dulled, it took Leonard a second to remember them all and he gave them to Jim. "All people that weren't with us before."

"Sent," Jim said, closing the comm once more. "We have a meeting tomorrow at the end of alpha shift. I'm supposed to have Jo but Scotty said he'd take her if you're okay with that." 

"'Course. Bed then?" 

"Fuck yes," Jim sighed as he stood. "We can figure out what to do in the meeting tomorrow."

"Fresh laundry should be at the foot of the bed," Leonard said, standing and stretching before heading towards the bathroom. 

Jim didn't move. "Actually, I brought my own. And a couple uniforms." 

"So, confident you were sleeping over tonight, hmm?" Leonard said over his shoulder, amused. 

"Promised Jo I'd be here in the morning." 

Leonard kept the door open as he washed up. "That the only reason?" he teased from the bathroom.

Jim shook his head. "Smug bastard."

"Find room for both mine and yours," was all Leonard said as he finished up.

"Already did," Jim admitted, coming up behind him and resting his chin on Leonard's shoulder. "Figured I'd just take 'em out again if you really objected, but after our talk didn't think you would."

"Thinking, eh?" Leonard said as he ruffled Jim's hair. Normally another meeting coming up would tense him up more, but surprisingly, Leonard felt more relaxed.

"Come on," Jim said, massaging Leonard's shoulders. "We've got a big day tomorrow so we need sleep."

"You know, with Jo here I think I sleep more than I used to," Leonard said as he began to change into his pjs.

"That's good, right?" 

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah, Jim it is." He headed towards the bed, rescuing Bubbles from the floor and putting the elephant in Jo's arms again on the way.

"Think it's just Jo, or me too?" Jim asked, curious.

"Probably both," Leonard admitted. "Though most of the time you're the reason I don't sleep much."

"Awww, come on Bones, only one alien's tried to kill me! And that was ages ago!"

"So you're due, now get into bed," Leonard said, shaking his head as he got in.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Jim drawled, obeying quickly.

Leonard groaned and as soon as Jim was in pulled him close so that his front was flush against Jim's back.

"You love man-handling me, admit it," Jim teased.

"Sometimes the only way to get you where I want ya," Leonard said as he snaked his arms tight around Jim's waist.

Burrowing back into Leonard, Jim chuckled. "Could just ask, ya know."

"Now where's the fun in that," Leonard said, kissing Jim's neck.

"Hmmm," Jim hummed. "You have a point. Order then?"

Leonard trailed his hand up Jim's chest teasingly, grinning. "Sleep."

"Tease." 

Chuckling, Leonard buried his face into the crook of Jim's neck. "I'll do more than tease, after the meeting," he promised.

"Mmm, gonna hold you to that," Jim said before yawning.

"Better. Night Jim."


	15. Chapter  Fifteen

Leonard paced outside the meeting room. He'd expected, yet hadn't expected, the number of people in the room. He didn't want to go in, sure he'd just bite their heads off. Spock hadn't showed up yet, and neither had Jim, having gone to drop Jo off with Scotty.

"Doctor, are you not well?" Spock asked, stepping out of the lift a moment later.

"I'm well, I'm just . . . doesn't matter," Leonard said, "just glad you're finally here."

Spock made a face. "Is the captain not yet present?"

"He had to drop Jo off. She's been in a semi-cranky mood all morning, so it might've taken longer than expected."

"Why is Miss McCoy out of sorts?"

Leonard snorted. "Because she can wake up on the bad side of the bed too, like anyone else. Well that, and not being able to spend some time with Jim."

"She and the captain have become close, then?"

"They pretty much charmed each other."

"This is a good thing considering your relationship with the captain, is it not?" Spock asked.

He nodded. "Happened a lot sooner than I expected, but yes it is."

"To which are you referring, your daughter's relationship with the captain, or your own?"

Leonard gave Spock a look and shook his head, chuckling. "Can't get one past you, can I?" he teased. "Guess you could say both."

"Both what?" Jim asked, approaching down the corridor.

"Both of us are wondering what took you so danged long," Leonard said.

"You really don't want to know," Jim said. "Is everyone else here?"

"I think so."

Spock nodded. "I found the doctor here pacing."

"Let's get in there then," Jim said, stepping up and opening the door, schooling his features to look stern.

"Get this over with," Leonard muttered under his breath following Jim, with Spock right behind.

There had been quiet, nervous chattering that quickly died as all eyes went to the Captain. "If there is anyone who doesn't know why they're here, raise your hand," Jim said firmly.

One of the Lieutenant Juniors, from Security, raised their hand. Before Leonard could make a remark the Lieutenant Junior spoke up, "It would be nice to have confirmation, sir."

Jim looked up at him. "Tell me why you think you're here and I'll confirm or deny."

"Because we signed a joint complaint that was filed to Starfleet, sir."

"Did you all sign the document?" Spock asked, looking around the room.

All nodded, though there were only a few that did so without hesitation.

Shaking his head, Jim sighed. "I suspect you all are sitting there expecting me to yell and scream at you. And believe me, I feel justified to do so. But I won't." He started pacing. "We have a problem here that needs to be solved. First, I will say that Starfleet did not tell us your identities so you can't file more complaints to the Admiralty about that. Nor did any confidential information get read." Jim looked up to see how they reacted.

There were some that seemed worried about the fact they'd been discovered despite all this. A few though, like Ensign Stanley, remained unfazed. Leonard was amused that the ones under him, the ones he'd talked to yesterday, had a look of realization. But no one else spoke up yet, just gave weary glances to each other.

"I see some of you have realized that yes, your senior staff does know how to do their job, even when it involves their own crew. What none of you have realized is that as your captain, it is my job to get to know you, and to care about your well being. As the Chief Medical Officer, that's also Doctor McCoy's job."

"This doesn't mean when you come into my Sickbay after an accident, mission, or illness ," Leonard added, crossing his arms. "Five years is a long time, and we both need to know that everyone is as good and healthy as they can be, on and off shift. Not just because you're Federation officers, either."

"It also means taking care of ourselves," Jim said. "Doctor McCoy and I have been friends since the first time we set foot on the Academy grounds. Because of this, we're extremely close. This relationship strengthens me as a captain. Think about how you would be on the job if you were not allowed to have friends or relationships. How that would weaken you."

That made the majority of them think, and Leonard's suspicions of peer pressure seemed to ring true, that maybe it really was only a few of them that actually took umbrage with what Jim and he had.

"It has been my experience," Spock started, "that crew morale is directly related to the friendships and relationships, working or otherwise, that they sustain during their service. When crew morale is high, efficiency goes up dramatically."

Leonard internally rolled his eyes. "Which means we all work best when we're comfortable with whom we work with. And that we can trust them no matter what the situation."

Ensign Stanley yelled out, "But what about the fact that you're fucking your superior officer?"

A great many biting remarks and insults crossed Leonard's mind, but they couldn't tumble out at once or at all. If it wasn't for Spock taking a step closer to him, Leonard may have reacted physically. Instead, he said in a controlled, calm voice, "I'm not fucking my superior officer."

"It's also none of the crew's business who your Chief Medical Officer is in a relationship with," Jim snapped. "I won't say the same about myself; however Doctor McCoy is also the only person on this ship who can stand against me if the occasion ever occurs. So while yes, I do outrank him, he also has power over me."

"Are there any actual concerns that would be relevant in your day-to-day duties that we can address?" Spock asked. "As clearly, the relationship between the Captain and the doctor would not affect any of you in the slightest."

"So they get to flout the rules while telling us what to do?"

"For the love of . . ." Leonard muttered under his breath. "Let's make a few things clear. One, we aren't flouting anything. Two, you all filed this complaint initially when Jim and I were nothing more than friends."

"With benefits?" One of the medical assistants asked.

"Again none of your business, but no," Jim said.

Spock stepped in once more. "There is no Starfleet regulation that specifically prohibits the captain's relationship. The complaint reached the captain and the doctor because so many of you were involved, not because they are together."

Ensign Stanley cleared his throat. "So then something'll be done about it."

"Your complaint was successful in Enterprise losing a key staff member, yes," Spock said. That statement surprised everyone; Anders and a few others looked happy while the rest clearly weren't expecting such a result.

"Spock's correct. When we arrive at Starbase 4, I'll be transferred off."

"But you didn't do anything wrong!" a female voice said quietly, causing Jim to growl again.

"Jim," Leonard said under his breath, trying to get him to calm down.

Spock's eyebrow rose considerably. "Are you inferring that the Captain has done something wrong?"

"He seduced him," she said loudly. "He's a slut and sleeps with anything that moves. This just proves none of us are safe, not even his best friend."

Jim stayed silent, glaring at the crewmembers with his hands in fists, not trusting himself to speak.

"Thank you for that _insightful_ commentary," Leonard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm glad you think so highly of your captain. And to think that I'm so weak as to be seduced and used. Bodes well in the future when we have to transport dignitaries, doesn't it? Clearly you've had these misconceptions since the beginning. Why did you agree to join this crew, then?"

One person went to speak but was slapped by the person sitting next to them.

"If there is anyone in this room who signed up for Enterprise just to build their resume, and who does not trust me as a captain, I encourage you to resign now," Jim said.

Spock pulled out a PADD and quickly retrieved the resignation form. He silently handed it over to the closest person.

"We're about to enter space that's unmapped. This means unknowns that none of us can anticipate. We have to trust the people we work with, and you all have to trust me. If you aren't capable of that, this is not the right place for you. I will willingly transfer anyone who asks. And I will be doing all that I can to keep Doctor McCoy as part of this crew, even if I have to ask the Admiralty to transfer any of you who still have issues."

Leonard allowed himself to give Jim a small smile. "And if you're worried that you'll be transferred with a disparaging note in your file or to some remote outpost as punishment, don't. That won't happen as Captain Kirk is not the type, and values the people he works with, even if they don't."

"Does anyone in the room have anything else to say?"

Almost everyone in the room seemed to have questions. The ones who signed asked about when they'd be transferring, and the girl who spoke up earlier asked if anything was going to happen to the Captain.

Then, Ensign Stanley spoke up. "I refuse to transfer, sir."

Leonard inwardly groaned.

"I can't make you," Jim admitted. "But there are also protocols that state I take no one on any mission whom I cannot trust, and unless your actions and opinions change, I can't trust you to protect your crewmates. So, you will be ship-bound. You report to Scotty, not me, so I have no control over what you work on in engineering, but I suspect you may still want to think about that transfer. This meeting is on the record, so any future captain you may have will be able to read how you signed onto a ship for glory rather than anything else, and that you questioned your captain and his crew's authority." Jim took a step forward. "And I promise you I will be red flagging this meeting on anyone's record who chooses not to transfer and doesn't change their views."

Stanley wasn't happy with that answer and simply nodded, crossing his arms.

"Of course this is a big decision. You will have until the end of tomorrow's gamma shift to change your minds," Spock said as he went to retrieve the PADD.

"Before we leave this room, I will need everyone's signature that we as a crew have dealt with this to a mutual satisfaction of all. Is there anyone here who refuses to sign a PADD saying so?"

Everyone shook their head no as Spock loaded the proper file and moved toward the exit to ensure he got everyone's signature.

"Does anyone have any other questions or concerns? Speak now or I expect there to be peace," Jim said, crossing his arms, clearly still upset but trying to stay professional.

"When will we be transferred?" Lieutenant Roberts asked.

"As fast as I can arrange them," Jim promised. "I will aim for them to happen so we can drop you off at the same time we do Doctor McCoy's daughter."

"Anything else?" Leonard asked, wanting the meeting over with. After a few moments of silence, he nodded curtly. "Good, dismissed."

Jim laughed, "Think that's my line, Bones, but yes, you're all dismissed."

Leonard just humphed and crossed his arms as he watched them slowly file out, Spock taking care to get all their signatures. He only relaxed slightly after the last one left. "Well, _that_ went well."

"Better than I expected," Jim admitted.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to expect," Leonard said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I have a signed mutually agreed resolution for the Admiralty. That's what counts."

Leonard nodded.

"Captain, I shall have this all in order for you when your shift starts."

"Thanks Spock," Jim said, finally relaxing a bit. "Now we just hope ‘Fleet doesn't give me a fight."

"They probably will, just to be difficult," Leonard said.

"Indeed," Spock replied. "Now if you will excuse me, Captain, Doctor."

Jim nodded. "Thanks again, Spock."

"Yeah, thanks," Leonard said as Spock walked out. He turned to Jim, "C'mon."

"Where we going?"

"Your quarters. I’m only on call today, and your shift doesn't start for a few hours."

A grin appeared on Jim's face. "I'm thinking I like the sounds of this."

"Hmm, that's what you say now," Leonard said with a wicked smirk as he headed out the door.

Following, Jim asked, "You aren't planning to Bluebeard me just after I fought to keep you, are you?"

Leonard snorted. "If I ever grow tired of you," he teased.

"Will just have to make sure that never happens, won't I?"

"Guess so," Leonard said, grinning at Jim.

Jim grabbed Leonard's hand and held it in his own, giving it a squeeze. "So since we essentially just confirmed we're together to the entire ship, does that mean I can kiss you whenever I want?"

Leonard was about to smirk and give Jim a sarcastic remark when it dawned on him, that yes, by the time they did get to Jim's quarters, everyone who hadn't, _would_ know.

"Bones?" Jim asked, stopping and pulling him so they were looking at each other. "You okay?"

"I guess. Better than making a damn ship-wide announcement," Leonard muttered. "And it was going to happen anyway," he said more for himself.

Jim looked at him, a strange look on his face. "Are you not okay with this?"

"It's fine," Leonard said, tugging Jim along by the still-held hand down the corridor, "just didn't occur to me."

"So you aren't ashamed of being with me?"

This time Leonard stopped and faced him, looking serious and confused. "The hell? What would even put that in your head?"

Jim shook his head, "Forget it. I didn't say anything."

"No, I won't, and yes, you did." Leonard cupped Jim's face with his hands. "Me not wanting to tell the universe has nothing to do with being ashamed. I'm not, and never have been ashamed." He moved in for a deep and long kiss. "Got that?" he asked, breathlessly across Jim's lips.

"Okay," Jim said softly, resting his forehead against Leonard's, then saying a bit more firmly, "Yeah, okay."

"Good." Leonard smiled softly. "Now let's head to your room so I can show you how much I love being with you."

Jim smiled and kissed Leonard again. "Lead the way, then."

 

~~~

The rest of the day went easier than Leonard anticipated. He saw Jim off to the bridge, then picked up Joanna and spent the rest of the day with her. Around dinner time, Leonard got a message to meet Jim in his quarters for dinner, so that's where he and Jo were headed.

"Can I bounce on his bed again, Daddy?" Jo asked, swinging their entwined hands.

"Not immediately after eating but sure," Leonard said with a smile.

They turned a corner and Jo stopped in her tracks. "Daddy? Can I ask you something serious?"

Leonard kneeled down in front of her. "Always, darlin'. What's on your mind?"

"Do you love Captain Jim?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Should I call him Papa Jim, then?" She looked up at him with large eyes, chin down.

The name tugged at him, and something in the back of his mind told him it was perfect. But he blinked a few times and put on a sly grin instead. "Not yet, Princess. We'll make it special the first time, okay?"

"Okay," Joanna said softly. "He'll be Uncle Jim for now, then."

"That'll work," Leonard said, still grinning. "Now since I'm all the way down here, why don't you hop on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way?"

"Piggyback ride!!" Jo squealed, climbing up. "Let's go!"

Sounds of squeals and laughter could be heard all the way to Jim's quarters, with amused looks from any passerby.

"What's this ruckus?" Jim asked with a smile, coming out of his quarters into the corridor.

"Was takin' Daddy out for a test run, Uncle Jim!"

Jim laughed. "Is he your horse, then?"

"Yep! Giddy up!"

"Hey now, no kickin'," Leonard said, grinning at Jim as he tried to catch his breath. "Going to help me out here?"

"Don't know, you make a pretty decent looking stallion," Jim said, eying him up and down.

Leonard groaned and rolled his eyes. "So, are you inviting us in, or what?"

"Yeah, or what?" Joanna asked, giggling.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Jim teased, keying open the door.

Joanna giggled again and held tighter as Leonard followed Jim inside. "What's for dinner? Cause ridin' made me hungry!"

"Aren't you always hungry, squirt?" Jim asked, reaching up to help her off her dad's back.

"I'm a growing lady," Joanna said as she maneuvered herself to jump into Jim's arms.

"And a heavy one," Jim said, starting to tickle her as he set her on the couch.

Joanna laughed again and batted Jim's hands away from her. "You're just not strong like Daddy!"

Leonard chuckled as he stretched out his back.

"Is that right?" Jim asked, picking her up and twirling her in the air.

"Put me down Uncle Jim!" Joanna squealed, laughing.

"No!" Jim said before realizing what she said. Pulling her down into a hug he looked her in the eyes. "Uncle Jim?"

Joanna tried to catch her breath and nodded. "You don't like?"

Jim grinned. "I like it a lot," he said, giving her an eskimo kiss. "I'm honored."

"Honored enough to feed me?"

At this point, Leonard broke out laughing. "Never thought there'd be someone more insatiable for food than you, Jim."

"She's your kid, Bones," Jim reminded him. "And yes, I'll feed you Miss Joanna. Dinner's almost ready." He gave her a bounce before setting her down on her feet.

"Hee! Do you want us to set the table?"

"Sure," Jim said. "I have to go check on the food." He gave Leonard a quick peck. "You know where everything is."

Leonard smiled at him before looking at Jo. "C'mon princess, let's get the plates and all."

"'kay!"

Soon the table was set and Jim was carrying out a giant pot of stew, still bubbling. "Bones, can you grab the garlic bread and salad?"

"Salad?" Joanna half-whined.

Leonard chuckled and nodded, heading back into the kitchen and getting both.

"Yes salad, Miss Joanna," Jim chided. "Or your dad would have my head for not giving you enough veggies since the stew is full of meat and dumplings."

"Mmm, dumplings," both Joanna and Leonard said.

That just made Jim do a full-throated laugh. "Glad I chose well then," he said once he caught his breath. "Let's eat!"

"Finally," Joanna said as she sat down and grabbed her napkin.

"Everything looks great, Jim," Leonard said with a relaxed smile.

Smiling, Jim started filling up all their plates, making sure that the biggest dumplings went to Leonard. "I hope it tastes okay. I haven't really cooked for a while, and had to use some stuff not from Earth for the stew."

Joanna blew on a spoonful before sampling, "Mmm!"

"Well you've got her seal of approval," Leonard said as he started with the salad, chuckling.

"So tell me about your day, squirt," Jim said, finishing up filling his own plate.

"It was fun! Mr. Scotty showed me all around and he and Keenser let me play on one of the consoles!"

Seeing Leonard's eyes grow at that, Jim jumped in quickly, "I'm sure they made sure you were safe doing it. What else did you do?"

"'Course I was safe!" She said, rolling her eyes as she nibbled on the salad. "Then Daddy picked me up and we went plant hunting for a bit."

"That's quite a day," Jim said, cutting up his dumpling. "What should we do tonight to make it perfect?"

Joanna hummed loudly as she thought about it. "We're stayin' over, right Daddy?"

Leonard nodded, chewing on a big piece of bread.

"We should build a tent!" she said with a nod.

"And sleep under it?" Leonard asked, amused.

"Of course!" Jim said, shaking his head over the silliness of Leonard's question. "That, Jo, is an awesome idea!"

"Thank you! And then we'll tell stories to each other!"

Leonard chuckled. "Whatever ya want darlin'."

"Whatever?" she asked around a mouthful.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. And whatever that's plausible," he corrected.

"Ice cream!" she squealed loudly, bouncing. "With fudge sauce and peaches!"

"Not tired of ice cream yet?" Leonard asked, knowing it was nearly rhetorical when it came to kids.

"That's unpossible!"

Jim smirked. "Unpossible, hmm?"

Joanna grinned at him as she took a bite of her dumpling.

"Finish your salad, and maybe you'll get your ice cream," Leonard said.

"Salad is icky," Joanna said, pouting, tossing the lettuce around a bit.

"As icky as eggs?"

"No but still icky."

"How can it be icky when Jim made it special?" Leonard said as he finished off his own.

She shook her head strongly. "I'm not a bunny."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Leonard drawled, before taking a sip of his water.

"I don't know, those ears are kind of long and floppy," Jim teased. "And more than bunnies like salad, Jo. Even I like this one. It has fruit in it."

"My ears aren't long and floppy," she grumbled as she searched her salad for fruit.

"Don't just eat the good stuff," Jim chided before looking at Leonard in shock. "Bones? When did I start parenting?"

"When my training you finally kicked in?" Leonard joked, grinning.

"Doncha mean brain washin'?" Joanna asked before finally taking a big forkful of salad, washing it down with stew.

Jim didn't say anything, just looked at the table for a second, stirring his stew. Finally he looked up and shrugged. "Eat up, Jo, we have a tent to build."

She perked up at that and ate a little quicker. "Has to be a big tent! And comfy!"

"Agreed," Jim said. "We'll pull the mattress off the bed to make sure of it."

"Great!" Joanna hummed happily to herself as she finished her stew.

"How was your shift?"

"Not bad. Things are starting to get a bit more interesting on the bridge now that we're in areas that most of us haven't seen before," Jim admitted. "Last time I was this far out I wasn't old enough to remember it."

Leonard nodded solemnly at that. "Well, at least that means you're less likely to be bored."

"How can anyone get bored on a ship?" Joanna asked. "Too much to do!"

Jim chuckled. "That there is, Jo. You as captain know that."

"Yep!" She smiled as she licked the last of the stew. "Thank you Uncle Jim, other than the salad it was delicious!"

"Want more?" Jim asked, holding up another ladleful. "There's lots."

"If she won't I will," Leonard said, chuckling.

"Just a half ladle! No need to fatten up daddy!"

Jim raised an eyebrow as he gave Leonard a full ladle and another dumpling. "Want to explain that, little one?"

"He already loves you so no need to go through his stomach," she said matter-of-factly, stealing Leonard's bread for herself.

"And just where did that come from?" Jim asked carefully.

"What?"

Leonard kept out of the conversation as he worked on his second helping.

"You worried about your dad's weight?" Jim said, not touching the other issue just yet.

"All this home cookin' and ice cream, he'll get pudgy!" She emphasized by poking Leonard in the side.

"Hey now, I ain't pudgy yet," Leonard said, poking his daughter in the arm as retaliation.

Jim looked at her seriously. "Joanna, I swear to you that your dad is healthy and strong, and he'll stay that way as long as I'm here to help keep him healthy, okay?"

Joanna nodded. "I'll keep you to that."

"I'd expect nothing less." Jim finished his drink. "Now, why don't you help me clean this up so that we can build that tent?"

"Or better, you two start on the tent and I'll clean up," Leonard suggested.

"Even better," Jim said with a grin. "Ready to become engineers, Jo?"

"Yes!" Joanna said as she hopped out of the chair. "Thank you Daddy, c'mon Uncle Jim!" She ran towards the bed.

"Where are we going to build it?" Jim asked, looking around. "We'll need something to hold up the walls."

"Near the bookshelf, maybe? That way we can have a tall tent." Joanna started to walk around, trying to figure out what would be best.

"Has to be steady too, darlin'," Leonard called out from the kitchen.

Jim watched her, smiling. "Remember we can use string to hold things up too," he reminded her.

"Okay, I've got it!" Joana said, grinning at Jim. She began to direct Jim around, pulling off the sheets.

"Bones your daughter is bossier than you are," Jim laughed, following her directions. "She'll be a captain sooner than you think."

"No one can be bossier than Daddy!" Joanna exclaimed.

Leonard grinned as he finished wiping down the table. "Which still won't be for years to come."

Jim snickered, "She hasn't seen you with Christine, has she?"

"I've been making sure Christine has had nothing to argue with me about when Jo's around," Leonard said.

"Okay! Enough chit chatter. Time to move the mattress into the tent!"

"What, this mattress?" Jim asked, flopping back onto it, still on the bed frame.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Yes, that one. Otherwise we'll wake up with sore backs in the tent!" She tried to pull Jim off by grabbing an ankle.

"You might have a better chance if you tickled him, Jo."

Jim glared over at him before breaking into laughter from Jo's fingers. "Thought you were on my side!"

"When it's to my advantage," Leonard teased, walking over to join in.

"Evil fingers!" Jim squealed, trying to roll away from Jo.

"Mwa hah!" Joanna cackled, Jumping on the bed to attack his sides.

Jim laughed and rolled, pretending to try and get away. "That's it," he said loudly, "I'm fighting back!" He started tickling Joanna back.

Joanna tried to run but collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, _children_ ," Leonard said, chuckling, "let's get this tent finished." He emphasized by taking the free end of the mattress and trying to double roll it over the both of them.

"Now who's the child?" Jim asked, falling off the bed and taking Jo with him, both laughing.

"Still you two," Leonard said, with a smug grin.

Jim whispered something into Jo's ear, and then they both jumped up, tackling Leonard.

Leonard yelped as he fell, not able to throw either off of him as he was tickled.

"Say uncle!" Joanna demanded, tickling under his arm.

"Okay, okay!" Leonard laughed, "Uncle!"

Jim sat back, a huge grin still on his face. "Nice to see you be the one attacked for a change, Bones."

"Bones bones bones," Joanna babbled, giggling as she rolled onto her back next to her father.

"A rare sight, I know," Leonard said as he got up on his elbows, smirking.

"Going to have to change that and pounce you more often," Jim said, trying to look innocent.

"You certainly can try," Leonard drawled, not looking as innocent.

"I'll help!" Joanna said loudly.

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. "You'd take his side over me? I'm hurt," Leonard said, pretending to be saddened by that fact.

"You're fun to pounce," Jo said with a shrug. "Okay, 'nuff restin', lets get the mattress inside the tent!"

"See Bones? Bossy."

"She gets that from her mama," Leonard said as he slowly got up.

"Sure do!"

Jim laughed again. "Well folks, if we're going to sleep we need to move, right?" He picked up a corner of the mattress. "Shall we?"

Leonard grinned as Joanna tried to lift a corner while he took another. After a few minutes they were able to successfully get the mattress inside.

"What else do we need, Bossy Jo?"

"We need flashlights and munchies."

"But we just ate," Jim reminded her.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "For later. Silly."

"Thought we were having ice cream."

"Too sticky for the bed," Joanna said.

Jim bit his lip, not letting himself respond to that one.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim's expression. "I'll get us some munchies for later, and why don't you get us some pillows and blankets, Jim."

"What about me?" Jo asked.

"You go and wash up."

"You're dirtier than I am!" Jo pouted.

"Ladies first."

"Fine." Jo stomped her way to the bathroom while Jim tossed some pillows into the tent structure.

"She got pyjamas here still?"

"She should still have a set here," Leonard said, looking around, knowing he had seen them a while ago.

Jim smiled. "I'll have to make sure she has her own drawer here next time she visits."

Leonard remained quiet as he found her pyjamas on the far chair. It was a nice thought but unrealistic that'd she'd come by again, even if it was a proper visit. He headed towards the bathroom and knocked lightly.

"I'm washing I'm washing!" Jo mumbled loudly.

"Your nightclothes are out here," Leonard said with a chuckle. "Okay, Miss Grouchy?"

"Are you and Uncle Jim changing too?"

"Well someone implied I was dirty so I have to wash up before I do," Leonard replied.

Joanna opened the door. "Then stop holding my jammies. You're going to get them all dirty!"

He rolled his eyes as he handed over her clothes.

"Be fast, Jo, or we'll have to punish you for that bossiness," Jim chided.

She stuck her tongue out in Jim's direction before closing the door again.

Leonard shook his head and went to get the munchies Jo had ordered earlier.

"You know, Bones, she really does boss around a lot," Jim said carefully. "Not that I don't, but still . . ."

"She's a kid, Jim. That's what they generally do."

"I'm finished!" Joanna called out before coming out. "Now it's Daddy and Uncle Jim's turn!"

"Who says I'm dirty?" Jim asked.

"Well if Daddy is, surely you must be too," she said.

"Really now?" Jim teased.

"Mr. Scotty says that one hasn't done their job unless they're dirty at the end of it. So didn't you do your job as captain today?" she asked as she inspected the inside of the tent.

Leonard laughed at that, grabbing a clean pair of Jim's sweats.

Jim just tackled Jo down onto the pillows. "Yes, my dear Jo, I did do my job today. And then cleaned up. And then made you dinner and cleaned up again. That is why I am not dirty."

Giggling, Jo nodded. "Oh, okay!"

"Now, don't tickle her to death while the dirty one washes up," Leonard said, chuckling as he entered the bathroom.

"I don't know, maybe I should tickle this one to death, hmm?" Jim said, resuming his moving fingers.

Joana giggled madly. "If you do, Daddy'll be sad!" She tried to tickle back in retaliation.

"Not just your dad," Jim said, pulling her up into a tight hug. "I'd be sad too."

"Really?" she asked, hugging back.

"Of course," Jim said, kissing the top of her head. "You didn't think so?"

"Had ta double check." She smiled up at him.

Jim fake gasped. "You don't trust your captain?"

"Maaybe!" Joanna reached up and kissed Jim on the nose before rolling away and giggling.

"Now how about we make this place into a bed?"

Joanna nodded and by the time they finished, Leonard was already out, watching the two of them with amusement.

"What are you grinning at?" Jim asked over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Leonard teased.

"Yay, now we can start our camp out!" Joanna exclaimed.

Complaining lightheartedly that he was too old for such things, Leonard joined them inside of the tent, with the snacks and water for later, as they enjoyed the rest of their evening.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Jim rolled over, groaning. "Can today already be over, like now?"

He was met with the light sounds of snoring and Leonard chuckling.

"How did we manage to wake up before her?" Jim asked, looking over at Leonard. "That hasn't happened yet."

Leonard rolled to his side and propped up his head. "Took this many days to wear her out, finally?"

Jim snorted. "You think that's it?"

"Good reason as any," Leonard said, smiling.

Joanna mumbled in her sleep and shifted.

"Don't want to wake her up," Jim admitted, running a hand through her hair. "She looks so--" He was interrupted by an incoming transmission alert.

"Alarm's day off," Joanna mumbled before turning into her pillow.

Jim was already moving out of the tent. He hit the button to open communications. "Uhura, what's going on?"

"Incoming transmission for Doctor McCoy. He didn't answer in his room so I tried yours next."

"Yes, I'm here," Leonard said, a few paces behind Jim. 

"From Mrs. Treadway, shall I patch it through?"

Sighing, Leonard ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it a bit. "Yeah, go ahead."

Jim stepped out of view, heading over to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, figuring that things already looked bad enough without him being half naked on screen.

"Hello, Jocelyn, been well I hope."

"Why are you half naked in someone else's room this early? Where's my daughter?"

Leonard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "She's sleepin' in her tent," he said as he gestured behind him. "Impromptu sleepover."

"With who? And where did they sleep?" Jocelyn demanded.

"As you can see, the tent's big, Jocelyn. We all shared the floor. And by we, I mean Jim, Jo and I." Leonard mentally braced himself for what was to come.

Jocelyn's eyes grew huge. "You slept with your little manwhore right next to our daughter?" she hissed. "Did you make her watch while he fucked you, too?"

"What the fuck?" Leonard hissed right back, leaning forward to glare at Jocelyn. "What kind of twisted shit has Treadway been feeding you? How _dare_ you insinuate anything about Jim _or_ that I'd do such things in front of _my_ daughter?!" He was gripping the console's edge so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

Jim stepped forward, handing Leonard a coffee. "Good morning, Jocelyn," Jim said sweetly. "To what do we owe this pleasant conversation this morning? I know I love being insulted by someone who has never officially met me or even spoken to me face to face while a young child sleeps meters away."

Leonard huffed and took a long swallow of his coffee, trying to use it to calm himself down at least a little.

"Ah, but your reputation precedes you. This doesn't concern you, and don't you have a ship to run? We wouldn't want to _distract_ you" Jocelyn replied, her voice dripping with southern hospitality. She narrowed her eyes. "This is between Leonard and me."

"Anything that concerns Leonard or Joanna concerns me as well. And don't worry about my ship being a distraction, Joanna comes first." Jim stepped out of view for a second, pushing his desk chair over for Leonard to sit before getting a chair for himself.

"Oh? Just because you're fucking Joanna's father doesn't mean you have any say in her well-being."

"Christ, Jocelyn!" Leonard nearly slammed his coffee onto the console.

Jim set a hand on Leonard's arm, automatically stroking it to try and soothe him. "First of all, watch your language please, as I really don't want Jo to wake up and hear her mom talking like that. Secondly, Joanna is my business not only because I care for her, but also because currently her safety and wellbeing _is_ under my care. If you question that, feel free to contact Starfleet to ask. But she is on my ship, and a minor, and as such she is under the care of myself and Leonard as directed by Starfleet."

"Really, Uncle Jim? You're like my second daddy right now?" A very sleepy Joanna stood at the entrance of the tent.

Nodding, Jim opened his arms in an invitation, Joanna accepting by running into them and giving him a big hug. "Jo love, your mom wants to talk to you," Jim said quietly. "She called specifically to see you."

Joanna beamed. "Hi Momma! Do you see our tent? We had a campout last night! Not as fun as bein' under the stars but considerin' we're surrounded by them, it's just the same!" she babbled.

Leonard smiled softly at his daughter, the sight of her calming him almost instantaneously.

"What else have you seen?" Jocelyn asked, a bit of meanness still in her voice.

"Lots of fun things!" Joanna exclaimed, missing her mother's tone. She moved from Jim and climbed into Leonard's lap. "Alien plants, warp thingies, Vulcan food which is kinda yucky, star charts, Keenser, Daddy's work place, the bridge of course, and--"

"I think she gets the picture, darlin'," Leonard said, chuckling.

Joanna nodded, "Yep! Just lots! Have you had any fun adventures, Momma?"

"Nothing like you have, darling," Jocelyn replied. "I just went down to see Mr. Duncan a couple times. You remember him? You like to play with the scales on his desk."

"It was so old-fashioned," Joanna said, remembering.

Leonard tried to keep his voice neutral and not tense up again, "Any particular reason you went to go visit your lawyer?"

Jocelyn looked at him coldly. "That is none of your concern, Leonard. And anything that would be will be sent to your own lawyer."

Joanna frowned, seemingly remembering what used to happen after the visits with Mr. Duncan. "What's wrong, Momma? I'll be home soon!"

"Yes you will," Jocelyn said. "And don't worry about me, Joanna, nothing's wrong with me."

"'kay..." Joanna said, not really believing her. "Love you, Momma."

"Love you too, sweetie. You can always call me if there's trouble, okay?"

Joanna looked confused. "Why would there be trouble?" She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. "Daddy's been awesome and so has Uncle Jim and everyone else. I love it here."

Leonard automatically wrapped an arm around Joanna, holding her tight.

"It's just in case," Jocelyn said. She pursed her lips at what Joanna said and the sight of how close Leonard and her daughter had become. 

"Uncle Jim?" Joanna asked. "Can Daddy and I talk to Momma in private for a minute please?"

Jim looked at her in surprise. "Of course, squirt. Why don't I just go brush my teeth, will that be enough time?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and your breath stinks so go!"

Leonard smirked as he kissed the top of Joanna's head. As Jim walked by, Leonard gave him a quick squeeze of his hand.

Jocelyn waited until Jim was completely out of sight. "Finally," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Momma, and we're going to set some things right, right now," Joanna said, her voice angry. "I love Papa Jim, and if you keep being mean to him and to Daddy then I'm not going to come home."

" _Papa_?!" Jocelyn nearly sputtered at that.

"Yes, she knows Jim and I are together now. And no, I nor Jim asked her to call him that, she wanted to."

Jocelyn glared at Leonard. "Not very long ago you were denying being with him. He that good in bed, is he?"

There were many retorts Leonard wanted to use, but unlike his ex, he wasn't willing to say them in front of their daughter. "At that time, we weren't. Watch what you're saying in front of our daughter."

Jocelyn huffed. "What I'm saying? You've turned her against her own mother, saying she'd rather stay with you!"

"That's _enough_!” Joanna yelled. "Momma, you're being mean. Daddy did nothing but be my daddy, and Papa Jim has been . . . he's like my second daddy. He loves me and I love him. He let me bounce on his bed and build tents and even let me be captain! They aren't mean to me like Clay is and don't talk bad about you where I can hear. They've been gent . . . gentla . . gentlemen. To me and to each other when I'm near them." She started crying, turning into her dad’s chest.

Leonard held his daughter closer. "I'm sorry, baby, you shouldn't be so upset this early in the morning," he whispered, as he stroked his daughter's hair. "Or ever."

Jim came out of the bathroom, practically running over to them. "What did you do to her?" Jim asked, pulling them both into his arms and glaring at the screen.

Jocelyn simply glared back, icily. Before she could say anything, Leonard interrupted. "If that's all, we really need to get on with the rest of our morning."

"I'll be calling again," Jocelyn said before disconnecting.

Immediately Jim grabbed his comm. "Uhura, did you get it?"

"Yes Captain, the files are saved as we discussed previously, with the designated password."

"Thanks Uhura, you're the best," Jim said, closing his comm. To Joanna, he said softly, "Are you okay, squirt?"

Joanna looked up at Leonard, sniffling, and he nodded as they communicated silently with each other. "I'm hungry, Papa Jim. And thirsty."

Leonard reluctantly placed Jo on her feet. "Why don't you go get ready, and we'll get breakfast. Sounds good to you, Papa Jim?" Leonard asked with a small smirk.

Jim nodded, silent, his eyes filled with emotion.

"No eggs though," Joanna warned, giving them both hugs before going to look for her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Papa?" Jim asked quietly once the door was closed, not having moved.

"Sorry, title of 'daddy's been taken," Leonard said as he drained his coffee cup.

Jim sat down again. "Wow. I take it that's part of why the bitch freaked?"

"That and Jo defending us, saying if her mother didn't play nice she'd stay on the ship. What was that with Uhura?"

Grinning, Jim set down his comm. "Recorded the whole thing so you can have some ammo in your custody battle."

Leonard took his cup to the kitchen and debated what to make for Jo, knowing Jim had the ingredients for pretty much any type of breakfast. "And I learn after the fact because?"

"Because that way she can't claim that you framed her or were reacting in an un-natural manner," Jim said with a shrug. "This way it's better evidence."

"Jo hasn't had pancakes in a while," Leonard said, getting what he needed out of the cabinets.

"So that's it, we just move on to breakfast?"

"What else is there to say?" There was more Leonard wanted to say, but not wanting Jo to walk in on any more arguments or worsening his mood, he figured it best to keep quiet.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. We won't talk about it."

"Right, just keep doing as you please," Leonard said softly as he began mixing ingredients.

Jim froze. "You're the one . . . Fuck." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Who has Jo this morning?"

Leonard began to whip the batter. "Spock."

"Spock," Jim repeated. "Just great."

"Supposed to drop her off in a little bit," Leonard said. "I set the time so it wasn't down to the second like if Spock had."

"So we'll talk then?"

Leonard merely grunted, focused on getting all the lumps out of his batter, waiting for the griddle pan to heat up.

"Joanna, your father is the most stubborn man in the universe," Jim said, seeing that she'd stepped out of the bathroom.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Duh. And _you're_ captain?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"Ha ha ha," Jim said before sticking out his tongue. "Your dad's making pancakes. Want to help me set the table?"

"Yay! Pancakes!" Joanna ran over to where Jim kept the dishes. "Can I have juice to drink?"

"Bones?"

"Sure, darlin'," Leonard said, breaking out of his reverie to turn and give Joanna a smile.

She beamed back at him before bringing the plates and forks to the table.

Taking heart that at least he was able to smile, Jim got up and started helping Jo, getting the syrup and juice from the fridge. "Jo love, you putting jam on them today?"

"Yep! I feel extra sweet today!" She went back to grab the glasses and made an 'mmm!' sound as soon as she saw the first batch hit the griddle.

Jim added the jam to his arms before going to unload. "Bones, want a refill on your coffee?"

"If I'm to get through today, yeah."

Joanna giggled at that. "No more than three cups, Daddy!"

"Why's that, Jo?" Jim asked.

"It was one time, and I can't believe you remember that," Leonard muttered to himself.

"He gets super cranky and then crashes, literally." Joanna made a gesture with her hands of a person falling.

"Bones?" Jim said, curious.

"Halfway done," Leonard said instead. "You two can start on 'em."

"It was great, Papa Jim!" Joanna said instead, sitting at the table and leaving Jim to go get the pancakes. "He just crashed right down like a tree!"

Leonard wanted to say she was over-exaggerating, but she wasn’t. He handed Jim the plate of pancakes.

"He was also my first patient! Got to put an old timey bandage on his forehead."

"Thanks," Jim said automatically. "You did a good job then, Jo, since he's still here making us pancakes right now."

"I sure did!" she said as she poured herself some juice. "Even got to see Grandpa scold him."

"He didn't scold, that was just his way," Leonard corrected.

"Grumpy, just like Daddy," Jo said with a nod.

"Wish I could've met your dad," Jim admitted, looking at Leonard.

Leonard closed his eyes for a moment, remembering those last few visits. "He would've warmed up to you, eventually."

"I'm sure you would have charmed him, Papa Jim."

Jim smiled at her. "I'm sure you had him wrapped around your little finger."

She simply smiled innocently at Jim as she swiped a few pancakes.

"Only take what you can eat, Jo," Jim said, taking a couple for himself. "Where are you guys meeting Spock?"

Leonard finished the last and was bringing it over as he spoke, "The science lab on deck G."

"Ooh, a lab!"

"Sounds like you're in for a fun day, Jo."

She began to swab her pancakes with jam. "Better than eating Vulcan food!"

Chuckling, Leonard agreed as he sat down to finally eat.

"You got any clothes here yet?" Jim asked as he poured his syrup. "I can lend you something if you haven't."

"No, was going to do that today."

"Mmm, I missed your cookin', Daddy," Joanna said around mouthfuls of pancake.

Jim nodded. "I'll loan you some, then. Although I'd pay to see Spock's face if you dropped off Jo wearing my gold."

"Daddy looks better in blue," Joanna said.

Leonard smiled at Jo, "Thanks kiddo."

"He does," Jim said with a nod. "Then again he looks good in just about anything."

Joanna grinned as she drank her juice.

Soon breakfast was finished, leftovers put away, and table cleared. Leonard and Jim quickly dressed as Joanna cleaned the inside of the tent.

"Is it time to go visit Mr. Spock yet?" she called through the tent.

"Just about," Jim said, zipping up his pants. "How goes the cleaning?"

"Almost done!"

Leonard adjusted the collar on his borrowed shirt. It was the best fitting one and he still felt it was too tight.

"You look good, relax," Jim said softly, not daring to kiss Leonard the way he wanted to.

"Hmmph," Leonard said, relaxing only slightly. He looked at the chrono. "Jo, if you're done, time to go."

She crawled out of the tent, dragging the last blanket with her. "Okay, but only because I want to play in the lab."

"Give Jim a hug goodbye," Leonard said as he walked over to the door.

"No," Jo said, watching him.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at her. "You aren't kissing him goodbye, so I'm not leaving until you kiss and make up."

"Jo love, why do you think we're fighting?"

"Daddy's only smiled at me and bein' more quiet than normal. He hasn't even grumped at either of us!" Joanna said, crossing her arms.

Jim went over and picked her up. "It's just a little disagreement, that's all. I promise that once you're with Spock your dad and I are going to talk and work things out."

Joanna turned to Leonard. "You promise too, Daddy?"

Leonard nodded.

"Need to hear you say it," she said, watching him.

"I promise, Jo, now c'mon, don't need to hear a lecture from Spock about punctuality."

"Not my fault you were being stupid this morning," Jo said, sticking out her tongue.

"Just for that . . ." Leonard plucked Joanna from Jim's arms and placed her over his shoulder. "I'll just have to carry you to Spock like this."

Joanna squealed and giggled.

"See you later, Jo," Jim said, giving her a wave.

"Bye Papa Jim!" she called out as Leonard walked into the hallway.

Waiting until they'd left out the door, Jim started whipping up some cookies, not sure what else to do.

After dropping off Joanna, Leonard made a quick detour to his quarters, making a small bag of clothes to bring over to Jim's. Despite his anger and annoyance, he knew it wouldn't be the end-all discussion. He also used the detour to calm himself more before heading back to Jim's.

When the door opened, Jim was washing up the last of the cookie dishes by hand. "Hey," he said over his shoulder. "I'm almost done here."

"All right," Leonard said, heading over to Jim's drawers and seeing which he could use, glad for a physical distraction.

"Second one down's clear for you," Jim said. "And the right hand side of the closet too."

He took his time storing his clothes away, silently, then watched as Jim finishing the dishes and dried his hands. "So," Jim started.

"Spock says he's only waiting on two more to confirm," Leonard said, almost forgetting to relay the message.

"Damn, I'd almost forgotten about that," Jim admitted. "The call wiped it right out of my head."

"She has a way of doing that."

"So, you going to let me have it, or what?"

"About what?" Leonard asked as he finally turned around to face Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Whatever stick got shoved up your ass earlier about me taping the call."

"'Cause of course it's just a problem to me alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Leonard sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know what? Forget it. Doesn't change things. We both need to prepare for our shifts soon." He turned around and pulled a uniform out of his bag, deciding to just change now and maybe head into his office early.

Jim reached out and put a hand on Leonard's arm. "No, we're going to talk about this."

"Damn it, Jim, why? Considering you had no need to talk to me _before_ about it, good reason or not."

"Why?" Jim kicked the back of the sofa before climbing up and sitting on the back of it. "Because, and this isn't the smallest reason, we promised your daughter we would."

He crossed his arms, letting the clothes drop onto the chair near him and leaned against the dresser. "I don't like surprises."

"Is that what the whole problem is?" Jim asked. "The fact that I didn't tell you?"

"I also don't like things concerning me being done behind my back."

"I couldn't tell you," Jim said. "You don't lie well. Its part of what makes you you."

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Leonard looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. He began to imagine all the missions ahead of them and Jim conveniently using that as an excuse.

Jim shook his head. "No, but it's the truth."

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

"You deserve honesty, Bones, and so that's what I'm giving you. Would you rather I lie to you and hand the lawyers the tape during the custody battle?"

Leonard arched an eyebrow. "So doing something behind my back is being honest with me."

"Fuck," Jim said, sliding down until his butt was on the sofa properly. "Yes I know it's a fucking gray area, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"No." Leonard stood straight again and began to change.

"I did it for you, not to hurt you."

"Great, thanks."

"What the hell do you want, Bones? Because I have no idea."

Leonard never thought he'd be on the other side of this type of argument, but now he had a better understanding. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to make this easier for the both of them. "Besides a glass of bourbon? Nothing."

"Fine." Jim stood once more and walked to the bathroom. "Call me when you're ready to actually talk."

Folding the borrowed clothes, Leonard placed them on top of Jim's dresser. Not wanting to dwell on memories of similar sounding fights, Leonard simply and quietly walked out. With the exception of emergencies or his daughter, he planned to instill a "do not disturb" policy as soon as he got to Sickbay.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Leonard had thought he'd be distracted enough at work, but finding out that all but one of the medical personnel who had complained were planning to transfer out just soured his mood even more. He finally had time in his office to go over how to juggle the schedules with the loss of them.

A knock on the door startled him. "Daddy, can I come in?"

"Of course, darlin'," Leonard said as he had the door open.

Jo ran around and jumped in his lap. "Hi!"

He gave her a tight hug. "Hey there, Princess, missed you all day."

"Missed you, too. Did you talk to Papa Jim yet?"

"Yeah, we talked a bit," Leonard said.

Joanna sat up and glared at him. "Cow ploddies."

"Jo," Leonard half chided, knowing she didn't actually say anything wrong. "We did talk. A little."

"Fix it. Now." She grabbed his communicator and shoved it at him.

"It's not that simple, kiddo," Leonard said as he took the communicator. He meant to put it back on the desk but didn't just yet.

"Yes it is. Now call him."

"And say what, hmm?"

"That you're sorry for being a big dummy, of course!"

Leonard sighed. "That's not going to make it better, considering he's the one that needs to."

"Huh?"

"Apologize," Leonard said, shifting Jo to his other leg.

"No, why him? You're the one who is here not trying to talk to him," Joanna said, pouting. "You need to fix it with Papa Jim."

"After I'm done with this," Leonard promised, kissing the top of her head.

Joanna glared at him, hands on her hips. "You're done now. Go. I won't let you mess this up. Papa Jim makes us both happy more than Momma did, so go."

"Jo, go outside and see if Christine needs any help," Leonard said. "I'll call him up and see if he's able to come down."

"You promise? Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes yes." Leonard made a gesture. "Now get."

Jo just rolled her eyes before getting down. "Christine!" she yelled. "He's gonna call. Now come get me so I can have my popsicle!"

Leonard kept quiet as Christine came in to retrieve Joanna, looking as if she hadn't an idea on what Joanna was going on about. She simply gave Leonard a smug smile as she took Jo's hand and walked out.

Sighing again, and mentally cursing the women in his life, he commed Jim.

"Kirk here," Jim said, answering.

"Jim, think you can spare a few minutes and come by my office?"

"Jo okay?" he asked automatically, worry in his voice.

"She's fine, making schemes with Christine as we speak."

Jim didn't say anything for a minute, taking a deep breath and letting it out before saying, "Okay, I'll be down in about five minutes."

"Great, McCoy out."

"Kirk out," Jim said quietly as he closed his comm, staring at it.

~~~

"Papa Jim!" Joanna flew across the room, jumping into his arms.

"Hey squirt," Jim said, tousling her hair.

Christine watched with a grin. " _Papa_ Jim?"

"Yep! He's my papa now," Joanna said proudly.

"Congratulations?" Christine said, raising an eyebrow at Jim.

Jim smiled. "Nothing official, but she's adopted me."

"And I'm keepin' him!"

Christine laughed. 

"You okay watching squirt here while Bones and I talk?" Jim asked.

"It's been slow, thankfully, and Jo here's a good helper."

"Thanks," Jim said. "I don't know how long we'll be."

"You're not allowed to come out till it's all . . ." Joanna tried to remember the right word. "Resolved!"

Jim looked at her and shook his head. "I tried this morning, Jo."

"We'll lock you in if we have to, right Christine?"

Christine shooed Jim into the office. "Go, she'll be fine with me."

"Thanks," Jim said, taking his time walking into the office.

Leonard didn't look up as he finalized the last of the transfer letters. "Hey."

"Hey," Jim said, closing the door behind him and going to sit down across from Leonard.

Putting down the PADD, Leonard sighed and looked at Jim.

"There was something you needed to talk to me about?" Jim said, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

That got Jim's attention. "For which? Not talking to me or walking out this morning?"

"Walking out."

"Accepted."

"Great." Leonard got up and walked over to pour himself some water. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks, just finished a coffee on the bridge." Jim went back to looking anywhere but at Leonard.

Leonard drank half a glass before speaking up again. "Look, can we just call this done? You made a recording that yes, will be helpful if I have to use it, so thank you, again. I'm sorry for being angry."

"Apology accepted but no way that's it." Jim stood up, walking over to Leonard. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you let me walk all over you for the next hundred years of our lives? Because that's the precedence you're trying to set right now."

"I'm holding you to living for at least a hundred more years, so don't you forget that," Leonard warned, ignoring the rest of what Jim said as he drank his water.

Jim shook his head with a soft smile on his face. "That's what you took out of all I said?"

"Hmph." Leonard put away his glass.

"Bones, I love you. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be an ass sometimes. It's what I do best."

Leonard snorted. "Among other things."

"You've always called me out on it before. You can't just clam up on me now." Jim set a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I'm not her, and we're not going to end up in a battle that tears us apart. Our friendship was one big fight and this isn't going to be any different. You got that?"

As comforting as Jim's words were, as well as the hand on his shoulder, Leonard moved away and sat back behind his desk. "What I wanted earlier, Jim, was a damned apology. What I didn't want was a convenient excuse for you to give me on justifying doing things behind my back. Ultimately, as Chief Medical Officer I can only demand so much from my Captain, and I fully expect to then to be in the dark no matter how much I hate it, matter of security and all that shit. But when it's just us," Leonard emphasized by gesturing with his hand between them, "it should be all out in the open, like you said." 

He couldn't exactly look at Jim in the eye this time, as he spoke next from wary experience, "I don't like surprises. I don't like things being done in the name of our relationship or Joanna without my knowledge. And I certainly don't like decisions being made without my consent that concern me. And while I don't at all doubt your commitment and I _do_ trust you, Jim, I've enough to be paranoid about." 

"What the hell did she do to you?" Jim asked quietly, voice hesitant, not having moved except for turning as Leonard had walked away.

Leonard chuckled darkly. "Told ya that the day we met."

"No, I mean, what the hell did she do that makes you think that I'm going to do anything to hurt you like that? Because paranoia is not okay in this relationship. From either of us."

"The last two years was a lie. _Everything_ she did. And, hell, I don't think that." 'For the most part' was left unsaid.

"Bullshit." Jim desperately wanted to kick something, but didn't dare do anything that would worry Jo outside. "You wouldn't have acted the way you did if you didn't."

"I had just finished another stressful talk with Joce, pissed at what she said and what she inferred she'd already done on top of getting Jo upset."

"And I've seen you just as worked up before and you never doubted me. Till today."

Leonard kept silent.

"Is that really how you're going to play this? Because we can't solve anything if you don't--" Jim stopped talking, standing up and heading to the door. "You know how to find me when you're ready to actually try and work this out. And you can be the one to explain it to Jo."

"Damn it, Jim! What else the fuck do you want? I told you what pissed me off this morning, and I apologized. Twice. The paranoid one seems to be you if you keep thinking I'm playing anything. You wanted in on this and I warned you in the beginning, I'm not a talker. Fuck, I warned you I wasn't fully ready to be in a relationship, so excuse me if I had a goddamned weak moment!" By this point, Leonard was leaning over his desk, gripping it.

"Fucking finally," Jim said, spinning around. "That, that's what I wanted. For you to actually be yourself and actually yell and scream at me."

"Fine, now get the fuck out of my office."

"No."

"No?" Leonard pushed off from his desk and turned around. "Fuck you, Jim," he said as he fumbled through a cabinet.

"Love you too."

Leonard's fingers froze as he felt for the bottle he knew had hidden behind the supplies. He sighed loudly and gave up getting the bottle, instead just slammed the cabinet door.

"Bones, you wouldn't be this upset if you didn't care. I know that. For fuck sakes I wrote that book. But you've got a little girl out there who won't be happy unless we walk out of here together with smiles on our faces. So kicking me out isn't going to work."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then what the hell do you want from me? Yes, I went behind your back. Yes, I'm sorry you were hurt by it. No I didn't plan for this to blow up into a fight or to give you any reason to compare me to her. But it did and it's done. We have to move on."

"I wanted to fucking move on when I called you in here!" Leonard turned around. "You're the one that wanted more than my damned apology! And for the record, you're shit at it."

"No," Jim growled as he sat down again. "You wanted to sweep it all under a rug so we could pull it back out again later and blame each other for how much dirtier it was the second time."

"You know me so well," Leonard said sarcastically. 

"Fuck you," Jim said with a glare, crossing his arms.

"Any time."

Jim snorted. "Hasn't happened yet, don't really see it happening if this keeps up, at all."

"Oh I'm sure I'm really missing out."

"You are, believe me. But unless we work this out . . ."

"And here I thought you didn't mean to resemble my ex."

That froze Jim cold. "I can't believe you just said that."

Leonard stared at Jim. "You can't have it both ways, Jim. You don't want me to shut in and shut up, fine. But don't expect me to say nothing at all then. How the fuck else am I supposed to take what you just said? Either I play to your rules, apologize another fucking time and plaster a smile on my face, or that's it?"

"Fuck you and the cargo ship you rode in on," Jim growled. "What I meant was that if we don't work this the fuck out then neither of us are going to enjoy anything for a fucking long time. And weren't you just mad at me because I wouldn't fucking let you just smile and lie and move on?"

"No, the difference is I wanted to fake a smile and move on for Jo's sake and start fucking anew tomorrow. _You_ expect me to actually mean it just like that. This can't be worked out with a fucking talk!"

Jim slumped in his chair, voice sounding weak, all fight out of him. "Then what, Bones? Because right now things are getting worse instead of better."

Sitting back down, Leonard closed his eyes and sighed. "I've got nothin'."

Before he could answer, Jim's comm went off. "Kirk here," he answered tiredly.

"Captain, the last of the crew who were to report have done so and all transfer paperwork is in the process of being completed."

"Thanks Spock," Jim said. "I'll be back on the bridge in a few minutes to start working on everything else."

"Understood." Spock disconnected as Jim looked up at Leonard pitifully.

"Today was supposed to be a good day."

"They can't all be," Leonard said softly, rummaging through the PADDs on his desk before handing one over. "Recommendation letters for the medical personnel that are transferring out. Only one's staying on."

"Thanks," Jim said, not even looking at it. "Fighting with you sucks. I miss bickering."

Leonard cracked a small grin. "Yeah, it ain't no walk in the park."

"So what now?"

"Now? You finish your shift while I deal with a probably disappointed Jo as I try to finish mine, and we'll see each other after."

Jim sighed again. "I'm not letting one fight keep you from being with me forever, Leonard Horatio McCoy, so don't even think that we're over."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow. "Did I even hint at that?"

"No, but you also compared me to your ex. And I'm never going to cheat or treat you like you're worthless. Or be stupid enough to ever let you go."

"So I'm stuck with you then," Leonard said with a bit of his normal humor.

"Fuck yes," Jim said, a slight smile on his face. "Especially since now that I know what it's like, it's killing me that I haven't kissed you today."

"So, what the hell you waitin' for? An invitation?"

"Kinda, yeah," Jim said, standing up and leaning over the desk. "Didn't know if I'd get my lips bit off."

"They'll get bit all right," Leonard said before moving in to kiss Jim, hard.

Jim let himself melt into the kiss while giving Leonard as good as he got. He'd missed this today, and knew that it was a lot of why everything had been feeling off.

Groaning, Leonard felt the tension slip away, even as he nipped Jim's lower lip before sitting back. He subconsciously licked his lips, smirking a bit. "You better go before Spock comms again."

"Fuck Spock," Jim said. "He can wait." Jim climbed up on the desk, kissing Leonard again.

Without breaking contact, Leonard roughly pulled Jim into his lap.

Arms automatically wrapping around Leonard's neck, Jim explored Leonard's mouth, delighting in being able to do so a lot sooner than he'd expected.

Leonard moaned, letting Jim explore with his tongue as he explored with his hands. He slipped them under Jim's shirts and up his back.

"Fuck, missed this," Jim said, resting their foreheads together when they came up for air.

"Hmm." Leonard gently raked his fingers down Jim's back. "And it's only been what, a day?"

"Sue me, you're an addiction."

"Then you need proper treatment."

Jim shook his head. "No taking my drug away again. It'd hurt Jo."

Leonard snorted. "That's not what I meant, you addict." He leaned in and kissed Jim sensually. "I meant, we better make sure you get regular dosages."

"Mmm, that I can live with," Jim agreed.

~~~

"We're going to Papa Jim's now, right Daddy?" Joanna asked as they left the mess hall.

"Only because I already brought over some of your clothes to his quarters, yes."

Joanna stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean only?"

Leonard ruffled her hair, "You're getting as bad as me. Otherwise we would have had to make a short stop beforehand."

"Oh, okay," Jo said, starting to walk again, holding her dad's hand.

He squeezed her hand. "What do you want to do tonight before bed, Princess?"

"Can we tell stories?" she asked. "You and Papa Jim can tell me all about your adventures and I can tell him about home and we can eat popcorn and stuff?"

"If Jim's agreeable, sure," Leonard said.

"If he isn't you'll just make him be," Jo said, swinging their arms.

"Hah, we'll see, darlin'," he said letting her make the arc of their arms wider and wider.

Soon they got to Jim's quarters. "Hey," Jim said, letting them in, still hesitant as to how tonight was going to go.

"Evenin' Papa Jim!" Joanna beamed, giving him a big hug.

Smiling at that, Jim hugged her tightly. "Hi. Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yep! Hikaru and Pavel joined us and we talked about plants and Russia!"

"Apparently all the best plants come from Pavel's home country," Leonard added.

Jim snorted. "Doesn't everything?"

"We'll have to go visit sometime!" Joanna said as she finally let go of Jim and kicked off her shoes. 

"Never been to Russia," Jim admitted, following her into the room. "Have you, Bones?'

"Nope, only other country I've ever been to was Mexico," Leonard admitted.

Jim grinned. "Next shore leave, do some country hopping? Bring Jo with us?"

Jo squealed in delight, looking at her dad with hopeful eyes."We'll see," Leonard said. "Jo, why don't you tell Jim about our plans for the evening, hmm?"

"Rand said she hopes they include taking down the tent," Jim said, sitting down.

Leonard snorted. "She's not a fan of the outdoors?"

"Extra work, and she's afraid she'll have to clean it up." Jim laughed. "There may be a precedence for that worry."

"I bet there is," Leonard said with a shake of his head as he headed over to the replicator.

"Bad Papa, you're supposed to pick up after yourself," Joanna admonished, gently hitting Jim's hand.

Jim raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Jo.

"Like you do all the time at home?" Leonard asked over his shoulder, missing the small exchange as he waited for the popcorn.

Joanna slowly sat on the couch. "Well, I do most of the time."

Jim pulled her into his side. "It's okay Jo, we all leave messes sometimes."

She nodded, and leaned against him. "So Daddy and I decided we're gonna tell fun adventure stories but they have to be true ones."

"You did, did you?" Jim asked. "Was this his idea?"

"Mine, but he agreed."

"She had to ask you first. Jo, that wasn't exactly asking," Leonard said as he dropped off the popcorn before getting them water.

"Please Papa Jim, sir, may we tell stories to each other tonight?"

Jim shook his head. "Well, that was definitely asking. And okay, but I don't know what stories you want to hear."

"Adventures!"

"She has the notion we went on a lot during the Academy." Leonard sat across from them.

"Like what type?" Jim asked, ruffling her hair.

"The kind where Daddy's like 'dang it, Jim' for making him go on 'em."

That got Jim to laugh. "She knows you well, Bones." 

Leonard grinned. "I'd hope so. Maybe the time we went to the cliff house?"

"What's a cliff house?" Jo asked, looking at her dad.

"Well baby, it's a historic building that overlooks the sea with caves below it. And Jim here thought it'd be _fun_ to explore the caves right before high tide."

Jim grinned. "It was! For most of it anyway."

Joanna scooted forward to grab a handful of popcorn. "Ooh, did you guys get wet?"

Leonard snorted before explaining that they got soaked and he was stuck taking care of a sick Jim for days after.

Jim rolled his eyes. "It was just a little cold."

"It was but he could whine as bad as you," Leonard said to Joanna with a grin.

"I do not whine!" She threw a popcorn kernel at him.

"Better being demanding than grumpy," Jim said. "Like you were the entire time we were on the field exercise."

"I'm a doctor not a damn grunt," Leonard muttered. 

Joanna giggled. "What happened?"

"Your dad was sent as a member of my team, and was supposed to be the medical officer. But then our surface transportation broke and we had to carry our supplies. Two weeks worth. On our backs." 

"Wow. And Daddy did it?" Joanna looked over at her father in awe.

"Barely," Leonard admitted. "Didn't help I didn't have the proper gear for it, plus the medical supplies I brought were sensitive and most of Jim's team were like bulls in a china shop."

Jim poked Leonard. "You wouldn't've made it if I hadn't taken some of your load."

"And I paid you back for that when I let you drag me down to Monterey for that crazy festival. Didn't bi-complain the whole ride down."

"What festival? Where's Monterey?"

"Well . . ."

The evening went by quickly as Jim and Leonard regaled Joanna with their tamer stories while she was able to delight them with some of her own. Bedtime came much too quickly.

"But I don't wanna go!" Joanna cried.

"Squirt, you have to, both your dad and I have early shifts tomorrow."

"Are you two going to sleep at the same time then?" She pouted through a small yawn.

"Soon after," Leonard promised. "Jim and I have to finish some work, s'why bedtime's so early."

Joanna looked at them through squinty eyes. "No more fighting, right?"

"If you get ready for bed this instant, there won't be."

She stared at him for a moment more and finally nodded. "Fine, but if I hear anything angry, no more hugs," she warned before jumping off the couch. "Pjs?"

Leonard shook his head, "In the bag by the tent."

"'kay." She grabbed the bag and slipped into the bathroom.

"Hug ransom, is it?" Jim asked with a chuckle.

"She drives a hard bargain," Leonard said, getting up to stretch his back. He picked up the near empty bowl of popcorn and went to drop it off in the bin.

"Not many days left with her," Jim said sadly.

"Four left."

Jim grimaced. "Think I can talk Scotty into needing something at the Starbase that'll take a couple days?"

"I'm sure he'd agree. But I was lucky enough to get her for two whole weeks more than I'd've ever gotten. Not going to push my luck any further." Leonard didn't mean to sound as tired as he did.

"Bones?" Jim asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah?" He headed towards the tent to change before Joanna could come out.

Jim watched him move. "Are you going to be okay when she's gone?"

"I'll be right as rain."

"Then why do you sound like a lost puppy dog when you say it?"

"Hah," Leonard said, shaking his head. "Am I supposed to sound happy about it?" He frowned. "Well, will be a tad relieved. She does need to be with kids her age and far away from whatever we may encounter out here."

Jim moved into the tent and pulled Leonard into his arms. "She's fine. We'll deliver her back to Earth no harm done, then get you back often to visit."

Leonard stiffened slightly but didn't move away. "Hmm."

"Talk to me, Bones."

"Don't want to dwell on it, Jim. We still have four days with her, and aside from the Admiralty's decision, don't want to think about anything else in the future."

Jim bent and kissed behind Leonard's ear. "Not even the awesome sex we'll have later?"

Leonard shivered and held back a groan. "If I think about it, then it will be sooner rather than later."

"Daddy, Papa Jim?" Jo asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"We're in the tent, Princess," Leonard said moving away so he could finish getting into his sweats.

"You two decent?"

"Never," Jim teased, stepping out to give Leonard a minute to finish.

Joanna grinned at that. "So d'ya have a lot of work to do?"

"Not much," Jim said. "Just a few things we didn't get done during the day."

"And when you're done, right to bed?"

"When did you become my mom?" Jim teased.

"Yes yes," Leonard said, chuckling and teasing back as he exited the tent. 

"And now it is bedtime for Joeybeans."

"Aww, kay," Joanna said as she trudged into the tent.

"She must be tired if she didn't make a face about that nickname," Leonard teased again before ducking back in to tuck her in.

Jim snickered and went over to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink while he waited for Leonard to tuck Jo in. He was going to miss these nights of having them all together, resembling a functional family.

He was so deep into thought that he didn't even notice when Leonard came up behind him a few minutes later, laying his hand on the small of Jim's back. Jim jumped, startled. "She okay?"

"She was out like a light as soon as she hit the pillow."

"Glad to hear it." Jim offered Leonard some of his drink.

"Thanks," Leonard said as he took a sip. "Couch or table?"

"Table's furthest from the tent," Jim said, motioning towards it.

Leonard nodded and handed back Jim's glass. On the way over to it, he grabbed a stray PADD and logged in to his account. 

"Actually going to do work, hmm?" Jim asked, watching him as he sat down himself.

"Actual work will take only a few minutes. Need to check if there were any changes in some of the cellular experiments I'm starting. But, also need to check messages. Jocelyn has a habit of writing an angry letter after each of our 'talks'."

Jim grabbed a PADD of his own. "And you care what it says?"

Leonard snorted. "No, but sometimes she slips information on whatever shit she's trying to pull."

"Ah," Jim said. "She send one yet?"

Scanning through, he shook his head. 

"Probably too busy calling lawyers," Jim said with snort. "Also why is Starfleet addicted to paperwork in an age where you can barely find paper anymore?"

"So the higher ups have something to do?" Leonard glanced up at Jim. "Speaking of which, what time do you talk to Admiralty tomorrow?"

"Shift change," Jim sighed. "I'm praying they find this enough."

"They better," Leonard grumbled. "I think it was a damn good solution, considering the ridiculous accusations we had to hear."

"Nothing I haven't heard before about myself," Jim said. "Some of it used to be true."

"Damn it, Jim, true or not, it was uncalled for. And all they said is not who you really are."

Jim looked up at Leonard. "But it was who I used to be, Bones. I used to sleep around campus and not care how many hearts I broke. Gaila told me she loved me and I told her it was weird."

"It was only a _part_ of you, and not all of you. You were, are, much more than that, Jim." Leonard placed his PADD down. "As for Gaila, hell, least you said something. I could barely say anything to you."

Jim smirked. "Silence is always better than "that is so weird". Trust me."

"What, she smack you?" Leonard asked, grinning.

"No, but I didn't get any that night which is just as bad."

Leonard snorted at that.

"Did you ever even kiss Gaila with those pheromones going? No experience like it, I swear," Jim said with a smile on his face.

Turning his head away so he could hide a roll of his eyes and a small smirk, Leonard harumphed. "Then you know where to go when you feel like kissin' someone again."

Jim lightly kicked Leonard under the table. "Don't be like that, you know I chose you and mean it."

"Some way of showing it," Leonard grumbled, not meaning it at all. "Done with your paperwork?"

"Yeah," Jim said, shutting down his PADD. "You?"

"Yep. Tired yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"Not enough to want sleep or to expect sleep soon," Leonard said.

"Got any ideas?"

Leonard grinned at Jim. "Plenty, but probably not feasible right this moment."

Jim chuckled. "Cards, or a shower?"

"Cards are safer, I think."

"Cards it is."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Should be another light shift, so if you can, swing by after, Jim," Leonard mentioned as he accompanied Jim to his ready room the next day.

"'Course," Jim said, not really sounding confident. It had hit him last night that after all they'd been through, he might be losing his Bones, and it wasn't sitting well with him.

Leonard squeezed Jim's shoulder. "It's gonna swing our way."

Jim shuddered slightly. "Fuck, it better. Don't know what I'll do otherwise."

" _We'll_ do," Leonard corrected. 

Jim stopped suddenly and pulled Leonard into him, kissing him deeply. All Leonard could do was moan and kiss back as he slid a hand to the back of Jim's neck. "Any reason for that?" he drawled breathily.

"Needed it," Jim said. "Didn't hear you complaining."

"Ain't complaining. In fact, whenever you need it . . ." Leonard smiled mischievously. Despite Jim's trepidation about the meeting, he had an oddly good feeling about it.

Giving Leonard another peck before taking a deep breath, Jim started walking again with determination. "It's going to work out. It has to."

"What was it you told me?" Leonard started, keeping up with Jim. "Ah, don't believe in no-win scenarios."

Jim didn't say anything, instead just took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Want me to make some excuse to be in the room with you?"

"No, that would just be a sign of weakness and exactly what they're looking for," Jim said, shaking his head. "But thanks for offering."

Leonard sighed at that and nodded, knowing Jim was right. "You come straight to me if possible, after, okay?" he echoed what he had said earlier, though it was more an order this time.

"Of course, you need to know as soon as possible," Jim said, already steeling himself into the unemotional captain. "God, I can do this, right?"

He gave him one of his 'you're an idiot but a genius idiot' looks before clapping him on the back. "Course you can, but I'm not God," Leonard said with a grin.

Jim groaned. "And you say my jokes are bad."

"They are."

"Whatever," Jim said. "Okay, time to go in. Love you."

"You too, Jim." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "I believe in you." 

"I'm fighting for us. I can't lose."

That warmed Leonard, which surprised him. "You won't. See you after."

Jim nodded, not trusting himself to say or do more, before opening the door to his ready room and stepping in. "Uhura," he said into his comm, "I'm ready. Put it through."

"Aye aye, Captain. Good luck," Uhura said warmly.

A second later, Jim's viewscreen was filled with the image of Admiral Pike, whose stern expression only softened for a moment. "Captain Kirk," he acknowledged with a nod.

"Admiral Pike,"Jim said, equally solemn. "I assume the rest of the Admiralty is there as well, so greetings to all of you."

"Thank you," Pike said for them. "They are here, yes, and this conversation will be recorded for posterity. I will begin with acknowledging that we have received the paperwork you submitted yesterday at 1500 hours." On the side of the view screen, the forms of transfer and transcript of the meeting with the crewmen came to view. "To confirm, this is your proposed solution to the complaints lodged against you as previously discussed?"

"That's correct," Jim answered. "Also sent to you was a paper signed by all involved stating that everyone is content with this solution to the problem."

Pike brought it up on the side and nodded. "Yes, though we are curious on how you came about finding the persons involved as it was never stated to you or Dr. McCoy the number." 

"We're a ship of geniuses. It wasn't hard for us."

Pike gave Jim a small pleased grin at that before he cleared his throat and schooled his features again. "It does show that you are serious in your stance, since you took initiative to seek them out and come to an agreeable conclusion. Aside from what transpired in the meeting, did Doctor McCoy have any input in this proposed solution?"

"Doctor McCoy was told of the plan before the meeting and agreed to the course of action," Jim said.

"Is there a reason why you two did not go through the simpler process of performing a commitment ceremony?"

Jim made a face before forcing the emotion down again. "Leonard was not going to go through something so personal for the wrong reasons, and I agreed."

Pike nodded. "It is fortunate that you were able to come up with such a creative solution and have it work out. Did you have a backup plan in case they had refused to drop the complaint?"

"I'm lucky that I didn't need one," Jim said, not really answering the question.

"As a captain, you do realize that you cannot always create an option out of thin air. Sometimes you will need to choose between the ones given to you, even if neither is to your satisfaction."

"As I've said to the Admiralty before, I don't believe in no-win scenarios. Losing my Chief Medical Officer was a no-win scenario."

"And _if_ we decide that this solution is not enough and still request Doctor McCoy to be transferred?" Pike asked, indicating only slightly with his expression that this was not a question he liked.

"Then I would be placing a request for transfer for myself at the same time."

Pike quirked an eyebrow. "Even if you both received separate postings?"

"I will not allow Starfleet to separate us," Jim said, his voice making it clear how for him, the statement was simple truth.

"It would be interesting to see how you would go about that." Pike leaned back and looked offside before nodding. "But that won't be required this time around. Captain Kirk, upon looking over previous conversations with you and Doctor McCoy, as well as this solution you've successfully obtained, and provided that no other similar complaints are filed, we shall consider the matter closed."

"Thank you, sir," Jim said with a nod. "I'll be sure to let my senior staff know the outcome of your decision."

Leaning forward again, Pike lowered his voice and said, "Jim, this better be for life because if it isn't, you know you've just committed career suicide."

"I've got no life without him," Jim said honestly. "In every way."

Pike reverted to his relaxed, unofficial self, concerned for Jim's well-being. "Is it mutual?"

"It is," Jim said with a soft smile. "Bones just doesn't fully realize it yet."

Chuckling at that, Pike nodded. "We'll talk again. Have a good day, Captain."

"You too, Admiral. Admirals." Jim smiled and ended the transmission. Grabbing his comm, Jim called Leonard. "Bones, you there?"

"No, this is his answering machine."

"Well tell him I'm on my way down and he better be there to greet me."

"He'll consider it," Leonard responded.

Jim chuckled. "Love you too. Be there soon." He was already heading out the door.

Leonard tried to make himself look busy while he waited in his office, never mind that he had no real work to be done as Christine had taken care of what little paperwork had accumulated.

Jim didn't knock before coming into his office. "We won, Bones," he said, standing in the doorway. "We won."

"So that's it?" Leonard asked in shock, standing up. "It's over with?" He couldn't help but grin widely as he felt immediately unburdened.

"Unless another ass complains, yeah. You are still officially my Chief Medical Officer." Jim stepped in and waited for the door to close before walking quickly up to Leonard and pulling him into his arms.

Chuckling, Leonard kissed Jim. "And you were worried."

"You didn't see Pike in there. I had a reason to be."

"Oh?" Leonard pulled away slightly and led Jim to the couch to sit down. "Tell me about it and I'll pour us a celebratory drink."

Jim smiled. "Make mine virgin, I'm still technically on duty." He ran a hand through his hair, watching Leonard move around.

Leonard snorted at the 'virgin' part but nodded. He replicated some sweet tea for Jim as he poured himself a finger of the good bourbon that he normally hid away. Waiting till he sat down and handed Jim his drink, he finally said, "Well?"

Taking a sip of his drink before starting, Jim then gave Leonard the rundown, leaving out the part at the end where Pike had warned him about his career. He didn't pause until the end, when he looked up at Leonard for a reaction.

"You know, they would have to have someone physically remove me from the ship if it didn't go our way," Leonard said before sipping on his drink. "I'm glad it didn't have to come to that."

"Me too," Jim admitted. "Especially since it would be Spock giving the order."

"I can take him," Leonard half-joked, grinning. 

Jim shook his head. "I've tried. Believe me, you don't want to go there."

"I remember," Leonard said, finishing his glass before placing it on the table. "Fucking happy this is behind us now, though." He took Jim's hand and squeezed it.

"God me too," Jim said, letting the tension leave his body. "I really didn't want to resign."

Leonard leaned forward and kissed Jim slowly.

"Mmmm, do that again," Jim said with a soft smile when they came up for air.

Taking Jim's glass, he moved it to the table, all the while pressing against him more and grinning. "Any time," Leonard said, cupping Jim's face before kissing a little.

"Going to take me right here on your couch?" Jim asked, sliding a hand down the back of Leonard's pants.

"Well, we've already christened the door and my desk. Twice," Leonard said before moaning and nipping Jim's neck, his hands running down Jim's side.

"We have more sex here than in a bed," Jim said, chuckling.

"Mmm, want me to stop?" Leonard asked as he slowly began to lift Jim's shirts up.

"Hell no," Jim said before surging forward and taking control, practically tackling Leonard down onto the sofa.

Moaning in surprise, Leonard rolled his hips against Jim.

Jim pulled his shirts off in one pull and ground down with his hips, grinning down at Leonard.

Smiling and rolling his eyes, Leonard mimicked Jim with his own shirts. "Still too much clothing," he said with a groan.

"So do something about it," Jim smirked, grinding again.

Closing his eyes for a moment to revel in the sensations, Leonard bucked his hips up and began to undo Jim's pants. "Too bad you don't have spare clothing in here or I'd just cut the rest of your clothes away."

"Next time," Jim said, working on taking off Leonard's.

"Will hold you to that," Leonard said, lifting his hips so Jim could pull his pants down. "Hell, maybe next time I'll clear out a medbay and strap you down," he drawled.

"Why Leonard McCoy, you do have a kinky side in there," Jim drawled.

He responded by slapping Jim's half-bare ass. "And if you want to see more of it, get out of these damned pants."

"Yes sir," Jim laughed, pulling them off quickly and posing. "Better?"

"It'll do. Now get the lube from my drawer." Leonard smirked as he kicked off the rest of his clothing.

"Kinky and bossy, not sure I like that combo," Jim teased, heading over.

Leonard snorted. "You're welcome to take control if you think you can really handle me."

"Oh, I love handling you, don't worry," Jim said, grabbing the lube and closing the drawer.

"Hah!"

"Guess I'm going to have to prove it, aren't I?" Jim teased, reaching down and running a hand up Leonard's cock.

"Just might," Leonard said as he arched into Jim's touch.

Jim reached down and tugged on Leonard's balls, first one than the other. "Any suggestions?"

Leonard's breath hitched. "On how to prove it?" He quirked an eyebrow and spread his legs. "Show of strength maybe," he drawled.

"You saying what I think you're sayin', Bones?" Jim asked, locking their eye contact as he kept teasing with his hand.

"Whatever you're think I'm saying, then yeah, I am," Leonard said, trying to look nonplussed by Jim's teasing hand.

Jim let his hand trail lower, using a finger to tease at Leonard's entrance. "You sure? Be a first time for us."

Shivering at the sensation, Leonard grinned. "Up to the task?"

Rolling his eyes, Jim rubbed his erection against Leonard's leg. "You tell me."

"Fuck, yes," Leonard growled, pulling Jim downwards by the hand so he could kiss him hungrily.

Jim melted into the kiss, falling on top of Leonard and easily settling between his still spread legs, pelvis to pelvis, rolling his hips ever so slightly.

Groaning, Leonard nibbled Jim's lower lip and rubbed their erections together. "Someone's eager," Jim said with a grin.

"Don't want to increase the chances to be interrupted again," Leonard replied before sucking Jim's adam's apple.

"Leonard McCoy, asking for a fast fuck," Jim teased. "Guess I should oblige such a rare request."

He huffed at that. "Impress me and it won't be so rare."

"Ohh," Jim drawled, letting a hand move down again to tease at Leonard's hole, "but what if I prefer slow and languid? Taking my time and fucking this tight hole until you're a quivering mess beneath me?"

"Damn it Jim," Leonard groaned, pushing against him. "Another time."

Jim kissed him again while opening the lube. "Going to hold you to that, you know."

"Mmm, sure you will." Leonard ran a hand up and down Jim's chest in anticipation.

"You ever done this before?" Jim asked as he lubed up his hand.

"No," Leonard admitted.

That got him a hard look. "And you want this fast? Are you sure?"

"I'm not some delicate flower," Leonard said, sitting up on his elbows. "Want you, Jim." He emphasized by kissing him again.

Deepening the kiss, Jim slipped a finger up inside. Leonard moaned into the kiss, squeezing Jim's finger before relaxing.

"That's right," Jim said as he started moving his finger in and out. "Tell me how it feels."

"Not bad," Leonard said with a smirk, despite his hips moving ever so slightly against the finger.

Jim shook his head. "Have to punish you for that one." He grinned as he carefully and slowly slid in two more fingers until he felt Leonard tense.

"Ah, fuck," Leonard gasped, closing his eyes momentarily as he tried to adjust to the fullness. Even with just fingers, Jim's fingers, it felt _good_. "Like your form of punishment."

"I'm glad, 'cause I'm a lot bigger than some fingers," Jim said as he started to move, doing what he could to relax and stretch Leonard.

Leonard snorted and then winced slightly at the extra movement. "I've had you in my mouth, Jim, I know exactly how big." He licked his lips slowly.

"Never going to let you forget it, either," Jim said, starting to kiss his way down Leonard's body.

Moaning and shifting his weight, Leonard ran a hand through Jim's hair. "Mmm, gonna make me feel ya till next week?"

Licking at Leonard's nipple, Jim looked up with a grin. "Don't know, do you deserve that?"

"Hell yeah, since you're taking your damned time," Leonard said, trying to glare but failing as he shivered in pleasure.

Jim started fucking Leonard with his fingers as he moved lower and licked around Leonard's belly button. "If you think this is me taking it slowly, we haven't fucked enough yet."

"Ungh, then we'll have to rectify that in the near future," Leonard gasped, tightening his hold on Jim's head and rocking into his fingers.

Not saying anything, Jim sucked the tip of Leonard's cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit before humming, "Hmmm?"

Leonard swore and moaned, bucking slightly into Jim's mouth.

Chuckling, Jim teased him a bit more before pulling back and out and sitting back, just looked at Leonard. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Leonard had groaned when Jim pulled his fingers out and now cocked an eyebrow at him. "Care to be more specific?"

"Just look at you," Jim said, lubing himself up.

Licking his lips in anticipation as he watched Jim, Leonard shook his head. "Rather look at you."

"Amazing," Jim repeated, lifting one of Leonard's legs and holding it against his chest. "You ready?"

"More than," Leonard drawled, heatedly looking into Jim's eyes.

"Don't be a martyr if you want me to stop," Jim warned, starting to push in.

Leonard nodded, grunting as Jim continued. "Fuck!" he gasped.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Jim laughed, halfway in now. "God you look so good like this."

"And you feel fucking good," Leonard groaned, gripping Jim's thigh.

"Almost there, fuck," Jim panted as he finished shoving in.

Pulling Jim downwards and wrapping his leg around Jim's back, Leonard captured his lips in a fierce and open kiss, one that had Jim not moving other than to wrap a hand into Leonard's hair and tug gently.

"Mmm, Jim," Leonard breathed against Jim's lips. What he was feeling was more amazing than the slight burn of being stretched and filled. 

"Ready for me to start moving?" Jim asked, hoping that Leonard'd say yes.

"Yes, fuck yes," Leonard said before moving to nip at Jim's collar bone.

Groaning, Jim pulled out and pushed back in slowly, soon setting a sedate pace as he nipped and sucked along Leonard's neck.

Leonard moaned and chuckled against Jim's skin, trying to match his pace. "No wonder you want this all the time. God, so good . . ."

"Love you like this," Jim whispered in Leonard's ear before suckling on the lobe. "Never seen you this way before."

"What way's that?" Leonard asked, one hand reaching up to flick Jim's nipple while the other reached to grab Jim's ass.

Jim hissed before answering. "Open, relaxed . . ." He stopped himself from adding loving.

Grinning, Leonard rubbed his thumb against Jim's nipple. "Ain't you lucky, then," he said, voice thick with desire, "only for you."

"Love you," Jim said, reaching down to start stroking Leonard's cock. "Love knowing you're mine."

Leonard swore under his breath at the near electric touch of Jim's hand, arching his back. "All yours, Jim!"

Starting to speed up and thrust harder, Jim matched his strokes to his movements. "Come on, Bones, you've gotta be close."

Stuck between laughing and groaning in pleasure, all Leonard could do was hold on to Jim, before arching even more and nearly shouting Jim's name as he came. 

Still thrusting, Jim kept stroking until Leonard was through, only then coming himself, collapsing on top of him.

Humming contentedly, Leonard wrapped his limbs around Jim, keeping him in place as he whispered, "Love you."

"Love you too," Jim said back, turning to kiss him softly.

Leonard smiled into the kiss, running his fingers slowly down Jim's back.

"Should clean up and get back on the bridge," Jim said, sounding like he really didn't want to go. "I'm still technically on shift."

"That means moving," Leonard complained, despite slowly letting go of Jim.

"Aren't you on shift too?" Jim asked, dropping a kiss on Leonard's chin.

"You had to remind me," Leonard teased. "For another . . ." he turned to look at the chrono on his desk, "forty-three minutes I am."

"You're lucky you have a forgiving captain," Jim said as he stood.

Leonard winced slightly as his body told him it ached more than normal. "Heh, lucky for more than just that," he said as he tried to sit up. "Wipes are in the second drawer over there." He nodded in the direction.

Jim nodded, grabbing some and handing them to Leonard before cleaning himself off. "Spock's so going to know anyway."

"Not sure if that mark will be fully covered, but he'll probably notice as soon as the turbolift doors open," Leonard said, smirking as he pointed to the one by Jim's neck. "I imagine even only being half, his sense of smell is heightened." Only when satisfied he was fully cleaned off did he reach for his clothing. 

“Yeah, I’m doomed,” Jim admitted. “Thank God he’s on our side.”

“Well he better get used to it,” Leonard said, his smirk turning to a wide grin as he zipped up his pants.

Jim laughed, “You planning on me going to the bridge smelling like sex a lot?”

“Got a problem with that?” Leonard quirked an eyebrow, still grinning as he grabbed his shirts.

“I don’t, but the bridge crew might,” Jim said before pulling his uniform shirt over his head.

Leonard humphed as he went over towards his desk. “Here,” he said as he pulled out a comb and tossed it over to Jim when he was done fixing his shirt.

“My hair that bad?”

“If you don’t want to make it even more obvious to everyone else. I did mess it up pretty well.”

“Yours isn’t exactly prim and proper either,” Jim grumbled.

Leonard fingered through his hair at that. “Grumbly captains first,” he teased before walking up to Jim and adjusting his collar to best hide the hickey.

“Well one of us has to grumble since you’re so happy,” Jim said with a smirk.

“Hmm, wonder what made me so damned happy,” Leonard said before kissing Jim.

“Like knowing I can make you feel this way,” Jim said when they came apart. “See you tonight for dinner, right?”

Leonard nodded, “My quarters.”

“See you then,” Jim said, smiling before he turned and walked out of the office.

Deciding that there was no way he’d be able to sit comfortably, Leonard quickly fixed his hair and went out to see if there were any patients to scowl at. He had appearances to keep, after all.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long one again this time -- hopefully it'll make up for the wait!

Over the next day and a half, the ship settled back into an easy routine; it was only when they were little over a day from reaching Starbase 4 that a new worry came to fall on them.

That morning, Leonard woke up before either Jim or Joanna and slipped out of bed. He watched them for a few minutes before setting out to get the coffee on and starting breakfast. Or at least, that was the plan until he decided to check his messages as the coffee maker started.

When Jim got out of bed and stumbled his way to the coffee pot, he found Leonard sitting and staring at the screen. “Bones?” he said worriedly.

Leonard simply slumped and pointed. "Read. I can't even . . ." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to let his anger and despair get the best of him.

Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard and set his chin on a shoulder before reading, his arms automatically tightening when he realized what it was saying. “That bitch.”

"That's an understatement," Leonard said, chuckling darkly. "Five years, Jim. Even if we're able to get shore leave on Earth, I won't be able to see her. Should've expected this from her."

Giving Leonard another hug, Jim slipped away and picked up his comm. “Bridge, I need a priority one connection to Admiral Pike, as soon as possible.”

"Aye, Captain," Uhura replied, trying not to sound as startled as she did. "Will notify you as soon it's done."

Leonard turned around and gave Jim a questioning look.

“Thanks,” Jim said, closing his comm. “He’ll know the best Fleet lawyers. And if we’re going to act, we have to act fast,” he explained. “We’ll be out of communications shortly after leaving the base and you need to get this up and running.” He paused. “Unless you don’t want to fight.”

If it weren't for Joanna still sleeping peacefully, Leonard would've kicked his chair and raised his voice. Instead, he stood up abruptly and hissed, "Of course I want to fight! You and her are all I've got!"

“Calm down. You got angry at me for overstepping not so long ago, so I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t again,” Jim said calmly, ignoring the rest of the statement for now.

Leonard took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I know, I just. I can't believe this."

“Sadly I can,” Jim said, coming up and pulling Leonard into his arms. “Come on, let’s get some coffee and wait for Pike. Nothing else we can do right now.”

Nodding, Leonard let Jim lead him to the coffee. “We should probably put on shirts,” Leonard said, brushing his thumb over a mark on Jim’s shoulder.

“Pike already knows we’re together,” Jim said with a shrug. “Not like we--” His comm rang and Jim flipped it immediately.

“I’ve got Admiral Pike for you, should I put it through to your quarters?”

“Thanks Uhura,” Jim said, “that’s perfect.”

“Coffee, first,” Leonard mumbled as he grabbed the cup from Jim’s hand and took a long gulp.

“I’ll go say hi, you get us both some,” Jim said, walking over and turning on the screen. “Hey Chris,” he said calmly. “Sorry to wake you up so early.”

“Always said my doors were open for you, Jim, and I meant it,” Pike said, looking only slightly tired. “Take it something’s wrong.”

“In the worst way,” Jim nodded. “Bones needs your help. We need it.” He took the mug of coffee that Leonard handed to him. “We need lawyers.”

Pike nodded and looked up at Leonard as he pulled a PADD from off screen to him, starting to already pull up a list.

"Want to thank you first for responding so quickly and willing to listen," Leonard started. "My ex-wife, Jocelyn Treadway, has filed to revoke my visitation rights with my daughter while I finish my tour of duty."

“Her stated grounds?”

Leonard took a sip of his coffee to steel himself before repeating what the grounds were. "That I had violated our previous arrangement with Joanna sneaking on-board an active military ship, thus endangering her."

“You left out the best part,” Jim said. “That we are an immoral influence on her. We are corrupting her, as well as possibly sexually abusing her.”

"That's ridiculous," Pike said, visibly shocked that such an accusation would be thrown at either of them. "Not that I expect there to be any, but does she have any basis for this?"

"No, just her insane imagination and that she disliked the fact Joanna's not able to sleep on her own," Leonard said, mumbling that it was nothing he and Joce hadn't used to do.

“She just hates seeing Bones happy and seeing that Jo’s happy here with us,” Jim said. “And as much as we love having her here, it isn’t like we planned for her visit. The bridge logs will show that.”

Pike nodded. “The little demon left a bit of a wake behind her getting on the ship,” he acknowledged. “She’s going to be an amazing cadet one day, just like her father. And step-father.” His gaze didn’t leave Jim’s.

"I'm just glad that she wasn't harmed by how she did it, but she is resourceful," Leonard said with a bit of pride. "Besides, it's not like we could've turned the damned ship around to drop her back off, even if it would have been amusing to try."

Pike smiled at that. “You were right before, Jim,” he chuckled. “And okay, so we need custody lawyers, and fast I’m assuming. And character references for both of you as well as a list of accomplishments here with ‘Fleet. Anything else I can do to help?”

Leonard made a mental note to ask Jim later on what Pike meant before thinking of what else they might need. It came to him suddenly, and he now knew she could be capable of it. "If possible, when Joanna gets back on Earth, somehow keep tabs on her? I've a feeling if Jocelyn doesn't see this go her way, she and Treadway may try to run."

“Of course,” Pike said. “As long as you do something for me.”

“If I can,” Leonard said, nodding, looking briefly at Jim. 

“Make sure that one comes home in one piece,” Pike said. “I’m trusting you not only as his physician, but as the one who’ll look after him when I can’t.”

Squeezing Jim’s shoulder with his free hand, Leonard nodded with a smile. “Despite his best efforts, I’m sure, I’ll do my damnedest to keep him in one piece.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jim said, shaking his head. 

“Who’s that?” Joanna stood behind them, pointing at the screen.

Turning slightly, Leonard beckoned Joanna to come closer. “Morning, Princess. This is Admiral Christopher Pike.”

She rubbed her eyes and leaned against Leonard. “Hullo, Admiral. You Papa Jim’s boss?”

“Papa Jim?” Pike asked, eyebrow raised but a smile on his face.

“Yep! Shorter than Captain and better than Uncle,” she explained, smiling back.

He grinned at Jim. “You’ve gotten yourself settled in fast, I see.”

Jim smiled. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that in our meeting. There’s a lot of reasons why I said it.”

“What did you say?” asked Joanna. “Were you talkin’ about me?”

Leonard couldn’t help chuckle at that. “Is there anything else we need to do before hearing from you again, Admiral?” He was never comfortable calling him by his first name.

“The lawyers will contact you before I do,” Pike admitted. “Expect them later today. And I’ll contact one of you before the end of your alpha shift today with the rest.”

“Thanks, Chris,” Jim said. “We owe you.”

“This isn’t something either of you deserve to go through so I’m glad I can help out. Good day, gentlemen. Pleasure meeting you, Miss Joanna.”

Joanna beamed. “You too Admiral Chris!” Once the comm was closed Joanna turned to her dad with a worried look. “Why is Admiral Chris talking to lawyers? Daddy? Papa Jim?”

Handing his cup of coffee to Jim, Leonard crouched down to be at Joanna’s level. “He’s helping us because we want to see more of you, even after you return home.”

She bounced at that. “Yay! But Mommy won’t like that.”

“No, she won’t, but that’s okay.”

“How can I help?” Jo asked.

Jim smiled down at her. “Looks like at least one person’s on our side, Bones.”

Leonard grinned at Jim before kissing Jo’s forehead. “When you’re home, be good to your mama. Right now? Start getting ready while Jim and I make you some breakfast.”

“No eggs!” she said, giving them both a quick hug.

“Got it,” Jim laughed. “Now go get dressed.”

“Yes’m!” Joanna headed towards the bathroom then remembered she forgot to get her things and did a roundabout loop through the room to get them.

Standing up, Leonard let himself relax more as he watched his daughter flit about the room before she finally took refuge in the bathroom. “Not to quote Jo but _did_ you talk to Pike about me?” he asked, remembering what Pike had mentioned.

“More like he talked to me,” Jim said, taking their empty cups to rinse out.

Leonard rolled his eyes and followed Jim into the kitchen. “And?”

“You really want to know?” Jim asked, trying to give Leonard a way out, knowing the truth would probably not be something he was ready to hear.

He considered this for a moment. “I do, but I trust you. It’s not like I _need_ to know everything, especially since it's you and Pike." Leonard gave Jim a soft smile. "So what should we make?"

"Why don't we go down to the officer's mess?" Jim suggested. "I don't feel like doing dishes. And I will tell you, just . . . not right now, okay?"

Chuckling, Leonard nodded. "Then let's get ready before she comes out."

~~~

"Bones!" Jim said with a grin from his chair later that day. "Didn't expect to see you up on the bridge. I usually come visit you, lately."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Well you're not the only one that needs to stretch his legs. Besides, the nurses complained of seeing your face around all the time," he said with a smirk.

“I don’t believe you,” Jim said, laughing. “Chapel loves me.”

"You keep thinking that," Leonard teased.

Jim smiled back. “Where’s Jo?”

“Terrorizing Sulu’s plants I’m sure,” Leonard said. He briefly looked out the viewscreen before focusing on another spot to the side. “He promised her she could pick some out.”

“Come here,” Jim said, reaching for Leonard’s hand as soon as he was close. “It’s okay. She won’t win.”

Leonard could only silently nod and squeeze Jim’s hand. 

“Doctor McCoy,” Spock said from his station. “I am getting unusual readings from main medbay.”

Suddenly remembering that yes, there were other people on the bridge, Leonard moved his hand away and crossed his arms instead. He turned towards Spock with a quirked eyebrow, "That's pretty vague, Spock, care to elaborate or am I supposed to read your mind?"

“There is a steady growth of change coming from your department, and there has been an exponential growth in the change for a number of days.”

“Maybe trying to read your mind would’ve been easier,” Leonard mumbled before trying to figure out what the hell Spock could mean. “Change as in lifesigns? Bacteria? Something in the air?”

“Smiles.”

"Smiles?" Leonard wasn't sure if he should laugh or scowl. "You pulling the wool over or something?"

“Not at all, Doctor,” Spock said, trying to keep his voice neutral. “There is a dramatic rise in staff comments that something is off in your department, and they all seem to mark your dramatic change in facial expression and demeanor as the cause.”

“Spock,” Jim laughed. “Are you saying that Bones’s staff is reporting him for being in a good mood?”

"Yes, that is what I have been saying for the past four--"

"We get it," Leonard interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I see I need to give my staff more to do if they have time to write up such inane reports." He turned towards the turbolift muttering about meddling nurses who should mind their own business.

“Bones?” Jim called out.

“Yeah?” Leonard turned as he waited for the turbolift.

Jim grinned at him. “I like seeing that smile.”

Leonard almost smiled back at him but was able to school it into his patented scowl. “I’m sure you do. Later, Jim.”

“See you after shift,” Jim said with a nod, waiting for the lift doors to close before turning back around to face the viewscreen. “Don’t you all have jobs to do?” he asked when he noticed they were all still looking at him.

“We do have the ability to multi-task, Captain,” Spock replied calmly.

“Smartass.”

“I assure you, Captain, my posterior does not possess any brain function.”

~~~

Every time the sickbay doors opened, Leonard kept hoping it was Sulu with Joanna. Even though the brief meeting with the lawyers, and subsequent conversation with Jim, seemed hopeful, right now he could do with some cheering up of the kid variety.

The doors opened again and Leonard looked up, hopeful, only to look disappointed again when it was Uhura. “Not the person you were expecting, I take it?”

“Sulu’s supposed to drop off Jo any time now, but you’re certainly more welcome than most that've come through,” Leonard explained. “Something wrong? Rolled your eyes too many times at Jim and got a headache?”

“As often as that happens, no, I actually came down here to see you,” she said, walking in and carefully sitting on the edge of a biobed, crossing her legs. “How are you, really?”

"Well, if that isn't a loaded question," Leonard said, leaning against a biobed opposite her.

“So unload it?” she asked, not breaking eye contact. “Most people would say it’s an easy answer.”

Leonard cocked an eyebrow, “Most people aren’t me.”

“I know, which is why I’m down here asking instead of just guessing it for myself.” She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. “Your life’s been changing faster than you can shoot Jim with a hypospray for two weeks. Don’t even try to tell me that you’re just bumping along swimmingly with everything that’s been going on.”

"You're right, I'm not. There's been a lot of highs and lows these past two weeks and frankly I'm surprised Jim and I are still standing." Leonard crossed his arms and sighed. "Honestly, I wish I could just break for a few days, get my head straight, but at the same time if I do . . ."

Uhura nodded. “You’ll get a bit of a change at the station before we leave,” she reminded him.

Leonard frowned. “Yeah, I know. Was gifted with two extra weeks of having my daughter around. Got so used to the idea of finishing my shift and knowing I’d see her beaming smile soon after. Who knows when we’ll have that opportunity again.”

“We?” Uhura asked, catching it right away. “Things with you and Jim are going that well?”

He flushed slightly at the slip. “Well, we had a few major bumps but . . .” Leonard nodded, “yeah.”

She broke out into a grin. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear that Jim hasn’t fucked it up yet.”

Leonard snorted. “While he may make mistakes, you got it wrong. I've been the one tripping it up so far. Hell if it wasn’t for my kid meddling, we still may not be talking to each other.”

“What the hell did you do?” Uhura asked. “Because the ship bets are on him screwing it up, not you.”

“Frankly, it’s none of the ship’s business what goes on between the two of us,” Leonard said defensively, standing up straight. “And short of him dying on a mission or cheating, there’s really nothing he can do that I won’t forgive.”

“Relax, Leonard. I’m your friend, not a ship gossip. I asked because I care, not so I can run off and tell Chekov.”

Leaning against the bed again, Leonard huffed slightly. “Sorry, just with everything going on, I already feel like I’m under the microscope.”

“Probably because with the Admiralty you were,” Uhura said. “But I’m here for happier reasons. Besides checking in on you, I wanted to invite you and Jo out for ice cream sundaes tonight. At shift change in the mess?”

“Sure, I know she’d love that and since you’re offering, I don’t have to feel guilty in indulging her,” Leonard said with a grin. 

“Good,” Uhura said, smiling as she slid off of the bed, somehow managing to make it look elegant and not showing her underwear. “And if I’m not mistaken, that’s your daughter at the door.”

Leonard turned around, his grin transforming into a wide smile as Joanna caught his eye.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed as she ran to hug him, taking care of the eclectic bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Hey darlin’! Where’s Mr. Sulu?”

“Right here,” he said, walking in about three steps behind her. “Hey Uhura.”

Uhura smiled at Sulu. "Hey. You really let Joanna have at it in your flower selection."

"Yeah, well not too often I meet another enthusiast outside of their scientific properties," Sulu replied, chuckling a bit.

“Aren’t they pretty, Miss Uhura?” Jo asked, sticking her nose into them to smell.

“That they are,” she said with a smile. “I have to go now but I’ll see you later, okay?”

“‘Kay!”

“Thanks for stopping by,” Leonard said.

“Any time you need someone to talk to,” Uhura reminded him before heading towards the door.

Leonard lifted Joanna into his arms. “So who are the flowers for, princess?”

“Guess!”

“They’re too pretty for me so it must be for Jim, right?” Leonard asked with a grin.

Joanna shook her head. “Not too pretty for you! They’re for both you _and_ Papa Jim.”

Leonard laughed at that. “Thank you, darling. I certainly like ‘em and I’m sure he will too.”

Sulu cleared his throat, not wanting to intrude anymore on such a sweet father-daughter moment, and wanting to tell Pavel all about it. “Well I’ll head out then, see you guys later!”

“Bye Mister Hiccup!” Joanna said, waving.

Sulu groaned but waved back as he left.

“Mister Hiccup?” Leonard asked, amused.

Joanna nodded. “The first time I tried to say his name, I got the hiccups.”

“Ah, of course,” Leonard said. “Think it’s time to go harass a certain Captain?”

“Okay,” Joanna said. “Think he’ll like the flowers?”

“Love ‘em,” he said, shifting her to the other side of him. “Christine! You’ll be okay till M’Benga gets here?”

Christine poked her head out from the supply room. “Considering it’s deader than a door nail in here, yeah.”

Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Daddy, just how dead is a door nail?”

“Very, since it’s a danged old saying,” Leonard said as he carried her out of sickbay. 

Joanna giggled, looping her arms around him. “As old as Grandma Darnell?”

“It’d be hard to beat her in age but I think so,” Leonard said with a grin. “So after we pick up Jim, we’ve got a date to head to.”

“A date?” Joanna asked. “With someone other than Papa Jim? He’s not going to like that.”

“Well he gets to join in if he’s been good.”

She snorted. “Papa Jim? Good?”

Leonard hugged her tighter as they rode the turbolift, chuckling. “You never know, he could surprise us yet.”

“He tickles and bounces on his bed too much to be good.”

“But he is good at both, you’ll have to give him that.”

Joanna laughed again, not saying anything but resting her head against her dad’s.

He kissed the top of her head, not realizing how big his smile was even as they entered the bridge.

“Captain on the bridge!” Joanna called out before collapsing into giggles again.

Leonard tsked at her but chuckled as he finally let her down, careful not to smash the flowers.

“You trying to steal my job again, squirt?” Jim asked, grinning at her from his chair.

“‘Course,” she said, running up to him. “Brought you and Daddy something.”

Smiling at Joanna, he bent to take them. “They’re perfect, Jo.” Hearing someone snickering behind him, he spun and glared. “Is there a problem, Ensign?”

Leonard sent his own glare in the direction of the ensign, who nearly wilted at the double gaze. 

"No sir, no problem," the ensign said before turning around and trying to focus on the panels in front of him.

“You done yet, Papa Jim?” Joanna asked, curling up in his lap.

“Another five minutes, Jo,” Jim said, running a hand through her hair. “Want to sit here with me while I finish my paperwork?”

“Where’ll Daddy sit?”

“I’ll just stand like I normally do, sweetie,” Leonard said, trying to keep a straight face.

Chekov grinned. “And you can just sit with your _Papa_ Jim.”

“Yep! My papa. Jealous?” Joanna asked as she snuggled into Jim’s arms.

Jim snorted at that. “Come on, Jo. You hold the flowers and I’ll get this done, okay?”

“‘Kay!” she said as she took the flowers back.

A few minutes later, Jim tossed his PADD aside. “Done. And with a minute to spare.”

“Is that a first?” Leonard teased while Joanna shouted a “Yay!”

“Hardy har har,” Jim said, sticking out his tongue. “You ready to go, Captain Jo?”

“Yep! Daddy says we have a date!”

“A date?” Jim asked carefully, looking up at Leonard.

Leonard grinned mischieviously. “In the mess hall during shift change.”

“Doesn’t sound very romantic.”

“Are you pouting about that, Jim?”

Joanna giggled. “It’ll be fun though, right?”

“Well, I hear ice cream’s involved,” Leonard replied.

“And just who is this date with?” Jim asked as they left the bridge, Spock having arrived.

“Yeah, Daddy, who?”

Leonard chuckled, “You two are no fun. It’s with Nyota.” He looked at Jim. “She invited Jo and me, and I guess by proxy you,” he teased, “for ice cream.”

“Sorry I have to stand you guys up,” Jim said, “but I’m meeting Chekov same time and place for some math equations.”

“Math over ice cream?” Joanna asked, shocked.

Jim grinned. “Sometimes you need brain food, squirt!”

“I guess. Oh well, more ice cream for us, right Daddy?” Joanna looked up.

“Right. And while we still have you, how was your shift, Jim?”

“Not bad. Quiet mostly. Yours?”

“Got the call we were expecting, good news on that, and yeah quiet one for us too.” Leonard leaned against the wall.

Joanna took the time to carefully split up the bouquet of flowers.

“Anything beyond what we expected?” Jim asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“Not so far no, just tons more paperwork.”

“Joy.”

Just as the turbolift doors opened, Joanna handed them each a bouquet. “There, now you can go have fun on your math date, Papa Jim.”

“We aren’t going to put these in water first?”

Joanna shook her head. “Mister Hiccup sprayed them so they could last many hours before we have to do that.”

“Mister Hiccup?” Jim asked, curious.

“Apparently she’s taken to your habit of nicknaming people. She means Sulu,” Leonard said as they walked down towards the mess hall.

That got Jim laughing loudly. “Hikaru. Hiccups. I love it!”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Of course you would.”

Giggling, Joanna simply took their free hands and began to swing their arms.

“You’re in a good mood, Jo,” Jim commented, swinging with her.

“I’m with my two favorite people!” 

“Really, in the entire galaxy?”

Joanna stopped a few feet before the mess doors to think about it. “Mmm, yep!”

Leonard grinned at Jim.

“I like hearing that,” Jim said, bending down to give her a kiss.

Joanna giggled again and stepped toward the doors.

As soon as the doors were open, all three were surprised by the sight they saw. The mess hall had been transformed into a child’s themed party. Everyone who hadn’t been in the midst of a shift was there.

“Surprise!” Uhura said, stepping forward.

“What’s all this?” Jim asked.

“It’s not my birthday,” Joanna said, taking it all in. “Or does time work differently in space?”

“It does, but nothing like that,” Jim assured her.

“We wanted to say farewell right,” Chekov said. “Must have party.”

“Farewell? For me?” Joanna asked.

“You guys. . .” Leonard was speechless.

Janice Rand came up and held out a package. “This is for you, Joanna.”

“Thank you Miss Rand,” Joanna said softly, taking the package and turning to her father for permission. He nodded and she quickly opened it up to reveal three dresses: Command Gold, Medical Blue, and Ops Red. “Ooh pretty! I get to bring these home?”

Janice nodded. “Look a little more, too.”

She dug under the outfits and pulled out a comm, her face lighting up.

Leonard couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow at that one.

“Just don’t tell my boss, okay?” Rand said with a smile. “I had to play with the paperwork a bit to get you one.”

Joanna nodded and then carefully hugged Janice, trying not to smush her box of new clothes.

“You’re lucky I approve, Yeoman,” Jim said, his eyes twinkling.

“Of course, Captain,” she said with a sly smile.

“Do I still get ice cream?” Joanna asked as she pulled away from Rand.

“Actually, you get that and more,” Uhura said, pointing to the buffet of food. Cook had apparently been paying attention to what Jo did and didn’t like during her time here, as the table was full of her favorite foods.

Jim looked at the table. “Is that our entire month of food rations?”

“I can neither confirm not deny that, Captain,” Rand said.

Handing her dad her gift, Joanna immediately went to the table to make herself a plate of food, happily chatting to anyone along the way.

“You’re pretty quiet, Bones,” Jim said, poking him in the side.

“Just taking it all in,” Leonard said, automatically brushing off where he was poked.

Jim looked at him. “Mess hall that interesting?”

“When it’s been decorated for my daughter, yeah.”

“They love her, Bones. We all do.” Jim took his hand and led him into the room. “Come on, before she eats everything.”

Leonard chuckled, “So you want to beat her to the punch?”

“Want to at least get a plateful since we’re apparently eating rice and plomeek soup for the rest of the month.”

Grabbing a plate for each for them, Leonard snorted. “At least Spock will be happy with that. Maybe he hopes if we have it enough we’ll suddenly enjoy it and want more of the same.”

“Daddy, Papa Jim, I’ll save a table for us!” Joanna called as she rounded the table with a plate piled high with food.

Jim laughed. “I think we already have one saved.” He pointed to the one decorated and piled with more gifts.

“Ooh! Even better!” Joanna tried her best not to run or topple her food as she headed over.

Smiling at her, Leonard shook his head in wonderment. “She’s really charmed the whole ship, hasn’t she?” He asked, filling his plate. 

“Of course she has,” Jim said, filling his own. “She’s precocious as hell and just as smart as her dad.”

Nodding and keeping quiet, Leonard waited for Jim to finish piling on the food so they could join Joanna.

"You're going to have to talk more when we sit down, you know," Jim teased. "Chekov'll steal the conversation otherwise."

"Hah, that'll be the day. Besides, what do you want me to say?"

"Something that's more than an expanded version of wow?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jo. "Think you got enough to eat, darlin'?"

"Nope," Jo said, swirling some whipped potatoes bathed in butter on her fork. "But I couldn't fit anymore."

"Just remember to eat slowly. We've got all evening," Leonard reminded as he dipped a biscuit into some gravy.

"And there's some games later," Sulu said with a grin, sitting down across from them.

"What kind of games?" Jo asked, suspicious.

“I didn’t plan them so you’ll have to ask Pavel,” Sulu replied.

“Long as he doesn’t cheat again,” Jo said, sticking an overly full fork in her mouth.

Jim shook his head. “Thought we talked about that, Jo.”

"Small bites, young woman, and Jim's right. I thought you understood that he had won fairly."

“Can’t a girl make a joke?” she asked, mouth full.

“Not when said girl’s stuffing her face with food,” Leonard said with a roll of his eyes.

“Man, I know we’re going to be stuck with bland food for a while but it’s so worth it,” Sulu said as he popped some fried chicken into his mouth.

Chekov shook his head. “Most of these foods come from Russia. Is good meal.”

"Really?" Joanna asked, half skeptical, half believing.

Leonard simply shook his head and continued eating.

“Chekov, stop making Jo believe that stuff. No Jo, although he’ll try to prove it to you, not all of these foods come from Russia. Although some do.”

“Oh,” she said, slightly disappointed at that. She picked at her food a bit before taking another bite. “Does that mean we’re not going to visit Russia some time?”

Jim ran a hand through her hair. “We didn’t say that, did we?”

“I think you used the term ‘country hopping’, Jim,” Leonard said, remembering the conversation from the other day.

Sulu grinned. “Making plans already for shore leave? A family vacation?”

Joanna flailed with a french fry in her hand. “They’re going to come rescue me from Georgia and take me to see places!”

"That sounds like a lot of fun, didn't think you had it in you, McCoy," Sulu teased.

"Hah, that's cause everyone else on this ship drives me crazy with extreme experiments and the like, I've no time to be fun."

“Found time to have fun with the captain,” Chekov said before taking a sip of his tea.

Leonard stopped himself from kicking Chekov and simply flicked a green pea right at his forehead.

“Ensign abuse!” Chekov cried. “And all for commenting on friendship. I will file report.”

Joanna giggled. “That was a good shot, Daddy! You got him right between the eyes.”

Jim smiled. “File away, Chekov. They won’t believe that vegetables from a doctor are abusive. I’ve tried.”

“Vegetables make you grow, don’t you want to grow, Mr. Chekov?” Joanna asked, causing Leonard to laugh loudly.

Sulu snorted before saying, “They don’t work that way after a while, Joanna. Otherwise your dad would be taller than this ship.”

Joanna shook her head, “That’s just crazy talk.” She turned to Leonard. “May I get a second helping?”

Leonard boggled at how much kids could eat, but he knew she’d burn most of it away soon enough. “A _small_ helping otherwise you’ll spoil your dessert.”

“Okay,” Jo said, skipping back to get more food.

“You do realize her plate is going to be just as full, right?” Uhura asked.

He tapped his nose. “And that’s when I take half her plate.”

“Well then I hope she brings back all the foods you hate,” Jim laughed, eating an onion ring.

“Then I’ll just have to steal from you,” he said as he grabbed the last bit of onion that was in Jim’s hand.

“Gag me?” Chekov asked, turning to Hikaru. “I think I am going to be sick if I must watch this flirting much longer.”

“Did he just ask Sulu to use a gag on him?” Jim asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Kinky,” Uhura replied, smirking.

“You are all insufferable,” Chekov said, pouting down at his plate.

“Just ignore ‘em,” Sulu said, scooting his chair closer to Chekov and placing a hand on his thigh under the table.

“What did I miss?” Jo asked as she came back, plate full.

“Call that a small helping?”

Jo nodded. “Only one house high this time.”

“‘Only’ she says,” Leonard said, shaking his head. “If you really want that cake that I spy in the back over there, I think you’ll need to share some of that with me.”

“But not this stuff,” she said, pointing to her most favorite items as she watched her dad split the plate.

“Did you leave any food for the rest of us to have seconds?” Sulu teased.

“‘Course,” Jo said. “I’m not a pig.”

“No, but Jim can sometimes be,” Leonard said as he stole another onion ring from Jim’s plate.

“And you too, apparently,” Nyota noted with a smirk as she sipped her drink.

“Oink oink!” Jo said, laughing. “Daddy’s a piggie!”

“Like laughing, do you?” Leonard said before tickling Joanna.

Squealing, Jo tried to shift away from her dad. “Papa Jim! Someone save me!”

“First ensigns, now junior captains, the doctor knows no bounds,” Chekov replied, shaking his head.

“I thought you had to wait thirty minutes after eating to tickle someone,” Sulu said.

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Sure you boys complain, but don’t do anything about it,” she said as she wadded up a napkin and threw it at Leonard.

“Hey!” he said, chuckling, finally stopping his assault on Joanna.

“Mom always said it took a woman,” Jim teased.

“That’s 'cause women are smarter,” Joanna said as soon as she could breathe again.

Jim raised an eyebrow at that. “Who told you that, squirt?”

“My mama of course. And Grandma Darnell.”

Leonard wanted to roll his eyes at the mention of his ex-mother-in-law.

Looking at Joanna in the eye, Jim tried to phrase his words carefully. “Women are definitely smart, I would never say they aren’t. But Jo, do you really believe women are smarter than men?”

“Mmm, I think so,” Joanna said easily as she nibbled on a fry.

Uhura turned to look at Jo. “It isn’t true, Joanna. We’re equal. Some men are smarter than some women, and vice versa, but overall we’re all the same.”

Joanna considered this and simply nodded. “Even if boys tend to act stupid all the time?”

“Just because they act it doesn’t mean they are, same goes for girls too,” Leonard explained.

“And boys don’t act stupid all the time,” Jim said.

“Is what girls do,” Chekov said with a nod.

Rand happened to be walking by to get more refreshments for herself when she lightly thwacked Chekov in the back of the head.

Joanna giggled.

“See? Stupid,” Chekov said, rubbing his head.

“You deserved that one,” Jim said, laughing.

"It's all right, you don't need 'em," Sulu said.

“Do so!” Joanna said. “Otherwise you will have no babies!”

Sulu chuckled, "You've got me there, Jo."

She grinned at him before turning to Leonard. "Think I'm ready for dessert, Daddy."

"I'll just clear these up then and we'll see about your dessert," Leonard teased while standing up.

“So who do we have to thank for all of this?” Jim asked once Leonard had stepped away from the table.

“Me?” Joanna said with a sly smile. “Well, it is a party for me.”

“We all had a part, Captain, even the ones who had to unfortunately work and get whatever’s left by the end,” Uhura said. 

“You’re saving them some of the food, right?” Jim asked, worried. “Because it is their rations too.”

“Of course, Janice took care of all that with Cook.”

“Thank you,” Joanna said, sincerely, looking down at her hands. “I know it’s not been easy me being here all this time. I just wanted to make sure Daddy was taken care of.”

“And is he?” Uhura asked gently.

She looked up and smiled softly. “Yep! He’s got Papa Jim and y’all here taking care of him.”

Jim pulled her into a hug. “I made a promise, and I’ll keep it.”

She hugged back, neither of the two noticing the happy smiles everyone else at the table gave each other.

Leonard came back, holding three plates of cake rather expertly. “My turn to ask what I missed.”

“Papa Jim being awesome,” Jo said. “Now I want cake. And where’s my ice cream?”

“Well I’m a doctor, not a waiter, and can only carry so much,” Leonard said as he set the plates down. “Besides, there’s variety and I didn’t want to get you the wrong flavor.”

Sulu got up. “C’mon Pavel, help me bring the ice cream over so that way we all can choose what we want, yeah?”

“Okay,” he said, quickly following.

“Jo?” Uhura said, “What do you say for your dad bringing you your cake?”

Joanna blinked at Uhura before she actually remembered. “Oh! Thank ya Daddy!” She quickly gave Leonard a big hug.

Jim mouthed a thank you to Uhura. He didn’t agree with how much Leonard let Jo get away with, and having someone else trying to put some manners into her was a welcome change.

She smiled and nodded in a way for Jim to interpret as not a problem.

“All right guys and gals, should be a flavor for your every need,” Sulu said as he and Chekov placed the containers on the table.

“Chocolate for me!” Joanna said, bouncing.

Jim reached for the vanilla and put some on his plate. “Bones?”

“Strawberry,” Leonard said as he scooped some chocolate for Joanna. “And Jim, vanilla? Really?” he teased.

“What?” Jim asked, pretending outrage. “You have a problem with my ice cream flavor?”

“Never pegged you for being vanilla is all,” Leonard said with a grin.

Joanna nodded. “Chocolate’s more fun!”

“Captain is not vanilla in all things,” Chekov said, earning himself a slap across the head from Sulu.

“The kid’s rather opinionated today, isn't he?” Leonard said as he finally took a bite of cake.

“Is not opinion, is known fact.”

Uhura looked at him sharply. “And just how do you know this?” She spun to Jim. “You didn’t. You wouldn’t--”

“Relax,” Jim said, a look of mixed horror and laughter on his face. “His virtue has never been touched by me, I swear.”

Leonard snorted. "Doesn't mean his virtue hasn't been touched, right, Sulu?"

"There are children present you know!" Sulu said, trying not to flush.

Joanna looked up, having eaten already half of her cake and ice cream. "Huh?"

Jim laughed loudly. “That’s right, squirt. Huh sums things up well.”

"Did I miss something?"

Leonard mussed her hair. "No darlin', just boring adult talk."

“If it was so boring, why is Mister Chekov trying to fit under the table? Did he drop his spoon?”

"Having a good time so far, Jo?" Sulu asked, trying to change the subject while trying to get Chekov back onto his seat.

“Everything is yummy,” Jo said, smiling. “But I need more cake!”

“A final small piece, Jo, or I’ll give the whole thing to Jim,” Leonard said.

“Fine,” Joanna said as she slid off her seat and took her plate over.

“She’s not sleeping at all tonight, is she?” Jim laughed.

Leonard grinned at Jim, “Nope, and for once that’s fine with me.”

“Is good you are doctor for when food all comes back up,” Chekov said.

“Ha. I know her limits, and as long as she doesn’t go bouncing on sofas or beds or, sadly, gets tickled in the next hour or so, she’ll be fine.”

“We’ll hold off on the games for a bit, then,” Uhura said with a nod. “We don’t need to have her regret the party.”

“There are gifts still,” Leonard said, scooping out a bit more ice cream for himself.

“I love gifts,” Joanna said, having heard her father as she came back sit down. “See Daddy? A _small_ piece.”

“Jo, play nice,” Jim said automatically.

She made a small face and only nodded.

“You’re taking to parenting well,” Uhura commented, smiling over at him. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I didn’t think he did either, at first,” Leonard admitted.

“Papa Jim’s a good second dad. Better’n Clay,” Joanna said in between bites.

“Why is that?” Chekov asked, curious.

“Why’s what?”

“What makes the captain better than this Dray fellow?” Chekov expanded.

Joanna finished off her milk before responding. “He doesn’t ignore me, he tries to play with me, he’s interested in my day, he acts silly, and he helps me make Daddy smile!”

“Tries to play with you?” Jim asked, pretending to be hurt. “Only try?”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she leaned against Jim. “Okay you _do_ play with me. I’mma just sayin’ that Clay doesn’t even try.”

“Hey Jo?” Jim asked, playing with her hair. “If Admiral Pike called you one day, would you be willing to talk to him?”

“Only if he gets to give me a report on you and Daddy,” Joanna said.

Leonard chuckled. “You’re going to keep tabs on us are you?”

“Yup! So you have to be good,” Jo said with a nod.

“I’m sure Chris would be happy to tell you lots about your dad and me,” Jim assured her. “Whether we’re good or not. He might call you when you’re flying with my mom, okay?”

“‘Kay!”

“Is it just me or is it odd he’s on a first name basis with Admiral Pike?” Sulu whispered to Chekov.

“Is odd to be on first name basis with the man who saved your life?”

Sulu shrugged, not really having an answer for that.

“No nickname?” asked Joanna.

“What, for Chris?” Jim asked, confused.

“Yeah, Daddy says you like to give nicknames to everyone.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m not that bad, am I, Bones?”

“You just might be,” Leonard said with a smirk.

“Anyway,” Joanna said as she pushed her plate away. “Is it time for me to open the rest of my presents yet?” she asked nicely.

“Jo,” Leonard said a bit sternly. “Why don’t you go wash up? No one likes a sticky guest of honor. And we’ll see about you getting those presents now or not.”

Nodding and pouting slightly, Joanna said, “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

“There’s a sink over in the corner, squirt,” Jim said. “Come on, I need to wash my hands too.” He offered her a hand to walk together.

She took his hand and swung it slightly as they walked away from the table. 

“We will miss her,” Chekov said, watching them walk away. “Is nice having her here.”

“Certainly kept the days fun,” Sulu added.

“And it’s been nice to see you happy, Leonard,” Uhura said.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I’m always happy, y’all just can’t tell the difference,” he said somewhat jokingly. He did look over to where Jim and Joanna were, however, and smiled wistfully. “Certainly will be different when she’s gone.”

“But you aren’t losing everything,” Uhura reminded him. “Jim stays.”

"There is that," Leonard said. "He's a damn constant and I couldn't get rid of him if I tried."

"Be pretty ugly if you ever did try," Sulu said with a grimace.

"But there's no reason to ever try, right Leonard?" Uhura asked, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Not a single one."

"Not a single what?" Jim asked, he and Joanna taking their previous seats.

"Not a single present for you, Jim."

Jim grinned. "I've had my present for two weeks now. I can live without getting another one today."

"Good," Jo said with a bounce. "Because you and Daddy have been too happy lately anyway."

Leonard snorted. "Too happy, hmm? I haven't grumped enough at you?"

"Nope. Weird seeing you smile so much. Everyone agrees. Especially Christine."

Joanna giggled. "Daddy's face is gonna be so sore!"

"It takes fewer muscles to smile, actually, Jo," Jim admitted, dripping a finger into the remains of his ice cream. "He's face has been lazy lately."

"Ooh, lazy Daddy!" Joanna exclaimed, poking him in the side. 

"Well you must be the laziest of 'em all with your grinning and giggling, princess," Leonard said, messing up her hair.

Joanna just stuck out her tongue. "Can we do something else now? I'm getting bored."

"I don't know, can we?" Leonard said with an arched eyebrow.

"May I open the rest of my gifts now?" Joanna said, sounding mostly sincere. "And then games?"

"Jo, you still haven't been told they're for you," Jim reminded her.

"Okay then, who are they for?"

"Why don't you ask the people who planned the party?" Jim suggested.

Leonard chuckled at Joanna's frustrated face before she turned to look at the others, who also had amused expressions, before finally asking about the presents.

"They're for you, Jo," Uhura said kindly. "You can open them as soon as we're done our coffee, okay?"

"Eww, coffee. But okay!"

"You want a pop or something, Jo?" Jim asked. 

"You want to give her _more_ sugar?" Leonard asked with a laugh.

Joanna shook her head. "I'm good for now!"

Jim rubbed the top of her head before grabbing the coffee that Janice had automatically set in front of him and saying thank you to her.

"After I'm dropped off, where's the ship going?" Joanna asked after a few minutes.

"It's a mystery," Jim said, a grin on his face. "Off into the wilds of space."

"Up to no good, I bet," Joanna teased.

"With Jim, it rarely is," Leonard teased along.

"Hey!" Jim said, sticking out his tongue. "You're the one who signed up for it." 

"Like I could let your fool self run around space without me." 

"Awww, you know you love me," Jim said with a grin. 

Leonard rolled his eyes, sipping on his own coffee. "I guess."

"Love you too," Jim said, standing up and leaning over to kiss Leonard on the cheek.

"Me three?" Joanna asked.

"I don't know about you," Jim teased, sitting down again. "You're kinda small."

"Hmph," Joanna said crossing her arms. "That's sizeism!"

Everyone laughed at that and Leonard gave her a sidelong hug.

"You know I love you, squirt," Jim said, grinning.

"Better!" Joanna said before she leaned against Jim again.

Cuddling her, Jim said softly, "You're going to be good with my mom, right? Not be mean or disobey?"

"'Course I'll be good! Will she tell me embarrassing stories about you? 'Cause that'll be good incentive." 

"Probably," Jim said, grimacing. "But don't believe any of them."

"Which means you should," Sulu said with a grin. 

Jim drained his mug. "Presents?"

"Finally! I mean, yay?" Joanna said, trying to keep her glee from showing too much.

In short order, Joanna opened each and every gift, genuinely thanking each and every person. After they were piled high and sorted, Sulu and Chekov whisked her away to the other side where she and other like-minded crew members were having fun playing various games.

Jim wrapped an arm around Leonard as they watched her. "You know we're both doomed, right?"

"I was doomed from the day she was born, and you were from the moment you caught her jumping on my bed," Leonard said with a chuckle.

"No, not that," Jim said, grinning. "Mom's going to fall just as hard as I did and ask when she's going to be getting more grandchildren."

Leonard groaned. "'Cause _that_ 'll be an easy thing to do."

"Surrogates and adoptions, Bones," Jim said. "I promise you within three days of her having Jo, we'll get that call. And that's if she resists while we're there with her."

Leaning in slightly towards Jim, Leonard made a noncommittal noise.

"I know, too soon to even think about it. Don't worry, I'm not pushing, just commenting."

"Tomorrow's gonna be a helluva day." 

Jim pulled Leonard in close. "I'm not going anywhere."

Leonard could only nod and slowly wrap his arm around Jim's waist as he continued to watch Joanna.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Docking procedures completed, Captain," Sulu informed him.

Uhura turned to face Jim. "The USS Liberate has been docked for a few hours now and is ready whenever you are."

"We're here for the night, so let any crew that choose to, during their off time, go off ship. But everyone must report back to Enterprise three hours before departure, with the exception of the senior crew who are due back one hour before." Jim looked over at Spock. "She's all yours for the day, Spock. Take care of her while we're with mom on the Liberate."

"It will be as if you never left, Captain," Spock replied.

"Miss me a little, Spock, okay?" 

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I will take it under advisement."

"Good luck with Leonard and Joanna," Uhura said with a reassuring smile.

"They're fine, it's Mom I'm worried about."

~~~

"Doctor," Christine started as she came out of Leonard's office, "you do realize that Joanna's gone and begun stacking your PADDS and books out of boredom, right?"

"And you do realize I won't be around for longer than usual and have to make sure everything's in order before I leave?"

"Daaaaaaaa-dy," Joanna whined, hearing him.

"I'm almost done, darlin'," Leonard said back to her.

"Well hurry up," Jim said, stepping into medbay and hearing the last. "We're docked and no one can leave until we do." 

Leonard simply muttered under his breath about kids and captains as he finished up.

"Papa Jim! Save me from evil boredom!" Joanna cried as she ran up to give him a hug. 

"How long have you been here?" he asked, picking her up.

"Too long," Joanna said.

"All right Christine, it's yours and M'Benga's for a while now," Leonard said, signing off. 

"We'll see you the day after we break dock and not before," Christine said. "And Jo, get over here and give me a hug goodbye."

Joanna hopped down from Jim and ran over. "Thanks so much for everything Christine!" She hugged her tightly.

"You're more than welcome, Jo. Come back again, okay?" 

"Will try!" Joanna hugged her one more time before headed over to Leonard and beginning to pull him by the hand. "C'mon Daddy, I want to meet Grandma Winnie!"

Jim started laughing. "Oh she's going to love that one." 

Joanna grinned and then remembered. "Are we gonna go back the room for my stuff? I can't forget Bubbles!"

"Bubbles and the rest are going to be sent there for you, darlin'. And don't worry, we'll double check everything when you're settled in your room," Leonard said.

"'Kay. Let's go then!"

Chuckling, Christine waved to them as they left.

"So what does Grandma Winnie do? Is she a captain like you, Papa Jim?"

"No, she's more like Mister Spock, she likes to investigate things to figure out everything about them."

"Oh. Cool! She doesn't like weird food like him though, right?"

Jim laughed. "I promise you she hates plomeek soup."

"Good."

Leonard smiled to himself. He was worried Joanna would be sad, but she seemingly looked forward to transferring ships. He hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm.

Soon they were at the dock ready to board the Base. "Say farewell to our ship, Jo," Jim said.

Joanna turned around. "'Bye Enterprise, take good care of my dads."

Jim grinned. "She will, don't you worry about that. She's saved us once already."

"If I didn't trust this ship or her crew, you know I wouldn't be standing here," Leonard added.

Joanna smiled at the both of them and nodded. "Good."

Jim lifted Joanna up and carried her into the station. "Now to face the music," he said, letting her slide up onto his back.

"Daddy, ready to face the music?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Jim just shook his head and hefted Jo for a better grip. "If I know mom she'll be waiting for us at the ship dock, or--"

"Or she'd be waiting right here," Winona said, walking right up to them, smiling wide. "Bringing some carry on, hmm?"

Joanna grinned over Jim's head. "Are you my Grandma Winnie?"

Winona's eyes widened in surprise at that. She looked back and forth between Jim and Leonard, who both appeared to look a bit sheepish. "Why, I guess I am! Why don't you come down here and give your grandma a hug." 

Jim bent to let Jo slip down, not making eye contact with his mom. "You didn't have to meet us down here, Mom. You know that." 

"I didn't have to but I wanted to," she replied as she gave Joanna a big hug. "Couldn't wait to meet this darling one!"

Joanna giggled. "Me neither!"

"Mom," Jim said, finally looking at her. "I want you to finally meet Leonard McCoy. Bones. He's my . . . well, he's my Bones." 

Winona quirked her lips as she stood up again. Leonard walked forward to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Winona, please," she replied, shaking his hand back. "Jim's told me so much about you."

"He has, has he?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All mom-filtered, I swear," Jim said. "Jo, this is my mom. And Mom, this is our Joanna."

Winona couldn't help the smile that grew as she heard 'our' and nodded. "Think we figured that out, didn't we little one?"

"Yep!"

"Now that that's sorted, let's get going."

"We going to your ship, Grandma Winnie?" 

"Going to give you kids the grand tour," Winona said proudly.

Winona took Joanna's hand and they began to walk. "So what news have I missed since we last talked, Jim?" she asked over her shoulder.

"You mean besides the obvious?"

"Well an elaboration of the obvious would be nice, too."

"I don't know that word," Joanna said, scrunching up her face.

Winona chuckled and looked down at her. "It means I want details."

Jim looked over at Leonard. "We'll tell later, okay?" Leonard nodded in agreement.

"As long as you do," Winona said in a motherly tone. 

"Where're we headin' first?" asked Joanna.

"Most important part of the ship." 

"The bridge!" Joanna squealed with a bounce.

Jim snickered. "She's a captain in training, this one is."

"She's even got her captain's gold," Leonard added. 

"You're going gold instead of your father's blue?" Winona teased. 

Joanna cocked her head to the side. "Well for now. I'm still young. I can be both, right?"

"You can be whatever you want, darlin'," Leonard replied.

"Captain Doctor Joanna," she said with a nod. "I like it, don't you Papa Jim?"

"Thank God it's many years before she starts attending the Academy," Leonard muttered, more to himself. 

"Papa Jim?" Winona asked, quirking an eyebrow at Jim.

Jim grinned. "It's been an eventful first few weeks in space." 

"Yep! I kicked it off!" Joanna said brightly.

Winona smiled at that, "I'm sure you did. So while we're heading to the bridge, Joanna, why don't you tell me some of the highlights of your visit with your . . . dads."

As Joanna started rambling, Jim squeezed Leonard's hand. "You okay?"

Leonard shrugged, before leaning in. "Just noticin' the similarities between you and your mom, and wondering if I went for the right Kirk," he whispered in a teasing voice.

"Okay, you saying that about my mom is almost as disturbing as if I said that about Jo," Jim admitted.

"Not the same, at all," Leonard grumbled.

"Only difference is that Mom's of age." Jim said, pulling Leonard closer. 

Leonard gave Jim a light elbow jab but didn't move away. 

"Don't worry," Jim whispered, "I'm perfectly happy with my McCoy."

"You better be," Leonard said, squeezing Jim's hand, hard.

"Stop sharin' secrets," Jo said loudly, looking back.

"Sorry, Captain Doctor Jo," Leonard said loudly back.

"Better."

Winona couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked.

"I've forgotten how different it is with children around," Winona replied.

Jim bit his tongue at that, the wounds not yet fully healed. "So are you shipping out tomorrow as scheduled?"

"Tomorrow, yes, but a few hours after what was scheduled." Winona herded them into the turbolift. "One of the diagnostics is taking longer than expected and the Captain doesn't want it to be rushed."

"You guys want me to send Scotty over to help?"

"I don't want to trouble you or your crew, Jim," Winona said, giving him a small smile. 

"I'm on leave and Scotty'd love to help. He's rather attached to starships."

Leonard chuckled. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Then thank you, I'm sure our engineer would appreciate it."

Jim grinned and flipped open his comm, quickly contacting Scotty who was more than happy to come over and help. "He'll be right over," Jim said, slipping it back in his pocket.

"Might as well give ours the heads up," Winona said pulling out her own and getting in touch their engineer.

Joanna took that moment to come up to Jim and whisper loudly to him, "I like Grandma Winnie so far!"

"I'm glad, Jo," Jim said with a smile. "So far I think she likes you, too."

She beamed at both him and Leonard before turning around just as Winona got off the comm. "Well, that's settled. To the bridge then."

Joanna jumped, "Yay!"

They walked quietly for a bit, Jim wondering just what was running through his mother's head while looking around at the ship's corridors, nodding at crew who passed by. Soon enough they were at the bridge, with the second-in-command as acting captain, and Winona happily introducing them all to everyone. It wasn't long before Jim's patience was thinning. It was still too soon after the Narada incident for people not to want to meet him, especially since they'd been in space when it had all happened.

Leonard looked over at Jim and gave him a worried look as they were now heading over to Winona's lab. "Guess it's my turn to ask if you're okay," he whispered.

Jim nodded. "Nothing I haven't handled before. And Jo's loving it."

He squeezed Jim's hand as Joanna asked about all the experiments Winona was currently working on.

"And you, Leonard?" She turned towards them with a look Leonard had seen before on Jim. "Will you be spending all your time in medbay, or do you have some experiments planned?"

Not that Leonard had minded Winona's full attention on Joanna, but he was still caught off guard by her sudden question. "'Course I am, I even was able to start a few. But you know how the first stages always take the longest to provide anything worth noting."

"Mom," Jim said cautiously. "Step down."

Joanna looked at Winona's feet. "She's not stepping on anything."

"I'm just curious, Jim. Must get mighty boring when there's nothing to do for long periods of time."

Leonard snorted, "Maybe with your crew ma'am, but ours? Always something going on to keep me on my toes."

Jim looked at his mom harshly. "I'm only going to say this once, Mom. Just because you can't stand doctors anymore, don't put that on Bones. It wasn't him that pulled you into that shuttle away from Dad, and you can't take it out on him. We're both here, and we can't go back and change that. So stand down."

"Jim," Leonard said, squeezing his hand. 

Winona crossed her arms, keeping her face impassive. "Believe me, I know that Jim. But as your mother I do have the right to assess the person you're planning to spend the rest of your life with."

"Assess? No. Accept."

Without anyone noticing, Joanna had come over and clung to Leonard's waist, causing him to automatically wrap his arm around her.

"Winona," Leonard said, interrupting whatever she was about to say, "I understand how this goes, and despite what Jim thinks, you do have a right to ask me. However, I'd appreciate it if it could wait until later." 

She nodded and dropped her arms. "Of course."

Jim crouched down to look at Joanna. "Jo love, it's okay."

"You sure?" she asked, still holding onto Leonard tightly.

He opened his arms to let her come into an embrace. "I swear. Mom and I are just talking." 

"'Kay," she said, muffled into his shirt.

"Joanna, honey, would you like to see your new room? And after, get something to eat?" Winona asked.

"Yes'm!" 

Picking Jo up in his arms, Jim carried her down the hallway as they walked, conversation stalled for now.

"It just so happened I had one of the few rooms that connected with another," Winona began to explain as she let them in, attempting to break the awkward silence. "So while you can have a bit of 'me time', Joanna, you are always welcome to come in through here. I believe your things will be arriving in an hour or so."

Jim let her down and Jo ran to the bed and climbed up. "It's okay, but it has to pass the bounce test!"

"Bounce test?" Winona asked with a smile.

"Well test away then, darlin'," Leonard replied, holding back a chuckle.

Jo started jumping, landing on her bottom a couple times before standing and jumping again. "Bounce test!"

Winona grinned. "Ah, I see. And is the bed up to snuff?"

After a few more rounds of jumping, Joanna landed on her butt and giggled before nodding. "Yep!"

"As good as mine?" Jim asked, teasing.

"Almost!" She said with a grin. "So your room's through there, Grandma Winnie?" 

Winona nodded. "Yes, and that's where we'll be having our meal. I figured something intimate would be more relaxing than the mess hall right now."

Joanna grinned. "What are we having?"

"Hopefully, a little bit of something that everyone enjoys," Winona said as she pressed the panel to open the adjoining door. "I talked to your head chef the other day."

"Do I need to remind my crew about confidentiality?" Jim asked.

"I can't ask about my son's food preferences?" Winona asked sharply.

"Jo, baby, why don't you go wash up?" Leonard said, pointing her towards the bathroom.

"I was teasing, Mom, for God's sake." Jim huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, Jo, we'll wash together, okay?"

"A captain's job is dirty work," Joanna said with a nod, taking Jim's hand and leading him towards the bathroom.

Winona went over to the console to call up a yeoman to bring the food in.

"Anything you want to ask now that Jim's not in the room?"

"You're really opening yourself up to that?"

Leonard stood up straight. "Week I've had, think I can handle whatever you throw at me, ma'am."

Winona narrowed her eyes and looked at him coldly. "If you had to choose between him and that little girl, who'd win?"

"You know better than anyone how it's not a choice," Leonard said, crossing his arms. "It's an instinct. One where we can't stop ourselves, even if we wanted to. With Jim there for me, he'd make sure it'd never come down to that."

"My son is many things, but perfect isn't one of them."

"No, but neither am I."

Before Winona could say anything more, the door beeped, announcing the arrival of food.

"I'll get that," Leonard offered, heading that way.

"Was that the door?" Jim asked as he and Jo came back out, hand in hand.

Winona nodded. "Leonard's helping to bring in the food."

"Foooood!" Jo squealed happily. "I'm hungry."

"Then sit down, missy," Leonard said as he rolled in the two-tiered cart of food. 

"Leonard, shouldn't you wash up too?" Winona chided as she went over to place the plates on the table.

"Yes ma'am," Leonard said, squeezing Jim's shoulder along the way.

"No being mean to Papa Jim," Jo said to Winona as she sat down. "I'll guard him till Daddy gets back."

"I'm being motherly, but I can see how you might see it differently," Winona with a small smirk. "Now what would you like to drink, as that, I forgot to order."

"Sweet tea!" Jo said.

"Please," Jim chided.

"Sweet tea, please," Joanna corrected.

Winona gave an odd look to Jim but nodded at Joanna. She headed over to the replicator. "And you and Leonard, Jim?"

"We're both good with pops or ice water, thanks," Jim said, taking his own seat.

Leonard came out just as Winona set the drinks on the table. "Ah water, perfect. What did you get, honey?" he asked sitting down between Joanna and Jim.

"Sweet tea!" Joanna said mid sip.

Jim chuckled. "Like father like daughter."

Winona gave a small smile before lifting up the lids on the food. "Don't be afraid to dig in."

"There's no peaches," Joanna pouted. "I thought you asked what our favorites were?"

"We didn't have any more fresh ones, sadly. I didn't think you'd want replicated peaches."

Jim looked at Jo. "Joanna, apologize to my mom. That wasn't very polite." 

She looked at Leonard who gave her his stern dad look and a short nod in agreement with Jim. 

"Sorry, Grandma Winnie."

"It's all right and thank you. Though I don't know if I'll ever get used to hearing that," Winona replied as she began to serve herself.

"I went from Captain Jim to Papa Jim over two weeks. I know the feeling."

"Don't forget Uncle Jim!" Joanna reminded.

"Though that was only for a day I think," Leonard said with a grin as he served both himself and Joanna.

"And where in all of this did you and Leonard find each other?" Winona asked.

"They always had each other," Joanna said, debating what to eat on her plate first.

"Oh?" Winona asked.

"Daddy's always been Papa Jim's Bones. They just sleep together now."

"You've already moved in?" Winona seemed surprised at that.

Leonard took a long swallow of water. "Not exactly."

"We built a tent, right Papa Jim?" Jo said.

"Right, Jo." 

"So you sleep in a tent."

"For a few days we did," Joanna said with a grin. "It was fun!"

Leonard smiled. "Sure was."

Winona shook her head, trying to process it. She looked at Jim. "So just like that you two decided to make a go of it?"

"Jo's right. I've been Bones's for a long time. He just didn't believe it." 

"Jim finally had to be blunt about it for me to get it," Leonard added.

"They're going to get married and have me visit them lots and lots," Jo said before shoveling in some mashed potatoes.

Winona immediately went to look at their hands and caught Leonard shaking his head no.

"We are going to try to visit as often as we can," Leonard clarified.

"And do what we can to get Bones more custody," Jim added.

"The current terms aren't agreeable?" 

Joanna shook her head. "I'm lucky if I get to see Daddy more than a couple of days a year. An' I rarely get to vidcall him."

"That's terrible," Winona said.

Jo nodded. "Papa Jim said he wasn't going to let me suffer without a daddy. Said he was im - importent." 

"That is true," Winona said, with a bit of a strain in her voice. She took a sip of her drink and turned to Leonard. "I thought your ex remarried?"

"Clay's a good for nothing," Joanna interrupted. "He only cares about Mommy."

Jim choked and had to cough to get his breathing back. "I swear we didn't teach her that."

"Jo," Leonard chided, even though he wanted to laugh at what she’d said.

"It's true! Papa Jim's ten times a better second daddy than he is!"

Winona looked at Jo. "He doesn't hurt you, does he?" 

Joanna shook her head. "No. That'd mean he'd've had to spend time around me. It's okay, I've got books and Bubbles."

Leonard leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Winona bit her lip but nodded. What she wanted to say echoed a little of what she feared she had done to her own boys.

Jim looked up at Leonard. "That reminds me, I wanted to talk to you about getting Jo into the Starfleet distance ed training. She's the lower edge of the ages they accept."

"Never crossed my mind," Leonard admitted. "I'll have to think about it."

"Will I still get to have fun?" Joanna asked.

Winona chuckled. "Chris's nephew is in that program, and he always seems to have fun despite all the learning."

Smiling at Jo, Jim said, "I think it would mean you have more fun. You'd be learning lots of new things, and would get to do some trips to San Francisco to see things at Starfleet."

"Ooh, I like that!" She turned to Leonard and batted her eyes at him.

Leonard laughed. "Well how can I say no to that pretty lil' face."

"You can't," Jo said with a grin and a bounce before going back to eating. 

"Guess you're the disciplined one, Jim?" Winona asked, amused about that fact. 

Jim looked over at Leonard. "Sometimes. But Jo's a good kid." 

Joanna grinned as she sipped her sweet tea.

"I'm usually better at it, but I've been counting these past two weeks as a blessing," Leonard admitted. 

Joanna looked over at Jim. "If I'm in that program, will it teach me about your ship?"

"Well, the name Enterprise has a rich history," Winona said. "So I'm sure you'll get to learn about them all, including Jim and your father's ship."

"Good," Jo said, beaming. "Then I can learn how to sneak back on again!"

Leonard shook his head. "Oh no, if you want to come visit on the ship, you'll have to learn how to go through proper channels. Don't want you to get hurt thinking of new ways to sneak on."

"I have to admit, even our engineer was boggled to hear how you managed that one, Joanna," Winona commented.

Jim shook his head. "Starfleet's entire security division is being changed because of it."

"You never know, Joanna, that may become your field when you grow up since you seem to have a knack for it."

"Could I still be captain?"

"You'd have to double up once you're in the Academy but I think you could," Winona said after a bit of thought.

"Before all that, you're just going to enjoy being a kid," Leonard said, taking her empty glass of sweet tea and going to refill it.

"Pike is going to love you," Jim said with a sigh. "All the motivation he wanted me to have."

Leonard reached over to hit Jim on the shoulder. "You had motivation. Did everything in less than three years."

"I did that just to piss him off," Jim admitted.

"Still motivation, Jim."

Winona simply smiled and began to clear the empty plates. "I do hope you have room for a bit of dessert."

"Depends on what it is," Jim said cautiously.

"Cake?" Joanna asked hopefully.

"No not cake, and it's something simple." Winona went over to grab the last tray from the cart. On it were small bowls of sliced apples drizzled in simple syrup and cinnamon and topped with a bit of whipped cream.

Jim smiled. "You haven't made that for me for a while, now."

Winona served everyone and squeezed Jim's shoulder as she handed him his. "Not every day I get a visit from my son and his loved ones."

"Thank you, Winona," Leonard said.

"It's delicious," Jim said, "as always."

"Mmhmm!" Joanna replied, mouth full of apple.

Soon dessert was over and Jim helped his mom clear the table back onto the tray. "Thanks for that, Mom." 

"It's the least I could do," she said softly.

"So what's next, Grandma Winnie?"

"Well, that depends on you. I was able to find a few boardgames."

"Which ones?" Joanna asked, sitting next to her dad.

Winona went over to the sofa where she had left them and brought them to the table. "Also cards."

Jim let Joanna and Winona figure out what they were going to play and sat on the other side of Leonard. 

Leonard instinctively leaned against Jim. Leaning back, Jim wrapped an arm around him. "How you holding up?"

"Easier than whenever I had to return her to her mother," Leonard said.

"We've still got her tonight, too," Jim reminded him. "We don't have to be back on ship until tomorrow."

"I know," Leonard said.

"All right, think we finally chose a game. Galaxy Quest. You boys up for it?" 

"We're Enterprise, we're always up for a challenge," Jim said, "right Bones?"

Leonard snorted. "That's one way of putting it."

"Yay!" Joanna took the other games and placed them under the table before eagerly setting up the board.

"Am I stuck green like usual?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Think so, kid," Leonard said as Winona and Joanna quickly grabbed their colors.

"We'll let you roll first," Winona offered, grinning.

"Token gesture," Jim grumbled as he took the die. 

The game finally ended, with Jim and Joanna tying for the win . "You're mean, Papa Jim!"

"Why?"

"You should let the child win!"

Leonard laughed loudly. "Jo, don't forget he's a child just like you, sometimes."

Winona grinned.

"I'm still here, you guys!" 

"We know, honey," Winona said, leaning forward to pat her son on the shoulder. 

Jim just rolled his eyes. "Love you too."

"You better," she said with a grin as she helped Joanna put the game away.

"Okay Jo, time to go into your room and get ready for bed," Jim said. "Your stuff should be there by now." 

"Too early!" Joanna pouted as she ran over to cling to Leonard's arm.

"Don't worry, darlin', I'm not going anywhere yet."

"We're sleeping on the ship here tonight too, Jo," Jim promised. "And we'll have breakfast with you." 

"'Kay, I'll get ready for bed then," she said reluctantly. "But you and Daddy have to tuck me in." 

Jim nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

She nodded and then went over to Winona to give her a hug. "Thank you for a good evening, Grandma Winnie!"

Winona hugged back, "My pleasure. Let us know if you're missing anything, okay?"

"Where are my daddies going to sleep?"

"Depends," Winona started as she turned to them. "There is a spare room, two decks below, or I can call in for a couple of cots to bring into either mine or her room."

Jim looked at Leonard, letting him make the call.

"We'll take the cots to whichever has more room," Leonard said.

Winona nodded and went to call those in.

"Bet our bag was brought in with Jo's," Jim said to Leonard as Jo went to get ready.

"We'll grab it when we tuck her in. Think Enterprise will forgive you for sleeping on another ship?" he teased.

"Family comes first," Jim said before giving Leonard a kiss.

Leonard kissed back with a grin.

Winona turned around and had to clear her throat. "Well, the cots should be up in a few."

"Thanks, Mom," Jim said, not moving back but turning to look at her. 

Joanna came through, clad in her pyjamas. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Jim asked, smiling at her.

"Yep! See?" She grinned toothily at them.

"Well, then get Bubbles and into bed," Leonard said, standing up. "We'll be there in a second."

"I demand kisses once you are!" Jo said before bouncing into her room once more.

Winona couldn't help but smile at the scene. "I'll be here, hopefully with the cots when you're done."

Jim nodded, standing and offering his hand to Leonard. 

Chuckling, Leonard took his hand and they headed on over to Jo's new quarters.

She was sitting up under the blankets and playing with Bubbles as she looked up. "Finally."

"Impatient, are you?" Jim teased, watching from the doorway.

"I wasn't, Bubbles was," she said as she turned Bubbles to face them.

Leonard smiled. "Bubbles wants a kiss too?"

"No, a story!" 

"I think we could manage that, right Jim?" Leonard asked as he headed over to sit on one side of Joanna. 

'"Spose so," Jim said, coming in and sitting on the other side of her.

Joanna smiled brightly and settled into the bed. "Can it be one about a space pirate princess?"

Jim snorted. "Any particular reason?"

"'Cause she'd be awesome and pretty at the same time," Joanna replied with a nod.

Leonard bent and kissed Joanna's forehead. "Just like some little girl I know."

Joanna grinned up at him. "Can I have my story now, please?"

"Well, Jim, she said the magic word," Leonard said with a grin, as he pulled up the blanket a bit more for her. "Why don't you start."

Jim did, and soon they were telling an elaborate tale with Joanna as the heroine, and her loving every minute of it.

"Again!" Joanna said just as she was yawning and closing her eyes.

"Now it's time for sleep and dreams of more adventures," Leonard, smoothing the hair away from her face.

"Don't go, Daddy," Jo said, pulling him into a hug.

He held her tight, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Did you want us to sleep in here tonight, Jo?" Jim asked quietly. 

"Stay till I fall asleep?" she asked, muffled by having her face nuzzled into Leonard's neck.

"Of course, darlin'. But you have to let me go so we can get comfortable," Leonard said soothingly.

"Kay," she said, loosening her arms.

Leonard kissed her temple and then scooted towards the edge of the bed, all the while pulling her more to the center. He lay on his side, facing Joanna and Jim, who was now doing the same. "There, isn't that better?"

Jo didn't say anything, instead curling up into a ball on her side, reaching to cling to both of their shirts. 

"We're right here," Leonard whispered, stroking her head. He began to hum softly.

Recognizing the song, Jim began to sing along, quietly adding words to Leonard's tune as he ran a hand up and down Jo's back. Neither noticed Winona coming into the room and watching from the door.

"Love you, Daddies," Joanna mumbled before drifting off to sleep. It took another minute before they could hear soft snuffing coming from her.

"Love you too, Princess." Leonard made no move yet, instead content to watch her sleep.

Jim kept rubbing her back with one hand, while using the other to tilt Leonard's face towards him, kissing him lightly. "She's going to be fine, Bones. And we'll get her back, I swear."

Leonard nodded, needing to believe Jim at this moment. Slowly, to ensure that he didn't wake Jo up, he slid off the bed and finally noticed Winona, whose gaze was now on her son.

Seeing Leonard's facial changes, Jim slid off and looked to see what had caused it. "Mom?" he whispered.

Not saying a word, Winona went up to Jim and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mom?" Jim repeated, hugging her back instinctively. "What is it?" 

"I'm sorry," she said into his shoulder.

"Come on," Jim said, starting to lead her to the door. "We'll talk in the other room and let Jo sleep." 

Winona let Jim lead her back to her room while Leonard followed behind. He looked over his shoulder one last time at Jo before letting the door close and then hovered near the door to give the other two a bit of space.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"Sorry for what, Mom?" Jim asked, as he led her to the sofa. 

Waiting until they sat down, she took his hands into hers and stared at them. "I wasn't there enough for you or Sam." 

"No, you weren't," Jim admitted, his voice unharsh. "But I came to terms with that."

"But it wasn't fair to either of you, and now you've gone and grown up on me." She looked up with slight tears in her eyes. "You and Leonard fighting so hard to be with Joanna." 

"She's our girl," Jim said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Leonard walked over and sat beside Winona. "I'm sure you did the best you could do at the time. This? Is an entirely different situation."

"I know," she said, trying not to fall entirely apart as she wiped her eyes. "I guess it's just too late."

"Too late for what?" Jim asked. "You're here, now, being a mom. You're taking care of Jo for us to get her back to Earth. If I didn't trust you I never would have asked."

She smiled at him, pulling him closer for a kiss on the cheek and another hug. "You still owe me a lot of birthday cake though," Jim teased.

Winona hit him on the arm, lightly shaking her head as she pulled away. "Come visit your mother more often, and maybe I'll get you the biggest cake you've ever seen," she chided.

"You know he'll hold you to that," Leonard said.

"Not my fault I was stuck on Earth for three years and you were in space the entire time," Jim reminded her.

"Well now we're both in space. Though it is nice I'm having a bit of shore leave once we're back in Earth's orbit."

Jim nodded. "So are you going to start the grilling again now that Joanna's asleep?"

Winona got up and went over to where the pitcher of water was to pour herself a glass. "Obviously this isn't just a fling you two are having." The question was inferred.

"Would I let Joanna call me her father if it was?" Jim asked, voice showing his irritation.

"Then when is the ceremony?"

Jim's face became a mixture of shock and anger. "It's been two weeks, Mom. For fuck's sake."

"And in two weeks, you have a little girl calling you 'Papa'. That's just as big of a commitment, Jim. Of course without a ceremony you're not tied--"

"Winona," Leonard interrupted, "Jim wouldn't do that. And if I had ever thought he could be capable, I wouldn't've let him and Joanna get so close. No matter what goes on between Jim and I, she'll always be part of both of our lives."

Jim looked at his mom. "And if you think I'm stupid enough to hurt that little girl or let someone as amazing as Bones escape, then you really don't think that much of me at all."

She ignored his jibe and looked at Leonard instead. "And this is what you want too? Including all that's entailed in loving a captain?"

"He was my friend first, Winona, and an unlikely one at that. Him being a captain was always a worry for me, especially when I decided to follow him out here in the black." Leonard scooted next to Jim. "And hell, if Jim's willing to put up with all the shit I give him, I'm not going to complain if he doesn't want to let go."

"Which translated from Bones speak means he loves the shit out of me," Jim said. "So even if there isn't a ring involved, we're for real and you'll have to accept it, Mom. And if you don't believe us, talk to Pike. He'll tell you the same."

"You talked to him before me?"

"I had to when a part of the ship tried to mutiny against us and the Admiralty called us out on it."

Winona went from hurt to confusion to annoyance. "Someone tried mutiny against _you_? Why?"

Leonard sighed, feeling just as annoyed as Winona still about the whole thing. "A group of people didn't care for the way Jim and I had treated each other as friends."

"Apparently friends shouldn't work together," Jim said. "What a crock of shit."

"That's ridiculous. But you're--"

"We're now more than just friends, yes," Leonard said, anticipating what she and everyone else thought. "But when it was filed, we were just that. And honestly, not like we've suddenly become inappropriate or unprofessional."

"If anything we're more careful about it because of it," Jim admitted. "And because Jo was around."

She nodded. "So, what happened?"

"I'm shopping for some new crew," Jim said with a shrug. "But I keep Bones, so it's worth it."

"I see," Winona replied, processing the information. "At least that got taken care of before you got into any serious situations with them."

"Reports to the Admiralty are pretty serious," Jim said, clearly still upset. "But it's over. Fuck them. Continue your grilling of us."

"You think you know your mother so well," Winona said as she finally took a sip of the water she had poured for herself. "What took you two so long?"

"Bones?"

Leonard snorted. "Fear to ruin what we had as friends. Still have. Though he apparently realized his feelings for me a while ago."

Jim chuckled. "That's putting it mildly."

He rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Jim.

"Any long term goals, Leonard?"

"Staying alive, seeing more of my girl, and keeping whoever comes into my sickbay healthy."

It was Jim's turn to smack and roll eyes. "Yes, that's why you have so many research grant applications in, and are already studying multiple things on the ship."

"There's that too," Leonard said sheepishly.

"Jim, and you?"

"Keep my crew alive and sane, and prove I deserve my job. That's the right answer, right?" 

"For the moment," Winona replied. "And what happens after the five years are over, and you have custody of Joanna?"

Jim looked at her. "Are you going to tell me that when you signed onto the Kelvin with dad you knew what exactly you were going to do?"

Winona stared at him coldly. "We did. George and I had planned for everything." She turned her back against them. "Almost everything."

"And look how that worked," Jim said, his voice trying to keep her calm. "Plans change, things happen. Can't Bones and I just play it by ear for a while? We've been together two weeks and already I have a little girl and the man I'm spending the rest of my life with. Isn't that fast enough?"

Leonard had looked at Jim when he was talking, still always surprised whenever Jim declared his devotion. It still amazed him. "If you're worried that's only what he wants, I'm actually the one who convinced him I wanted to take things one day at a time."

"If I had my way, Bones and I'd be married already. He knows that, even if I haven't said it before in words." Jim took Leonard's hand. "One day I'll have a ring on here. Until then, I'm just happy being as lucky as I am to have him."

Winona looked to Leonard for confirmation who nodded. "Guess I can accept that," she said with a small smile. "Now, the cots are by the door, feel free to arrange them and the furniture how you see fit. I have to go out for a bit but I'll be back soon." 

"At this time of night?" Jim asked, curious.

"It's a ritual I've developed," she said as an explanation. "I should be back before you two head to bed." Nodding to them both she then walked out.

"Well that was fun," Jim sighed.

"Been a long time since I've been through such an emotional roller coaster," Leonard admitted before pulling Jim into a hug. "You okay though, kid?"

"Yeah, not the worst grilling she's given me," Jim admitted. "You okay?"

"Right as rain," Leonard said, which was partially true. "Let's get the cots set up and grab our bag so we can start getting ready."

"In here or in Jo's room?"

"Jo's has less furniture that we'd need to move around," Leonard admitted.

"Jo's it is," Jim said with a nod. "We should get ready then put them in there last so we don't wake her up."

After first checking on Jo, they did just that, quickly and quietly getting ready before finally bringing in the cots. They returned to Winona's room to find she still hadn't returned.

"Mom always was a nighthawk," Jim admitted. "We should sleep though since Jo'll be up early in the morning again."

"Not sure if I'm going to miss Joanna the alarm clock or not," Leonard said with a small smirk.

"I know how you feel," Jim admitted, bumping him in the side. "Come on, let's get to bed."

~~~

"Why are you two so lazy?" Joanna complained as she poked both of them in the arms. "Up, up, up!"

Leonard groaned and tried to roll away from the incessant poking, but could only go so far on the cot.

"Go back to sleep, Jo," Jim groaned.

"If it was night time, sure, but its morning now, or so says Grandma Winnie, so up up!" She began to pull both their blankets down. "If I don't get you lazy birds up in the next five, you don't get breakfast," Joanna warned.

"You making it?" Leonard asked, finally opening his eyes to sleepily glare at his daughter.

"Come on Daddy, don't be silly," Jo said, sitting on Jim's belly.

"Ooof! You weigh a ton!"

"I do not!"

"Now, now, what's the ruckus in here?" Winona asked, coming through with a spatula in her hand.

"She sat on me," Jim said, pushing Jo up.

Joanna ran to Winona and hugged her waist. "And then he called me fat!"

Winona tsked at Jim at that.

"Bones, did the word fat cross my lips at all?" Jim asked, sitting up. 

"No it didn't," Leonard said, rolling onto his back before sitting up also. 

Joanna looked up at Winona. "He implied I was heavy, same thing."

"Actually, sweetie, it isn't," Winona said. 

"Just means you weigh more than a feather," Jim said, picking Jo up and twirling her around.

She began to giggle and squeal.

Winona chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Leonard? While the children play, care to help me set the table?"

"Sure can," he replied as he got up and stretched.

Giving Jo one last twirl, he set her down, keeping a hold of her hand. "Let's go, squirt. It's food time."

"Woah," she said and giggled as she regained her balance. 

Coming up to Jim and Joanna, Leonard bent down to kiss Joanna on the cheek. "Mornin' darlin'." He then stood and gave Jim a longer morning kiss before walking to the other room to help Winona out.

"Okay Jo, let's make these beds and go eat some breakfast!" Jim said, clapping his hands.

"'Kay!"

Sooner than anyone was happy with, breakfast was over and the table again cleared. Jim checked the time and frowned.

"It can't be time yet already can it?" Joanna asked, the first to notice Jim's frown.

"Jo darlin' . . ." 

"Sorry Jo love," Jim said, pulling her close. "We don't want to say goodbye either."

She began to sniffle against him. "Then don't!"

Leonard could only rub her back.

"Jo, we'll vid call them every day, okay?" Winona promised. "And soon you'll be back with your mom. Don't you miss her?"

Joanna looked at Winona and nodded. "Yeah I do. But I'll miss Daddy more, and Papa Jim."

"And we're gonna miss you like crazy, Princess," Leonard said. "But we'll vid call and write all the time, and soon enough the Enterprise will be visiting Earth again and Jim and I'll whisk you away for a few weeks."

"And have adventures?"

"In Russia, remember?" Jim said. "We promised."

Joanna smiled. "Just keeping you on your toes, Captain Papa Jim," she said before hugging him tightly.

"Gonna miss you, squirt. My ship won't be the same without you." 

"'Course not, their awesome Captain is leavin' them," she said with a grin.

Winona laughed at that. "Yes, they'll have to make do with just Jim."

Jim whispered in Jo's ear, "We'll call to say goodnight to you tonight, promise."

She nodded and then turned to hug Leonard, who picked her up and held her tightly. "Love you Daddy. Try not to be so grumpy all the time, kay?"

Leonard kissed her on her nose. "I'll think about it. And I love you too, baby girl. So damned much."

"Be good for my mom, okay?" Jim said, giving her a hug once Leonard let go. "Don't make us turn back to get you in trouble." 

Joanna nodded. "I'll be on my bestest 'havior."

"That's my girl," Leonard said with a smile.

"Okay, now you two have to give Grandma Winnie a hug before going so she doesn't feel left out," Joanna said with a nod.

"Of course," Jim said, kissing the top of Jo's head before pulling his mom into a hug. "We'll call tonight to check on her."

"Just her?" Winona teased, hugging back.

Jim grinned. "If you can't take care of yourself by now I'll never be able to rein you in."

She smiled and then turned to give Leonard a quick hug. "Take care of this one, okay?"

"Been doing that since day one," Leonard said lightly. "And thank you again for watching over Jo."

"Yeah, it means a lot," Jim admitted.

"I'm happy to," Winona said. "She and I are going to have lots of fun, right Joanna?"

Jo nodded, not yet ready to say goodbye but knowing she had to.

It was hard, but finally, after another round of hugs, Leonard and Jim managed to leave Winona and Joanna behind.

"Come on, Bones," Jim said, pulling him close. "Let's go get drunk."

Leonard gave him a wry grin. "Knew there was a reason I liked you," he said as they quickly departed the ship.

~~~

"Why th'hell is there a gong going off in my head?" Leonard groaned as he rolled onto his back.

"Because mine was too fucking loud and I shared," Jim said into his pillow.

"How thoughtful," Leonard grumbled before looking at the chrono. "Fuck, couldn't even sleep till next mornin'." He tried to remember if he had any vials to cure the pounding headache. "What room we're in?"

"Mine, I think," Jim mumbled before leaning over and looking at the floor. "Yeah, doesn't have ass ugly carpet."

Leonard smacked Jim's arm. "Then you better hope I have some of my hypos in my drawer. If I can manage to crawl out of bed."

"Call Rand. Make her bring them."

"Make me do everythin'," Leonard grumbled as he did so. After, he looked at their state of undress and was glad they were still partially clothed.

Jim groaned again and rolled back onto his stomach. "Ow."

"Head or 'nother body part?" Leonard slowly began to sit up, despite the vertigo it caused.

"Stop yelling."

Leonard rolled his eyes and immediately regretted that. "God I hope Rand comes soon."

Jim just moaned. "Wait, why are the lights on? Lights, fifteen percent."

"Much better," Leonard mumbled. Just as he swung his legs to the edge of the bed, Rand chimed. "C'mon in," he said loudly, clutching his head.

"Rand. Medicine." Jim said, sounding like a child.

Rand walked in with a small medical case. She looked like she was doing her best not to grin. "Here you are, Doctor. Nurse Chapel included a nutrient shot as she figured you two may have forgotten to eat."

"Both of you, angels," Leonard said gratefully as he took the case and opened it, beginning to load the hypospray.

"Anything else you need?"

"Water," Jim said before adding a meek, "please?"

"Make it two?" Leonard asked as he shot himself first with both the hangover cure and nutrient shot.

"Not a problem," Rand replied as she immediately went to the mini bar to get them two tall, cool glasses of water.

"All right, Jim, c'mere," Leonard said as he reloaded.

Not moving his torso, Jim just stuck out his arm in the general direction of where Leonard was.

"Lazy," Leonard chided as he found a vein for quicker recovery time and hypo'd him.

"Ow!" Jim said out of habit. "Not lazy, sore."

"I don't think I want to know," Rand said, waiting for Jim to take his glass of water.

Sitting up slightly, Jim looked at her and stuck out his tongue before reaching for the water. "You're lucky I like you."

"I could almost say the same," Rand replied, using her professional but slightly sarcastic smile. She walked over to the other side of the bed to hand Leonard his water.

"Thanks, hope we hadn't disturbed you from anything," Leonard said, head clearing up and remembering now how late it was.

"With this one on leave I was just waiting for the call," she admitted. "We all expected it about an hour ago."

Leonard chuckled at that. "They know you well, Jim."

"Their job," Jim said. "Thanks Rand, think we can handle it from here."

She nodded. "Have a good night Captain, Doctor."

"You too," Leonard replied as she left. Now able to move without fear of falling, Leonard headed towards the bathroom.

"Be fast, need to get presentable for the vid call," Jim groaned. "We're due soon." 

"I know I know, and find yourself a comb," Leonard called out.

"Fuck you," Jim said good-naturedly. "At least I don't need to go back in time and find some Brylcream."

"You’re just jealous 'cause my hair looks better than yours."

"Never," Jim said, finally standing up. "Mine's always perfect."

Having finished, Leonard came out and rolled his eyes at Jim. "You keep thinking that," he said with a grin.

"Love you too," Jim said, bumping him in the hip before taking his turn.

Leonard went looking for his shirt as Jim freshened up. "Lights, twenty-five percent."

Having left the door open, Jim took his piss before washing his hands and fixing his hair. "Why did we drink that second bottle, again?"

"Think it was to prove that we could?" Leonard replied, slightly muffled by pulling his shirt on. He quickly re-fixed his hair. "Or we dared each other . . . Somethin' like that."

"Did it work?"

"Certainly helped."

Jim snorted as he came back into the room. "Want to call now, or try and eat, first?"

"Call now," Leonard said with a sigh.

Stepping up behind Leonard, Jim pulled him into his arms. "I can't replace her, but I am here for you."

"Don't want you to replace her," Leonard replied, nudging him in the side before turning around in Jim's arms and kissing him slowly. "But mighty glad you're here."

"Not going anywhere," Jim promised. "You're stuck with me."

"Why do I get punished?" Leonard asked with a grin. He headed toward the console.

"Love you too, you ass."

"I know. Ready to say goodnight to Jo?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a smile. "Call over."

Leonard took a big breath before getting the on-duty Communications Officer to connect them through.

"Evening, Leonard," Winona greeted before she looked over his shoulder, "Jim."

"Hey Mom," Jim said with a smile. "How is she?"

"Anxious to see you both. Finally just got her to wash up for bed so you have great timing."

"She didn't cause you much trouble, I hope," Leonard said.

Winona shook her head. "Quiet, but we still had a lovely time."

"Anyone would be quiet after me," Jim teased.

Winona rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You talkin' to my daddies?" Joanna called from the distance.

"Yes honey, theye wanted to say good night to you," Winona replied, moving away so they could see each other.

"Hey Jo," Jim said, waving.

"Papa Jim! Daddy!" She grinned wide. 

Leonard grinned back. "Hi baby girl, missed us already?"

"Course," Jo said. "You miss me?"

"Since the second we parted," Leonard admitted softly.

"What did you do today?" Jim asked, trying to keep things lighter.

"I got to start my own experiment!" Joanna exclaimed, leaning forward. "But Grandma Winnie says it'll be a while before I get to see anything exciting."

"And are you documenting it like a good scientist?" Leonard asked, eyes bright.

"Grandma Winnie's helpin' me with that part."

"She's smart as a whip, Leonard." 

Leonard smiled proudly. 

"I also got to meet Grandma Winnie's team and got a chess date for tomorrow!"

"First date already, Bones, watchout!" 

"Eww not that kinda date!" Joanna scrunched up her face.

Winona laughed as Leonard smacked Jim across the shoulder. Jim just grinned, wrapping his arms around Leonard.

"Did you have a good day?" Joanna asked before yawning.

"Slept most of it," Jim admitted. "You wore us out."

Joanna shook her head, "Just can't keep up with me. Tsk."

Jim was about to tease her again when he saw her take another yawn. "Sleepy, squirt?"

"No," she lied.

"A good scientist needs her rest if she wants to produce the best results," Leonard said.

"Your father's right," Winona replied. "You should say good night to them."

"Don't want to," Jo pouted.

"I know darlin', but it's time."

Joanna placed her hand on monitor. "We'll talk again soon?"

Jim nodded, pulling both his and Leonard's hands up too. "Pinky swear."

Leonard ignored the chuckling from Winona and nodded at his daughter. "Good night and sweet dreams, princess."

"Love you both," Jo swore before the screen flickered dark.

Leaning into Jim, Leonard closed his eyes for a moment.

Silently, Jim held him, until he started leading him towards the bed. "Come on."

"We should eat something," Leonard mumbled as he followed.

"You going to eat if I make it?"

"Yeah I will," Leonard promised, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"'Kay," Jim said. "Be right back."

"All right," Leonard said. He picked up the PADD on the nightstand and signed in to his account. He needed to keep himself distracted a bit but knew Jim'd kill him if he did any work, so he simply pulled up an old game program.

It took Jim a few minutes, but he came back with BLTs and glasses of tomato juice. "Here," he said, passing a sandwich over.

"Thanks," Leonard said as he set the PADD down. He took a bite and moaned softly, the BLT hitting the spot. 

It wasn't until both sandwiches were gone that Jim said, "If you need to talk . . ."

"What's there to talk about? Jo's safely on her way home, and we're on our way in our mission."

"And you fucking miss her like mad. We both do."

"I know," Leonard said, setting his glass down. "It's the way it's got to be." He got up and headed towards the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way.

Jim watched him go, giving Leonard a few minutes to himself before following him into the bathroom.

Leonard, now clad only in boxers, finished up at the sink before looking at Jim. "Gonna join me in the shower?"

"Only if I'm welcome," Jim said carefully.

"You're welcome if you wash my back," Leonard replied. He would normally have grinned at Jim after that but he couldn't exactly bring himself to do it.

"Always."

Leonard set the water. "Then you better get undressed," he said, dropping his boxers and getting in.

With a nod Jim did just that, his own movements slower than normal to match the less than happy mood. Slipping into the shower behind Leonard, he started massaging Leonard's back, knowing before he touched it that it would be full of tension. One hand braced against the wall, Leonard began to relax under the water and Jim's ministrations. He groaned softly, closing his eyes and leaning back against Jim.

Mouthing soft kisses against the small of Leonard's neck, Jim moved his arms around Leonard to hold him close and rested his chin on Leonard's shoulder, letting the melody of the water falling surround them both. They stayed like that for a while before taking the time to wash off the remains of the day. Water turned off, Leonard grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around Jim. He used it to pull him close and kissed him softly.

"Mmmm, love that."

Leonard simply kissed him again and pulled him out of the shower.

"Don't want to go back to shift tomorrow. I've enjoyed the time off," Jim admitted.

"At least neither of us have alpha," Leonard said as he finished drying himself off and handed Jim a clean one.

Jim sat on the toilet. "Would call in sick if I did."

"That's only if your doctor let you," Leonard teased, wrapping a towel around himself and leaning against the sink.

"He's a pretty giving man," Jim said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"I heard he was a hardass."

"No, but he's got one."

Leonard snorted. "Well if you want to see how giving and how hard his ass is, you'll follow me to bed," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Grinning, Jim followed, eyeing up Leonard's ass the entire time.

"Enjoyin' the view?" Leonard asked, turning around as soon as he got to the bed's edge.

Unrepentant, Jim just grinned and dropped his own towel. Leonard grinned back, then pulled his off and sat Jim down on the bed, kissing him deeply.

"Still love seeing you here in my room like this," Jim admitted.

"Hmm." Leonard smiled at him before slowly kissing down Jim's neck and chest, kneeling between his legs in the process.

"Definitely giving," Jim said with a smile.

Leonard responded by now kissing along Jim's cock as he massaged his thighs. Leaning back and stretching out, Jim spread his legs wider, watching Leonard, who was still massaging. He nuzzled under Jim's cock and sucked gently at the juncture.

Jim groaned, running a hand through Leonard's hair. Stilling his hands, Leonard licked up and slowly swirled his tongue around the head.

"Damn Bones," Jim breathed.

He took care to lick around as he swallowed Jim slowly and surely while running a hand up his front. Unable to help himself, Jim's hips canted forward as he hummed happily. Instead of using his usual pace, normally wanting to bring Jim into a frenzy, Leonard kept it slow, enjoying the feel of Jim's cock and the sounds he was making.

"Booones," Jim whined.

"Hmm?" Leonard hummed as he worked up to the head again, looking up at Jim.

"So delightfully evil."

He grinned. "And here I thought I was bein' good." Leonard moved a hand to massage Jim's balls as he engulfed him again, increasing the pace.

"Oh fuck," Jim panted, letting his hips move with Leonard's touch. Leonard alternated from hard to light touches and began to moan.

"Going to make me come right in your mouth," Jim said, tightening the hand in Leonard's hair.

Humming in response, Leonard took in as much of Jim as possible.

"Evil," Jim groaned, trying not to let go. Any stamina he'd previously had lost the first time he'd gotten with Leonard.

Leonard's eyes twinkled at Jim, and he kept his gaze as he pulled on Jim with his lips.

Giving up, Jim came, clutching the sheets under his hands. Moaning, Leonard made sure he didn't miss a drop before kissing down the length of Jim's cock and up his body. He calmed Jim by running his hands up and down his sides and murmuring softly.

"One day you're gonna kill me."

Leonard chuckled, kissing along Jim's collarbone. "And this is me goin' slow, too."

"Only you make me come like a twelve year old seeing his first set of tits."

"Is that what happened to you?" Leonard asked, grinning.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I promise you the answer to that is a hell no." 

"So how old were you, then?" Leonard teased, and before Jim could respond, he kissed him.

Melting into the kiss Jim let his hand travel south, teasing Leonard's erection and deepening the kiss.

"What do you want, Bones?" Jim asked when they separated to breathe.

"Whatever you want," Leonard said before nibbling along Jim's jawline.

Jim stopped moving and directed Leonard to look at him. "Tonight is for you. You tell me."

He had to take a moment, as just having Jim here was enough. Leonard kissed Jim briefly before answering. "Got you to lose control, want you to do the same. However you see fit." 

"Even if I decide to do something extreme?" Jim teased, voice still half serious.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at that. "Depends on what you're planning. We do have to work sometime tomorrow," he said with a grin.

"Don't need to sit, though," Jim smirked.

"'Cause that's very convincing." Leonard took Jim's hand and entwined his fingers. "I trust you, Jim."

Smiling, Jim whispered, "Good," before kissing Leonard once more. 

Leonard moaned into the kiss, running a hand down to Jim's chest. Starting to stroke Leonard once more, Jim let his other hand run up and down Leonard's back, occasionally lightly dragging his nails across the skin. "Love you," Leonard whispered between kisses.

Flipping them so that he was on top, Jim smiled down at Leonard. "Love you too. Now spread 'em."

Grinning, Leonard spread his legs as wide as he could comfortably get them. "Good enough for you?"

With a chuckle, Jim opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube, leaving the drawer open. "More than good enough for me."

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at Jim but didn't ask. Instead, he slowly gyrated his hips. "We'll get to that," Jim teased, popping open the lube and spreading it onto his hand.

He watched Jim, enjoying how Jim would get a gleam in his eye when he had a plan. "Keep 'em nice and open for me," Jim said, easily sliding two fingers up into Leonard.

Gasping and groaning, Leonard squeezed Jim's fingers as he kept his legs parted. "Know what I'm going to do to you?" Jim asked, moving his fingers in and out. "Going to make you feel so good."

"Mmm, like the sound of that," Leonard moaned, keeping his eyes on Jim whenever he could keep them open.

Grinning as he added the third finger, Jim kissed Leonard's stomach. "Thought you might."

"Very much so." Reaching up, Leonard ran a hand through Jim's hair, tugging gently before moving down his arm. Taking his time in making sure Leonard was stretched, Jim cautiously added in a fourth finger, watching Leonard. Leonard's breath hitched as he gripped the sheets. His face was a mixture of pleasure and apprehension but instead of saying anything, he simply nodded for Jim to continue.

Knowing that things were only going to get more sensitive, Jim took his time, fucking Leonard on his fingers while gently sucking the tip of Leonard's cock into his mouth. "And you called me evil," Leonard gasped, rocking his hips slightly.

Jim sucked before releasing him. "You set the bar high."

"You and your competitive streak," Leonard muttered, smirking.

"You love it." He pulled his fingers out and leaned up, reaching into the drawer once more and pulling out a glass dildo. "You okay with this?"

"'Course I am, though after having you, not sure if that's gonna do much," Leonard teased.

Lubing it up, Jim slid the dildo up and inside. "Just you wait." Fucking Leonard slowly on the dildo, Jim made sure that he was okay before sliding a finger in alongside it. "How's that feel?" 

"Good, weird," Leonard said honestly.

"You tell me to stop and I do." He slowly started to add in a second finger. 

"Just keep that pace for now and I'll be all right," Leonard said, grinning.

Jim nodded, alternating thrusts between his fingers and the dildo. "You look amazing like this."

"You sure like sayin' that," Leonard gasped, lifting his hips to take more, deeper.

"It's true. You always look amazing." He shifted his hand to stretch in another area. Leonard could only moan, enjoying the sweet burn of being stretched by Jim, for Jim. "You ready for a third?" Jim asked using his thumb to rub just below Leonard's balls.

He pressed against Jim's thumb. "Hell yes!"

Soon the third was in as well, and Jim couldn't stop watching Leonard's face. "So fucking sexy."

Leonard squirmed under Jim as he reached up to pull him down for a somewhat breathy kiss.

"You ready?" Jim asked, pulling his fingers out and lubing himself up.

"You're gonna kill me, kid," Leonard said with a smirk, nodding.

"Only in the best ways," Jim said, lining up and ever-so-slowly pushing himself in alongside the dildo.

"Jim . . ." Leonard gasped as his heels dug into the bed. He focused on the exquisite contrasting sensations he was feeling.

Stopping when he was about halfway in, Jim let Leonard adjust. "Stay with me, Bones."

"'m here." Leonard managed to let go of the sheets and blindly searched for Jim's free hand. Soon as he found it, he entwined their fingers like earlier, though holding a little harder.

"Love you," Jim said before pushing in a bit more. "Can't believe you're letting me do this."

"Told you I trust ya," Leonard said. "Fuck, so good. Need to feel all of ya." His accent became more pronounced.

"Nor sure I--" Jim gasped as Leonard shifted around him. "Not sure I can."

Leonard tried to relax a bit more to try and accommodate Jim. When that didn't work, he managed to wrap a leg around Jim's waist to give him a bit more leverage.

"God, you're so fucking tight like this," Jim said, pulling back slightly and pushing back in, seating himself more.

Gasping and groaning, it took a moment before he could say teasingly, "Sayin' I wasn't before? God Jim, move like that again."

"Like this?" Jim asked, repeating the motion.

He nodded, making unintelligibly filthy noises. A soft grin on his face, Jim started moving in and out, holding the dildo in place at the same time and keeping a tight grip on Leonard's hand, delighting in how Leonard's body was naturally contracting around him. It was a slow burning ride to the edge for Leonard, and he loved every second of it, of Jim. He was beyond words by now, but hoped Jim could tell how close he was now.

"Let go, Bones," Jim panted, close again himself. "Let it come."

Leonard moaned louder and louder until he shouted Jim's name as he came, hard, his whole body reacting around and under Jim.

"Oh fuck," Jim cried, pounding into Leonard a couple times before coming himself, sprawling himself across Leonard's chest as he fell.

Sliding an arm around and up Jim's back, Leonard held him tightly as he kissed whatever skin he could. He was still floating, babbling between each press of his lips.

Lethargic himself, Jim released the dildo and moved his arm up to wrap around Leonard, moaning softly.

"Mmm, Jim." Leonard whispered, voice rough, as he nuzzled into his neck.

"Right here," Jim sighed, dropping a kiss on Leonard's chest.

"Don't think I want us to move, ever," Leonard said. He had a dopey grin on his face.

Jim smirked. "Your body's going to push that dildo out soon whether you like it or not."

"Ssh you," Leonard said before capturing Jim's lips in a languid kiss.

As they kissed, Jim reached down and slowly pulled out the dildo, tossing it onto the floor blindly. Leonard nearly whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and deepened the kiss. Nipping at a lip, Jim relaxed into the embrace, knowing that right now Leonard just needed to forget and concentrate on how good he felt.

He ran his hand up and down Jim's back while rubbing his leg against his side, loving the feel of Jim against practically every inch of his skin. "Thank you," Leonard murmured, kissing and sucking the skin behind Jim's ear.

"For fucking you senseless?" Jim teased.

Leonard replied by biting the area he was working on. "That'n more."

"Too sappy if I tell you I'd give you the world if I could?"

"Might be a bit sappy, yeah," Leonard said with a chuckle. "Love seein' this side of you," he admitted.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jim hedged.

Using the bit of strength he had left, Leonard rolled them to their side and was able to reach for a pillow to put under them. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Leonard said as he snuggled in deeper.

"Go to sleep, Bones," he said, finally pulling his cock out of Leonard as he got comfortable.

Leonard again made a small noise but sighed contentedly when they both were finally comfortable. "Love ya, Jim."

"You too," Jim said. "Now sleep." 

"Yes sir!" Leonard teased. Resting his forehead against Jim's, he closed his eyes and fell asleep to Jim’s breathes mingling with his own.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. Both of us authors want to thank all of you for taking this journey with us. We worked hard on this story and have loved and cherished it, trying to make it the best it could be. All of your kudos and comments have brought us so many smiles and laughs, warming our hearts in unfathomable ways.
> 
> Some of you have mentioned that you would love to see more work from us. In the coming months we will be moving some of our older works onto the archive. Most are less polished than this, but they do share the same love of our boys and their world. We are also still hoping to find a few volunteers willing to beta our other completed and unposted story. It is longer than this Joanna tale, and is our favourite piece of writing we have completed. Please, if you are interested in helping let us know!
> 
> Again, thanks for joining us on this journey. Live long and prosper.

~~~

"Hey Bones," Jim commed, "can you come down to my ready room for a few minutes?"

"Just for a few?" Leonard commed back, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Need to go over some paperwork with you," Jim admitted. "See you soon?" 

"Yeah, finishin' up this report and I'll be up there."

"Try and be fast. Please." Jim cut the communication.

Five minutes later, Leonard was walking, still a bit stiff, into Jim's ready room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Jim said. "But I have something I want to run by you."

"All right, spill," Leonard said, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

Instead Jim flipped on the monitor. "Chris, he's here. Tell him?"

"Afternoon, Leonard. I'll just get right to it. After having a chat with your daughter this morning and having a discussion with Legal, you have a very strong case in earning more visitation _and_ communication rights with your daughter."

"I hear a 'but' comin' along," Leonard said, trying not to keep his hopes high.

"But you have to agree to something," Chris said with a nod. "And Jim thought it would be better to have that come from me."

"What is it?"

"For Jim to adopt Joanna as his own."

Leonard turned to Jim. "Just listen to him," Jim said softly. "We'll talk after."

"Continue," Leonard said.

"Considering that at the present time, you and Jim are a couple, the suit would have a stronger impact from the both of you. However, Jim needs to show he is serious through the law and that can only be done with adoption. Neither of you have to decide now, but I will need to know in the next few days."

Leonard nodded.

"And if I do adopt, how much custody can Bones fight for and actually have a chance of getting?"

Pike smiled a bit. "Either majority of the rights or full custody."

Leonard leaned back in surprise. "Full?"

"How would that work with us on ship?"

"She would reside with family or guardians of your choosing until your mission's completed."

Jim shook his head, "And this is better than with Jocelyn how?"

"She wouldn't be with Jocelyn or him," Leonard said, "which is a plus."

"Jim, she'd be where you both agreed to let her be, and of course whenever you're back planet side, with you both," Pike explained.

Nodding, Jim bit his lip for a second. "Bones, you got any questions?"

"What are the chances that nothing changes or hell, gets worse?"

"Slim to none. There's enough here that something has to be done."

"How long do you think this will take? We'll be out of communications range soon." 

"If you do decide to go for full custody we will have to alter Enterprise's mission slightly to ensure more frequent communications."

"Think that answers everything, thank you so much Admiral," Leonard said.

"Just let me know what you decide," Pike said. "And either way, good luck."

Leonard nodded as the screen went blank. "What're your thoughts, Jim?"

"I've already adopted her except on paper," Jim said. "But this is up to you."

"Just to be sure, I want to wait till the end of the day, but yeah, let's make you official."

"Okay," Jim said cautiously. "And go for full?"

"That all right with you?"

"On one condition. We make sure she stays with family we trust, and that we visit every shore leave we can."

Laughing, Leonard bent down to kiss Jim, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean it, Bones," Jim said when they parted. "I don't want her to hurt like I did."

"You think I do?" Leonard asked, not able to hide the bit of hurt and anger in his voice from that question.

"No, I don't, but Mom didn't either," Jim reminded him. "If she's becoming my daughter, I . . . I couldn't . . . " Jim shook his head, pausing before he said, "Bones, I'd kill myself if she went through even a quarter of what I went through."

"She won't, Jim, we'll make sure of that."

"So when do we tell Jo?"

Leonard leaned back. "I don't want to get her hopes up just yet."

"I didn't mean about that."

"Then what?" Leonard had an idea.

"I'm in love with an idiot," Jim sighed. "What do you think?"

"Tonight, probably," Leonard finally said.

Jim shook his head. "You were playing me the whole time, weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Leonard said, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Ass," Jim said. "So you're okay with me adopting her?"

"Had to pay you back for ensuring I couldn't sit today," Leonard said. "But yeah, I am."

Jim smirked slightly, "Still sore?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Might be."

"You can do it to me sometime, promise."

"Real hardship, I'm sure," Leonard drawled.

With a snort, Jim stood and grabbed Leonard's arm. "Come on, let's go eat."

"You just want to see me squirm," Leonard said as they walked out.

"If I wanted that, we'd be in my quarters with clamps and ties," Jim promised. "I'm just hungry."

Leonard laughed. "You're always hungry for something," he said, leaning into Jim, feeling better than he had in a while.

~~~

After weeks of spending his nights alone with Jim now that Joanna had left them, and only a few times alone due to shift juggling, it was rare for Leonard to wake up before the alarm. He groaned and rolled over, coming face to face with a still sleeping Jim. He began to drop soft kisses around his face.

"Mmm, morning," Jim said sleepily, opening his eyes.

"Mornin'," Leonard said, smiling slightly. "Had a good sleep?"

"Better waking up," Jim said, smiling.

"That so?" Leonard slid an arm around Jim's waist and rubbed the small of his back.

Sliding closer, Jim dropped a kiss on Leonard's chin. "Definitely. Here I've got you."

"Yeah, you do." Leonard's hand roamed down and squeezed Jim's ass. "Got you, too."

"And my ass, apparently," Jim laughed. "Got plans for it?"

"It's a nice ass, 'course I got plans for it," Leonard said before kissing Jim deeply.

A while later, just as they were about to head into the shower to clean up, Leonard's comm buzzed. "You should get that," Jim said.

Sighing and grumbling lightly, Leonard reached over to grab his comm and flipped it open. "McCoy here."

"Priority one transmission coming through for you," Uhura said. "Where should I put it through to?"

"Give me a minute but put it through to ou--Jim's quarters," Leonard said as he searched the floor for a shirt to wear.

"To your quarters, got it," Uhura said, laughing as she disconnected.

Leonard grumbled to himself, pulling on an undershirt and boxers before sitting by the console. 

Jim looked over at Leonard. "Who do you think it is?" 

"Hell if I know," Leonard said, combing a hand through his hair before the console beeped the incoming transmission.

"Guess we're going to find out," Jim said, heading over to make some coffee.

"Morning Leonard," Pike greeted, looking more like a morning person than Leonard ever would.

"Admiral," Leonard smiled. "What can I do you for?"

"You can tell me who to send this munchkin to," he said, pulling Joanna up onto his lap.

"Hi Daddy!" Jo said. "Where's Papa Jim?"

Leonard's face lit up. "Baby girl! Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He turned and yelled for Jim to come over.

Coffee in his hands, Jim handed one over to Leonard. "Hey Jo, what are you doing with Chris?"

"I kidnapped him!" Joanna said with a wide grin.

Leonard laughed. "You did, did you?"

"Had to, since you weren't here to get me after Clay went crazy angry."

Leonard gripped his coffee cup. "He didn't--"

Joanna shook her head. "Uncle Chris was there so that's how I kidnapped him!"

"I had decided to deliver the news in person, which was a very good thing," Pike explained. "You both have won full custody of this little troublemaker here."

Jim sat down in shock. "You're kidding, right? We didn't even know the final decision was being made."

"That's 'cause Uncle Chris is awesome!" Joanna said with a bounce.

Pike chuckled. "I was able to move things along. As the Enterprise was out of communications range for a few days, I wasn't able to notify you two."

"So how long has she been with you?"

"Day three of the kidnapping!" Joanna explained, showing three fingers.

"I hope she's not been any trouble," Leonard said.

Pike shook his head, "She's been wonderful to the wife and I."

"So, something happened at the trial?" Jim said carefully before sipping his coffee.

"It was long and boring," Joanna said with a nod.

"Wait," Jim said, setting down his drink. "You were there for all of it?"

"Believe me, that was the Treadways's doing," Pike replied with a scowl.

"I slept a lot," Joanna said.

Leonard was shaking his head. "I'm sure they tried to use her presence there to help persuade the council."

"Worked against them," Pike said with a smile. "The judge called it torture to force the child to sit and listen to both sides talking badly about all the parental figures, not to mention being cooped up inside for those long periods."

"Mr. Spock's exercises helped sometimes," Joanna added.

"I'm glad darlin'," Lenard said to her, amused. "Where do we go from here?"

"Now I need to know who you trust to take care of this one," Pike said. "Have you decided yet?"

"That depends on if the person we ask is up to the job," Leonard replied.

"I'm not a job, and 'sides, everyone loves me," Joanna said, crossing her arms.

Jim laughed. "Jo love, keeping up after you is a job, and whoever we leave you with is basically your third parent. So it has to be someone we trust and who you like as well. You do have a say in this."

"I do?" she asked, surprised. "Well if I've gotta stay on Earth . . ." She pondered, swaying back and forth. "Uncle Chris?"

"Gotta admit, Chris, you were on the shortlist," Jim said.

"I'm . . . I'm honored," Pike said, smiling down at Jo.

"We would be too," Leonard said.

"Understand if you need to talk to Mrs. Pike first, though," Jim said.

"I doubt she'll object," Pike said knowingly. "She's in a meeting of her own right now, so official confirmation won't come for a few hours time."

Leonard breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Does that make you my Father Chris?" Jo asked, turning to look at him.

Pike reddened at that. "I think, I think Uncle and Aunt have a better ring."

Leonard grinned.

Unable to stop laughing, Jim just kept going, occasionally trying to say 'Father Chris' but not getting through it.

Finally Leonard had to hit Jim in the arm to shut up as he calmly sipped his coffee.

"Ow," Jim said, rubbing where Leonard hit. "Jo, don't be mean like your dad."

Joanna giggled.

"Is there anything else we need to do on our end?" Leonard asked.

"Some things requiring signing will be coming through your PADDs today with the info docket. Once its official we're taking this munchkin, there'll be some more paperwork there. So just tell me if she has any quirks or things I need to know, and we're set. I've already got Starfleet contacting her mother to get her belongings."

"I feel sorry for the yeoman who'll be making that call," Leonard said as he sipped his coffee before setting it down. "I'll send you her medical files, she has only a few minor food allergies. Darlin', you been sleeping okay?"

Joanna nodded. "Not even once a week now."

"And Bubbles is okay with his new home?" Jim asked with a smile.

"He misses space and the fields sometimes but he likes seeing the ocean all the time."

Pike smirked. "Our house was even given a seal of approval."

Jim smiled. "She'll be trying to take it over any day now."

"Is that a bad thing?" Joanna asked innocently.

"You try to be on your best behavior, Jo," Leonard said with a chuckle.

"And remember an Admiral outranks a Captain," Jim said with a smirk.

"Dang it," Joanna muttered. "What's above Admiral and how do I get there?"

"You sure you still want to accept?" Leonard asked Pike, grinning.

Chris laughed. "Wait until Archer meets her. He's doomed."

Leonard glanced at the chronometer and inwardly sighed. "We've got to finish getting ready for our shifts. Thank you again, for everything you've done."

"You're welcome. And we'll call if we need you for anything, won't we Jo?"

"Yep! Or just to check up on you," she added.

"Anytime Jo," Jim said. "Love you."

"Love you too Papa, Daddy!" she waved.

Pike smiled and bid them good day before ending the transmission.

"She's really ours?"

"Unless we're still dreamin'," Leonard said, looking at Jim with a smile.

Leaning over, Jim pinched Leonard hard on the arm.

"Ow!" Leonard rubbed his arm while smacking Jim in the shoulder. "Child."

"And that would mean you letting me adopt Jo is . . . ?" 

"Foolish, but everything I do with you is," Leonard said, not meaning a word of it as he stood up and pulled Jim towards him, hands resting on his hips. "How does it feel to have a daughter, hundred percent ours?"

"Almost as good as hearing you say ours," Jim admitted. "And hearing our friends use it for us." 

"Think we should call in sick to celebrate?" Leonard asked, grinning. 

"Might be a bit suspicious."

"I don't think they'd mind too much, given the reasoning," Leonard said, pulling Jim closer.

"You signing my doctors note?" 

"I might be persuaded to." 

Jim led him back to the bed. "You get to comm Spock to tell him he's working a double."

"As long as you comm Christine," Leonard replied, nipping at Jim's chin.

"Deal. She likes me."

Leonard snorted. Sitting on the bed, they both made the calls, Jim's call taking longer as Christine tried to cull more information. As he chuckled over Jim trying to get off the comm, he laid back and started thinking about him and Jim, and _their_ daughter.

Soon Jim was done and stretching out beside him. "Your head nurse should be a spy."

"Hah, and you thought you had the easy call." Leonard took Jim's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Nothing's easy with you, Bones," Jim admitted. 

"Why you keep me around, right? Cause I give you a challenge?" Leonard said jokingly, turning his head to look at him.

"No, it's because I love you, you idiot."

"Nah, can't be it." Leonard rolled on top of Jim and straddled him. He huffed before saying, "Must be 'cause you know I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Better not be," Jim said. "We've got a daughter to take care of and a ship to run for five years."

Leonard pulled his shirt off. "Just the five years, Jim?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Jim stopped and looked at him. "Five years is a long time, Bones. Who knows where we'll want to be after that."

"It is," he agreed. "So is a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah, 30 or so days," Leonard said before smirking. "Two of them. A long time for me to finally get my act together."

"What are you--" Jim stopped, looking at Leonard. "Has it really been that long already?"

"You can check your logs if you want, but yeah."

"So what did you mean, get your act together?" Jim asked, curious.

"I'm in love with you," Leonard admitted. "And pretty damn positive that's never gonna change."

"I know," Jim said with a smile. "But I love hearing you say it."

Leonard bent down to kiss Jim. "So while it wasn't a big and sudden realization for me, I'm finally confident to ask you a certain question."

"Mmm, what's that?" Jim asked, arms around Leonard.

"Make an honest man outta me," Leonard asked between kisses.

Jim pulled back slightly. "You serious? You want to marry me?"

"No, just jerking you around," Leonard rolling his eyes. "'Course I'm serious."

"Had to check," Jim said. "And yes, of course yes."

"What're you sayin' yes to again?" Leonard asked, grinning.

"Yes you big ass, I'll marry you."

"Thought you liked my ass," Leonard said as he rubbed it against Jim's crotch before kissing Jim again.

"Love all of you," Jim said. "Now get over here and consummate our engagement."

"Mmm, love all of you too," Leonard said, divesting them the rest of their clothing and kissing down Jim's neck. "Day in, day out."

"Yours forever," Jim swore. "Which reminds me, you remember that talk with Pike ages ago? Where I didn't tell you it all?"

"I remember, and I'm listenin'," Leonard said, kissing and sucking on a faded mark near Jim's heart.

"After the rest of the Admiralty signed off, Pike talked to me. Said if we weren't forever I'd committed career suicide." Jim moaned. "Told him it was forever but you just didn't know it yet."

Leonard shook his head. "That cocky are you?" he nipped the mark before looking at Jim. "Thank you for belivin' in me."

"Always. You do me."

"Always have, always will, Jim."

_~ The End ~_


End file.
